


Heretic’s Reward

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: AU - Fantasy World, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Drug use (described), Friendship: Katsu & Sano, Gay Sano, Get-together story for main couple(s), Incest (referred to), Includes filler references, Introspection, Language (general), Language (religious), M/M, Major character death (described), Minor character death (described), Misunderstanding/lack of communication, Other relationship(s) briefly implied, POV: Miscellaneous, POV: Sano, Pairing - Secondary: Aoshi & Soujirou, Pairing - Secondary: Hiko & Katsu, Pairing - Secondary: Hiko & Sano, Pairing: Additional unlisted, Pansexual Hiko, Queer Kenshin, Queer Saitou, Relationship(s) prior to main, Religion, Romance, Sexuality/sexual references, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 141,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Orchard-hand Sano is pulled from his small-town life to assist royal knight Hajime in restoring the usurped throne to Kenshin, the rightful king, and the two of them may find a connection beyond only this quest.





	1. Chapter 1 - Heretics

**Author's Note:**

> Title image by [Miradella](https://twitter.com/Miradellaart)
> 
> This is one of the few _Rurouni Kenshin_ stories I'm still working on. It is, much as I hate to use these gimmicky words, a fantasy epic. 

It often took the entire walk home for Sano's hair to dry, but that did rather depend on the weather. During this transition between summer and autumn, provided the rain hadn't started, by the time he'd reached the crossroads it was already at that itchy stage where any lingering moisture felt like sweat instead of the remains of a bath. He hated that stage, especially when he was already a little annoyed, but scratching his head or running his hands through his hair would only necessitate another bath sooner than if he didn't, so he kept them clamped tightly around the straps of his backpack to prevent it.

A distraction from his irritated thoughts was not at all unwelcome, which was probably the only reason he even noticed the sound of running feet as he neared the crossroad -- bare feet, apparently, approaching him up the perpendicular way, which the trees currently blocked mostly from view. He paused, waiting to see what entertainment the Torosa Forest Road would afford him today, watching what little he could make out through the corner of foliage. Something grey flashed past, and a figure came hurtling around the bend onto his road, where it promptly ran right into him.

It wasn't a proper, solid collision, but rather more of a ricochet; a shoulder made contact with Sano's ribcage, sending the figure spinning off behind him and falling awkwardly to the ground. And once it was still, Sano, turning, saw a shoeless boy in an overlarge, frayed shiiya that was missing a sleeve.

"You all right, kid?" Sano reached out a hand to help the boy up. "What's your hurry?"

Instead of accepting the assistance, the boy looked him over quickly with eyes that widened perceptibly at something he saw, then scrambled backward and to his feet. With one last nervous glance at Sano, he turned and dashed off the road into the trees, where he quickly disappeared.

"Huh," said Sano.

If it hadn't been evident from the kid's demeanor that he was being pursued, the sound of more running feet and hard breathing from around the bend would have confirmed it. Sano turned back toward the crossing and waited. Presently a pair of devoted, a man and a woman in mismatched pants and red shiiyao bearing the black and purple lotus emblem, came hurrying into view and stopped in front of him. The man, evidently pleased at the momentary pause in their progress, bent over, rubbing at his side and panting.

The woman, forward of her companion and not as badly winded, looked quickly around at the road in both directions and the surrounding trees, then at Sano. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she caught sight of the heretical device on his chest. "Did you see the boy?" she demanded abruptly. "Where did he go?"

"Dunno," Sano shrugged. He then added in the mildest tone he could command, "I'm blind."

The second devoted, slowly standing upright again, looked at Sano in greater interest. "Blind?" he echoed.

Still hanging onto his straight face, Sano replied, "That's what you devoted are always telling me, anyway."

The woman's brows lowered, and one of her hands formed a fist "Are you getting fresh with us, heretic?"

"Come on." The man stepped quickly forward, reaching for the woman's arm to pull at and restrain her. "We don't have time for this."

Sano ignored this relatively pacific statement and responded instead to the woman's threatening question. "And if I am? What are _you_ gonna do about it?" He couldn't help grinning a bit as he laid his hand on the hilt of the keonblade at his side. Baiting religious folk was just so much fun.

"We don't want any trouble," the man insisted.

The woman was also ignoring her companion. Seeing Sano's motion and the small sword he wore, she rolled her eyes and commented derisively, "As if a heretic could ever hope to fight with a spiritual weapon."

" _Please_ ," said the man loudly, clapping an emphatic hand on the woman's shoulder and looking across it at Sano with a weary expression. "Master, we _really_ don't want any trouble; we just need to find that kid."

For a long moment Sano contemplated telling both of them to go fuck themselves, but eventually decided against it. The man hadn't been so bad, after all; besides, if Sano didn't send them off wrong, they might accidentally go the right direction. "He ran off that way," he finally said, pointing up the sloping road whence he'd come. "Looked pretty tired, too -- nice of you guys to wear the poor kid out like that. You should have no problem catching him up if you hurry, unless he leaves the road."

Without even acknowledging this 'help,' the woman turned and, towing the man, headed off immediately the way Sano pointed. The man turned back toward Sano briefly and began, "Five times..." Then, realizing the semi-religious idiom probably wasn't entirely appropriate, amended, "Well, thank you." After which he moved quickly to fall in beside his companion. Before they were out of sight or earshot, Sano heard him asking, "Why do you have to be so belligerent?"

"Why do _you_ have to be so soft?" retorted she. "Heretics need to be put in their place." And she broke into a run. Soon they had both disappeared around a curve in the road.

Sano looked after them for nearly a minute, making sure they weren't coming back, before he turned and studied the nearby foliage. He thought he could make out a spot of pale grey among the greens and browns, and waved slowly at it. "All right, kid, you can come out... They're 'round the bend by now; they won't hear us talking back here."

The grey patch moved and grew, and became the undyed clothing on the small frame of the boy. Hesitantly he emerged through the bushes, peered up the road, then turned suspicious eyes back on Sano. "Why'd you do that?" he wondered. "They might have rewarded you."

Sano made a derisive sound. "They wouldn't have given me nothing." He grinned darkly as he added, "Besides, I like messing with devoted."

The boy was studying him from head to toe again, still appearing a little uncomfortable. "Because you're a heretic, right?"

"Right," nodded Sano.

"Me too," said the boy quickly, withdrawing his gaze from Sano -- most particularly from Sano's chest and the emblem thereupon -- and looking around again.

"Oh, really? You look a little young to have decided that." Falling into a crouch, which put him just below the boy's eye-level, Sano returned the favor of precise examination. The kid's black hair was shorn shaggily close to his head, which couldn't possibly make him many friends wherever he went, and he was probably around ten years old. The shiiya he wore had obviously been made for an adult, for it extended all the way down past his knees, and the one remaining sleeve hung almost as far. He had a somewhat skittish demeanor that matched the nervous expression and the continually shifting red eyes.

In response to Sano's statement, the boy fixed him with a direct glare. "Don't talk to me like I'm young and you're old."

"Well, how old are you?" wondered Sano, amused.

"Eleven!"

Sano poked him in the chest teasingly. "You seem more like-- Sweet Kaoru, you're scrawny!" Because he really shouldn't have been able to feel ribs quite so prominently with just a little poke like that.

The boy scowled, and so did Sano. Pulling his backpack off one shoulder, Sano fished through it with the opposite hand. As it was nearly empty, this being the end of the weekend, he easily found what he sought. "Eat this quick before you drop dead!" he said, handing an apple to the boy. The latter couldn't quite hide a covetous widening of eyes and intake of breath as he reached out to accept. No surprise there: he probably hadn't eaten in days.

Sano stood straight again, readjusting the backpack straps and rolling his shoulders. "And you better come this way," he said, "in case those devoted come back." The boy, already three huge bites into the apple, now followed him without hesitation.

They walked in silence for a while as the kid devoured the apple down to the narrowest core, at which he still looked rather wistfully before he hefted it out into the trees beyond the edge of the road. Watching him almost made Sano hungry, and reminded him very much of his own eleven-year-old days.

"So what'd you steal?" he asked at last, tossing the second apple he'd retrieved from his pack into the air and catching it.

"What?" The boy's eyes followed the flying object like a predator its prey.

"I ain't stupid, kid." Sano let the apple go motionless in his hand in the hopes of commanding a greater share of the boy's attention. "Those were Tomoe devoted, and the closest Tomoe shrine's in Egato. No way would they chase you this far just for a heretic hunt." Ladies knew the devoted liked a good heretic hunt, though; that woman he'd met just now had been a classic example. Whatever the kid had stolen from them had probably been a welcome excuse for them to harry him halfway around Torosa.

"It..." The boy's eyes lingered for a moment on the now-stationary apple before turning away entirely. "It was just... some food."

The kid seemed so uncomfortable about this that Sano, wanting to put him at ease, replied immediately and heartily, "Well, I can't blame you for that! I did my share of it when I was a kid." He held out the apple. "Here, have another." And, as he watched the boy tear into it with just as much enthusiasm as the first, he added thoughtfully, "Tomoe knows a shrine's the best place to steal food from."

"You know," said the boy, his tone solemn despite his mouth being full, "the ladies don't like it much when you keep throwing around their names like that."

Sano stared at him for a second, amazed at the serious straight face and the somber voice. Then he burst out laughing. "You sound just like a devoted!"

The boy smiled sheepishly at him before returning his attention to the apple.

Sano reached out and ruffled the kid's scraggly hair. "I like you!" he declared. "What's your name?"

"Yahiko," said the boy without looking up.

"I'm Sano. You need a place to stay for the night?"

Now Yahiko _did_ look up, but only with his eyes; it was a glance to which all the suspicion and nervousness had returned. "Yeah..." he said cautiously, and the tone was almost more that of a question.

"Well, you got one. I don't own much, so I won't worry about you robbing me, and there's good work around here if you wanna make some honest money before you run off wherever." He tapped the white teardrop on his chest knowingly as he added, "They even hire heretics."

"Uh, thanks," mumbled Yahiko reluctantly, then fell silent. He stared at his mostly eaten apple, and made his way through the last few bites with an unprecedented slowness. Finally he ventured, "Um... you're not thinking I'm..." He was looking sidelong at Sano again, with just his uncertain eyes. "I'm not gonna have to, uh... 'pay' you for this, am I?"

Sano shrugged. "Well, if you have any..." But he trailed off as the _particular_ tone Yahiko had used belatedly struck him. "You mean..." For a moment he went wordless as shock and outrage filled him.

Yahiko was studiously watching the passing trees on the side of the road opposite Sano, and said nothing to confirm the half-voiced guess. What in the world had this kid been through? How often had he been expected to 'pay' for things in the manner Sano was fairly certain he meant? It seemed obvious, however, that Yahiko would rather not discuss the matter with a complete stranger, and with this in mind Sano forced himself to finish his statement as casually as possible. "Nah, I like older men."

"I like girls," Yahiko said in a very small voice, still not looking over.

"Nothing wrong with that," Sano said, far more jovially than he felt, clapping the kid on the shoulder. But the outrage was still present, and needed _some_ expression, lest it force itself into the open in some inappropriate fashion. "But if anyone you don't like comes bugging you like that," he added, drawing his sword and letting the energy blade flash long and bright with the strength of his anger, "you just let me know."

For the first instant, Yahiko had shied visibly away from him and looked like he might be about to bolt again. But as he took in Sano's words and saw the weapon in his hand, his face broke into an animated smile. "You're a keonmaster?"

Through Sano's head rang immediately the voice of that damned devoted woman just now: _"As if a heretic could ever hope to fight with a spiritual weapon."_ He scowled a bit as he let the energy blade recede and resheathed the short sword. "Well, not exactly a _master_ yet..." he admitted.

"My dad was, back when he was alive," said Yahiko enthusiastically. "He was really good."

"Did he teach you any moves or anything?"

"Only a little."

"I was actually on my way back from my trainer's when you ran into me today," Sano said with some enthusiasm of his own. "If you stick around all week, I can take you up to his house. I usually stay up there on weekends." But no sooner were these words out of his mouth than he realized everything that could potentially go wrong in that scenario. "Though... well..." He felt himself blushing slightly as he backtracked. "Maybe that's not the best idea... He's this grouchy old... well, old _er_ guy, and, well..."

The town had been growing larger and more visible before them for a while now, and their emergence from the trees was a very welcome occurrence. In the light of the setting sun it looked very homey and welcoming, Sano thought... though that might merely have been because of the potential change of subject it provided. He cleared his throat and gestured. "This is Eloma, by the way -- in case you didn't know where you were."

Yahiko, evidently sufficiently distracted from Sano's awkward lack of real explanation, looked first at the town and then behind them somewhat anxiously. "What if the devoted come here looking for me? Wouldn't it be better if nobody saw me with you?"

"You pissed them off that bad?" Sano was impressed. "Nice work!"

Again Yahiko smiled sheepishly, and said nothing.

"Everybody in a town this size knows everything right after it happens no matter what you do anyway, though," Sano went on, "so it's no use hiding. But if anyone comes after you, I'll deal with them."

With an uncertain nod, Yahiko accompanied Sano over the irrigation bridge into town. He seemed to loosen up a trifle as he saw the villagers going about their usual tasks without taking any notice of them except to offer the occasional more or less amiable greeting. Sano waved at some friends where they sat under the roof of the inn, and stopped briefly to pet one of the local dogs, but otherwise had little interaction with anyone as they progressed -- and this seemed to comfort Yahiko somewhat.

"And here we are," Sano announced cheerfully as they approached his house in the southeastern corner of the town's center. "Ain't much, but it's close to the orchards I usually work, and it's really mine since I won the deed fair and square at chips." He was still rather pleased with himself for that, and just couldn't help mentioning it.

Yahiko didn't seem impressed. "No, it really... ain't much..." he murmured in something like horror. Sano was neither surprised nor particularly disturbed by this, and grinned as he fished out the key to his front door to let them in.

Inside, he managed to locate his fire-starter with only a little trouble in the dark, and lit the candle on the table. "There _should_ be some clean water out back, if someone hasn't thrown something in it," he told Yahiko, gesturing at the back door, "if you want to wash up or anything."

Yahiko was looking around at the small single room. "Oh, yeah... thanks..." he said a little absently, and moved toward the door.

"You still hungry?" wondered Sano as he removed his backpack and tossed it carelessly onto the bed.

"Yeah," Yahiko replied, in a tone suggesting he didn't want to _ask_ for more food but was indeed _very_ hungry. He was fumbling with the door, and managed to figure out both lock and latch after a few more moments.

Sano looked through his cabinet. "I got some bread..." He picked up the heavy half loaf, unwrapped it, and examined it on all sides. "Still looks good."

"Thanks..." came Yahiko's voice from just outside.

After setting the loaf down on its cloth wrap on the table and laying his knife beside it, Sano moved to the bed. He yanked the top blanket out from under his backpack and brought it to his face, inhaling deeply.

"There's not much water here," Yahiko called in to him.

"Is it enough?" asked Sano.

"Yeah, if you don't mind me using all of it."

"Go ahead. Probably one of the neighbors was too lazy to go aaaalllll the way to the irrigation. I've done it."

A faint laugh from Yahiko was followed by splashing.

Satisfied that his blanket didn't smell too terribly bad to be offered to his guest, Sano tossed it onto the rug that lay before the fireplace, and sent his pillow to follow. Then he bent to unlace his boots.

Bare to the waist, shaggy hair dripping, Yahiko reentered the room as Sano was removing his shiiya and stuffing it into the cabinet. Sano looked at him and noted not only just how scrawny he really was but also that his pants were belted with a length of string. Instead of commenting on this, however, he said, "Man, they had to practically tie me up and throw me in the river to get me to clean up when I was your age."

Yahiko grinned. "But you weren't on the run, were you?"

Sano returned the grin and shrugged. "Well, no, I guess not." Turning back to the cabinet, he reached in and brought out the old, much-patched shiiya he only kept around these days as a backup. "Here, why don't you wear this to sleep in. Yours looks like it could use a break."

"Thanks," said Yahiko, and pulled the garment over his head. Then, spreading his arms out and looking down at it, he remarked a little skeptically, "This... isn't much better than mine."

"Yeah, it's pretty beat up, I know." Sitting down on the bed again after making sure the back door was securely closed, Sano yawned. "It took me a while to save up for the red one," he went on, "and meanwhile I never bothered much about that one. Then I had to find someone who didn't think they'd be damned if they made me a new one with a heretic symbol on it." And it _still_ hadn't turned out quite the same red as the devoted shiiyao... but that was a minor complaint.

"People seem to like you here, though," Yahiko said.

"It's 'cause I kinda grew up here, so they liked me already before I turned heretic. You should see how people from _out_ of town look at me. But you're probably already starting to get that, huh?"

Yahiko hesitated a moment before agreeing.

"Well, I gotta work in the morning," Sano said as he lay back, "so I'm going to sleep." He reached out a foot past the end of the bed to point at the rug and its fresh dressings. "I made a 'bed' for you, see? Not very nice, but probably better than sleeping outside on the bare ground, right?"

From where he'd been looking at the bread on the table, Yahiko turned to see what Sano was indicating. "Right," he said, with no trace of discontent. "Thanks."

Pillowing his head on his arm and pulling the remaining blanket up to his shoulder, Sano turned to face the wall as he said, "Stop thanking me, kid. We heretics gotta stick together, you know?" He yawned again. "So just help yourself to that bread, and put the candle out when you're done, all right?"

"Sure," said Yahiko.

A long period of quiet followed during which Sano, drifting toward sleep, hoped Yahiko ate as much bread as he wanted. But after a few minutes, Yahiko said softly, irresolutely, "Hey, Sano..."

"Yeah?"

Even more uncertainly, "Are you really a heretic?" Yahiko asked.

"What else would I be?" wondered Sano, a little surprised at the question.

"I mean, you really don't believe the same things other people do about the ladies?"

"I don't believe in the ladies at all, kid; it's pretty simple."

"Well," Yahiko said in a sort of shrugging tone that seemed to imply this wasn't actually all that important, "I know some heretics don't really think about it at all... they just use being a heretic as a..." But he didn't seem willing to complete that particular phrase.

"As an excuse to live like complete assholes?" Sano finished for him, turning slightly in the kid's direction again. "I know. They make it hard on the ones of us who have real reasons not to believe."

"What are your real reasons?" Though Yahiko asked quietly, Sano thought there was a certain eagerness to his tone that hadn't been there before.

"Misao, kid, where did this come from?" Sano turned all the way over and propped himself up on an elbow to look at Yahiko in the shadows cast by the lone flame. "Aren't you hungry and tired and shit? Haven't you been chased all day?"

"Yeah, but..." Yahiko quickly faced the table again, as if reluctant to meet Sano's gaze. "I've never met a real -- another real heretic before, and I just want to..." He shrugged slightly.

"Yeah, well, we can talk about it tomorrow, all right?" Sano yawned again and subsided back into his previous position. "Not like there's any hurry or anything."

"Right," agreed Yahiko quietly, and said nothing more.

When Sano got up the next morning just before dawn, the sight of the boy fast asleep curled under the blanket on the hearth rug made him pause. He couldn't help reflecting that Yahiko was about the same age Outa would be if Outa had lived this long -- not to mention about the same age Sano had been when he'd turned his back on the divine ladies, no matter what he'd said about Yahiko seeming a little too young to have made that decision. And if Sano hadn't, almost entirely by luck, had a place to stay and a few people vaguely looking out for him back then, he'd have been running from everything just as Yahiko was now. Poor kid. What other hardships was he likely to encounter if he continued running?

Sano's thoughts kept to this track throughout the day; orchard work didn't demand much of the mental faculties, so he had plenty of opportunity to ponder how he might help Yahiko on a more long-term basis than just a few nights' rest on his floor and some food. When he returned home, however, he found that all his planning was to come to nothing. For the little house was dark and quiet, and the only sign of a guest's erstwhile presence was the single shining coin Yahiko had left on the table.


	2. Chapter 2 - Purpose and Awareness

Like many provincial areas of Akomera, Eloma lived by the old calendar and the ten-day week. And though Sano hadn't exactly _forgotten_ the unfortunate Yahiko, he'd mostly stopped wondering if he would return by Gonhyou, the fifth day of the week that was by tradition only a half day of work. And by the time he headed back up the mountain on Hayohyou evening for his usual weekend training, he had relegated the kid's visit to the mental area of unimportant past events.

Juhyou morning, Sano stood as he often did in the front room of his master's house, both hands on his downward-pointed sword, attempting to keep the energy blade extended in the shape he wanted. As usual, it wasn't working very well; including the thoughts in his own head, everything else in the world was just too interesting and distracting to allow him to concentrate on his spiritual energy and its release through his keonblade.

And the remark, "You're up early," from the doorway into the other room wasn't likely to help much.

Sano acknowledged the truth of this with a single syllable and without opening his eyes. He might have remarked that, having awakened briefly at one point not long before, he hadn't been able to get back to sleep with that snoring right in his ear -- but he'd been thrown out of the house the last time he'd said something like that aloud.

"Why are you practicing that with the sword?" Seijuurou wondered next.

Pointedly not answering this question, Sano removed one hand from the weapon and gestured across the room. "I left you some breakfast."

But Seijuurou was probably the stubbornest person Sano knew. " _Why_ are you practicing with the sword?" he asked again. "I told you you have to master basic meditation first."

Sano finally opened his eyes, dropping his meditative stance and glaring at the broad back of his keonmaster, who was now moving toward the table and the aforementioned breakfast. "Because what's the point?" he demanded. "I still don't see any connection between the stupid meditation and actual fighting!"

Seijuurou leaned across the table to push the windows' shutters open and let in more of the morning light and the sound of the surrounding forest. "If you can't concentrate on your purpose when you're standing around doing nothing," he said, "how do you hope to keep hold of it during battle?"

With a frustrated noise, Sano strode to the other set of windows, flung them open, and leaned on the shelf just beneath to look outside. "Stop talking about purpose already," he grumbled.

"Yours isn't strong enough," said Seijuurou. "You never have more than a fleeting goal that only helps you fight for a short time."

"I have plenty of goals!"

Now seated at the table and spreading preserves on a slice of bread, Seijuurou rolled his eyes. "You have nothing to live for," he said severely, "so your purpose gets crushed by your awareness. You need more than just 'wanting to kick ass.'"

Sensing already that Seijuurou was shifting into lecture mode, Sano sighed and, turning, leaned back against the shelf to listen, slapping his sword quietly and rhythmically against his empty hand somewhat impatiently as he did so.

"Awareness is essential to a regular swordsman," said Seijuurou seriously, "but a keonmaster needs to balance it with purpose or he'll never get anywhere." He took a bite of his breakfast, chewed, and swallowed before continuing. "Let me put it this way: when you pay me to train you -- which you do a good deal better than you actually train -- you do so by letting me shove my cock into your ass, correct?" And, setting down his bread, he made a colorful descriptive hand gesture to accompany this introduction to his point.

"Uh... yeah..." Having not the faintest idea where Seijuurou might be going with this, Sano watched him warily.

"So think of your purpose as my cock," Seijuurou went on, wiggling his finger. "It's firm and unyielding, with a specific, undeviating aim. And your ass is the awareness -- it's malleable and encompassing, yet still technically solid. But they're two distinct objects; your ass certainly would never overwhelm my cock, would it? So you must be _aware_ of your situation without letting that overwhelm or distract you from your _purpose_ , and your purpose must be unshakeable."

For a long moment Sano simply gaped at him. Then he collapsed limply against the counter in a torrent of laughter. "That's..." he gasped. "That's the stupidest... fucking thing... I've ever heard!"

Eyes narrowed, Seijuurou rose imperiously from his seat and swept toward the door. "You're never going to get it."

"What?!" In Sano's burst of annoyance at Seijuurou's comment, the energy blade of his sword flashed out fully before sinking back to just above the length of the metal again.

Seijuurou paused in the act of opening the front door and looked over at Sano, gaze resting on the keonblade in his hand. "You see how your emotion only gives you power for a moment?" he said placidly. "You're not an essentialist playing with fire... what you need is something lasting. You can't count on a momentary surge of anger in battle."

"I can't really count on your cock in battle either."

Despite the fact that Sano had muttered this retort, Seijuurou heard him and replied. "It would be better than what you've been working with so far. Now clean up those dishes and come outside." And the door closed behind him.

Washing and putting away the breakfast things, searching for his shoes and belts, and getting ready for further practice outside were all carried out over a quiet stream of curses. Seijuurou was an unbelievable swordsman, and about as good in bed, but Sano couldn't help thinking he wouldn't be here if there were _anyone_ else to teach him. Especially since he was pretty sure he'd barely improved since he'd started his training.

Outside, Seijuurou was pulling two longswords from where they hung on the wall under the roof, obviously intending a more standard spar, such as they often had, without any attempt at channeling spiritual energy at least for now. Sano, still irritated, muttered when he saw the regular swords, "Fuck those," to no particular purpose.

"If you want to take the metaphor that far," Seijuurou grinned, handing Sano his weapon.

With a frown Sano stared down at the hilt he now held, drawing only slowly. He was thinking again of the words of that devoted last week. It had been a shot in the dark on her part, and had hit closer to home than she'd probably had any idea. He'd been remembering it on and off ever since, the desire to bring it up to his master growing with each mental repetition of the woman's statement. If he planned to ask at all this weekend, it needed to happen now.

"Someone... suggested..." he said slowly, "that the fact that I don't believe in the divine ladies is why I can't master this thing."

Seijuurou, obviously aware that by 'this thing' Sano meant not the sword in his hand but keonmastery, said, "Nonsense." He began moving away from the house to the open area where they usually practiced; Sano followed him. "All things divine are spiritual, but the reverse is not true. Your state of heresy is foolish, but it's not what's holding you back here."

Sano might have believed, after so many years, he would have ceased being annoyed by phrases like 'your state of heresy is foolish,' but it hadn't happened yet. "Maybe it's that your explanations make no sense," he said sourly, "whether you mention your stupid cock or not."

Ignoring him completely, Seijuurou went on thoughtfully, "Though the two are probably not unrelated: the complete lack of control over your spiritual side that keeps you from keonmastery may have also been what caused you to become a heretic."

Facing his trainer now across the little open space near the kiln, Sano tossed the sheath of his sword aside in continued annoyance and raised the weapon into a combative position. "People always talk about 'becoming a heretic' like it's some big, unnatural change that happened because of something or other. As far as I can see, that's a better description of you guys who believe in all the lady bullshit."

His speech might as well have been internal for all Seijuurou reacted to it. Lazily the master drew his own sword, though he never bothered to adopt much of a stance of any kind when sparring with Sano. "Remember to regulate your force," he advised.

Sano inhaled deeply, then exhaled in something that lay halfway between irritated sigh and preparatory controlled breathing. "Right." And he attacked.

Seijuurou twisted neatly away from Sano's initial thrust, stepped back to avoid the second, and remarked, "You're doing it again."

Sano plunged forward with a sweeping strike that he found once more dodged without any difficulty. At the same moment, Seijuurou's sword grazed his arm slightly and very precisely, leaving a tiny line of blood like a bad paper cut. Sano hissed with surprise and pain and attacked again, but the next moment found himself stumbling over Seijuurou's outthrust foot and crashing to the ground.

"Putting all of your strength into all of your attacks makes you extremely vulnerable," Seijuurou reminded him for perhaps the millionth time.

Sano glared down at the cut on his arm and back up at his master before scrambling to his feet and throwing himself forward again with even more determination.

"You're _still_ doing it," Seijuurou said after blocking or dodging a few more times.

"No, I'm--" Sano began to protest, but was cut off as Seijuurou slammed the hilt of his sword into Sano's stomach. Doubled over, backing away, Sano coughed twice and scowled even more fiercely at Seijuurou.

"You've been studying with me for how long?" the latter was wondering disdainfully. "And still you can barely follow my instructions."

Forcing himself to ignore the discomfort in his midsection and stand straight, Sano strode forward again, but found his assault immediately repelled. "That's because--" he began, but Seijuurou cut him off.

"But you carry around a keonblade as if it's going to do you some good in actual combat." As he said this, he thrust his own weapon out over Sano's shoulder in a clear indication that he could easily have beheaded him if he'd wanted to.

"Hey," Sano protested, "I--"

Again Seijuurou interrupted as he effortlessly blocked Sano's next few attempted hits. "You might as well exchange it for a regular sword -- or, better yet, given your level of combat subtlety, a club."

"What?!" Sano demanded, ready to toss the sword aside and fly at the man with his fists.

Seijuurou smiled faintly. "All right. Draw."

Ah, yes. Of course. It had all just been aimed at getting Sano sufficiently angry to maintain an energy blade for enough time that he could use it to spar. "I fucking hate it when you do that!" he growled, driving the longsword into the ground and yanking his keonblade from its sheath. At least it worked, though; the blade flashed as he drew it, and extended to a workable length.

They fought. And though Seijuurou didn't exactly put much more effort into it when Sano was fighting with an unbreakable translucent blade than he did when Sano held three feet of steel, he did at least seem to pay a little more attention. Sano's inability to concentrate on his spiritual energy remained, however, so the spar didn't last long. As Sano watched the blade shrink back to just a slight glow around the hilt, he muttered, "Shit."

"One of these days," Seijuurou said easily, "you're really going to have to figure it out. I'm going to get bored of insulting you into results."

"No, you're not," Sano contradicted him flatly. There were plenty of good reasons he needed to figure this out, but the very unlikely possibility that Seijuurou might tire of teasing him during training before that happened was not one of them.

"Well, maybe not," Seijuurou grinned. "Let's go have something to drink."

Still swearing under his breath, Sano resheathed his keonblade and stalked after his master, heading back toward the house.


	3. >2 Interlude

Seijuurou had been aware of the horsemen concealed in the trees as he'd passed, but they hadn't seemed to care about him. There were only a few reasons for people to be hiding thus, waiting silently on either side of the road in a such a dense area of the forest, none of which he particularly liked, so he'd left the lane just after t  
he next bend and made his way back quietly through the trees to keep an eye on things. He could simply have confronted them about their suspicious behavior, but was interested in seeing how the scene would play out if there turned out to be one.

Presently a wagon came lumbering around that same bend, loaded high with cargo and manned by a couple of relatively sturdy, middle-aged women whose conversation, though not particularly loud, would probably keep them from hearing anything from those that lay in wait until it was too late.

Such proved to be the case. Their horse came to an abrupt halt, jerking the equipage to a similarly precipitous stop, as the two others that had burst from the trees perpendicular to the road blocked the latter neatly by facing each other across it. A long moment of silence followed as the women watched the riders warily and the horsemen, completely ignoring the merchants, examined the wagon's contents and construction with easy, pleased expressions. The sword in the hand of one and the other's bent bow made their intentions clear.

The women, unable to produce weapons of their own for fear of being shot, shifted uneasily. "What do you want?" the driver finally demanded, her tone and bearing impressively unintimidated.

"Get down and walk away from the wagon." The man gestured with his sword. "Just down the road a bit, where we can still see you."

"And if we don't care to?" replied the driver coolly.

"Then we'll still take your wagon," the second man said, tightening his drawn bowstring, "only you won't walk away."

The second woman murmured something to the first, whose grip on the reins slackened somewhat, but neither moved. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement," the driver said.

The first bandit glanced at the second with an expression of feigned confusion. "Didn't we just explain the agreement?"

"I think we did," the second concurred seriously; _he_ didn't look away from his targets.

"My mistake," said the woman with a tight smile.

"All is forgiven," the bandit replied mockingly.

"I thought the king took care of all you Ayundomei bandits in this area," the driver went on, almost conversationally.

"We're new to the business," answered the first man somewhat smugly.

"But you are from Ayundome?"

The bowman opened his mouth to answer this, but the swordsman cut him off. "That's right! Born and raised in Celoho, but we heard there was easy pickings here." This was obviously untrue -- judging by the man's accent, he couldn't have been born and raised anywhere other than this very region -- but the bandit was just as obviously not stupid enough to admit where he and his companion were actually from.

The wagon driver didn't care, though. She was just trying to keep the men talking and distracted long enough for _her_ companion to reach slowly behind her without being noticed. Then things would get ugly.

"We're headed for Eloma," she continued. "City goods fetch a good price out here."

"Oh, don't I know it," grinned the bandit. "But you're not taking nothing to Eloma."

"This is stuff they need," the merchant protested.

"Sure it is," the man agreed. "Only now they'll pay us for it, not you."

The other woman's hand was slowly closing around the hilt of a long knife that lay half-concealed behind her in the high-piled cargo. Which meant it was time to intervene; no matter how skilled she was with the weapon, the odds were badly against her, especially with that nocked arrow pointed so surely at the other's chest.

Seijuurou, who didn't fancy seeing the women get shot or robbed blind, stood straight from where he'd been leaning against a tree to watch. But before he'd taken a single step, a new voice joined the conversation beyond.

"Some reason you're blocking the road here?"

It was a loud, annoyed, suspicious tone, and a familiar one. Seijuurou's view of the newcomer was obstructed by a tree, but he recognized the voice and the accompanying energy; it was Eloma's resident heretic, the boy with the ragged hair and angry expression. At the inn where Seijuurou had been restocking his liquor, he'd overheard that voice conversing with the innkeeper's, accepting an errand to Egato, which explained the young man's presence on the forest road. He must have left shortly after Seijuurou, and had now arrived, shortly after Seijuurou, at the miniature, confrontational roadblock just in time to provide the distraction the merchants needed.

Both of the bandits looked around, startled, for a mere fraction of a moment, and that fraction was all it took for the woman to draw and throw her knife.

The bowman cried out, weapon falling from his now-bleeding hand and the suddenly-loosed arrow flying harmlessly high into a tree. The other woman shook the reins and called out shrilly to her horse, which leaped forward; the bandits' startled mounts protested and fell back as the wagon thundered by. Seijuurou, who had advanced nearly to the road's edge, observed the young man from Eloma spring aside to avoid being trampled, then return quickly to the center of the lane to confront the furious thieves.

He was now holding a sword, and Seijuurou noted with some surprise that it was a keonblade. Given the inexpert grip on the hilt and the shortness of the energy blade, Seijuurou might well have thought him yet another bandit, this one with a stolen weapon he didn't know how to use, if he hadn't already been aware (in general) who the young man was. He doubted the real bandits knew much about keonmastery, however, and wasn't surprised that they were now eyeing the rough-looking, irritated heretic in blood-red with easily as much caution as anger. It took guts, after all, to stand up to two armed, mounted men, and it took guts to walk around in public dressed like that.

"I fucking hate bandits," the young man announced.

"And I fucking hate little shits who think they're big enough to get in my way," the swordsman replied, kicking his mount into motion. The bravado in his tone, matching that of the heretic, really didn't do much for him; it wasn't difficult to be brave facing a man on foot when you were on a horse.

The boy, to his greater credit, stood his ground, scowling, as the animal and its murderous rider bore down on him. At the last second the horse, no more anxious for a collision than the heretic probably was, despite its superior size, swerved aside. The swordsman swept the weapon in his hand at his target, but the latter dodged and struck out at the bandit's leg with the pommel of his own sword. Seijuurou couldn't quite see everything clearly through the mess of branches that still concealed his presence, but the blow must have connected, for the bandit roared and was overly slow in halting and wheeling his horse.

Meanwhile, the young man had turned toward his second enemy, who had been groaning over an injured hand and attempting clumsily to wrap it up with something. The bow still lay on the earth where it had fallen, and the bandit looked on warily as the heretic bent and picked it up; his expression changed to one of slight dismay as he watched the boy toss the object into the air without a word and swing his sword at it with shocking force. The bow did not break all the way through, but there was a loud cracking sound as the blade made contact, and a second similar noise as the ruined weapon hit the ground hard. The young man kicked it away, toward the edge of the road and the trees, then turned to face the swordsman again. The latter was now even angrier than before and ready for another charge.

Now it was really time to intervene. Though the bandit's anger would likely make him even more careless, the fact that he was mounted still put the Eloma boy at a disadvantage -- and the other man might not sit there nursing his hand forever. Seijuurou stepped from the trees and drew his own sword, allowing it to flash slightly as the blade extended. "This has gone far enough," he declared. "It's time for both of you to go back to wherever you came from and rethink your way of life; if you continue to prey on travelers in this area, you will not live long."

All three of the others present stared at him in surprise; as the bandits looked him over, this, in their case, changed to trepidation. Seijuurou met the gaze of the swordsman without emotion, and it wasn't long before the bandit broke eye contact and looked away, then urged his animal uncomfortably past Seijuurou and the heretic to join his companion.

Horse or no horse, it was a little more difficult to be brave facing Seijuurou than it had been to face the younger man.

After a muttered conference, the bandits took off up the road at a brisk trot. The first man, who'd sheathed his sword, did look back once as if he wanted to make a defiant parting remark, but seemed to think better of it. Seijuurou watched until they were out of sight, then put his own weapon away and went to retrieve the knife that the merchant had thrown and been forced to abandon. When he returned to where the heretic was standing and looking a little baffled, he said, "It was a good thought, but a trifle suicidal." And he held out the knife.

"What do I want that for?" the boy asked.

"You'll be in Eloma again sooner than I will," explained Seijuurou. "If they're still there, you can return it. If not, keep it; they owe you that much at least."

Slowly the young man reached out and took the knife, then turned to stare up the road in the direction the riders had gone. "I would have pounded both their asses into the dirt if you hadn't scared 'em off," he grumbled discontentedly.

With a raised brow Seijuurou said, "Not with that weapon, you wouldn't have."

"What? Why the hell not?" The heretic glanced down at his keonblade, his scowl not diminishing, then sheathed it.

"Come on," the bigger man gestured. "It's going to rain soon." There was no mistaking the heavy, wet scent and feel of the air, and Seijuurou wanted to get home. He hadn't planned on having his walk back from town interrupted by stupid criminal activities. When the boy caught up with him a few paces later he went on, "I'd recommend taking some lessons before you run into someone who actually knows how to use a keonblade."

"Someone like you?"

Seijuurou nodded. "Fortunately, I'm not inclined to kill you at the moment."

"Well, who says I wasn't just holding back on purpose? Those guys woulda been too easy to beat with a full blade."

" _I_ say," replied Seijuurou with a roll of his eyes. "Where and why did you get a keonblade if you don't know how to use one?"

"Someone who came through here a couple of months back had one for sale. I figured it couldn't be too hard to figure out. Since when are you an expert on this, anyway? Aren't you that potter who lives all alone up past the crossroads?"

"Yes. My name is Seijuurou. And I've been a keonmaster since before you were born."

"How fucking young do you think I _am_?" the boy retorted skeptically, perhaps not realizing that he was inadvertently complimenting Seijuurou with his incredulity. "And if you're so great, why are you living all alone in the middle of the forest?"

"How young do you think _I_ am?" wondered Seijuurou mildly, entirely ignoring the young man's second question. "And what's your name?"

"Sano," replied the other.

"You're a heretic, I understand."

"Yeah... that a problem?"

"Only for you."

Sano rolled his eyes.

"I was impressed by your little performance today," Seijuurou informed him, "and that doesn't happen often. If you're interested in learning how to use that second-hand weapon of yours, we could probably make arrangements."

Now Sano's eyes widened. "What, just like that? You've been coming into town every couple of weeks to buy shit for as long as I've lived there and never once talked to me, but all of a sudden when you see me swinging some crappy keon sword around you're willing to train me even though I'm a heretic?"

"That about summarizes it," Seijuurou nodded. "Of course it won't be free, but I'm sure we can agree on reasonable terms."

Sano opened his mouth, looking concerned, but Seijuurou interrupted him, gesturing at the road ahead as he spoke. "Here's where we part. I don't feel like standing around talking to you in the rain, and you need to get moving if you're going to be back from Egato before Mis'hyou. If you're interested, come to my house when you do get back; you can't miss it if you keep on up this road."

They'd reached the juncture where the way to Egato met the road up the mountain from Eloma. With a slight nod at the somewhat bemused Sano, Seijuurou didn't break his stride as he left the young man standing uncertainly at the crossroad and continued on toward home.

"I'll... see you then, then..." Sano called from behind him.


	4. Chapter 3 - Another Homeward Encounter

He'd left Seijuurou's house a little earlier than usual this time, under the rather flimsy excuse that it looked like rain and he wanted to get home before that, when the real motivator was simply his annoyance. Seijuurou had undoubtedly seen right through this, but had graciously allowed Sano his illusion; they'd had their usual bath in the river, and Sano had taken his surly leave. 

So now, in a moment uncannily similar to one he'd experienced in this exact spot a week ago, Sano found himself at the crossroads on the way home, wet hair dripping down the back of his neck, irritated and ready to be distracted, hearing swift footsteps on the connecting road. This time, however, Sano wasn't close enough yet that the unknown runner was likely to collide with him, and the tread sounded heavier and more erratic than Yahiko's had. 

Again he stopped to see what would come around the corner, watching through the trees that blocked his view of the Torosa Forest Road, waiting. And this time, rather than a frightened-looking little boy, it was a full-grown man that half-ran-half-stumbled abruptly into view. Before his stagger failed entirely and he fell to his knees, one arm clenched tightly across his bloody side and chest, the device of the Baranor'mei royal family was clearly visible on his shiiya, which had previously been pure white. Breathing harshly, he seemed to struggle for a moment to rise again. 

Startled, Sano moved toward him, calling out, "Hey, there -- you all right?" 

The man looked up, fixing Sano with an unexpectedly piercing yellow gaze. "Do I _look_ 'all right?'" he growled, and collapsed. 

Sano finished closing the distance between them at a run, falling to his knees at the stranger's side with a fast-beating heart. He reached out to haul the man up and turn him over, confirming he'd gone unconscious. "What in Misao's name happened to you?" he wondered rhetorically. "Is someone..." 

He glanced up from the motionless face, looking at the Torosa Forest Road. Nothing moved as far as he could see, but he couldn't see very far. The normal noises of bird, beast, and weather seemed suddenly menacing. "Is someone after you?" he finished at a whisper. That _did_ seem to be the trend... But this was no barefoot kid running from peevish devoted. This man, wearing the uniform of a royal knight and a sheath that looked like it belonged to a keonblade, had been badly wounded and exhausted; whoever was chasing him, whoever had bloodied him up, seemed unlikely to be seeking minor punishment for small-scale theft. 

Sano half stood and slung his backpack around to his chest, pulling the straps onto his back. Then, awkwardly and with no inconsiderable difficulty, he hauled the unconscious man up. How far he could walk like this he didn't know; the backpack was already slipping, and the man was very inconvenient to carry... but he'd be happy just to get far enough away to feel a little more secure. 

"Random heretic thief kids running off and random knights passing out in front of my face in the fucking forest..." he grumbled as he trudged off the road straight into the thickest foliage. "Don't know what's _with_ that crossroads..." 

He moved obliquely away from the crossroads in question, stumbling through the undergrowth and over rocks, breathing hard as he forced his way up hills and down into dells around the trees and through the bushes. He'd never given much thought to just how thick and healthy Torosa Forest was, but never before had he tried to carry through it someone a little larger than himself. 

Finally he stopped. Whether he'd come far enough or not he didn't know, but he didn't really feel like walking a single step more. Unceremoniously he dumped the stranger onto the ground and propped him against a tree, flung his backpack down nearby, and took a seat against another trunk. 

"Well," he remarked breathlessly, staring at his unconscious companion, "maybe the king'll give me a reward for saving you from whatever." Looking back over his shoulder the way he'd come, he added darkly, "I just hope 'whatever' isn't too good at tracking shit through a forest." 

As he caught his breath and let his muscles cool, he studied the stranger. The man's face seemed very harsh, though that could simply be an expression of pain. Sano had already seen his eyes open, if only briefly, and had occasion to know just how tall and well shaped he was. And he was definitely a royal knight, and definitely wounded. Beyond a number of little cuts covering both of his arms as if he'd been shielding his face from a hail of sharp, tiny objects, there was a gash along the man's side at the bottom of his ribcage, as if he'd only just failed to dodge a low sword-thrust. Sano would have to do something about it if he intended to help the guy. 

The typical shape of a keonblade, that of a short sword or long knife, was useful in situations like this where a full-sized sword would have been awkward. Admittedly Sano didn't keep the metal blade very sharp, since it functioned merely as a channel for a much sharper energy blade, but it was enough to cut the man's shiiya and shirt off of him. Once he'd peeled these gently away from the gash, the latter began bleeding more freely, and Sano tried to hurry. 

As a close acquaintance of Seijuurou, Sano never lacked a bottle when he needed one. At the moment, in fact, he had four on him, all of them nicely worked ceramic from the hands of the master himself -- three to be refilled with angiruou in town and returned to Seijuurou next weekend, but the fourth fortuitously full of water. This Sano used to soak the unbloodied sleeve he'd cut off the man's shiiya, with which he then set about cleaning the wound as best he could. Once this was done, he cut what remained unstained of the shirt and the shiiya into strips and tied them together, and with these makeshift bandages bound up the cut. 

Then he sat back against his own tree again, his eyes fixed on the face of the other man, who had remained limp and unresponsive the entire time Sano had been assisting him. The wound didn't look lethal, but, for all Sano knew, his efforts had been in vain and the knight would never awaken. He'd certainly seemed worn out in those few moments Sano had observed him conscious. 

"What happened to you?" murmured Sano, studying again the long legs, muscular bare chest, and pained unconscious face of the stranger. "Bandits?" was his guess; they weren't nearly as prevalent as they had been in years past, but they still showed up around here at times. What a royal knight was doing alone so far from the capital Sano couldn't begin to imagine, but that was less his business than were bandits in the area. He hated little more than bandits, which gave him an automatic sense of sympathy for this man that had apparently been their victim. 

He considered the matter. A messy skirmish with some of those assholes would be very satisfying at the moment, but he wasn't sure how he could manage both to locate and engage these hypothetical villains _and_ assist this unconscious knight. The latter would be a liability in any fight with more than one opponent, but if Sano left him he ran the risk of being unable to find him again, or of finding him dead. Little as he liked it, he reached the conclusion that it would be best to forego the fight, wait here for a while until whoever was after this guy had (hopefully) moved on, and take him to town. 

"Well..." he said, leaning back and making himself as comfortable as he could amidst the knobbly tree roots and prickling grass, "try not to die just yet." 

_A lane of carved stone pillars ran out into invisibility in the darkness ahead of him; the deep blood-red of the floor beneath his feet reflected dully on their glossy gold surfaces, but the ceiling overhead was indistinguishable in the shadows. Likewise, nothing could be made out beyond the pillars, where even the floor seemed to disappear into blackness. It didn't matter; the pillars marked a clear path from which he had no desire, at the moment, to deviate._

_Perhaps down that path he would find another chain. Lovingly he ran his hand over the one he already had where it lay over his shoulder and chest, crushing somewhat the fine black and red cloth of his royal shiiya. This chain was a smooth warm grey, made of some exceptionally attractive metal, and so well crafted that each link seemed to be a continuous piece with no rough joint or signs of welding. If he could locate another like this, he would have a matched set, and for such a reward he would gladly walk this dark, pillared path._

_There was, however, a strange tension in the dry air. It was as if he was aware of being followed, and trying to stay just out of sight of his pursuer -- either that or aware he would presently encounter something unpleasant, and bracing himself for it. Strange, that, when he was almost certain he would find another chain somewhere around here soon. But the feeling could not be ignored, and only grew with every step he took forward, until he was walking with great caution, setting his feet in their golden shoes down as quietly as he was capable._

_And there was his chain. It dangled above his head from something he could not make out in the shadows, but he knew if he tugged on it once and then let go, he could detach it and take it with him. Pleased, he stopped just beneath it and reached up with a smile. But even as he did so, something over to his left caught his eye -- something not the dull gold or dark red of the rest of his surroundings. He turned his head in that direction._

_The knight, dressed, like Sano, in red and black of royal design, stood between two pillars. No, 'stood' wasn't the right word. For from out of the open wound in his side, glowing a brighter crimson even than his kingly garb, chains of blood stretched to wrap around the pillars at either side of him and return to snake around him -- around his arms and chest and waist and even around his neck, holding him firmly upright. Yellow irises were visible, but he evidently saw nothing, and his entire frame was limp. Yet he could not be dead, for Sano could feel his pain. He could also feel a swiftly growing sense of **wrongness** to this entire scene. The tension of before was escalating, blossoming into a hot, jittery panic and an almost uncontrollable horror._

He awoke with what felt like a jerk, though he hadn't actually moved except to open his eyes. His heart raced; he was hot and uncomfortable. 

With a deep breath he shook his head slightly, calming himself and looking around. The air smelled strongly of rain, though no moisture seemed yet to have fallen; the forest sounded no different than usual; and the unconscious knight still reclined against the tree opposite, appearing the same as before. Sano stared at him for a long moment, wondering why in the world he should have had a nightmare about this man. 

When his heart had slowed to its normal pace and his breathing evened out, he turned away from the knight and laid his face against the rough bark of the tree, looking at nothing. He wasn't particularly _trying_ to go back to sleep, but wasn't exactly fighting it either. And eventually his eyes closed once again. 

_On an ocean without waves, without wind, without currents -- without, in fact, any motion whatsoever -- the noises of gentle breakers and breezes were sourceless, inexplicable. Sano raised his head, feeling the long, long ends of his bandanna brush the back of his bare neck, and took in the salty scent of the warm, still air. It was very light and open; the sky seemed to extend upward forever in a smooth, perfect paleness several shades lighter than the blue of the ocean._

_The stepping-stones also seemed to go on forever. They spiraled out from a big one in the center, featureless like the rest, in larger and larger circles into distant invisibility far off where sea met sky. Walking them was a lengthy, repeating, ever-widening pattern, and Sano wished he could simply jump from one ring to the next; it would be so much faster. Unfortunately, the rings were just a touch too far apart for him to have a chance of making such a leap._

_Looking into the tranquil water, he followed the sides of the stepping-stones with his eyes, down into the dark depths, until he could no longer make out their shapes in the intense blue-black beneath him. There would be no swimming in this ocean. So he simply took the path laid out for him._

_But suddenly he was uneasy. Each long step he took onto another smooth grey rock increased his discomfort; something was wrong. And the feeling of wrongness grew quickly into a more troubling sensation, something more like fear. But there was nothing here **to** fear; as a matter of fact, there was almost nothing **here**._

_Or was there? Now Sano looked around more pointedly than his absent, horizon-sweeping gaze of before, he realized he was not alone. For on the spiral's next ring out, on the stone corresponding with Sano's in this ring, stood the knight._

_Although his otherwise pure white shiiya held no visible rent, his side was still bloody and evidently very painful. He seemed, however, to have this, as well as his exhaustion, under better control now; fully conscious, standing under his own power, he stared at Sano intensely. His long, sleek hair was unbound and fell down his back; the red-orange kouseto, symbol of the king he served, was bright and unstained; and his presence there on that rock on this ocean seemed in every way, somehow, impossibly, dreadfully **wrong**._

_The man reached out a hand in a gesture seemingly designed to catch Sano's attention and stop him moving, and spoke. The words were garbled past understanding, but the intent was a little clearer: the man wanted Sano to listen to him... wanted something from him..._

_Just this much communication from the figure that seemed so horrifyingly out of place here was enough to startle Sano into an ill-advised step backward. He couldn't be sure he hadn't already hit the water before he even fell, since he seemed to be soaking wet, but, in any case, he stumbled back off the stone--_

\--and awoke again abruptly. It was raining, and, even allowing for cloud cover and forest shadows, seemed darker around him than before. He sat up straight, for a second time taking a deep breath and trying to calm a pounding heart. 

Once again he looked over at his unconscious companion. Two inexplicable nightmares in a row about the guy, and he wasn't even scary! Rolling his shoulders to ease the stiffness caused by napping up against a tree, Sano moved over to the other man and looked closely at him. "It's this face of yours..." he muttered, reaching up to brush a few drops of rain off a high cheekbone, trace the side of a narrow nose, and lay his fingertips on a precisely well-formed pair of thin lips. It was a demanding face; no wonder Sano had gotten the impression of something being required of him in that second dream. 

The knight gave no response whatsoever to Sano's light touch, and was breathing rather shallowly. Sano looked around at the darkening forest, reflecting that it had probably been long enough; whoever the knight's enemies were, he doubted they were anywhere near the crossroads now. He hadn't really meant to sleep at all, but it certainly had been an effective way to kill time. 

He buttoned up his sleeves against the rain, and pulled out his leather hood and put it on. Then, having no desire to walk anywhere ever again with his back encumbered by a man and his chest by a backpack, he set the latter in the crook of two tree roots and scraped up a bunch of forest mulch against it so it blended in with the undergrowth. Of course he couldn't be certain he would be able to find it later, but it had just been such a pain before... Well, if he never saw it again, perhaps the knight could be convinced to pay him for a new one, if he survived. 

The forest and the road on his way back were quiet, as was Eloma when he reached it; even those townspeople that might have been out in the evening darkness had sought their houses in this rain. Still he decided to go the long way around to his own place so as not to be visible from any of the inn's windows. For it had occurred to him that the knight's enemies might have come to the village seeking him, perhaps posing as regular travelers in order to get beds for the night. If Sano could secure the injured man in his house without anyone seeing, he could head over to the inn and find out if any strangers were present or had passed through. 

The rain was coming down harder than ever as he finally reached his door and struggled mightily to get at his key without dropping his burden. Inside, he let the man slide off his back onto his bed, then stood, panting, looking down at him critically for several moments even before arranging the knight's limbs into a more comfortable position than they'd initially taken on falling. 

"You know, I'm not even sure why I'm helping you," he told the unresponsive man as he removed his hood and tossed it onto the floor. "Like I care about the king or his fucking knights." He pulled off his shiiya, which was soaked, and sent it to follow the hood. "Course, whoever's after you might be a good fight..." He shook his head and moved to light his candle so he could see what he was doing. 

Though not as bad as Sano's shiiya, the knight's remaining garments were still rather wet. Sano, however, drew the line at removing the pants of a total stranger if he didn't have to. Instead, he pulled both of his blankets from under the recumbent form and tucked one around the man. The other he bunched up and threw onto the stool that sat beside his table. Then he stood back and considered whether or not he should build a fire. Eventually he decided not to; rain notwithstanding, it was a warm enough night, and he didn't want to attract more attention to his home than necessary until he knew exactly what was going on. 

Looking back down at the knight's face, he felt drawn once again to run his finger over one of those high cheekbones. He remembered that feeling in his dream, of the man needing something from him. This was all very odd -- odder, he thought, than it really ought to be. 

He turned. He looked down at his wet things on the floor. He listened to the pounding rain above his head. He definitely wasn't going back outside in this downpour. He would wait until it let up a bit. 

He should have known better. Seated on his stool and leaning, more or less comfortably, in the corner formed by his cabinet and the wall, with the blanket tucked up around his chest, watching the unconscious knight and listening to the rhythmic rain, it wasn't long before his eyelids and head both drooped and he fell asleep again.


	5. Chapter 4 - Not Stable

_Sano's legs burned, especially the knees as he forced them to bend and straighten again and again and again. The stairs just went on and on, winding around the tower into eternity, it seemed. He had no way of telling how high it might be, since when he looked up he only saw the next level of stairs. In fact, if the steps hadn't gradually changed color from red to orange to yellow, he might have believed he was repeatedly climbing the same ones. But he couldn't stop._

_Out to his right lay only blackness; the tower, perhaps, stretched so high as to have abandoned all light, even the stars. To his left was a curving, neverending wall, punctuated by the occasional window paned with impossibly large sheets of glass that showed a narrower, darker staircase inside the tower to mirror the one without. And as he passed these windows, Sano kept getting the feeling that something was in there, climbing along with him on the other side of the wall... but at first he only caught the movements out of the corner of his eye, and whenever he looked directly through the glass he saw nothing._

_Then, like a hot wind blowing up out of nowhere and warming the area only slowly, not even overtly perceptible at first, the familiar feeling that something was wrong crept over him. Uncomfortable, he forced his unhappy legs to move even faster, hoping to reach some kind of conclusion to this journey. True, the wrongness somehow didn't seem **as** wrong as it had in the past, but he would very much like it to stop. He must climb these stairs; he didn't need things out of place distracting and worrying him._

_Suddenly a thudding knock echoed through the interior of the tower to his left. Looking in that direction, Sano found the source of the wrongness on the other side of the nearest window: the exasperated knight stood in the darkness and pounded on the glass. Even as Sano met his eyes, he called out. The meaning came across as something simultaneously demanding and insulting, but the words themselves were muffled and only half audible. It didn't matter, though, since nothing could be accomplished thereby... just the appearance of the man had startled Sano so he'd jerked back, lost his footing at the edge of the stairs, and plunged out into the black abyss._

The stool, which he'd been unconsciously tipping on two of its legs while he slept, clattered out from under him as he flailed, sending him thumping heavily to the floor with a startled cry. For a moment, disoriented, he sat still feeling his tailbone smarting and his heart pounding before he let out an irritated sigh of recognition and scrambled slowly up. 

Again he hadn't intended to fall asleep, and thus had left the candle alight. Some time must have passed, as it was burning considerably lower now than before, excess grease setting out across the table in a valiant attempt at reaching the other side. Perhaps he would make the knight pay for a new candle as well. 

Sano turned toward the man. He still lay in the bed in the same position as before, unmoving, breathing quiet and face inscrutable. Sluggishly Sano went to stand beside him, staring down with a scowl and rubbing his sore ass. "How is it _you_ can startle _me_ awake for no reason I can see," he grumbled, "but nothing wakes _you_ up?" 

The man in the bed did not reply. 

Sano's eyes fell next upon his shiiya and hood, still heaped on the floor beside the table, and he remembered his plan to go to the inn and see if there were any bandits around. Wearily he shook his head. No way. He turned back to his little corner, blew out the candle, righted the stool, took up the blanket, and sat down again. Arranging the blanket over himself once more, he leaned back, put his head against the wall, and closed his eyes. 

_It wasn't just grime, or something someone had spilled; it was **paint** , long since dried and hardened, that needed to be cleaned from the floor in its entirety. And since the floor was made of colorless glass, even the tiniest speck of remaining paint would be readily visible: there was no way to half-ass this job. His hands were already sore -- both of them, since he'd been alternating which one held the hefty scrub-brush -- and wrinkled and clammy from repeated dipping in his water bucket._

_He looked out in front of him in dismay. Whoever had done this painting, he'd been damnably enthusiastic... the bright, blinding orange stretched out across the floor as far as the eye could see. "Yumi, there's so fucking much of it..."_

_It was terribly appropriate for him to be clad entirely in red; red devoted were constantly relegated to this kind of drudgery. Normally nobody would mistake him for a man of the church with this empty teardrop on his chest, but when he was bent over in working his fingers to the bone, his chest wouldn't be visible. The possibility someone might think him a devoted as he went about this onerous task added insult to injury, really._

_But there was nothing for it. Grumbling, he kept on, scrubbing hard and watching the paint lighten to a paler orange and then gold before it gave way and dissolved into nothing. And there **was** something satisfying about seeing the clear patch he worked on grow larger and larger, but he knew if he looked up he would only be discouraged by how little relative progress he'd made so far._

_With one particular scrub, something became visible down in the glass underneath. It was flesh-colored, and with the sight of it came that good old feeling of wrongness again. This latter wasn't **nearly** as pronounced as before, however. Sano had sat back, stilling his hands and staring, the moment the object came into view, feeling the usual panic start fluttering up inside him, but now he leaned forward again slowly and concentrated on getting the paint off that spot. He was fairly sure he knew what the thing underneath must be, and he was fairly sure it shouldn't be here, but he couldn't be certain until he'd uncovered it completely._

_And perhaps the slow buildup to certainty was what allowed him to assimilate and overcome the horror that came with the sense of wrongness. No, those fingertips, that hand, that arm -- they were not supposed to be there. But that didn't mean he needed to panic, did it? By the time he'd gotten all the paint off the glass above the shoulder and was starting on the chest, he was breathing normally, and didn't think he would be startled away any time soon._

_The chest, as he'd rather been expecting, bore the device of the king's knights: the Baranor'mei family symbol on a grey diamond shape. After he'd uncovered this, he moved on to the neck and head. He found the eyes open and seemingly able to see him, but it was clear the knight couldn't move; he was entirely trapped within the glass floor._

_He could speak, however. "B..y, ..an ....u h....r me?" he demanded._

_Sano was still nervous, though not for any concrete reason he could perceive, and sat back up, farther away from the face beneath the glass, as he heard these words. And in that moment he realized he was dreaming. He was also struck with another thought simultaneously: "You're really talking to me, aren't you? I'm not imagining this."_

_The dream was already fading; they usually did when you realized you were having them. The knight seemed to recognize this, for he spoke quickly. "D..e..ms ..re ..ot st..bl.. eno..gh fo.. th..s... ca.. y..u m..d..tat..?"_

_"Uh..." Of all the things in the world he could have asked Sano to do..._

_"...us..le..s..." complained the knight, even as everything disappeared._

Sano awoke angry. Who did that guy think he was, calling Sano useless? "Shoulda known you'd be more trouble than you're worth," he growled, getting to his feet in the darkness. Arms crossed in annoyance, he glared in the direction he knew the bed and the knight lay, though he couldn't see them. Who did that guy think had gotten him away from the crossroads out in the forest, patched him up, kept an eye out for the bandits or whoever they were, and dragged his ass all the way to safety? 

Sano's anger faded somewhat, however, in the face of the sheer strangeness of this situation. So the knight maintained dreams were not stable enough for this kind of communication. Sano had never heard of people communicating via dream at _all_ , so it made sense they wouldn't be very stable. And the knight wanted him to meditate so they could talk properly, but... 

"Fuck that," he grumbled, then sighed as he began fumbling for his fire-starter in the darkness to relight what remained of the candle. There really was only one thing to be done, under the circumstances. "You owe me for this, bastard." 

An hour and a half later, Sano staggered into the clearing around Seijuurou's small house. The knight had seemed to become heavier with every step up the mountain road, and what was normally a forty-five minute walk had taken twice as long. The sun had already risen by the time he reached the place, and Sano would have been ready to curse at the top of his lungs at his master or anyone else he encountered if he hadn't been breathing so heavily. 

Seijuurou was out early today, evidently watching the sun rise from the seat among the shelves under his roof. The act of raising a bottle of angiruou to his lips was interrupted when he saw Sano come trudging around the last of the trees toward him, and a skeptical expression crossed his face. 

"Every time I think you can't do anything to inconvenience me further," he remarked in a carrying tone, standing and taking a step forward to lean on the roof support and direct his skepticism out at Sano, "you come up with something new... like dragging a dead body onto my property and giving me that look like you expect me to do something about it." 

"Shut up!" Sano growled, drawing tediously closer. "You have any idea how lady-damned hard it was to drag his ass all the way up here?" 

Seijuurou enjoyed the drink he'd put off before, then said, "I wonder why you took the trouble. I don't know what you were expecting." 

Sano struggled both not to explode and not to dump the knight onto the ground right here. "I need your help with him." 

"A threesome's not a bad idea," Seijuurou replied in a mild tone of agreement, "but find someone alive for the third part." 

"He's not dead yet, asshole. Just tell me where I can put him." Sano's back ached from walking all this way bent so far over, and his arms were falling asleep from clutching at the knight in the same position for so long. 

Seijuurou shrugged. "Anywhere," he said carelessly. 

"Fine," Sano snapped, and pushed his way into the house. They'd see if Seijuurou was so indifferent when the knight was occupying _his_ bed. 

Once he'd unloaded, Sano started stretching out his back and tingling arms with a groan, while Seijuurou sauntered in to join him looking down at the unconscious man. After another drink of his angiruou the keonmaster finally said in a leading tone, "So..." 

Sano stopped flexing his hands and stood still. "I ran into him on the way home yesterday," he explained. "I got the feeling someone was after him, so I got him cleaned up in the forest and took a nap 'til dark so they'd get off his track. His wound doesn't seem too bad, but even after I got it bandaged he didn't wake up." 

While Sano said this, Seijuurou corked his bottle and set it down on the floor, then bent over the knight. In quick succession he checked the man's pulse, pulled up an eyelid to see the white beneath, lifted the bandages slightly to examine the injury, and finally lay a hand on the man's chest as if to feel its rise and fall. When he was finished with this and Sano had gone silent, he looked up and said, "It's a warrior's coma. 

"Sometimes," he went on, standing straight and turning back to Sano, "when a strong keonmaster lets his purpose drive him past what his body can handle, to the point where he would normally pass out, he unconsciously channels his spiritual energy to keep him on his feet. Typically someone strong enough to do this also has the level of control required to shut off that channel before it becomes--" 

"All right, all right, all right," Sano interrupted. He could usually listen to most of Seijuurou's lectures all the way through, but at the moment, still tired and sore from his walk and eager to figure out this mysterious knight's history, his tolerance for his master's pompous explanatory style was very small. "I thought _I_ was telling the story here." 

"Well, don't blame me when this little project of yours falls apart because you have no idea what's going on." 

"Anyway," continued Sano loudly, "I kept seeing him in my dreams -- more than I would expect, I mean -- and I started to think... well, that it was really him and not just me imagining shit." 

"Interesting." And, judging by his manner of crossing his arms and turning his eyes down toward the knight again, Seijuurou actually _was_ interested. "What did he say?" 

"He told me dreams are unstable and asked if I could meditate." 

Seijuurou smirked. "And since you are unforgivably hopeless at that, you brought him to me. What makes you think I'm at all interested in talking to him?" 

"Well, he's one of the king's knights... who was doing something he thought was damn important, if he was pushing himself _that_ hard..." 

Having expected Seijuurou to be disinterested in helping the random stranger Sano had dragged onto his property, Sano had prepared this argument beforehand. What he hadn't expected was for this argument to catch his master's attention so completely. For when Seijuurou repeated, "One of the king's knights?" there was an absolutely unprecedented note of engrossment in his voice, and a sudden look in his eye Sano had never seen there. 

"His shiiya had that royal kouseto on it," Sano confirmed. 

Seijuurou made a thoughtful sound, gazing down at the knight more intently than before and fingering his chin. He continued thus for several long moments, face unreadable, reflections unguessable. 

Finally, impatiently, Sano demanded, "So you gonna talk to him, or what?" 

"I suppose I'd better," Seijuurou replied in a slow tone that was half annoyance and half that same intense contemplation. And as he shifted into a meditative stance, one hand curled around the other fist at chest-level, he murmured as if to himself, "Foolish boy's probably gotten himself in trouble again..." 

Sano started. "Wha- him? You know this guy?" 

Seijuurou glanced over at Sano as if he'd forgotten he was there. "No," he said almost absently, "I'm referring to someone else." And he turned his head back and closed his eyes. 

"Wait," demanded Sano, "how am I supposed to hear what he tells you?" 

Again Seijuurou made the thoughtful noise, then said, "Let's try this." And, without even opening his eyes to check his aim, he reached out with a sure hand and struck Sano so hard on the back of the skull that darkness instantly overwhelmed him.


	6. Chapter 5 - Warrior's Coma

Sano had managed successful meditative communication perhaps twice before, and each time had been so pleased and excited at getting it right, he'd spoiled his own concentration and broken the connection. So he had only an imprecise idea of what it was like -- but that idea yet allowed him to recognize where he was now.

Well, not 'where.' He was nowhere, and if he tried to focus on the nonexistent background that seemed to be comprised of pure mood, he felt everything around him start to waver as if his attention threatened the very existence of the universe. Physical sensations were vague too. The feelings of walking, of breathing, of an itch on his face and the pull of gravity, were washed out and seemed to fade somewhat whenever he didn't specifically think about them. If he remembered correctly from Seijuurou's lectures, this was due to his mind fabricating them to accompany the false physicality of his spiritual manifestation; he wasn't actually experiencing anything of the sort.

Beneath these fake sensations were the real ones, the ones his body _actually_ felt: he could just barely make out the hard floor of Seijuurou's house, the somewhat uncomfortable position in which he lay on it, and the soreness in the back of his skull. But he knew if he sought after that too energetically, he would wake himself up. Instead, he looked around for his trainer and the knight. And the moment he did, their voices reached him.

"Who are you? Where's the boy?"

"The boy is somewhere about, probably. He's incapable of maintaining a meditative state, so he put you in more qualified hands."

Once Sano had heard them, it was simple enough to locate the visual aspect of their manifestations. Seijuurou appeared mostly as he did in life, with just a touch of greater presence, shinier musculature where his skin showed, and more eye-grabbing beauty here than there to set this manifestation apart from reality. The stranger wore his royal knight's shiiya again, implying that his membership in that organization was a crucial part of his identity -- crucial enough to overcome the knowledge Seijuurou and Sano had that he was currently topless, which would otherwise have forced him to appear here as they knew he did in outer life.

"The real question is, who are you?" Seijuurou was asking. "And what quest was so important you had to drive yourself into a coma for it?"

The knight seemed suspicious and a little irritated. "Why should I answer your questions when I have no idea who you are?"

At this point Sano broke into the conversation with, "Hey, what's the big fucking idea hitting me on the head like that?"

Seijuurou barely turned to look at him with the comment, "There you are." His succinct answer to the question was, "The off chance it would get you here, of course."

"'The off chance??'" echoed Sano, irate.

"I wanted to see this anomaly for myself," Seijuurou explained placidly. "I knew your energy runs wild when you're unconscious, but even _I_ couldn't have predicted _this_."

The knight, who had been studying Sano with a somewhat skeptical expression, now gestured to him and asked Seijuurou, "Who _is_ this idiot?"

Anger transferring immediately from his master to the knight, Sano raised a fist at the man and said, "'This idiot' just saved your life, you ungrateful asshole!"

"You didn't save his life," Seijuurou corrected him. "People don't wake up from warrior's comas. This idiot," he went on, turning back to the knight and mimicking the latter's gesture toward Sano, "is my latest worthless student. I assume my previous worthless student sent you to find me because he's messed things up again."

"Then you are Seijuurou," stated the knight.

"Obviously." Seijuurou's eyes sparkled as he said this, something more than a figure of speech when the eyes in question were no more than a manifestation of a very arrogant spirit.

Sano rolled his own eyes. "Sounds like _you_ two are gonna get along."

"Oh, I'm sure we will." Seijuurou flashed a suggestive smile at the knight, who looked away in annoyance. The keonmaster's face returned to its previous serious expression as he went on to ask, "So what kind of foolishness is going on in Elotica?"

"The king has been usurped," replied the knight, still not looking at Seijuurou.

The latter folded his arms and said flatly, "Predictable. By whom?"

Sano snorted quietly at the implication that Seijuurou had seen this coming. If the country were to be overrun by giant hedgehogs for whose nourishment worms began raining from the sky, Seijuurou would claim he'd seen it coming.

The knight, unfamiliar with Seijuurou's ways, simply answered the question seriously. "A prince of Gontamei, of course. We knew there was some sort of conspiracy, but we hadn't been able to pinpoint the powers behind it, and the king didn't want random arrests."

"He always has been too soft," Seijuurou nodded. Sano, despite having _just_ been reflecting on his master's pretense of omniscience, was a little startled at the knowing tone. Was it possible Seijuurou really _was_ familiar with the king? _"Foolish boy's probably gotten himself in trouble again..."_ he'd said before. Did that mean...?

"Yes," the knight was agreeing a little helplessly. "The best I could do was stay at his side as much as possible and keep my eyes open. That wasn't enough, but at least I was present when it happened." He shifted slightly, and all of a sudden Sano was seeing his memories.

The knight had been sitting in some room in the royal palace -- a sunlit, mural-decorated chamber larger than Sano's entire house -- in a carved chair probably worth more than everything Sano owned put together, reading something. From the awareness in the memory Sano got the vague impression that the room's original purpose had been as a sort of morning lounge, for a great, intricately-worked bay window looked east over a fine courtyard, but these days it was used as an office. Shelves full of books and papers lined the walls, hiding great chunks of the murals, and much of the remaining floor space was occupied by a large table at which the king sat.

Sano had never seen the king, nor, as he cared little about him, wondered what he might look like, but couldn't help some surprise at the image the memory presented: he seemed remarkably short and small, though his arms where the sleeves of his shining royal shiiya fell from them were tan and toned. His hair was strikingly red, unusual among Akomerashou, the scar on his left cheek nearly the same color.

King Kenshin and his knight had evidently just finished a brief conversation and fallen silent, and now footsteps could be heard outside in the hallway. The knight seemed to tense at the sound, but before he could do more than rise from his seat, the doors had burst open. Several men entered, carrying drawn swords and clad in royal knight shiiyao that bore the crest of the other royal family, Gontamei.

When six of them had fallen into lines of three on either side of a path from the door to Kenshin's table, another person appeared. Like the king he wore a shining royal shiiya, and he was followed by two more armed men. By this time, the king's knight had, of course, approached to stand protectively beside his liege, keon sword drawn and the energy blade bright and long.

The Gontamei prince, who looked to be no older than Sano, raised a hand in a cheerful wave as he stopped in front of Kenshin's table, and, smiling brightly, said, "Good morning, highness!"

"Good morning, Soujirou," replied the king, who still held the papers he'd been drawing up as if this were nothing more than a temporary interruption. "From the looks of things, you have grown tired of waiting."

Soujirou, still smiling, placed a hand on the table and leaned forward to peer at what the king was working on. "I do beg your pardon," he said. "But you must be aware of what a weak king you are... this was inevitable."

"Well," replied Kenshin, tapping the stack of papers against the desk to straighten them and then setting them down on a nearby pile, "that may be true. Will you be killing me, then?"

"Oh, no!" Soujirou protested, raising his hands as if to ward off the suggestion. "Kill a prince of Baranor'mei? No!" He almost seemed to be laughing at the idea. "You will be my honored guest until I decide where to send you."

Kenshin nodded, pushed back his chair, and stood. "Then I will surrender for now."

At a gesture from the prince, Soujirou's men began making their way around the table to lay hands on the king; at the same time, Kenshin turned to the knight at his side and said something so brief and quiet that, despite this being the knight's own memory and the knight presumably having understood the words, Sano didn't catch it. Then the scene abruptly faded.

Sano shook his head to clear the lingering images of the memory from his vision, and demanded as soon as he could, "What was that? He surrendered without even a fight?? There were two of you! And isn't the king supposed to be this great swordsman?"

The knight also shook his head. "Ever since the Refugee Issue," he explained, "the king only wears an empty sheath. It's supposed to be a symbol of peace. He probably didn't want to risk my life by essentially asking me to take on all nine of them by myself."

"Thereby rendering your presence there entirely purposeless," remarked Seijuurou.

"Or maybe he has something in mind that I can't guess." The knight sounded confused and perhaps a little bitter as he added, "All he said was, 'Find Seijuurou.'"

"I can't imagine why," Seijuurou said.

The knight _definitely_ sounded bitter as he muttered, "I'm beginning to agree with you."

"How did you know where to find him?" Sano asked.

"The king has mentioned his mentor to me many times, as well as where he lives," said the knight with a slight sigh. "But since there was a good chance others in the court knew as well, I thought it would be best to come as soon as possible."

"And put yourself into a coma," Seijuurou added critically.

Annoyed and possibly somewhat discouraged, the knight again looked away for a moment before continuing. "Soujirou sent half of his men away with the king; I have no idea where they might have gone. Then he tried to convince me to join him. I think my reply was more eloquent than his offer."

Sano got a brief image of the knight kicking the entire large, heavy, book-and-paper-covered table over in Soujirou's face, then jumping through the glass of the bay window into one of the trees in the courtyard below, and couldn't help being rather amused and somewhat impressed at the drama and decisiveness of the knight's 'reply.' That explained all the little cuts on his arms, too.

"They weren't able to pursue me immediately," the knight went on, "and Soujirou doesn't know about the King's Flight, so escape from the palace wasn't difficult. Getting out of the city wasn't either, though Soujirou's takeover seems to have been coordinated across Elotica and many areas were already openly under his control."

"Yeah, sounds like it was all _real_ easy," Sano said sarcastically, then asked in genuine curiosity, "What's a King's Flight?"

The knight showed him a quick memory of a long, narrow spiral staircase, completely dark but for the light of the energy on his keonblade, as he answered, "The hidden exit from the palace."

"When did this all happen?" asked Seijuurou.

Pensively the knight said, "What day is it now?"

"Kahyou." Seijuurou, for all he lived like a country hermit, always used the terms of the new calendar... which was probably for the best when talking to a knight from the capital.

"Three days ago, then," the knight said.

"Three days?" Sano repeated in loud incredulity. "How in Kaoru's name did you get up here so fast?"

"Soujirou sent at least two groups of men after me, so I didn't feel I could afford to stop anywhere for long. I was able to change horses a few times along the way, so I traveled almost without rest." A string of very brief images flashed past Sano's awareness as the knight spoke. It seemed he had lost his pursuers, then been overtaken by them, twice, and blows had been exchanged both times. In the second instance, when the forest landscape surrounding him in the memory had become quite familiar to Sano, he had been unseated and wounded and had barely escaped.

"Which is why you're now in a coma," Seijuurou finished for him.

"A fact I don't need to be reminded of again," said the knight tightly.

"'At least two groups?'" wondered Sano. "You must be pretty damn import--" And abruptly he cut his own words short as a thought occurred to him. "Wait... how far did they follow you? Did they know where you were going?"

"It's not unlikely; I lost them on Torosa."

Of course; otherwise the knight wouldn't have been able to make it as far as that crossroads before collapsing after being wounded. _That_ was why that last remembered image had looked so familiar to Sano. He swore, suddenly tense. "They're gonna come looking for you in Eloma and hear I had you there last night!"

"Even if they track him here, are you really worried?" Seijuurou wondered skeptically.

"Not about _us_ ," was Sano's impatient reply. "What they might do over there if they can't find him!" He gestured wildly, probably in entirely the wrong direction, trying to indicate his village and his friends that might even now be in danger. In this communicative unreality, he was undoubtedly projecting images of Eloma and the people there far better than he could indicate those concepts even in words.

"And what do you think there is to be done about that?" The knight's tone was as skeptical as Seijuurou's, but with a touch more derision. "Aren't you unconscious?"

Sano rounded on him angrily. "At least _I'm_ gonna wake up sometime!"

"To the world's great benefit, I'm sure," the knight responded dryly.

With a snort, Sano turned back to his master. "Seijuurou! Wake me up already!" he commanded, reaching out to pull at a long lock of Seijuurou's shining black hair to make absolutely certain he had his attention.

"And how do you propose I do that?" Seijuurou said disinterestedly as he disengaged Sano's hand and smoothed his hair back into place.

"I don't care; just do it!" Sano insisted.

Seijuurou gave a brief smirk that had an unpleasantly suggestive edge to it, then abruptly vanished from the mindscape. Sano barely had time to notice the different aura the non-place took on once Seijuurou's presence and mood were removed from it before he felt... something else. It was a real sensation, something happening to his actual body out there in the real world, not one of these things his head was supplying to add verisimilitude to the experience of manifesting via spiritual energy. As Sano realized exactly what it was, his eyes went wide and he felt a blush creeping over his face. Seijuurou was really unbelievable. With this knight here and everything!

But at least it worked. It wasn't a sensation he could easily ignore, after all. The skeptical look the knight was giving him, as well as the knight himself and all lingering images from the memories they'd shared, were fading abruptly as Sano found himself racing toward consciousness again.


	7. >5 Interlude

_"You didn't save his life. People don't wake up from warrior's comas."_

It wasn't the kindest way to break to someone that he was dying, especially given that the statement hadn't even been directed at him. Still, the manner of revelation didn't make much difference, in the long run, to the dying man. It _did_ say something, and not something particularly complimentary, about the speaker; at least he'd found him, though. 

Seijuurou, to judge by the image manifested by his spiritual energy, seemed every bit as strong and effective as Kenshin believed, but Hajime wasn't sure how much help he was actually going to be. At the very least, the man had little sympathy for Kenshin's plight... or for Kenshin in general, it appeared. The king had always spoken of his former master fondly... and Hajime had always known that Kenshin was entirely too lenient with people he was attached to. 

But the king had given an order -- possibly his final order in that position, certainly his final order to Hajime -- so the knight had obeyed. Obeyed to the point of suicide, which wasn't an idea he balked at but also wasn't something he'd anticipated. That type of loyalty to one's king was perfectly appropriate, but he'd assumed either to see his death coming before it came and to prepare for it, or to die suddenly and unexpectedly. This was neither here nor there. 

He'd never even heard of a "warrior's coma" until Seijuurou explained it to him at needless length. Hajime had always known he had an exceptional level of control over his spiritual energy -- there was a reason he'd become the chief of the king's knights so quickly, after all -- and his current state, apparently, was just further proof of that. How consoling Seijuurou expected it to be that Hajime's strength of spirit had actually _caused_ his current dilemma, Hajime wasn't certain. 

It was very much like being half-asleep, and aware that he was half-asleep: if he concentrated, he could 'awaken.' Unlike a typical awakening, however, this was merely a more complete awareness, not an actual change in circumstances. Still, as there was something vaguely, paradoxically agitating about the drifting state, that greater awareness was a definite improvement. And having someone else around, having something specific to concentrate _on_ helped. 

He wondered if concentrating would speed up or slow down his death. He also wondered when and if he would feel the answer to that question. At the moment he didn't _feel_ like he was dying, despite the pain (now relatively quiet with assimilation) that still throbbed at him from whatever connection he retained to his body. But simultaneously he couldn't really sense the passage of time, so not only had he no concept of how long it had been since he'd collapsed on the forest road, he also couldn't guess how swiftly or slowly he might be approaching the end of his energy. And when he reached that end... would he be snuffed out like a candle, or ebb like spilled water? 

Seijuurou hadn't mentioned quite a few details like that. Of course, Hajime didn't know if, even in a spiritual state, he could have stomached any more of Seijuurou's pompous details, pedantic and interspersed among pointlessly suggestive comments as they had been. Even that boy's ignorant ranting would be better. 

They'd both gone now, the boy running off to his village in a panic and Seijuurou 'to try some things,' so Hajime was alone again in this haze that felt like a dream but wasn't. 

Dreams... That was a topic he kept coming back to, despite the fact that his approaching demise really ought to have been more engrossing. But those dreams... 

Exactly how much had come from his own subconscious and how much had been a product of the boy's he didn't know. Possibly because of Hajime's disorientation, the boy's influence had certainly been strong, especially at first -- strong and sensory. Hajime could remember the smell of the inexplicably calm ocean water among the stepping stones, the chill claustrophobia of the spiral tower's interior. He very rarely had dreams so rich in that sort of detail. 

Only because of this comparison, in fact, was he now aware of just how surreal his own dreams usually were... a permeating sensibility or an understood concept to which any physical events portrayed were secondary. Normally what his body was feeling at this time would manifest itself almost preclusively in his dreams, so that if someone asked, _"What did you dream about?"_ the answer would simply be, _"Pain."_

Whereas, connected to that strange boy, it manifested rather as chains of blood growing from the wound and entwining him like hot, strangling vines. And the urgency that would normally, for him, have been simply an omnipresent mood, and that mood the core and substance of the dream, instead took physical shape... a straight hallway, a specific pillared lane to be followed, and forbidding darkness beyond the path's boundaries. 

Whether the fact that Hajime hadn't technically been _asleep_ made a difference, he didn't know; what effect came of his attempts at talking to the boy, rather than just letting the dreams play out, he didn't know. It was an entirely incomprehensible situation, from beginning to end, brought about by a strange and unanticipated link. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that sudden, uncanny intimacy with a complete stranger, but it certainly had been the most unusual experience he could remember. 

Given that spiritual energy was turned entirely inward during sleep, he'd never heard of keonmasters -- even the strongest, which the boy quite obviously wasn't -- communicating via dreams... Hajime's current state was anomalous, of course, which could account for any number of things... but, he felt, still couldn't explain the boy. 

Well, really, for all the mysterious facets of the situation, the boy was unimportant, and irritating in any event. But the fact remained that the bizarreness of unexpectedly sharing dreams with someone hadn't really improved Hajime's mental condition, nor put him in an appropriate state of mind to learn that he wasn't going to wake up again. And the continued agitation called up by the memory of it wasn't doing much to help him accept his fate. 

The truth was, he felt about as cheerless and helpless right now as he possibly could. And any such sensations always inevitably reminded him of the last time he'd felt so completely ineffectual and unhappy. But that, even as his end approached, he preferred not to recall. Dreams or death or a quest unfulfilled -- anything was a better topic than _that_. 

He wasn't _afraid_ of dying. Actually, his thoughts on the subject had always been something of a blank, and in this disjointed reality they were even less substantial. But dying like this, slowly, vaguely, alone... not to mention dying while his mission was incomplete... that wasn't his ideal way to go. 

Kenshin's two-word order hadn't conveyed much information: whether the king believed Seijuurou would be willing to assist in this matter; what he might be able to do if he did; or even whether Hajime was actually supposed to be finding him to help or for some entirely different purpose. Hajime had made the assumption he thought the most logical and acted upon it, and now feared that all his effort might have been for nothing. That his death might be for nothing. 

For Seijuurou certainly didn't seem overly eager to help. Given that what he _did_ seem was entirely content to sit around on the same mountain he'd apparently occupied for the last twenty years teaching some inept orchard-hand how to have sensory dreams rather than meditate, and making licentious comments at dying knights, Hajime didn't have much hope for spurring him into action on anyone's behalf... least of all someone Seijuurou referred to as his 'previous worthless student.' 

And, given what Hajime had observed of the man's personality beyond those facts, Seijuurou wasn't really someone he would have chosen to have by his side as he died, either. 

Well, if he had a choice, he wouldn't die at all. 

Still, since he had to, he couldn't quite decide whether the idea of expiring alone in this inbetween place or without fulfilling the king's last request was bothering him more. If only he could get through to someone else -- _anyone_ else -- he might be able to convey a warning about the state of things in Elotica to someone that might be able to do something about it. The multiple _might_ s in that statement _might_ be worrisome... but it didn't matter, since he couldn't do it. He'd already tried. 

Normally -- conscious, that is -- the method by which he used his spiritual energy to contact someone was to hone that energy through meditation and reach out toward the other person. It only worked if they were expecting it and in a similar meditative state; their energy would meet his, and conversation could ensue. Right now, however, rather than feeling the energy inside him like blood in his veins ready to be tapped, taken control of, and shaped to his will, he felt as if he were submerged in a sea of it -- he could just as easily take the actual ocean in his hands as direct this ubiquitous force. 

Seijuurou had been able to reach out to him easily enough, it seemed; but Hajime was simply and completely unable to do the same. Even if, by some impossible chance, there were someone (besides Seijuurou) in a meditative state to whose energy he might have been able to connect, it was a moot point as he couldn't even reach out in the first place. 

If he _had_ been able to, that boy and his bizarre dreams would probably have blocked him anyway. 

What _was_ that boy -- besides unfathomable and intractable? What qualified him as the student of a man that had trained one of the greatest warriors Hajime had ever met? Was Seijuurou just bored? Going senile, perhaps? Or was the training the privilege of a lover? Hajime _had_ gotten that feeling from them, to a certain extent... but he'd also gotten the feeling that Seijuurou wasn't exactly the righteously monogamous type. He couldn't really bring himself to trust most of the impressions he'd formed since falling unconscious, however, and the matter wasn't exactly consequential. 

The impressions he _did_ trust -- his general concepts of Seijuurou and the boy -- were bleak enough: that both of his new acquaintances would, very likely, prove useless. The former was a sophomoric grouch, the latter all emotion and little purpose or thought. 

Still... it might have been weakness, or it might have been completely natural -- he didn't know; he'd never died before -- despite the master's self-important disparagement and the latest worthless student's defiant stupidity... Hajime wished they would come back.


	8. Chapter 6 - The Defense of Eloma

Sano didn't think he'd ever made such good time between Seijuurou's house and his own, but running nearly the entire way rendered him almost useless by the time he reached the village. This was fortuitous, as he was forced to slow down about when crossing the irrigation bridge into Eloma; he hadn't been thinking very clearly most of the way over, and would probably have flung himself immediately, sword drawn, at anyone he didn't recognize once he arrived, so being compelled to ease up for a few minutes and be rational was undoubtedly for the best. 

He took the same back route he had last night, avoiding the center of town, toward his house, letting his lungs and various muscles stop burning as he proceeded a little more slowly and carefully. This path provided him no sight of outsiders or anything dangerous, but as he approached his home from behind, he heard quite clearly a dismaying crashing noise within. 

From around in front someone said loudly, "There's nobody here!" 

Quietly Sano moved to the corner of his residence and peered out to where exactly what he'd feared was evidently going on. The angry speaker wore what he'd seen on the men in the memories: the white shiiya of a royal knight with the blue-green ocean wave symbol of Gontamei in the diamond on the chest. And the object of his ire was the father of one of Sano's friends, a grey-bearded man that appeared, at the moment, rather distressed. Even as Sano watched, the Gontamei knight took the man by the front of his shiiya and pulled him roughly closer. 

"Have you been lying to me, old man," he demanded, "or are you just blind and stupid?" 

"No, master," replied Genji's father a little unsteadily, struggling as the other pulled him off balance, "I saw him come home last night carrying someone on his back! It _must_ have been who you're looking for." 

"Well, they're not here now. If someone here's hiding them..." The knight gave Genji's father a threatening shake. 

"He may have left again when nobody was looking," suggested the old man helplessly. 

Abruptly, in a motion almost more a shove, the knight released the old man so the latter fell hard to the ground. Turning to someone Sano couldn't see, he gestured widely and angrily. "They can't have gone far if Hajime had to be carried. Search every house! Search the orchards! And be thorough about it!" 

Judging by the crash he'd heard as he'd approached, this last command implied free destruction throughout the village. And since the person they sought definitely wasn't here, it probably wouldn't end after only a few houses. 

Genji's father must also have realized this, for from his seat on the ground he said, hasty and desperate, "Please, master, I swear we don't know where they are! The boy comes and goes on his own--" 

But Sano had a better way of keeping the false knights from doing any more damage -- at least to the property of those uninvolved. Stepping forward, drawing his sword, he interrupted the old man loudly, "Fucking right I do." 

The knight that had been giving the orders whirled to face him. He reached for his sword, but never managed to pull it more than a few inches free of its sheath. Sano's energy blade, full and bright now with the strength of his rage, cut a long red line into the man's arm, and Sano had brought the thick, round pommel down on the man's head and knocked him senseless before the knight could even raise his other hand to clutch at the new wound. 

Eager for another target, he turned, but what he saw made him pause even in his anger. Previously hidden from his view by the house, perhaps ten more men in Gontamei royal knights' shiiyao were gathering slowly into a tighter group from where they'd probably been dispersing to follow orders. They all stared at him, evidently surprised by how quickly and easily he'd taken care of their leader. 

On seeing just how many of them there were, Sano's immediate reflection was, _Seriously, how important is this Hajime guy?_ He didn't really have time to think about it, however, since the men were drawing their weapons and eyeing him darkly. Instead, determined to make the first move, he pressed forward, sword flashing. 

On the rare occasion when not annoyed with Seijuurou, Sano was willing to admit he hadn't learned _nothing_ from the man. True, he was still about as far from keonmastery as he had been before meeting Seijuurou, but his general swordsmanship skills had increased quite a bit. And if this hadn't been the case, he would have gone down almost immediately in this situation. 

Of course, ten on one was still pretty bad. Seijuurou could have taken them with no problem, but Sano found himself slowly forced into retreat, and would soon have his back to the wall of his own house, or possibly worse. Probably worse. In fact, worse was definitely about to come to worst in the form of one of the Gontamei knights charging Sano with sword raised while Sano was busy blocking a strike from another. 

This attack, however, was turned away by the haft of an axe placed fortuitously in its path by Genji, who joined the fight at just this moment. Almost simultaneously, in the corner of his opposite eye, Sano noted the appearance of his other friend Tomo with what looked like the pole of a long lopper -- which didn't seem like a very comfortable thing to have slammed into the side of your head, if the way one of the false knights went down was any indication. 

Sano kicked out at his primary opponent and sent him staggering back, then took a step backward himself to stand more firmly between his two friends. They had a momentary breather as the knights regrouped, glaring at him and his newly-arrived allies, and Genji leaned toward Sano a bit (rather than actually turning his direction), and demanded, "Sano, what the hell is going on? I swear to Yumi, if this is your fault..." 

"I have practically nothing to do with this!" Sano protested. 

"'Practically?'" echoed Tomo. 

Clutching at his sword with one hand and a cut in his shoulder with the other, one of the knights called out, "You country boys need to mind your own business!" 

"Anyone else notice these guys are assholes?" Tomo said conversationally. 

" _I_ noticed when they threw my dad on the ground," replied Genji. 

"Yeah, apparently their boss usurped the king or some shit," said Sano. 

"Guess it's really _not_ your fault, then," Tomo allowed, backing up against Sano as the knights began closing in again. 

"That explains the shiiyao," Genji remarked, doing much the same. 

The fighting resumed, and was even more chaotic than before now the numbers had changed. However, neither Genji nor Tomo was terribly proficient in combat, and when their weapons were designed to cut wood and prune trees they simply couldn't hold out. Even Sano's keonblade would fail here eventually, as soon as the anger settled a bit. He experienced a fresh burst of this emotion at seeing both of his friends fall -- not dead, he thought, and hopefully not even too badly injured, but very distinctly defeated -- but that circumstance also freed up more of the knights to attack him. He couldn't last much longer. 

And that was when he caught sight of a nearby figure bending slowly to retrieve from the grass the weapon of one of the fallen knights. Sano lost track of the battle for half an instant of intense surprise, and was lucky he didn't die right then. 

It was Yahiko. 

With a pensive frown, the boy straightened, holding a sword almost as long as he was tall. He seemed to be muttering something to himself. Then, in a movement so fast Sano barely even saw it, he darted forward, lifting the weapon. There came a rushing like heavy wind, a great deal of motion, startled and pained cries all around, and then it was over as quickly as it had begun. 

What had taken only a few moments to accomplish took at least twice as long for Sano's brain to assimilate. He felt his arm drop limp, pointing his sword at the ground. The latter was strewn with what had been his opponents, most of them now in various states of bleeding pain or unconsciousness. Just before him, almost at his feet, one of them sat staring at the ruined remains of his shattered sword, while beside him another lay unmoving. As Sano looked haltingly around, he saw the man whose swordtip had been at Genji's throat clutching now at a long cut across his chest, and the one that had been keeping Tomo at bay not only weaponless but in fact without a _hand_ \-- the appendage, still uselessly holding the hilt of a sword, lay on the ground behind him. 

Sano turned again to stare at Yahiko, who returned the gaze with a sad, determined look while his sword dripped blood onto the grass. 

"Yahiko?" Sano faltered at last. 

Yahiko nodded slowly. "What's going on?" 

Baffled, Sano shook his head, trying and failing to get a better mental grasp of the situation. "No," he finally managed, "what's going on with _you_? How the fuck did you just do that?" 

With a frown, Yahiko drove the red point of the sword he held into the dirt, perhaps as an excuse to break eye contact with Sano, and released the weapon. "We should make sure your friends are all right," he said evasively. 

Sano couldn't decide whether he was more afflicted by annoyance at not having his question answered or the amazement at what he had just witnessed. So for the moment he simply did as Yahiko suggested; resheathing his sword, he walked over to Genji. The knights he passed did nothing to stop him; some of them were getting slowly to their feet, and amid the groans of pain from those that were wounded, a muttering had begun. 

"You all right?" Sano asked as he reached down to help his friend. 

"Nothing a little _explanation_ won't fix," Genji replied, accepting the hand up. 

His father had approached, doubtless to see that Genji was all right, and now said to Sano, "It _was_ you I saw last night, wasn't it?" 

Sano tried not to look guilty. 

"Fuck, Sano," said Tomo as he also drew near, "this _is_ your fault?" 

Three distinct groups were beginning to form of the various people involved in or watching the fight: first, Sano, Yahiko, Tomo, Genji and his father, and a couple of other villagers that had been nearby, clustered together to discuss the matter; second, the knights, gathering into a little knot to give what treatment they could to the worst wounded and decide what to do next; lastly, what looked like the entire remainder of the village, which had undoubtedly been so permeated by the sounds of clashing steel and shouting as to leave nobody peacefully ignorant. 

"Look," Sano began in response to Tomo's comment, "there's some kind of bullshit going on in Elotica." 

"Those guys don't look too happy," Genji's father remarked uneasily, eyeing the huddled knights. 

Sano also threw a glance in that direction, and thought he caught the words 'demon child' from one of the strangers. 

Genji, who'd evidently also heard it, asked, "Who the hell is this kid?" 

"I'm--" Yahiko began, but Sano interrupted him impatiently, still wanting to explain himself: 

"Listen, I don't know exactly what's going on, but I guess the king's been overthrown, and these are the new guy's men. If he's anything like them, we're all in for some rough times." 

Tomo made a gesture of helpless exasperation. "You know, honestly, Sano, I don't _care_ what's going on in Elotica. What the hell are we supposed to do now? We've got a whole bunch of knights or something here that we've managed to piss off, and--" 

"I don't know, all right?" Sano broke in, stung. "I told you I don't really get what's going on; I just came rushing back here because I thought there might be someone here making trouble and you guys might need a hand." 

"And started a completely unnecessary fight," said Genji's father severely. 

Sano turned his wrath on the man. "Uh, maybe you forgot, but that guy was right in the middle of pushing _you_ around when I showed up. Oh, yeah, and _you_ were right in the middle of selling me out." 

"Hey--" said Yahiko. 

"I didn't know who they were or what they wanted!" the old man protested, scowling. 

"Oh, so you just figured it'd be fine to send them to _my_ house." 

"They're looking for someone else... some royal knight... I thought they would just ask you the same things they asked me." Genji's father really didn't seem to think he'd been in the wrong. 

"Sano--" said Yahiko. 

"And what if I was really hiding the guy, huh?" Sano took an irate step toward the old man, fists clenched. "Did you think of what they might do then?" 

Here Genji jumped to his father's defense. "Ladies, Sano, cut it out. He didn't mean you any harm." One of his own fists was clenched as he threw out an arm to stop Sano's forward progress. 

"Not much good, either," Sano growled at him. "Nobody cares what happens to the town heretic, do they?" This accusation, admittedly rather unfair, caused the others all to speak at once: 

Genji's father said hotly, "That had nothing to do with it. You know we've never cared about that." 

Tomo groaned, "Oh, seas, Sano, don't drag _that_ into it." 

And Genji said, "You can't blame him for trying to get guys like that off his back. It had nothing to do with you personally!" 

Sano was drawing breath for another angry retort, when suddenly Yahiko said, " _Hey!!_ " in a tone so loud and carrying that everyone in the group looked down at him, startled. He appeared anxious and unhappy, and glanced around with that same skittishness Sano had observed in him when they'd first met. He said, "Sano, I think you and I should leave here _right now_." 

Surprised, Sano said, "What? Why?" 

"Sounds like a good idea to me," murmured Genji's father. 

"Because," said Yahiko firmly, "those guys are going to want to start fighting again pretty soon, and I really don't want to have to kill anyone." He gestured over at the knights, still grouped tightly a few yards off. "Besides, they're after somebody you've got hidden somewhere else, right?" 

Sano's brows rose in continued surprise. "You pick up shit pretty fast." 

"They'll leave the town alone once they know he's not here, won't they?" Yahiko prompted. 

Sano turned toward the Gontamei knights, who were throwing dark glances over their shoulders at everyone else -- especially at Yahiko -- and still evidently discussing what to do next. The other villagers, none of them appearing terribly happy with what had happened here today, were doing the same. Sano thought very little of the way they looked at him in particular. He realized suddenly that if the rest of Eloma felt the way Tomo did -- that Sano had just helped to make them the enemies of a group of royal knights or whatever they were from the capital -- none of them were likely to feel very sympathetic toward him at the moment. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he finally said somewhat reluctantly. He turned back to his friends. "Sorry about the trouble, guys." 

They all stared at him, uncertain and unhappy. After a long, hesitant moment, Genji's father cleared his throat and said, "It's probably best if you don't come back." 

"Somehow I figured you'd say that," Sano muttered. Despite this having been the case, actually hearing the words seemed to drop a cold weight onto his heart that he didn't know when or if he would be able to shake off. After so many years, even relatively happy years, in this town, after everything that had happened to him here, he must say goodbye to Eloma. 

He turned abruptly and began to walk away. 

"Sano..." said Genji sadly behind him. 

"Sano--" said Tomo, almost desperately. 

Sano didn't look back. Yahiko had joined him, and together they moved away from the now-nearly-silent people of the village. Nobody else called after him, and his friends had nothing else to say. 

At the point in his path closest to the huddled knights, Sano stopped briefly. Without looking over at them, he announced loudly, "You guys are looking for that knight Hajiwhatever, right? Well, he's not here. Follow us if you want to die." At the moment these words were not just bravado; Sano was so angry, he was absolutely certain of his own powers at least to make these men sorry they'd ever laid eyes on him -- and that was before taking into account Yahiko's presence. Still, as the purpose of the statement was to draw the knights away from the village, he corrected himself. "I mean, if you want to find him." 

Then he and Yahiko continued wordlessly away from Sano's house and out of town.


	9. Chapter 7 - Alleged Miracles

In an attempt at distracting himself from just having been essentially banished from his home of nearly a decade, and in light of the fact that the knights didn't follow them out of the town, Sano turned his entire attention on Yahiko as they walked up the mountain road. The boy, however, seemed disinclined for conversation and wouldn't answer any of Sano's questions. So Sano was even more frustrated than before by the time they reached his master's home. 

Seijuurou waited in the second room beside the bed, drinking, and looked over immediately when Sano entered with Yahiko in tow. His eyes fell from Sano's unhappy face to Yahiko's, and his brows rose. "Oh, was this all you could save?" he asked. 

"Yeah, very funny," Sano growled, closing the door behind them. "This is Yahiko; he helped me fight off some guards or knights or something that trashed my house and were threatening to do more if somebody didn't tell them where me and that knight were." 

"Well, you need to get 'that knight' out of here," Seijuurou said, gesturing with his bottle before raising it to his lips again. "He's no good in my bed in his current state," he added before taking another drink. 

"Yeah, sure," said Sano vaguely. "First, though, Yahiko keeps avoiding my questions." He turned toward the boy, sank into a crouch, and put his hands on Yahiko's shoulders. "Yahiko, seriously, how in Tomoe's name can you fight like that?" 

Yahiko avoided his gaze, staring instead at the door through which they'd just come. "I told you I learned from my dad," he mumbled. 

"Not _that_ you didn't," insisted Sano. "Not at your age. I never saw _anyone_ fight like that. I bet you could even beat Seijuurou here." 

At this Seijuurou looked quickly over, his true attention finally procured. "What was that?" 

Sano rolled his eyes, though this was about what he'd expected. "Yeah, _now_ you're interested. You shoulda seen him." He stood, addressing his next few earnest statements to Seijuurou, who'd gotten to his feet, set down his bottle, and come into the front room. "It was fucking amazing. He beat something like ten guys in maybe five seconds. I swear I'm not exaggerating." 

Seijuurou looked down at Yahiko for a long moment, and finally said simply, "Well?" And while Yahiko might have resisted Sano's questioning, it took some serious backbone to stand before the mountainous bulk of keonmaster Seijuurou and be anything but totally honest. 

"...Kaoru..." Yahiko said almost inaudibly. 

"Speak up," Seijuurou urged. "What about Kaoru?" His tone indicated unequivocally that the kid had better not be swearing randomly. 

Finally Yahiko's face rose, and he met Seijuurou's eyes with that suddenly defiant manner Sano had seen him display once or twice before. "I prayed for power to fight and I got it," he said clearly. 

Violently Sano started. "I thought you said you're a heretic!" he burst out before Seijuurou could say anything. 

Yahiko glanced at him sidelong. "I lied." 

"And I think you're still lying," said Seijuurou, crossing his arms and continuing to look down critically from his great height on Yahiko. "Or at least not telling the whole truth." 

"The divine ladies talk to me," Yahiko replied, a little wearily. 

"The divine ladies talk to anyone who'll listen, child," was Seijuurou's impatient reply. 

His defiance returning, Yahiko elaborated, "I mean they _all_ talk to me. I can pray to any of them and get whatever blessings I need, as much as I need." 

"That's quite a claim." 

Sano snorted. "No shit." And he stalked into the other room. 

After the day he'd had, this latest revelation was more of a blow than it might otherwise have been, but in no case would he have liked it. He'd felt so sympathetic toward Yahiko; he'd compared him to his dead brother, for Yumi's sake! And now to discover Yahiko was the exact opposite of what he had claimed to be... of what Sano was... Well, no wonder he hadn't stuck around last week. 

Seijuurou's admonishing voice spoke to him from the doorway between the two rooms: "Don't be petty. Didn't he help you?" 

"Whatever," Sano growled. 

A long period of quiet followed, and Sano got the feeling both Seijuurou and Yahiko were looking at him, waiting for him to turn and face them. He didn't feel like it, though; instead, he let his eyes fall to the unconscious knight on the bed. The man's form remained perfectly still but for the very slight movement of his chest occasioned by his shallow breathing, and his face bore an expression of pain. 

Sano stared down at him while the silence mounted, thinking vaguely about Eloma and how he could never go back there. Finally, these disheartening thoughts becoming just a little too much for him, he forced himself to say something aloud to change the subject. "So what do we do with His Knightliness here?" It came out sounding almost angry, which was really no surprise. 

"Hajime," Seijuurou informed him, coming to stand beside the bed again and look down. "Apparently he's the leader of Kenshin's knights." 

"Right, whatever," Sano grunted. "What do we do with him?" 

"'We?'" Seijuurou raised a brow. "He's _your_ problem. But _I_ plan on sleeping in this bed tonight." 

"Well, what am _I_ supposed to do with him?" demanded Sano impatiently. 

"I've never heard of someone waking up from a warrior's coma," Seijuurou remarked, rubbing at his chin contemplatively with one hand. "Though nobody in a warrior's coma prior to this has ever had _me_ around..." 

"Yeah, maybe he just needs your cock," Sano muttered, rolling his eyes. 

Seijuurou smirked faintly. "Maybe he does." 

Again they fell silent, staring down, Sano considering the situation morosely while Seijuurou resumed drinking. However unpleasant it was to be banished, Sano was reflecting, it beat having your life slowly ebb away in a state somewhere between waking and death that yet was not sleep. 

"Is he really just gonna die?" he finally asked quietly. 

"If he can't wake up, he'll starve to death, or worse," was the grim reply. "You might as well get a pyre ready. Unconsciousness seems to be an unusually stable way for you to connect your energy with his, so, if you want, I can knock you out again and you can find out if he has any last words." 

"Well, there's gotta be _something_ we can do... we can't just stand around waiting for him to die..." It seemed such a sorry way to go. Sano didn't much like what he'd seen of the knight so far, but the man surely deserved better than _that_. 

"You could just burn him now," Seijuurou suggested with dry facetiousness. "That would be faster." 

"It's not funny!" said Sano hotly. "He came all the way out here to find you, and now you can't do anything for him?" 

Seijuurou shook his head. "I can't. It's unfortunate, but every great once in a while even _I_ encounter something that can't be defeated. While you were gone I tried everything I could think of to wake him up, and nothing worked. It would probably be kindest to end it quickly for him." He lifted the bottle to his mouth again as he added, "But not in my bed." 

"I can't accept that!" Sano insisted. Because he would be damned if he couldn't get _something_ to go his way today. 

"You'll have to," Seijuurou said once he'd lowered his angiruou. "Stubbornness won't wake him up. It was his choice to push himself beyond what his body could handle out of loyalty to that foolish king of his; now he's paying for it." 

"But--" Sano began. He stopped abruptly, however, when Yahiko moved forward. 

The kid's voice was hesitant as he said, "Hey..." but it was enough to seize Seijuurou's attention as well. He looked up at them nervously, then took another step between them, toward the bed. 

Wordlessly and with mirrored expressions of surprise, the two men stood back a pace as Yahiko moved forward and reached out to place an uncertain hand on the knight's bare chest. The boy did not look at them again, so he didn't see Sano's disparaging skepticism or Seijuurou's interested curiosity; instead, he closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly. 

"Megumi, lady of life," he said, so quietly it was almost a whisper, "please use my hand to heal this man and wake him up." Then he went silent and motionless. 

Hajime opened his eyes. His face smoothed out somewhat from its previous expression of pain, but only for a moment; then his brows drew together again in confusion. He lifted a hand to touch his side where the injury had been, then ran one arm slowly over the other, along smooth skin that had mere seconds before been covered in small cuts. Finally he sat up. 

Yahiko had by this time stepped back a few paces, putting himself behind Sano and Seijuurou, and would not meet Sano's eye. Seijuurou, on the other hand, had drawn a step closer and was again fingering his chin thoughtfully, this time with a slight smile. "Well, well, well..." 

Hajime looked at each of them in turn, then spoke. "How..." But he faltered in amazement after that single word. 

Sano gestured. "Yahiko here healed you with his magic powers." 

Slowly Hajime swung his legs over the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath, and looked where Sano indicated. 

"It's not magic!" Yahiko was protesting. "I told you--" 

"Right," interrupted Sano a little bitterly. "Just like you beating a whole group of knights almost by yourself wasn't magic either. The divine ladies all talk to you and give you whatever the fuck you want." 

Appearing hurt and agitated, Yahiko turned abruptly and went into the other room. Hajime watched him go, then gave his attention again to his own chest and side. He began untying the frayed strips of cloth that had served him up until now as bandages. Sano watched in silent wonder, noting not even a trace of blood on these. 

Finally Hajime glanced up once more, this time at Sano. "You did this?" he asked. 

"Yeah. You kinda collapsed in the forest, and I didn't have anything else." More quietly and mostly to himself Sano added, "That reminds me I left my backpack buried out there somewhere..." 

Hajime finished removing the bandages and bunched them in his hand, staring down at them with a slight frown. To Sano it was understandable that, having gone from the edge of death to what seemed like perfect health in a moment, the knight would be somewhat disoriented. 

Seijuurou did not seem nearly so understanding. "So, are you staying in my bed all night?" 

Sano gave his master a look part skeptical and part angry. "Fucking Yumi, man, he's been awake all of half a minute! He probably can't even get up yet." 

But all Hajime said was, "No," possibly contradicting both of them, as he then got up. He moved slowly at first, perhaps uncertain of his balance, but soon was walking purposefully out of the room. 

"Thank you for healing me," Sano heard him say to Yahiko. 

During the silence that followed, Sano too made his way into the next room, where he saw Yahiko touching the front door as if he was, or had been, about to leave. Even as Sano appeared, though, the kid dropped his hand and turned to face Hajime. "You're welcome," he said quietly, with a faint smile. 

A little stung, Sano demanded of the knight, "What, _I_ don't get a 'thank you' for bandaging you up and dragging your ass all over the place?" 

Hajime turned toward him, but, though his yellow eyes flashed analytically over Sano from head to toe, he said nothing in response. Instead, he looked past Sano to where Seijuurou stood in the doorway between the two rooms. "And now, _master_ Seijuurou," he began somewhat acridly, "if you don't mind having me in your house a _little_ longer--" 

"You misunderstood my question if you thought I minded," interrupted Seijuurou easily. 

Sano rolled his eyes. 

"--I need to make plans for getting back to Elotica," Hajime finished. And, after a quick glance around the room, he moved toward the table and pulled out a chair. 

Sano mimicked him, seating himself near the knight and studying him with interest. Despite having been healed, Hajime still looked exhausted; Sano supposed the whole coma thing hadn't been anything like a proper rest, which essentially meant Hajime hadn't slept in, what? four days? 

"So you're just gonna head back right away?" he asked. 

Hajime shook his head. "Not into Elotica immediately, no. I can't just walk back into the capital; I'm too well known there." 

"At the palace and shit, sure," Sano allowed, "but would normal people on the street recognize you?" 

Drumming his fingers briefly on the tabletop, Hajime gave a sigh of annoyance. "Probably, since the king's tournament a few months ago." 

"Tournament..." Seijuurou snorted in quiet contempt. 

"Oh, I remember hearing about that," Sano said in great interest. "I thought about going over there and joining, even, but..." Well, the truth was that he'd daydreamed of entering with a keonblade, but had known perfectly well he wasn't up to the task. "I didn't feel like walking that far," he finished somewhat weakly. 

"You?" Both of Hajime's brows rose in obvious doubt. 

"Hey, I'da done great!" Sano said hotly, in spite of what he'd just been recalling about the situation. 

"Yes, I'm sure," said Hajime flatly, and moved on before Sano could protest further. "Anyway, I'll need to find out exactly how things stand before I know what to do next." 

Distracted from his annoyance, Sano wondered, "What's to find out?" 

"Soujirou is a follower, not a leader. He has provided good service to the king in the past, and is an excellent swordsman, but I don't think this is the kind of thing he could or would do on his own. _Someone_ is standing behind him giving orders, or at least suggestions, and that's going to be my real enemy." 

"Any ideas who it is?" 

"Several. Which is what I need to investigate." 

By this time Sano had made up his mind, and now stated it decisively. "Well, I'll come with you." 

Hajime's brows shot up again, this time more honestly disbelieving than derisive. 

"No need to look like that about it, asshole." Sano scowled at him. " _I_ didn't fight in your stupid tournament, so nobody knows _me_ in the capital. I can get information a lot easier than you can." Besides, it wasn't as if he had anywhere else to go, now... 

Again Hajime's tone went entirely flat as he declared, "I am not taking you anywhere." 

"He might as well go with you," Seijuurou put in unexpectedly. " _I'm_ certainly not." 

Turning quickly toward him, Hajime asked, "Why not?" 

Disinterestedly Seijuurou explained. "For Kenshin to run off and deliberately ignore my advice is his own business, but he cannot expect me to come to his rescue every time what I _told_ him not to do gets him into trouble." 

"And what was it you told him not to do?" 

"Rule the country, of course. He isn't right for it. He's too soft, too easily influenced by the appearance of suffering -- but at the same time has an unfortunate tendency to believe that every idea in his head is his own and absolutely right. It's a bad combination for a king." 

Thin lips pursed, Hajime looked at the table, appearing very displeased but evidently unable to argue. The question of who Seijuurou believed _should_ rule Akomera went unasked, probably because of the knight's discomfort. 

"I see you're aware of his flaws," said Seijuurou with a sharp nod. He leaned against the doorframe again and crossed his arms. "Well, do what you like to put him back on the throne; that's your job, after all. But I see no reason to rush to his assistance." 

"You would disobey a direct order from the king, then?" Hajime seemed somewhat irritated, but simultaneously closer to resigned than Sano would have expected. 

"My authority over him predates his over me," Seijuurou shrugged. "Besides, he hasn't ordered _me_ to do anything. All he did was tell _you_ to find me." 

" _I'll_ help you," Sano put in emphatically. "That Soujirou guy has it coming for what his men did in Eloma!" 

Hajime looked at him, this time with less scorn and more straightforward appraisal. "What _did_ they do?" 

"They were pushing people around and threatening to destroy shit if they didn't tell where I was -- since they knew I'd hidden you somewhere -- and now I'm kinda... kicked out... because of it..." The weighty awareness of that fact, which he'd successfully pushed from his mind in the light of other interesting topics, came abruptly and heavily back down onto him, and he found himself frowning more deeply than before. 

"Predictable..." Seijuurou murmured. 

"Anyway..." Sano struggled to pull himself together and finish what he had to say. "Yahiko and I had to fight 'em off." He gestured again to the kid, who had at some point during this discussion drifted over to the corner formed by the fireplace and wall, seated himself in silence, and commenced listening. 

Hajime glanced dubiously from Sano to Yahiko and back, and asked, "And how much good do you think you'll do me -- a boy in training who can't even meditate and needs help from a kid to defend his hometown?" 

"Who gives a fuck about meditation?" Slamming a fist down on the table, Sano insisted, "I can fight well enough! I woulda done fine without Yahiko even!" 

"You would not," said Yahiko quietly. 

Sano jumped up, knocking the chair over in his haste, and drew his sword. The blade flashed out, translucent, bright, and long, as he glared at the knight across from him. 

"You _know_ what will happen if you damage my furniture," was Seijuurou's warning murmur from across the room. 

But Hajime rolled his eyes. "Put that away; you're not proving anything." And as if to show just how little he cared for Sano's wordless challenge, he stood, turning away from him, and moved toward Yahiko. "But you..." 

The kid looked up at him wordlessly. 

"I'm curious about this power of yours," Hajime went on. "What exactly can you do?" 

A little uncomfortably, Yahiko answered, "I dunno... whatever... I ask the ladies for whatever I need..." 

"Show me," commanded Hajime. 

Yahiko appeared even more uncomfortable at this, and nestled back farther into his corner. "It... doesn't really work that way," he said. "I can't do it just to show off." 

"I see," said Hajime thoughtfully. 

Sano broke in, impatient and somewhat irritated that his drawn weapon had been so coolly ignored. "He already healed you from some coma you weren't supposed to wake up from. Isn't that enough?" 

Yahiko turned toward him an expression half defiant and half surprised. "You say that like you believe me or something." He sounded faintly surly. 

"Well, you obviously have _some_ kind of power," Sano allowed. "I never saw anybody kick ass like you did; no way can I not believe in _that_." 

Hajime nodded decisively. "Which is why he's coming with me." 

"What??" This surprised outcry came from Sano and Yahiko both. 

"I'm sure there's at least one divine house involved in this," Hajime explained, returning wearily to his chair. "Soujirou has been close to several of the high-level devoted for years. And if I know anything about the people of this kingdom, and Elotica in particular, neither side of this struggle will get much support from the population until somebody has told them what to think. Which means, sooner or later, whoever's behind the usurpation will have to make some kind of 'divine' display affirming Soujirou's claim to the throne in order to buy the loyalty of the flock." He glanced at Yahiko again. "Having my own source of miracles will even the playing field somewhat." 

"I just told you it doesn't work like that!" Yahiko protested. "I'm not a circus act!" 

Hajime's eyes were very serious as they narrowed slightly at the kid. "There's a real need for your power here," he said slowly. "Are you going to run away from that?" 

Yahiko frowned, and didn't seem to know what to say. 

"He's right, you know, boy." It was the first time Seijuurou had spoken for a while, and his tone was as somber as Hajime's. "You may have been brought here just now for a purpose." 

"Purpose..." Sano put in under his breath. "Not your cock, I hope..." 

Hajime threw him a somewhat confused sidelong glance, but said nothing. 

"I'll... think about it..." Yahiko finally answered, staring down at his crossed legs in apparent agitation. 

"Think quickly," Hajime said imperiously. "I'm leaving soon." 

"And I'm coming with you," Sano declared. 

Yet again Hajime gave him an assessing look that seemed more than half scornful. Sano scowled defiantly back. Finally Hajime's gaze flicked away from him in a movement that was almost a roll of eyes, but all he said was, "Fine." 

In some triumph and some irritation, Sano also looked away, and found Seijuurou staring at him with what seemed to be mild interest. Staring, more precisely, at the sword Sano still held. And with a start Sano realized why: somehow, even through the parts of the conversation that hadn't angered him, Sano had managed to keep the energy blade firmly in place. Was it because of all the fighting he'd done earlier? There really was no way to tell. In any case, he didn't need it at the moment, so he put it away. 

At that motion, Seijuurou stood straight and sighed somewhat theatrically. "I suppose this means you'll _all_ be sleeping in my house tonight."


	10. >7 Interlude

Slowly opening the bottle in his hand, Seijuurou watched the tiny points of light brighten in the deepening blue-black beyond the edge of the roof. The space between the latter and the tops of the trees that hemmed his property was narrow, but what he could see was as satisfying as if the entire sky were open to his view. Parts of some constellations were already visible, and only becoming sharper. 

After settling where and how his guests were to sleep, he'd come out for some quiet thought to his usual spot before the light had entirely faded; now he sat on the bench among the shelves in near-complete darkness. Early autumn evenings were always pleasantly warm, especially in this fine weather, even in the shadows, and it might be a while before he went back inside; but, then, it might have been a while before he went back inside even if it had been dead winter or a rainstorm. His clarity of thought was not dependent on any particular circumstance, but there was no shame in wanting to enjoy his angiruou in peace. 

And the stars reminded him... 

There were some things that just didn't change -- not in twenty-three years, nor, he thought, forever. Fortunately, one of those was the taste of alcohol and its effect on melancholy memories. He smiled faintly as he took and savored a long drink, tracing nonexistent lines between the stars just as he had back then, and remembering the remarks that had been made at that point. 

Unfortunately, the remarks that had been made this evening were more present and of greater concern to him at the moment, less interesting though they were. Kenshin was in trouble again, and Seijuurou couldn't help feeling a sort of vaguely paternal interest in Kenshin's welfare. He'd given the king the warnings he had, back when they'd parted after nearly seven years of training, to guard against just such a circumstance. Kenshin, however, had too high an opinion of his own mental and moral resources to think much of the advice of others. Admittedly he always _meant_ well... he just didn't always _choose_ well. 

Such a man could do nothing better, if he was indeed bent on trying to rule a country, than to surround himself with equally well-meaning but more clear-headed people whose influence, if not overt, would still be significant. He could undoubtedly have benefited from Seijuurou's presence in the capital long before this... but Seijuurou did not fancy living in Elotica and dealing with people in Elotica and being constantly reminded of his younger days in Elotica. And as for uprooting at a moment's notice to run off to Elotica and rescue Kenshin from what might after all turn out to be a very transient threat... 

That single-minded knight seemed effective enough for the purpose, at any rate, and, if Sano's assessment of the little boy's power was accurate, the child would be helpful too. As for Sano himself... Well, Sano was fairly good at filling Seijuurou's shopping list every week... and at sex... and presumably at picking apples and oranges and whatnot... but at keonmastery he was still a near-complete failure, almost in proportion to his desire not to be. And then there was his propensity to champion unpopular attitudes as brazenly as possible... 

Until he got over his heretic phase, Sano was likely to find most people even more ready than the inhabitants of Eloma to ostracize him or worse, because the general populace wasn't capable of leaving well enough alone and allowing someone to believe stupid things in peace. Of course, there were multiple sides to every issue; if Seijuurou knew Sano at all, the latter had gone charging into that town attacking the guards without any strategy or even thought, giving the villagers little choice but to turn him out or appear antagonistic toward the new regime... the whole thing was undoubtedly a mess. 

Still, a mess didn't seem a good enough reason to hasten from home. Indeed, the result of Sano's poor planning (and, hypothetical though his theory was, Seijuurou didn't doubt that was what had taken place) was an even greater recommendation for rational forethought. 

Just then Seijuurou looked around, broken from his thoughts. What sounded like a party of horsemen was approaching up the road. He couldn't see them yet, but the noise of hooves and tack and muted voices was already audible. With the educated guess that this must be the guards defeated by the little boy earlier, he sat back, continuing to sip at his liquor, and waited calmly. 

The glow of a lantern through the trees was the first visible sign of their approach, and eventually its light broke onto the clearing in which Seijuurou's house stood and showed select details of the group behind the man that held it. The usurper, Seijuurou noted, had at least managed to get his followers looking like real knights; in the swaying light, their white-clad torsos seemed to float disembodied over their black trousers and boots, and the symbol of Gontamei was green on each chest. He wondered whether that prince had actually knighted them all or simply dressed them up for the occasion. 

They'd certainly taken their time finding the place; Sano had come back from the village hours ago, and _he'd_ been on foot. Given the bandages most of these men were wearing, they'd evidently had concerns other than following immediately, but still Seijuurou couldn't think they took their mission terribly seriously. Though perhaps the supposed miracle had genuinely frightened them. 

Two could ride abreast on the narrower way up the mountain from the crossroads, and now only the first couple of pairs filed off the road onto Seijuurou's property before they all reined up. Seijuurou could sense, however, that there were ten or more of them all told, and wondered for the first time just how important this Hajime knight was (or was thought to be) down at the palace. 

The newcomers looked around at the house, the kiln, and at Seijuurou himself in a mixture of anger and wariness. It was a mark of _some_ sort of decent training that they saw him at all in the darkness under the roof, but his general impression of their abilities wasn't terribly favorable. Finally one -- in the forefront, but not the man with the lantern -- rode forward a pace and addressed Seijuurou without dismounting: "Good evening, master!" His tone, however, was not nearly as polite as his words. 

"Evening," Seijuurou replied. 

The man didn't waste time. "We're looking for some people. Have you seen either a royal knight in the Barenor'mei dress or a young man in red with brown hair?" 

"They're both inside," Seijuurou confirmed with a gesture. 

Either the frankness of the answer startled the stranger, or the latter hadn't really been expecting to find what they were looking for here. It seemed to take him a moment of blank staring, after his initial start, to grasp the meaning of what Seijuurou had said. Then he dismounted, gesturing at the lantern-bearer beside him, and moved forward, hand on hilt. 

"You haven't had enough fighting today?" wondered Seijuurou mildly. "With that injury to your sword-arm, I doubt you can hold your weapon up for very long." 

Looking sourly at him, "That's beside the point," the leader said. It seemed evident he would much rather reply that, yes, they had -- and possibly that, no, he couldn't. "They're wanted criminals, and we have a duty to do." 

"How patriotic of you," Seijuurou replied, stoppering his bottle and setting it down beside him on the bench. "Our new king must be a generous man. But, no--" and here, leisurely, he finally stood-- "I meant, haven't the eleven of you had enough of getting beaten within an inch of your lives by a single person today?" And in a movement very much like a stretch, he took one of the swords that hung from hooks on the wall and slowly drew it. 

The group shifted, clearly nervous. Ordinarily such a seemingly foolhardy challenge would be met with skepticism at the very least; that here it was not seemed to confirm Sano's story about the fight in the village. Finally the leader asked in a tellingly shrill attempt at bravado, "Are you in league with that demon child?" 

"I don't know any demon child," Seijuurou replied, "but I _have_ heard about your defeat earlier. It's going to be embarrassing enough, I think, reporting _that_ to that king of yours; a second defeat in the same day may mean the end of your careers. But that's up to you, of course." He raised his sword slightly into the earliest suggestion of a combative position, his overall demeanor still relatively casual. 

The guards shifted further, looking indecisively at each other in the uneasy lantern-light. 

Not long after, Seijuurou was again seated on his bench, alone, sipping angiruou and watching the stars. No, he really couldn't take this great threat to the kingdom terribly seriously.


	11. Chapter 8 - Departure

_The high walls were built of orangewood, and a citrusy scent hung in the air as Sano and Hajime made their way down the short corridors and around the many corners of the maze. By now Sano hadn't the faintest idea where they were, or how far they might be from the exit, but they had to keep going; they **had** to get through this._

_He was fairly certain others had done so, as a faint murmuring of voices came from somewhere... Sano couldn't quite tell if it was far or near, and the direction in which it lay was equally ambiguous, since it seemed somehow just around the corner no matter how far or which way they walked. But he couldn't help thinking of it as a hopeful sign._

_Hajime remained wordless at his side, not so much in contemplation or concentration as in a seeming attempt to ignore Sano completely. This was rather irritating, but they moved so quickly through the convoluted hallways that Sano didn't really have time to comment. But then they emerged into a more open space whence at least five separate paths led, and were forced to stop and consider their path more carefully._

_The voices seemed distinctly louder from a narrow opening just to Sano's right; he leaned slightly that direction, trying to hear them more clearly, and nodded. "This way," he said with certainty._

_Hajime barely glanced at him. "Why in Kaoru's name would I take advice from **you**?" he wondered disdainfully, and headed immediately toward the opening he'd been examining to his left._

_"Fine!" Sano glared at him. Determined, however, that they should not be separated, after a moment he jogged to catch up. "Asshole," he muttered as they plunged back into the depths of the maze._

Sano awoke on a hard surface looking up at Seijuurou's ceiling, and was at first rather disoriented. The ceiling was nothing unusual, but the hard surface was. Then, glancing around, he remembered: he hadn't felt comfortable taking his usual place in the bed -- and Seijuurou had been so annoyed anyway -- and therefore had stretched out on the floor in the front room beside Yahiko. The latter was curled up to Sano's right, the only one of them with a blanket over him, and to _his_ right lay Hajime on his side. Sano, evidently the first to awaken, sat up. 

Across the room -- which, when full-length figures occupied a third of its width, wasn't very far -- Seijuurou stood arranging something or things on the table. 

Curiously Sano asked, "What's that?" 

Seijuurou's head twitched only slightly in Sano's direction -- just as Hajime's had done in that dream just now -- and he didn't answer the question, so Sano got to his feet and went to see. The motion by which he picked up the first item to hand, which turned out to be one of Seijuurou's spare shiiyao, turned into a stretch; Sano found himself rather stiff from having slept on the hard floor, especially given that, the night before last, all the sleep he'd gotten had occurred in a sitting position. Then he held out the old-fashioned, blue-grey garment at arm's length, examining it. 

Seijuurou finally deigned to offer an explanation. "You're going to need to wear something other than that target you call a shiiya," he said brusquely, "and your friend over there needs something, period." Evidently he wasn't entirely recovered from his annoyance of last night. 

Looking over the remaining array of objects on the table, Sano felt his brows lower in some confusion. Besides the shiiya he now held, there was another, as Seijuurou had implied; a decent collection of food -- mostly orchard fare, but a loaf of bread as well, which would leave Seijuurou with practically nothing; one of the larger, sturdier ceramic bottles Seijuurou made, corked and ready to go; a box Sano recognized as having come from the cabinet across from the fireplace and containing bandages; and, more to Sano's shock than anything else, a small pouch of money. For someone claiming to be disinterested in the fate of -- and upset with! -- the king, Seijuurou certainly was doing a lot to help the people setting out to help Kenshin. 

"Why--" Sano began, but was immediately overridden by his trainer: 

"Why don't you go retrieve your backpack from the forest?" It was a tone that would not be gainsaid, especially accompanied by Seijuurou's folded arms, solid stance, and expression not simply guarded but visibly ready for all-out siege. 

"Yeah..." This didn't stop Sano from eyeing him suspiciously. "Why don't I." 

From the crossroads, it took some thinking just to come up with a _vague_ idea of the direction he'd taken to get Hajime away... was that two days ago now? At any rate, Sano wasn't even remotely certain until he actually found the spot where he'd left his backpack that he would be able to locate it again. And the entire way, his head went around and around with bitter reflections about the entire situation and all of his companions: 

_How the hell did I get into this? I'm not even sure why I want to go with this Hajiguy on this quest or whatever it is. He's a jerk. Hell, I might not even bother going if I had anywhere else to go... or anything better to do... Something about this is bothering Seijuurou, too... I wonder if he would've eventually agreed to go if I hadn't volunteered so quick. And what's with the kid? Someone who lies about being a heretic can't be a very good follower of the damn pretend ladies..._

Backpack rediscovered and retrieved with far less aimless wandering in the general vicinity than he'd expected, he turned to go back. He only encountered one other human on the road: a horsewoman, appearing totally local and totally innocent, nodded politely at him as she passed, and therefore didn't worry him much. So he returned to Seijuurou's house in good time, and reentered in the middle of a conversation. 

"--for the three of you, a couple of days," Seijuurou was saying. "You'll have to stock up at Egato, dangerous as it may be to let anyone see any of you." 

Sano glanced from Hajime, who was combing out his unbound hair and evidently the main recipient of Seijuurou's remark, to Yahiko, who sat motionless on the floor where he'd slept. "The three of us? So you're coming, Yahiko?" 

"Yeah, I guess..." Yahiko shrugged. 

"And a sword?" Hajime was asking, putting his hair back up with a practiced hand. 

"Outside," said Seijuurou, and headed for the door. Hajime, following him, set the comb on the table and seized in exchange one of the shiiyao Seijuurou had laid out for them. Whether by chance or choice, he took the black one. 

Sano put his backpack down and pulled from it the bottles he'd intended to fill for Seijuurou as usual come next weekend. Seijuurou would have to go into town himself to do his own shopping now, something he seemed to dislike intensely, and the thought made Sano grin a little. He started packing the things his master had provided for them, and eventually could ignore the remaining shiiya no longer. 

As his eyes fell on it and his hands stilled after dropping the last orange into his backpack, Sano's lips pursed. He touched the device on his chest and stared at the blue cloth on the table. The thought of taking off his red shiiya and leaving it here, of being no longer recognizable as a proud heretic to anyone that saw him, didn't strike his fancy. After all, he'd had this one made specifically so people _would_ know exactly what he was, that he wasn't like them, that he didn't believe all that nonsense they did and didn't live by the same silly rules -- that, if they were inclined to treat him badly for it, they might as well start immediately they met him. Leaving that behind would be... well, it would be a little like leaving a part of himself behind. 

But Seijuurou was right, damn him... they were heading out on a sort of secret mission here, and the red shiiya with its great white empty teardrop _did_ rather stand out (that was the _point_ ). And it wasn't as if relinquishing it would force him to acknowledge any sort of belief in the nonsense or start following the silly rules. And he could always get it back later. With a grimace, he pulled the shiiya off and exchanged it for the one on the table. 

Next he looked around, somewhat disconsolate at the flashes of grey-blue in the corners of his eyes from his own shoulders. Yahiko, he saw, had stood up and was standing uncertainly almost in the corner. 

"Hey," Sano said, pointing, "bring those blankets over here. 

Yahiko glanced down at his feet, at the one blanket that had covered him and the other that had been spread out beneath the three of them. "He didn't say anything about these..." 

Sano snorted. "Guy can spare his extra blankets." 

Protesting no further, Yahiko did as he was told, and Sano stuffed the blankets into his backpack. It was a tight fit with all the other things in there, but at least the overall load wasn't too miserably heavy -- though he would probably think differently after a day's walk with it on his back. 

"Wouldn't it be better to fold them?" wondered Yahiko. 

"Why?" Sano looked at him in some surprise. "We'd just have to unfold them later anyway." 

Yahiko shrugged. 

"All right," said Sano, hefting the bulging backpack onto his shoulders, "are you--" But as his eyes fell again on the boy, he frowned. Yahiko was still barefoot, still wearing that disreputable-looking, overlarge shiiya with just the one sleeve. "Uh, didn't Seijuurou have anything for you?" 

Yahiko appeared a little uncomfortable as he answered, "I'm fine." 

"If you say so," Sano shrugged, settling the backpack more snugly as he did so. "Let's go." 

Outside they found Hajime, now clad entirely in black, examining one of the longswords Seijuurou kept around for practice. Just as Sano and Yahiko emerged from the house, he was remarking, "This will do," and returning the weapon to its sheath. The latter he then threaded onto his belt in place of the empty keonblade sheath he'd been wearing since Sano found him. Finally, apparently ready to depart, he threw a pointed glance at Seijuurou and said, "And we should go, if that's the end of master Seijuurou's magnanimous assistance on behalf of king and country." 

Turning away from him so abruptly that his hair whirled out behind him in a shining wave, Seijuurou said haughtily, "You're welcome." He didn't walk away, though; he'd only turned toward the wall beneath the roof to take down another of the swords that hung there. "And Sano, remember--" he began. 

Sano cut him off with a roll of eyes that was part sarcasm and part teasing; this was goodbye, after all. "What, your cock? Sure, fine." And he grinned just slightly. 

Seijuurou's eyes narrowed as his glance flicked toward his erstwhile student and he returned the faint grin. "As if you could possibly forget that." Then he held out the sword in his hand. "No, remember that a weapon you can't master will do you more harm than good. Take this." 

"What?" Sano half yelped. "No!" Hands raised to ward off the offering, he backed away angrily. "I don't need that! Why are you so sure I can't--" 

"Never mind, then." This time Seijuurou's scornful swivel away from them was more decisive and had an air of finality to it. "Get going, all of you." 

"Ladies, way to just kick us out," Sano grumbled, watching his trainer head back into the house. 

Seijuurou's official farewell, without even a wave, was, "And tell Kenshin, if you see him, that I told him so." 

"Right..." Sano waited until the door had closed, then shook his head as he moved to join Hajime and Yahiko in walking away toward the road. 

There was silence among them for some time as they went down the mountain. Sano was thinking how strange it seemed that he didn't feel worse about leaving home like this, saying goodbye to Seijuurou and practically everything else he knew. He'd never been farther than Egato in his adult life, after all, and never to the capital; he'd certainly been unhappy last night about the prospect of never seeing Eloma again; and he'd expected to be at least a little moved by his parting with Seijuurou. 

But he found now he was rather more excited than anything to be heading for Elotica; it would be so interesting to see the great stone city he'd always heard about, and (hopefully) to meet the king. Beyond that, that Soujirou bastard really _did_ have it coming; doing something about _him_ would be very satisfying. And as for Seijuurou... well, to be perfectly honest, Sano had never _really_ liked him all that much. It would be nice not to have to do chores for him anymore, or put up with that grating _I'm practically divine_ attitude of his. 

Sano grinned. He discovered he was, in fact, not at all unhappy to be starting this journey now. He was even a good deal less upset with Yahiko than he had been last night, no matter what the kid claimed to hear -- so much that, as Sano watched him walking there by his side, he felt prompted to resume their last topic of discussion. 

"Seijuurou really didn't have another shiiya you could use?" 

"Yeah, he did," Yahiko said, very reluctantly, tugging at the wide collar of his ragged outer garment, "but..." 

"'Cause anything's better than that thing you're wearing," Sano added. 

Finally Yahiko confessed, "It was just too creepy that he had clothes my size hanging around." 

On Yahiko's other side, Hajime lifted one of the sleeves of the shiiya he wore. "Judging by the style of what he gave _us_ , they're probably _his_ clothes from the Age of Knights." Cuffs such as the one now pinched between Hajime's fingers were long since out of fashion, as were the attached hoods that both his and Sano's shiiyao bore. 

"Yeah," Yahiko agreed with a grimace, "and that's creepy too." 

"Misao," Sano chortled, "he probably _is_ that old..." Because no matter how Sano had asked, Seijuurou had never been willing to confide his age. The Age of Knights, however, had ended seventy-three years ago, and Sano was thoroughly pleased at the implications of Hajime's sarcastic statement. 

"Incidentally," Hajime wondered, looking sidelong at the laughing Sano, "what was all that about his... cock?" 

Sano turned his eyes abruptly away, pointlessly scanning the trees to his right, mostly ironwood and oak, as they slowly passed. "The stupidest inside... thing... you never wanted to know." 

"I see," said Hajime in a tone of understanding. "You two _are_ lovers." 

"Not... exactly..." Sano shrugged. "That's just how I pay him for the training." He still did not turn his eyes back toward his companions, and fought to keep down a hard blush. However, the silence to his left stretched on so long that eventually he _had_ to look. He found both of them staring at him with an expression he only ever saw on the faces of those raised in a society that didn't look kindly on sexual relations between the unmarried. 

"What?" Sano demanded hotly, feeling the blush rising despite his best efforts. "Something wrong with that? Not like I'm gonna accept charity even if he _was_ nice enough to train me for free. I ain't a beggar! I make good money! Just... not enough to afford a keonmaster." He knew making such a fuss would have the opposite of its desired effect, and cursed himself and the situation silently. He didn't _want_ to be embarrassed about it, since he thought that particular rule was a load of bullshit invented and enforced by hypocritical church officials, but he'd never quite been able to escape some of the attitudes absorbed during childhood. 

"Somehow," Hajime murmured, "I think whatever you made would never be _quite_ enough." 

"What do you mean by--" Although Sano was genuinely curious about the statement, which hadn't been at all what he'd expected, it occurred to him belatedly that what he would _most_ like was a complete change in subject. So he cut his question off abruptly and asked instead, "Hey, is this really something we should be discussing in front of a kid?" 

"I'm not a kid," said Yahiko at once. 

"I wonder..." Hajime said thoughtfully. 

Evidently under the impression that this had been in response to his declaration, Yahiko insisted more loudly, "I'm not!" 

Hajime ignored his protest. "The king studied with Seijuurou when he was younger," he said, still in that thoughtful tone, casting a meaningful glance over Yahiko's head at Sano. "I wonder if..." 

Sano immediately understood. "What?" he laughed. "No way! That's the best idea I've ever heard! You should ask him!" 

" _You're_ welcome to," Hajime told him with a roll of eyes, "if, as I suspect, you enjoy making a fool of yourself." 

Not at all put off, Sano cried, "I will! Soon's I see him, that's the first thing I'm gonna say: 'Did Seijuurou get your royal ass in exchange for training?'" 

Apparently having altered his stance on whether or not he was a kid -- or at least on what he wanted discussed in front of him -- Yahiko said in a low, sardonic tone, "Yeah, you guys could change the subject any time." 

Sano thought he saw Hajime hide a slight smile behind a raised hand, and triumphed in the revelation that this allegiant royal knight was willing to talk about his king in such a fashion. However, instead of pursuing it, he complied with Yahiko's wishes and found a new topic of conversation. "Soooo.... you said you think one of the divine houses is behind all this trouble?" 

Any trace of amusement immediately fled Hajime's face as he answered. "There's more of society and politics than religion about how the heads of the houses interact with the nobility in Elotica. Soujirou has been close to most of them for as long as he's been at Kenshin's court. But to say I think one of the houses is _behind_ this is going too far. Whenever Barenor'mei is in power, there's always someone in Gontamei who thinks the rulership should go back to the original ruling family." 

"So what you're really saying," Sano summarized for him, "is you have no idea." 

Hajime hesitated a moment in apparent discontentment before answering briefly, "Yes." 

"Good thing I'm coming with you, then!" Sano grinned. 

"Yes," Hajime replied very dryly. "Good thing." And almost imperceptibly he quickened his pace. 

Although Sano hadn't traveled very _far_ , he had traveled fairly _often_ , and knew the road to Egato quite well. He'd gone there probably every third week or so for the last several years, since running such errands for his fellow villagers quelled the restlessness that often afflicted him and rendered more bearable a rather dull routine of daily orchard-work. (Was he _really_ going to miss Eloma? it occurred to him to wonder as he thought back on this.) 

Currently they moved at a slower walk than Sano by himself usually did, to accommodate Yahiko's shorter stride, but every step of the way was still familiar enough that Sano knew exactly where they were when evening fell; he didn't need the old battered sign at a small crossroad to know Egato was 8ni down the left-hand way. He also knew of a good camping spot just off the road not far from the crossing, and there he suggested they stop for the night. 

Hajime at first wanted to continue while there was any light left, but Sano eventually managed to convince him not only that they wouldn't find a better spot to camp in that amount of time and should take advantage of this one while they could, but that, with only the one break they'd taken earlier for lunch, they'd made good time so far and could afford to turn in a little early. So they went aside into the trees where Sano indicated, and soon had come to a halt in a little clearing around a well used fire pit in the gathering darkness.


	12. Chapter 9 - Egato 8ni Kasun

Hajime might have been a well-traveled knight in the service of royalty, undoubtedly knew a lot more than Sano did about a number of things, and was probably at least ten years older, but he wasn't very good at building fires. And it would have been more politic to ignore this for now, store it away against the next time Hajime had some snide remark about something Sano couldn't do or didn't know... but Sano simply couldn't resist pointing it out and teasing the knight about it. The knight, however, was uncannily quick with a return jab, and therefore it wasn't long before they were making camp in something of an irritated silence while Yahiko rolled his eyes at them both. 

Sano yanked the blankets roughly out of his backpack and tossed them carelessly aside, searching for something to eat and drink. Yahiko immediately appeared at his side, seizing one of the blankets to keep it from sinking into the ill-made fire. Sano grunted his thanks and offered the kid an orange, which Yahiko accepted wordlessly before returning to the rock on which he'd previously been seated. Reaching the very bottom of the bag, Sano extracted the bottle that stood heavily there, and opened it. As he lifted it to his lips, however, he paused abruptly. 

Around midday they'd stopped to eat lunch in the shade of a bridge over one of the streams that came down the mountain and crossed the road through the forest; being immediately adjacent to water, there had been no need to drink from the bottle, and this was therefore the first time Sano had uncorked it... his first indication that it might not, in fact, be full of water. 

_There's no way..._ he told himself as he lifted the bottle's mouth to his nose to confirm the scent he'd already caught. _No fucking way..._ He took a deeper sniff, then turned away and sneezed. _I can't believe he... What is **with** him? He's..._ Then he looked around. "Hey, Hajiface!" 

"I assume you're referring to me," replied Hajime flatly from the other side of the fire. 

"Did Seijuurou say anything to you while I wasn't there?" Sano wondered, staring down at the bottle. "About all this, I mean, and why he helped us so much?" 

"Something to the purpose of getting us all off his property as quickly as possible." Hajime's tone made it clear he didn't feel Seijuurou had helped them 'so much.' 

"That old liar..." muttered Sano. "What the hell is he thinking..?" 

This finally seemed to catch at least some of Hajime's interest. "What's wrong?" 

Sano stood. "Look at this," he said as he made his way around the fire to hand the open bottle to Hajime. "This is angiruou." 

Confirming Sano's assertion with a sniff at the mouth of the bottle, Hajime looked back up at him with an eyebrow slightly raised. "So?" 

"So," Sano explained, "there's something about what's going on that he really cares about, even if he's pretending not to." 

"Not enough to leave his precious mountain," Hajime snorted. 

"No, but this is the next best thing. You gotta understand, alcohol is like fucking _air_ to this guy. He would barely even ever share the damn stuff with me while I was sleeping in his fucking _bed_." 

Again Hajime looked at Sano from where he'd been studying the bottle as if trying to determine what could be so intriguing about it. "He drinks in bed?" he wondered in mild surprise. 

"No," Sano said impatiently -- then felt compelled to amend, "well, yeah, sometimes -- but I mean, I was staying up there every weekend, sleeping in his bed; hell, I even _bought_ the stuff for him in town and brought it up to him... and he still wouldn't share it with me most of the time." 

"So?" said Hajime again. 

Even more impatiently Sano replied, "I'm just trying to get you to understand what this means." 

"It sounds to me like you're just babbling." And Hajime handed the bottle back. 

"All right, fine," snapped Sano, snatching it. "Asshole." As he went for the drink he'd never taken, he added under his breath, "...as bad as fucking Seijuurou..." 

Now Hajime raised both brows. "And you'd know about that, wouldn't you?" he murmured. 

"What? About what?" 

"Fucking Seijuurou." 

Sano let out a loud breath and rolled his eyes, but couldn't help grinning a little as well as he replied levelly, "Well, it was more like him fucking me." 

"I didn't want to know that!" Yahiko protested loudly, reminding them of his presence. 

After that, they discussed nothing but the arrangements of camp and their plans for tomorrow. A decision was reached regarding Yahiko having the use of one of the two blankets whenever it was needed from now on; Yahiko himself was not a party to this unanimous agreement, since he saw it as patronizing, and elaborated upon the many nights he'd spent outside on the ground with no more covering than the ladies' blessing, but the others insisted and eventually won the argument by completely ignoring Yahiko's side of it. 

This left the disbursement of the second blanket up in the air. Hajime absolutely refused to fight Sano for it, pointing out with dogged, irritating rationality that they should alternate nights using it. When Sano pointed out that they could still settle who got it _first_ with a fight, Hajime wordlessly pulled out a coin. The worst part was that Sano lost the toss as well as the debate, and so ended up in the position previously described by Yahiko but without the blessing of any fictitious ladies _or_ the memory of a good fight with a royal knight to comfort him. 

_There was no clear path through the bright forest, but Sano didn't really feel he needed one. Once he found Hajime, they could just move on in whatever direction seemed convenient. He wasn't sure why he needed to find Hajime, either; he just knew he did. So he pushed his way through the glowing foliage, among trees and through bushes, until he caught sight of something white ahead that could only be a royal knight's shiiya._

_Hajime glanced over at him as he made his way out of a dense patch of greenery, but said nothing. He seemed to have been expecting him, for the moment Sano reached his side he started walking, and their footsteps crunching in the undergrowth was for a long time the only sound. It was strange... Sano didn't like Hajime much, but somehow he didn't mind this. They had to work together, after all._

_Presently, at the bottom of a long, gently-sloping hill covered in progressively higher grass between the thinning trees, they came to the shores of a small lake in the middle of the forest. For a long, contented moment they gazed out across the glistening water, as blue as the clear sky above them, and the swans that moved across it with languid grace. It was a lovely day, a good day to be alive. Sano noticed Yahiko high above him in the branches of one of the trees, his ragged undyed cloak blowing around him almost like wings, undoubtedly and understandably trying to get a little closer to that blazing sky._

_Then Hajime put a hand on his shoulder. Sano looked over, and found that the knight had pulled one of the swans from the surface of the lake and now held it out to him. Frowning slightly Sano wondered, "What do you expect me to do with that?"_

_Hajime appeared somewhat skeptical. "Fly, idiot," he said, as if this should have been perfectly obvious._

_Sano glanced back at Yahiko, just in time to see him caught up by the wind on his cloak and lifted out into the sky. With an expression of serenity he floated away until he was nothing more than a pale speck in the distance. Turning his eyes back to Hajime and the white wings he held, Sano reflected that if Yahiko was allowed to fly away, so was he._

_"Right," he said, and reached out. And the moment his hand met Hajime's, there came a flash, and the wings had vanished from the knight's palm to unfurl like a fluttering banner from Sano's back._

_He needed no prompting to take to the sky, and his heart soared even as his body did. The world above the forest and the water seemed so open and endless; anything was possible up here. He'd never been able to do this before, and he relished every moment of it. Racing upward and plunging furiously down, spinning and gliding and floating, he tasted a sort of freedom he could never have imagined._

_Then he heard behind him a rasping metallic sound. Whirling in midair, he found Hajime hovering on swan's wings as wide and strong as Sano's and drawing his sword._

_Sano's startlement lasted only half an instant before, with a grin, he was pulling free his own weapon. The energy blade flashed out just in time to block Hajime's strike, which Sano then returned with enthusiasm. It was exhilarating, fighting in the air like this; it added an entire new dimension and arsenal of potential moves to the combat, and the effects of gravity seemed far less important than they normally did._

_Hajime was better at this than Sano was, by a long stretch, and for every attempted hit Hajime dodged or threw off with apparent ease, there were three blows Sano only avoided by the breadth of a lucky hair. This didn't render the exercise any less entertaining, but it did mean that eventually Hajime broke entirely through Sano's guard and dragged his sword across Sano's body from shoulder to hip._

_The actual metal of the keonblade only grazed Sano lightly in a couple of places, but the much longer energy blade went right through him, severing his shiiya in a neat line but leaving the flesh beneath untouched. Sano stilled, hovering in the air as he raised his hands to his uninjured chest where it showed through the slice across his heretical device. What a hit that had been! If it had damaged him, he would be in pieces!_

_He looked up at Hajime, who seemed to be waiting expectantly for something, and then realized-- "Oh, shit, I guess that's me dead, isn't it?" And, his wings going limp, he fell backward and began to plummet toward the land far below._

_At first there was only air rushing past, but after a few moments he saw the upper boughs and then the trunks of trees flash by as he fell faster and faster. Finally he dove with a great grinding splash into the river of rocks._

_Momentarily stunned, he sank deep under the torrent without making any effort at saving himself, but finally, recovering, kicked and struggled upward. At last he broke the surface, spitting out a mouthful of small stones, and there found himself completely unable to take control of which direction he went or even to maintain a steady, upright position. He was jostled along in the rocky stream, moving at an increasingly quick pace, trying and failing to swim._

_When he saw the falls ahead, the chaotic flow of rocks pouring over it into a clicking roar, he began to panic slightly, but there was still nothing he could do. Faster and faster he was shunted along toward it, reaching out desperately at anything that might help him get to land or even slow his progress, but it was no good. His hands closed on nothing but more tiny stones, the world seemed to spin, and he was plunging helplessly down--_

He opened his eyes with a gasping breath. It seemed to be just after sunrise; the campsite was still striped with long oaken shadows in the early morning; and Sano was definitely not falling anywhere. He sat up slowly, blinking several times. Then he scrunched his eyes closed against a huge yawn. 

Hajime lay to his left, wrapped in the blanket he'd refused to fight for, and Sano found his eyes riveted on the sleeping figure. _Faery tales now,_ he was thinking. _Why is this still happening?_ Hajime's coma had passed, after all... there was no reason Sano should still be seeing him in his dreams. _Are you seeing them too?_ he asked silently. _Or am I just going crazy?_

This dream hadn't been quite the same as before, though; there had been a very blurry quality to it, unlike any other dream he could remember. None of the sensations had been as sharp as he was used to: the smells of the forest, the feeling of flight, the sound of rushing wind in his ears... even the sights he'd seen had been relatively indistinct. Inside the dream he hadn't really noticed this, though, since the _concepts_ of everything he experienced had been strong enough to fill in the gaps: he'd _known_ he was walking through a forest, he'd _known_ he was flying, he'd _known_ he was fighting Hajime, so it didn't matter much that his senses weren't picking it up as clearly as his underlying awareness was. 

What a strange dream. 

Hajime didn't really strike him as the type that generally slept late, especially when something specific needed doing, but so far that was purely a guess as Sano had pretty consistently awakened before the knight did. If he hadn't believed this due to the strange circumstances of the last few days leaving Hajime in need of extra sleep, he would have shaken him now just to be an ass. As it was, he seated himself on one of the rocks around the fire pit, dug breakfast from his backpack, and watched the light grow in thoughtful silence. 

It actually wasn't long before Hajime woke up, though admittedly Sano might have been crunching his apple rather loudly to encourage this. Sano considered asking him whether he'd had a dream about flying with swan wings over a river of rocks, but decided against it when he realized how stupid the question sounded. Instead he argued with him, once Yahiko was also up and they'd all eaten something, about whether or not the kid should be allowed any angiruou. 

He knew, though, despite having left the matter of the dream undiscussed, he was going to have a hard time getting it out of his head for the rest of the day.


	13. >9 Interlude

By the ladies' grace there lived a maker of fine cloths who had three sons. Now it so happened that this weaver suffered from a wasting disease which would one day kill him, so he established what was to be done with his fortune when he was dead, and what provision should be made for his sons. And the day came when the man died and his sons learned his will concerning the disposition of his fortune. 

To the first son, who was restless, he left his sword and his horse, that his first son might travel and fight and perhaps win renown and wealth of his own. 

For his second son, who was indolent, the weaver arranged a marriage with another rich and prosperous merchant with whom he had done much business in the past, that he might always be taken care of. 

And to his third and youngest son, who was steadfast and hard-working, the weaver left his home and shop and all the primary workings of his craft. 

And so, after the funeral of their father, the three brothers parted: the eldest to journey as he chose, the second to a life of luxury and ease, and the youngest staying where he had grown to manhood and continuing in his father's work, though he felt he had much rather married or gone adventuring. Nevertheless, since he was indeed hard-working and steadfast, the third son flourished in his father's trade, and for a while he was content. 

But it happened on a time that, receiving from his eldest brother tidings of the great deeds he had done and the fortune he had won thereby, and from his second brother of the company he kept and the festivals he enjoyed, the young weaver became bitter, for a day, concerning his lot and the distribution of his father's wealth. And it so happened that he had, that very morning, spread over the roof of his shop a fine length of colorful cloth to tempt the passersby inside. And, though a storm blew up from the ocean and the wind was strong, in his bitterness he gave little heed. But when the storm caught up the cloth and blew it away, the weaver repented his mood and went forth to chase after it, for it was very valuable. 

And he came to a lake, and beside it a tall tree that he could not climb standing alone, wherein the cloth had become entangled. And as he gazed up at it in despair, a paruseji appeared at his side and asked, "What do you look for in the tree?" 

And the weaver replied, "My length of fine cloth, which has been blown there by the storm." 

Then seeing the distress of the young man, the paruseji took up a swan that sailed upon the water, and took its wings, saying, "Take this and fly, and recover what you have lost." 

So the weaver, taking the wings, straightaway joined them to his own back and flew. And when he had recovered the length of cloth, he thanked the paruseji with great honor. And the paruseji said, "I leave these wings in your keeping for the time while I need them not, and may they aid you... Only be ready to yield them up when we meet again." 

The weaver agreed that it should be so, and they parted. 

And now he found that so unusual was he, with his great swan's wings, that folk would come from far and wide to see him. Often it chanced that they would buy his wares simply for the novelty of it, so that whatsoever effort he put into his craft was sufficient because the quality was of no concern to his buyers. But the people of his own town shook their heads, and went to another town to buy their cloth. 

So the merchant prospered for some time, and felt that his life was good. It transpired, however, that the paruseji appeared one day and requested the return of his wings. The weaver knew that to give up his wings was to give up his unusual prosperity, and also he had grown pleased with them and the ability of flight that they bestowed. Nevertheless, as he had promised so would he do, and accordingly he returned to the paruseji the wings. 

And the paruseji said, "As it happens, I am in need of a length of fine blue silk. And though I must take these wings from you, I would do you a service and make my purchase here." 

And the merchant, thinking on his manner of business since he had first obtained the wings, hung his head and said in shame, "I have nothing fine enough for you." 

So the paruseji took his departure. 

Now again was required of the merchant the care and activity for his work he had shown prior to the time when he had wings, and for this he had been prepared in his mind. But he found also that his legs, through absence of use as he traveled rather by flight, had become crippled. So his work was now harder than ever it had been. Indeed, in order for him to produce the quality of goods that had once been his wont, he was forced to work twice as hard as before. And so he spent his days in great weariness and toil, lamenting bitterly the hour of carelessness that had caused his troubles. 

Now it so happened at about this time that the merchant's second brother was accused by his husband of unfaithfulness, and the debate thereof came to blows, in the which the second brother, his indolent lifestyle having left him little conditioned for bodily strife, came out much the worse. Indeed, he was blinded, and fled the rich house of his husband in distress and shame. After many difficulties, he returned to the house of his father, and there was welcomed sadly by his younger brother. 

Misfortune fell also upon the first brother at this time, for in his travels he had grown arrogant of his own prowess with the sword, and continually sought to do battle with opponents of greater strength. In so doing he came upon a bandit prince renowned throughout the land for his skills in combat, and challenged him to a duel. The bandit prince laughed, and easily defeated the first brother. Indeed, he cut off his hands and took from him his sword and his horse and all the riches the first brother had gained thus far through his life of adventure. And so the first brother too returned in distress and shame to the house of his father, where he too was welcomed sadly by his youngest brother. 

So now there were three brothers together again working at their father's trade of weaving, and as each was in some manner crippled the work was tiring and difficult. But they managed, by dint of great effort and dedication, to make a living for themselves and even in a small way to prosper. Still they greatly rued their departure from the hard-working ways their father had always endeavored to teach them, which had brought them to such a pass, and had not many hours of great happiness. 

And it happened on a particular day, after they had been thus occupied for the better part of a year, that a proxy doing the work of the divine in their town learned of the sad tale of the three brothers. Unnoticed by them he observed them to discover the truth of the report, and learned to his sorrow that what he had heard in the town was in fact the case. And he went before the divine ladies in the blue courts of eternity, and laid before them the entire story. 

On the following day, the proxy appeared to the three brothers in glory, not disguising what he was, and spoke to them. "I have seen your trials, and I have seen the change that has come over you because of your hardships. And because of this, I have spoken to our creators and protectors the divine ladies, and interceded on your behalf, for such is the privilege of a proxy. And the ladies in their mercy, touched by your sad story, have granted me special license to heal you of your wounds and set things aright for you." And so saying, he touched the arms of the first brother, and the eyes of the second, and the legs of the third, and they were made whole. 

And he said, "This warning also I give you: that if you should forget the lesson you have learned during this time of trial, if you should once again rely upon circumstances other than your own honest work to be your means of provision, you shall find yourselves crippled again forever." 

The three brothers, finding themselves again whole and without pain, rejoiced greatly and gave great thanks and praise to the proxy and to the divine ladies. And they took to heart the warning the proxy had given them, and thenceforth worked industriously at their father's trade. And though they became mightily prosperous, they never forgot the lesson they had learned, and relied always upon their own industry, which never faltered, and never found themselves crippled again. The End.


	14. Chapter 10 - Torosa Forest Road

Heavy clouds gathered above them from mid-morning on, and it looked like they were in for quite a downpour after not too long. Sano didn't mind in the slightest, since it was very hot and he could probably do with something like a bath in any case. Yahiko seemed less than entirely pleased, but offered no verbal complaint despite looking fairly regularly into the sky with an expression of faint apprehension. Hajime appeared neither to notice nor care. 

"So I know it's your job," Sano was remarking as they walked, "but is there some particular reason you can give me why we even _want_ Kenshin back on the throne?" It wasn't that he doubted the purpose behind their quest -- the same considerations and residual anger as before still applied -- but he was curious. 

Evidently both glad to discuss a topic related to their actual mission and dour at the topic itself, Hajime said slowly, "Kenshin is a good man. He may not be the strongest king in our history, for some of the reasons Seijuurou mentioned, but he's unselfish and has a strong sense of rightness. Seijuurou was exaggerating his weakness--" 

Sano made a rude noise. "No way; Seijuurou _never_ exaggerates _anything_." 

With an echoing snort Hajime went on. "Where Kenshin has a tendency to be too lenient, he _is_ reasonable enough to listen to good counsel, even if he sometimes complains like a child when he's forced to see the logic of advice he doesn't like." 

"You sure it's safe to say shit like that about the king?" Sano laughed. "He's only deposed, not _dead_!" 

"It's nothing I wouldn't say to his face," replied Hajime grimly, and Sano thought he recognized the source of at least some of the 'good counsel' the king could be brought to listen to. After a moment the knight continued in the same dark tone, "And in addition to all of that, he's Akomera's lawful ruler according to the established system. Even if Kenshin were much weaker, more selfish, less right-minded, a worse ruler all around... anyone willing to overthrow and imprison the rightful king is a criminal, and undoubtedly has criminal intentions that may be disastrous on a large scale. I don't want someone like that on the throne." 

Pensively Sano nodded, seeing the point. If he _had_ engaged any doubts, they would have been erased. "So why _would_ Soujirou be willing to overthrow and imprison the rightful king?" he wondered next. "Sure, maybe his family's all jealous and shit, but being king must be a hell of a lot of work, and you said he's not a leader type..." 

"When Soujirou was a child, during the Refugee Issue, he was kidnapped by Ayundomeshou and held for ransom--" 

"All right," Sano broke in, "what the hell is this 'Refugee Issue' you keep mentioning?" 

"That's the official name of the Bandit Wars." 

"Oh!" Just the _sound_ of the words 'Bandit Wars' gave Sano an angry yet hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Yeah," he said a little more quietly, "those damn things fucked up everyone's lives." 

Hajime went on with his speculating. "It's possible Soujirou holds the king responsible for what happened to him, since Kenshin is generally considered to have mismanaged those years. Maybe someone's convinced Soujirou he could do better." 

"Did he get ransomed?" asked Sano. "Or what?" 

"From what I've heard, he was rescued by devoted warriors." 

"Really?" Now Sano was thoroughly curious. "What house?" 

"I don't know. His family kept the entire thing quiet; I think they would have preferred nobody hear about it at all, but it's difficult to keep something like that secret when the kidnapped child is a prince of Gontamei." 

"Huh." 

At this moment Yahiko, who'd been silent for some time, put in unexpectedly, "He's not the senior prince, though, right?" 

Throwing the kid a quick, assessing glance, Hajime confirmed, "No." 

"Don't look so surprised!" said Yahiko, in a dry tone that seemed like it should be coming from someone much older. "Unlike Sano, I do pay some attention to what's going on in the country." 

"Hey!" Sano protested, though he really had very little defense against such an accusation. 

"No," Hajime said slowly, "I was just thinking that you'll be even more useful to us if you're aware of things like that." 

Yahiko's tone had gone almost entirely flat as he responded quietly, "Sure. Useful." 

Presently the rain began. Since Sano had an unfashionably attached hood on his outer garment, he dug his own leather one out for Yahiko's use. The kid looked even more odd than before wearing the oversized hood; he gave the impression of having been magically shrunken so that _none_ of his clothing fit. But it kept the rain off his head. 

As nobody was saying anything now, and as it always sounded better in the rain in any case, Sano launched into a bawdy song about a beautiful woman and all the things the narrator of the lyric would like to have her do. It wasn't one of his favorites, particularly -- though the fact that it followed the melody of an old children's song with much more innocent words thoroughly amused him -- it was just the first thing that happened to come to mind at the moment. 

He'd half expected Hajime to order him to shut up, but instead the knight merely looked at him with a _very_ skeptical expression and said absolutely nothing. Eventually, though, after the second refrain, Sano broke off of his own accord. 

"I can see why you'd want to stop there," Hajime remarked. 

"Why?" Sano wondered, knowing he was walking into an insult by asking but nonetheless curious. 

"I imagine the next verse would be rather embarrassing for you," said Hajime easily. 

"I... don't remember the next verse," Sano confessed. This was the reason he'd ceased singing. 

Hajime reminded him, "Something about her beautiful voice making you wish she would deafen you." 

"Oh, yeah," Sano laughed. "I'da thought a song like that was way below a royal knight's dignity." 

"That's because you haven't known many royal knights." 

Sano laughed again, but stopped abruptly as the meaning of Hajime's insult finally struck him. "Wait, so you're saying I'm _so_ bad at singing that I should be embarrassed to sing anything about someone with a beautiful voice?" 

Hajime just smirked, probably at how long it had taken Sano to realize this was what he'd meant. 

"Don't listen to him," Yahiko broke in. "You weren't half bad." 

"Hah!" said Sano triumphantly, turning toward his new defender. "Thanks, kid!" After a moment's thought, though, he added in some unease, "I hope you didn't understand most of that shit in the song, though." 

Yahiko didn't look at him as he answered, "I wasn't actually listening." Sano thought he mumbled something else, possibly expanding upon this, but Hajime's sardonic chuckle drowned it out. 

"What was that?" Sano asked, ignoring the knight. When Yahiko just shook his head, Sano protested, "You can't just claim I don't sing too bad and then say you weren't listening!" 

In an abrupt volte-face of demeanor such as Sano had seen in him a few times before, Yahiko finally looked up, suddenly and defiantly, and said clearly, " _I_ wasn't listening. _Yumi_ said you're not half-bad, but she thinks it's funny to hear a subujinsh'wai singing that kind of thing about a woman." 

Dead silence fell (except for their footsteps and the falling rain and the various noises of the forest, of course), while Sano tried to overcome his unpleasant surprise at these words. It wasn't that Yahiko had him pegged as someone that only liked men -- it didn't take divine inspiration to figure _that_ out -- but, rather, that he'd brought up one of those stupid ladies in the middle of a conversation that hadn't previously been annoying Sano (much). And it wasn't that Sano couldn't stand to hear them mentioned at all; it was that he couldn't stand to hear them mentioned so familiarly by someone he was coming to consider a friend. 

And the idea of the Yumi inside the kid's head having something to say about either his singing abilities or his romantic inclinations was one he was not even going to think about. 

Abruptly he turned to Hajime and changed the subject. "You know what I don't get? Why the king just gave up like that. How many guys did Soujirou have with him, eight? You could take eight guys at once, couldn't you?" 

Hajime appeared amused by Sano's behavior and not averse to answering. "Those particular eight, probably. Those eight plus Soujirou... probably not." 

This had been the first topic off the top of Sano's head, but he found himself genuinely interested. "But wasn't there anything in the room the king could have used as a weapon?" he wondered. "Or knocked one of the guys down and taken his? Surely both of you together would have been all right?" 

What Sano could see of Hajime's downturned face under its hood looked pensive and displeased. "The truth is, I have no idea what the king was thinking. As Seijuurou said, it made my presence entirely pointless for Kenshin to surrender like that. He probably could have escaped the way I did..." 

"Just another thing to ask him, I guess," Sano said thoughtfully. Then, before he remembered he didn't want to think about Yahiko and his strange condition, he added, "Too bad you didn't have Yahiko with you; he could have killed 'em all for you!" 

Yahiko seemed just as unhappy to have been dragged into this. "I don't _kill_ people," he said in a surly tone. 

"Well," Sano said, shrugging and making an effort at speaking casually, "you'd have been useful somehow." 

They didn't much feel like stopping and standing still in the rain -- let alone sitting down -- and they were low on food anyway, so they walked through midday and into the afternoon rather than eating lunch somewhere. Hajime elaborated on what he knew of Soujirou's skills with a sword, which led to a discussion of swordsmanship in general, which led to some tales of Sano's exploits in this area, which failed utterly to impress Hajime, which led to an argument. It also, however, took them all the way to the sign-marked crossroad Sano had been counting down steps to since they'd started that day. 

"Hey." Sano paused when they came within sight of the sign, and pointed. "Egato's getting pretty close here... is one of us gonna go buy some more food?" 

"Yes," Hajime confirmed, "you are." 

Sano was faintly surprised. "Me? Why me?" 

"Because you're the less valuable fugitive," answered Hajime simply. 

With a sigh and accompanying gesture of exasperation, Sano echoed, "'...less valuable...' Ladies, you are such an asshole." 

"Use your brain, if you have one," said Hajime impatiently. "Which of us is more likely to promote the good of the nation at this point?" 

Stung, Sano retorted, "Oh, like any of you nobles in the capital could live without us farmers." 

"Aside from the fact that I said 'at this point,' I have a hard time believing you contribute all that much." 

Now Sano's fists were clenched. "What would you know about that? I bet _you_ don't work ten hours a day in the hot sun!" 

Hajime's eyes narrowed as he replied pointedly, "Nor do I sell my body to some selfish warrior." 

"Leave me alone about that already!" Sano protested. A thought struck him as he was saying this, and he added quickly, trying his best to mimic Hajime's significant narrowing of eyes, "Besides, I thought that was a pretty good description of being a royal knight." 

Hajime snorted. "No, nothing about you is similar to us." 

"Why don't you fight me and prove it?" Sano gripped the hilt of his sword. 

"You can barely use that weapon," said Hajime disdainfully. 

"Oh, yeah? Who says?" 

"Seijuurou." 

"That old bastard," Sano grumbled, then quickly returned to the topic at hand. "I think you're just making excuses not to fight me." 

"I don't need to make excuses. I don't need to fight you. Any royal knight could kill you in thirty seconds." 

"Good to hear they have nothing better to do." 

Hajime huffed out an annoyed breath. "Oh, make up your mind, idiot. Either I have to make excuses not to fight you, or fighting you would be a waste of time; you can't have it both ways." 

"I'll go," said Yahiko suddenly. 

Sano looked down at him in some surprise. He'd been trying not to think much about the kid since earlier, and apparently it had worked. It took him a moment even to assimilate what Yahiko had proposed, but once he had he asked, "But didn't they chase you halfway to Eloma last time you were here?" 

"I'll just avoid the shrine," Yahiko said briefly, then held up an expectant hand. "Money?" 

Hajime, who looked amused and faintly impressed, pulled out a few larger coins and dropped them into Yahiko's hand before Sano could even start to get his backpack off. Sano was relieved to learn that the money Seijuurou had provided wouldn't be their only source of funding on this venture -- not least because, though the rain _was_ beginning to let up a bit, he hadn't been eager to get into his backpack in the wet -- but he was still annoyed at Hajime. 

"Hey, don't just look like that solves all our problems," he said as Yahiko began to walk away toward the town they could barely see at the bottom of a hill along the road that here joined theirs. "Kid could get in real trouble down there!" 

"I'm afraid that, whatever you may think about the situation, my facial expression is outside your jurisdiction," Hajime replied coolly. 

Sano scowled. "And don't think using big words will confuse me or something either, asshole." 

"Certainly not. I could do it just as well with small words." 

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" 

"My point exactly." 

Sano stalked over to the side of the road, tossed his backpack down, heedless of how wet was the grass, and seated himself on a rock facing away from Hajime, arms crossed. He was determined not to talk to the knight again until Yahiko returned.


	15. >10 Interlude

Holes riddled the wooden walls of the abandoned house, and very little of the roof remained. The lower half, the stone portion, was relatively intact, but the chimney had collapsed. This had been built around a stabilizing iron bar of some sort, which was now exposed in the house's ruin and to which they'd tied Soujirou in a seated position with his arms behind his back. 

There were three of them -- two men and a woman -- and they mostly ignored him, now he was restrained, and kept watch out the windows or other openings in the walls. Apparently they worried someone wouldn't come alone as they'd demanded. 

Sometimes they looked at him, though. Sometimes they even talked to him. 

_"Always smile,"_ his mother had told him -- regularly, as far back as he could remember. _"You want people to like you, and they will if you smile."_ Of course _her_ smile didn't seem to make people like her, but maybe that was because she hadn't practiced since she'd been his age. People did what she told them, anyway, and Soujirou along with them. 

So he smiled. But he had a strange feeling it was that very expression that kept drawing the man back to him. 

"You know where we're from, lil prince?" 

He had an accent Soujirou didn't recognize -- and didn't like -- so when, reluctant but knowing he must follow his mother's constant instructions to answer people's questions, he drew breath to reply, he guessed the farthest city he could think of under these trying circumstances: "Emorisa?" 

The man laughed. It wasn't a nice laugh. "I don' know where the hell tha is, buh no." He tapped the flat of his knife against Soujirou's shoulder, as he'd done a few times already, and Soujirou forced himself to smile so he wouldn't cry. "No, kid, we're from Rauori -- leas two of us are; I think Yaru's from Corilo." 

"I'm sorry," Soujirou faltered. "I don't know where that is." 

"You're a polie lil shih," the man grinned, slapping his knife again. "We come from Ayundome! You know where Ayundome is?" 

Soujirou scrambled through his memory for the geography lessons his mother insisted were so important, but all he could remember was that Ayundome's capital was Celoho and it bordered Akomera to the... northwest? Its primary trade, the nature of its people, any detail of its history... it all slipped away from him. 

Seeing his smile failing, the man laughed again. "Well, maybe you're too young! So I'll tell you this: a lah of people are running away from our country inna yours righ now, to geh away from the war, y'see? And every single one of those people is jus hoping to geh hold of a lil porable gold mine like you. I wouldn' be surprised if you geh picked up twice a month the whole year." 

At the thought of going through all of this again, Soujirou felt an unconquerable lump rising in his throat. He couldn't have spoken even if he'd known what to say, so he merely smiled somewhat desperately. 

"Shuh the fuck up, would you, Lasuyo, and come watch this side?" The other man was big and every bit as unpleasant as the first, and more in charge. Now, as Lasuyo made a rude noise and did as he was told, the other man, Yaru, came to look down at Soujirou with no particularly friendly expression but at least no specific malice. After a moment he said, "He's jus trying to scare you, kid. Nobody else is gonna kidnap you, unless you're really unlucky." 

"I'm not scared," Soujirou lied, smiling. 

The big man stared at him for a moment, until finally a twisted smile appeared on his face as well. "Maybe you're nah," he allowed, seeming slightly impressed. "So jus sih quieh." 

Soujirou nodded. 

The Ayundomeshou continued to move around with nervous energy, restlessly alternating which of the house's four sides the three of them looked out from, sometimes discussing the ransom they'd demanded from Soujirou's family and what their plans were once they'd received it, while the sun rose high enough to shine directly down through the broken roof. Soujirou grew very hot and uncomfortable in its glare, feeling as if he sat in the middle of a stone oven and unable to brush away the sweat that periodically ran down his face. 

He wondered if his family would send the money these people wanted. His parents liked money -- though not as much, he thought, as they liked having other people like them and do what they said -- so he couldn't be sure they would be willing to give up some money just to have him back. 

He _did_ do whatever they said, though. He studied his lessons and he practiced talking correctly to the other nobles he met in Elotica and he learned how to use a sword the way a prince should. Maybe they liked that enough. Maybe they would pay. 

The woman didn't say much -- not even about where she would go once she had her share of the ransom -- only stared out the window and held her bow at the ready. This was, at least, interesting to look at; nobody but hunters used bows that Soujirou knew of, and since you wouldn't want to be like a low hunter living out in a forest, he'd never been allowed to try one. This woman appeared rough and poor just as he assumed a hunter would; maybe that was what she did -- or had done -- back in Ayundome. In any case, she now suddenly said, "Someone's coming." 

"Alone?" Yaru demanded. "No, stay where you are and keep watching; ih could be a diversion." And he too stayed where he was, looking out his own window. 

"Yeh, alone," the woman replied. "Ih's one of their devoted -- in red." 

"From which lady?" Lasuyo sounded mildly curious, but Soujirou was more so. He hoped it was Kaoru, his favorite. _She_ didn't have to do what _anyone_ said. 

"You know they call them differen names here," replied the woman impatiently. "I don' know how their sysem works." 

Yaru cut in just as impatiently. "Does ih look like they're bringing the money?" 

The woman was silent for a moment, still peering out a hole in the wall and gripping her bow. "No," she finally said. "There should be a wheelbarrow or something..." 

"Probably coming to try to negotiae," Yaru muttered. "Red's the lowes rank in their church, I think, so they won' mind losing this fool as much." 

"Wan me to shoo?" The woman stood from her previous crouch, hugging the wall and peering even more intently through the hole as she reached for an arrow. 

"Could still be a diversion," Lasuyo said. 

"Any movemen ou your side?" Yaru wondered, holding up a hand in the woman's direction to stop her for now. 

"Nothing." Lasuyo scrambled over to just beside Soujirou and peered out from the one face of the house currently unguarded. "Nothing here either." 

"Don' shoo yeh," Yaru ordered. "We'll leh them geh close enough to talk. We can raise the price if Gonamei's being stupid about this." 

The span that followed seemed lengthy due to its tension and silence, but Soujirou didn't know how many seconds or minutes actually passed. He couldn't hear the footsteps of the approacher, who must still be too far away, but since the woman had no further comment as yet, the stranger must be continually drawing nearer. 

Finally, "They've stopped," she said. "Jus far enough away... I can' make ou..." She was craning her neck as if that would help her see better. 

"Warning shah," Yaru commanded tersely. 

"I only have so many arrows, you know," the woman grumbled. But she started to nock one anyway. 

At that moment, Yaru took such an abrupt step back from where he looked out his side of the house that he almost fell over the stones strewing the floor from the collapsed chimney. "Wa'er!" he gasped. 

"Wha?" The other two started, and Lasuyo moved toward Yaru to see what in the world he meant. He didn't even make it all the way across the room, though, before it became obvious on its own. 

Yaru's latest vantage point faced the river, the sound of which had been a constant, ignorable underscore to the entire scene. Now, somehow, the river seemed to have changed course, for the house suddenly began to flood. With impossible rapidity a huge and seemingly endless mass of clear water was rising over the feet and then up the legs of the shocked Ayundomeshou. Moreover, it didn't rise _evenly_ : though the floor was soon inches deep, most of the water bubbled up specifically around the adults in the room, enveloping them, its level lifting quickly above their shouting mouths and astonished eyes to form three bulging pillars, each with a person trapped inside. 

The woman swept her bow out frantically as if she could pierce the seal over her, then dropped it and began waving her arms instead; Yaru made desperate swimming motions, trying to break free of his airless surroundings; Lasuyo staggered forward a step or two before buoyantly lifting off the ground -- and in every case the water swelled out around them and even shifted in its entirety to accommodate their movements and ensure they were continually covered. It reminded Soujirou, watching in helpless horror, of the blue pillars proxy were supposed to have at their backs, but it was like a dreadful, unhappy version of that. Proxy didn't kill, but this merciless water would. In fact Lasuyo, after releasing a distressingly large bubble from his mouth, had already stopped struggling. 

More and more accumulated inside the enclosure of the ruined house's lower walls, creeping up and joining the existing pillars, and, though it would probably run out under the door and through cracks between the stones, it wasn't doing so as quickly as it entered. It had risen above Soujirou's chest, and he could feel it teasing his chin no matter how he tilted his face upward. Below, wet and cold against the iron bar, his bound hands struggled in vain. At least he wasn't completely coated as the adults were... but he soon would be, at this rate. 

Rather than gushing and foaming, the water welled like a spring from somewhere underneath, expanding the three traps from within and remaining thereby smooth enough on its bulbous outer surfaces for the overhead sun to glitter and glare off of it like glass. As Soujirou looked helplessly around, from one deadly pillar to the second and the third, the brilliant spots of reflected sunlight burned his eyes until he could make out no further details; everything was a pandemonium of sparkling whiteness. He knew he should close his eyes, but he couldn't. Stinging tears spilled over onto his face, further blurring the tableau, but despite his blindness he couldn't bring himself to shut his lids and shut out the brightness. He didn't want to die with his eyes closed. 

He _did_ squeeze his mouth tight when the water started to run into it, but still he stared -- stared at the ascending doom he could barely make out until it covered his face and washed away the salt of sweat and the tears that had arisen in response to the sunlight glare. And still he stared, even when he realized he'd forgotten to take a deep breath while he'd had the chance, even though he distinguished nothing through the water and the bright spots burned into his eyes. 

Then a note of red entered the chaos that was his vision, the water swished and churned before him, and he felt an adult's arms to either side. The rope gave way, freeing him to struggle as he would. Just as he thought he must choke, that he couldn't retain the breath in his body or keep from trying to draw another -- especially with his limbs, prickling from inactivity, flying out every which way trying to propel him through the water that now stood far above his head -- he was hauled up and out, into the free air, streaming and gasping and flailing. 

He had the vague impression the flood was sinking all around him, that there were no Ayundomeshou left standing in the little ruined building. He knew he was lifted by and pulled against the red-clad stranger that had waded into the room to save him. But he could see nothing except the glare, could make out no details around him. And the stranger did not speak. 

"Thank you," he coughed at last. 

_"Always be polite,"_ his mother told him, practically every day. _"People will like you better."_

"Thank you," he managed again, more insistently this time, holding on for dear life around his rescuer's neck with soaked, shivering arms. 

But the devoted, who, though evidently weary in an aphysical way Soujirou could not quite describe and didn't even know how he recognized, had turned and moved toward the exit just as if there weren't three dead bodies lying in the fresh mud and scattered stones and draining water around them, just as if a spontaneous lake arising to kill a child's captors and receding quietly as if on command was all in a day's work, still said not a word.


	16. Chapter 11 - Proxy's Son

It hadn't worked, of course. Somehow, ignoring a very present Hajime turned out to be almost as much of an ordeal as talking to him. Fortunately, though, the rain stopped while Yahiko was gone, giving Sano the excuse of brushing water off of things and wringing things out to delay conversation. And Yahiko returned a good deal sooner than he'd expected. 

"That was quick!" Recognizing the shrug and aversion of eyes that formed Yahiko's reply, Sano went on to speculate, "Checked with Megumi on the best way into town before you went, huh?" He tried to say it as passively as he could, since he'd decided that, whatever he actually thought of Yahiho's delusions, continual verbal bitterness against the kid really wasn't appropriate. 

Yahiko gave him a wary glance and said very quietly, "Yumi, actually." 

"Why Yumi?" Sano wondered in what he hoped was a politely interested tone. 

"Because I was already talking to her." The bag he'd been carrying over his shoulder Yahiko now slung onto the ground beside Sano's backpack, and he still didn't meet Sano's eye as he added, "She thinks you guys arguing is funny." 

"There's another reason not to believe in her," Sano snorted. Then, remembering he was trying not to be unnecessarily unkind, he said more neutrally, "So, any idea _why_ you have this power of talking to the supposed ladies for their supposed blessings?" 

Now Hajime snorted. "He's not likely to answer if you ask him like that, idiot." 

"Well, seriously, I wanna know!" Sano protested. He began looking through the satisfyingly hefty bag, inspecting the goods. 

"My mom was a proxy," said Yahiko briefly 

Sano glanced over at him in surprise. It really was remarkable what these religious people could think up. 

"Every kid thinks his mother is a proxy," Hajime commented. 

Sano could see his point -- there had certainly been a period in _his_ childhood when he might have thought his mother was semi-divine -- but he simply couldn't resist the opportunity for, "I bet _you_ didn't. I bet you were the most obnoxious little--" 

"I didn't realize it was my history we were discussing," interrupted Hajime. 

Having decided that any sort of organized arrangement inside his backpack would be a waste of time, Sano had stuffed the entire bag into it instead. But he pulled out some of the dried meat, hard bread, and fruit to lunch on. 

"Good choices," he commended the kid. Then he returned to the previous topic. "So your mom was nice, and taught you all sorts of magic tricks?" 

"No, you jerk." Yahiko snatched the food Sano offered and turned his back. "My mom was _actually_ a proxy." 

Sano tried his best to restrain a disbelieving sound, but rather failed. 

"I know I can't convince you. But if you'd ever met her, you'd know..." Yahiko's voice sank almost to a murmur as he continued. "It was like nothing could ever, ever bother her -- she was never scared or angry... and she had this sort of glow around her, sometimes faint but sometimes really bright, but not everyone could tell. And when you were with her you felt like nothing could ever go wrong." 

Sano had gradually fallen completely still and silent as he listened to this description, even neglecting what he was doing so that Hajime had to come over and retrieve his own lunch. Of course it was all silliness -- the affection of a young child for his mother combined with fanatical religious beliefs -- but it really did sound very much as if he was talking about... 

Shaking his head abruptly to clear away these strange, almost hypnotic thoughts, Sano said, "Hajiguy's right; you were just a kid who liked his mom a lot." 

Hajime, at whom Sano had jerked a thumb to accompany this statement, gave Sano a skeptical look. Yahiko grumbled, "When you start agreeing with him just to say I'm wrong, there's no point for me to tell you anything." 

In keeping with this, he said nothing more for quite some time. They finished their meal and started walking again in near silence, letting the reappearing sun dry the rain off them even as it dried the forest around them. Sano couldn't get the striking familiarity of Yahiko's description out of his head, and for a while was lost in reverie. But eventually he realized his question had never been entirely answered. "So your mom..." he prodded. 

Yahiko threw him a suspicious look, but seemed to consider it relatively safe to explain further. "Well, she disappeared when I was four..." 

This did nothing to diminish the interesting coincidence Sano believed he saw. _That sounds **just** like..._

"But she came back when my dad died," Yahiko went on, "and took him away with her. I saw it, and didn't really understand, so later I asked the ladies... They told me sometimes a proxy working around people who are still alive falls in love with one of them. Then they're allowed to spend five years here again with that person, but after that they have to get back to work. So my mom was one of those." 

"All right." Sano struggled to keep any hint of a jeering tone from his voice. "What do you mean, she took your dad away?" 

Despite Sano's efforts, Yahiko obviously heard or guessed his real reaction, for his face took on that defiant expression he seemed to reserve specifically for subjects like this. "My dad was killed in a fire," he said determinedly, as if daring Sano to jeer about _that_ , "a few years after my mom left. But she took him out, so he didn't feel any pain. Took his soul away, I mean." 

"Huh," said Sano. "Seems like your dad got the shit end of that deal." Quickly, before Yahiko could protest, he went on, "But I guess your mom couldn't save his life because proxy aren't allowed to lift a hand for or against the living." 

The boy gave him a look that was at once pleased and annoyed, and overall nothing less than astonished. "Right," he said, as if he couldn't quite believe what he'd just heard. 

Hajime also seemed startled. "That's fairly obscure doctrine for a heretic to know." 

"My dad was a devoted," Sano confessed with a shrug. "I had to pick up _some_ of that bullshit." 

"My dad guarded the town storehouse," said Yahiko, transitioning smoothly back to the topic at hand, probably seeking to avoid having to listen to another argument between his companions. "It was when it caught fire that he died." 

"And you were how old?" Sano wondered. 

"Seven." 

"Shit!" If he'd thought about it, Sano must have realized this, but to hear the kid say it so blandly really brought it home. "What did you do after that? Did you have other family?" 

Yahiko shook his head. "Maybe somewhere, but I don't know who they are... I've just been wandering around on my own since then." 

"You've been wandering around alone since you were _seven_?" Sano demanded in some horror. "Sweet Kaoru, how did you cope?" 

"Not like you'll believe me," grumbled Yahiko, "but the ladies helped me. They told me it's good to face some things on your own." 

"And that comforted you?" Sano couldn't even _try_ to pretend he wasn't deeply disturbed by this idea. 

"Of course," said Yahiko. 

"But that's..." Sano was appalled. "You don't tell a seven-year-old it's better that his dad dies and just leave it at that!" 

"You do if you know all and see all." 

"No seven-year-old could just blindly accept that!" Sano protested. 

"'Blindly?'" echoed Yahiko in some irritation. "Just because _you_ don't know anything about faith--" 

"Fuck faith!" interrupted Sano, finding himself more and more agitated by this conversation. "This was your _family_! There's no way you took it this calmly!" 

Yahiko snapped, "I never said I took it calmly! I'm just saying I didn't question--" 

But Sano overrode him again. "You're worse than the fucking devoted! This is what this Yumi-damned system does to people: makes 'em into mindless--" 

"Sano," said Hajime firmly, placing a restraining hand on Sano's shoulder. 

But Sano was not to be deterred, and by now he was nearly shouting. "Your fucking parents die and you're _just fine_ because some voice in your head said it's all right?" 

"If you haven't heard that voice," Yahiko replied in the same raised tone, "you can't know--" 

"I don't need to hear it!" Now Sano really _was_ shouting. "Your _dad_ died! There's no way any lady bullshit could have helped!" 

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Yahiko had stopped walking and faced Sano with a scowl and clenched fists. "The ladies will comfort anyone no matter how bad it was that happened to them!" 

"Listen to you parroting that bullshit," Sano growled, mimicking the kid's stance and staring down angrily at him. "Your _father_... It's like you're not even human!" 

Now the hand Hajime put on his shoulder was not passively restraining; the knight yanked Sano backward and off-balance, saying at the same time, "Calm down, idiot. Abusing him won't bring your family back." 

Sano staggered and caught himself, then stood staring at Hajime with wide eyes. The words had been like a piercing blow, and in place of blood there was a rush of painful memory that he'd kept suppressed just below the surface but that had been stirred by Yahiko's insane words. That Hajime had known this seemed incredible. "What..." he demanded breathlessly, unable to form a complete sentence in his momentary shock. "How did you..." 

"There are only a few reasons people become heretics," Hajime said quietly, pushing past him to move on up the road. "You've made yours fairly clear." 

Sano stared after him for a second, then looked at Yahiko again. The expression on the kid's face was a mixture of the same irate, hurt defiance he'd worn before and a new pity and understanding of which he almost seemed ashamed. The moment he met Sano's gaze, though, he withdrew his own and turned to follow Hajime. 

Struggling with anger and old pain, Sano stood very still for some time. Eventually, though, he went after his companions, lost in recollection. 

_Normally Sanosuke didn't like to wear shoes anywhere, and usually removed the ones his mother forced on him the moment he reached his best friend's house. Today, however, he wouldn't be there long, so he kept them on, and his footsteps tapped along the paved path around to the back._

_"Katsu! Katsu!" he called. The yard, neglected by the household, was so overgrown that there was an unending supply of hiding places among the shaggy hedges and other trailing plants surrounding and overshadowing the cracked flagstones._

_"Hello, Sano!" came his friend's voice, alerting Sanosuke to his location._

_Sanosuke ran a bit further down the path, then abandoned it to push his way through some bushes into a small paved area that seemed completely cut off from the rest of the world, cool and shady in the midst of this little jungle. Here he found another boy, about his age, with black hair pulled untidily back and dark eyes bent toward the paper before which he was seated and on which he was busily drawing._

_"Katsu, guess what!" Sanosuke said breathlessly as he reached Katsuhiro's side._

_Katsuhiro glanced up and, in half an instant, seemed to take in Sanosuke's shod state as well as his excitement. "You get to go with my dad after all?" he guessed calmly._

_"Yes!" Sanosuke cried, ignoring for once the annoyance of having his good news specifically predicted before he was able to deliver it. "My dad changed his mind!"_

_"I thought your parents were pretty adamant about you all traveling together."_

_"What does 'adamant' mean?" Sanosuke asked, sitting down next to Katsuhiro and twisting his neck to look at the paper his friend was bending over. The picture showed a man riding a giant kouseto through the ocean, and with the way Katsuhiro was coloring it, the ocean looked like it would to take **forever** to finish. It was really good, though._

_"Never mind," said Katsuhiro, setting down his crayon and sitting back to look fully at Sanosuke again. "What changed your dad's mind?"_

_"I dunno," Sanosuke shrugged. "He just announced today suddenly that I could go, just at the last minute when your dad came to say bye. So I grabbed my stuff as fast as I could, and we're leaving soon! He just brought me by here to say bye to you." Unable to contain his excitement, he jumped up. "I get to see Eloma early and stay there all alone for days! Isn't it great??"_

_"Yeah, I guess," said Katsuhiro. But even though he looked down at his picture again, Sanosuke could tell he was frowning._

_"What?"_

_"Well, we're not going to see each other again for nine years!" Katsuhiro complained._

_"Nine?" Sanosuke wondered. If his friend had said, 'for a long time,' it wouldn't have been so strange... but, then, it wouldn't have been like Katsuhiro, either. "How do you know?"_

_Katsuhiro shrugged._

_Letting it go, Sanosuke said cheerfully, "Well, I'll write letters to you, all right?"_

_"Half the time letters don't get through because of all the bandits," said Katsuhiro darkly._

_Annoyed, Sanosuke commanded, "Stop saying something bad about everything I say!"_

_"Sorry," Katsuhiro smiled apologetically. "I'm glad you get to go."_

_At that moment they both heard the sound of someone else approaching through the foliage of the overgrown yard, and presently a handsome man with the same pensive dark eyes as Katsuhiro appeared through the hedge. "Hey, guys," he greeted them with a smile._

_"Hi, dad," said Katsuhiro._

_"What are you drawing?" Souzou asked his son. Wordlessly Katsuhiro handed the paper up. "Oh, I see," said Souzou thoughtfully. "This heroic figure is becoming something of a motif, isn't he?"_

_Katsuhiro nodded._

_"Well, I like the colors on this one very much." Souzou handed the paper back, and turned to Sanosuke. "Ready to go, Sano?"_

_"Yeah!" Sanosuke could barely keep from shouting in his glee. Even saying goodbye to Katsuhiro for nine years or however long it turned out to be couldn't dampen his spirits._

_Souzou and Katsuhiro had already said their farewells, so all that remained was for Souzou to get one last hug from his son and remind him to mind the housekeeper and stay out of trouble while he was gone. And then Sanosuke and Souzou were off, riding Souzou's big laden horse through the streets of Encoutia, their backs to the ocean, heading for Sanosuke's new home almost two entire weeks before Sanosuke's family was going to travel there._

Sano had always despised phrases like 'lost faith' and 'fell away,' even the simplistic and totally accurate 'became a heretic,' and any other expression that implied the naturality and normalcy of belief in the divine ladies opposing the freakish aberration of heresy. He didn't think he should be obligated to explain why he did _not_ believe in something and live a certain way based on that belief... but every once in a while he wanted to. And at those times he often found himself using some of those very phrases he hated so much. 

"That wasn't my reason for becoming a heretic," he said quietly after several minutes of walking in utter silence. Neither of the others in front of him turned, but he knew they were listening. And somehow he wanted them to know. As Yahiko had said when they'd first met, some heretics didn't think about it at all. Sano wanted his companions to know that _he_ thought about it. "I mean," he went on, "that wasn't my _whole_ reason." 

_It wasn't very comfortable to ride in front of someone else all the way to the other side of the mountains, but Souzou was such a good horseman that Sanosuke didn't mind too much. Besides, Souzou knew probably more interesting stories than anyone else in the world, and even when Sanosuke started to get a little sore and tired from riding for **so long** , Souzou could easily distract him._

_They were **real** stories, too. Oh, he knew some faery tales, yes, about talking animals and paruseshou, but most of the time he told Sanosuke about things that had actually happened -- like how the previous queen had fought a pirate prince, or how he himself had lived in Etoronai in a little boat on the river for two whole years._

_He would even tell Sanosuke about the business he had out east that took him past Eloma, just as if Sanosuke were an adult. Sometimes Sanosuke got the feeling Souzou knew **everything**. Souzou was very handsome, and he always looked so good on his horse, even after days on the road. And he did exciting things and went interesting places... Sanosuke loved his own parents, and would never actually have wanted to trade, but sometimes he did envy Katsuhiro a little._

_This was the first time he'd been out of Encoutia in his life, and the changing scenery was an unending source of entertainment and wonder. He watched as the landscape became wilder and the road wound upward into rockier and more difficult terrain. He marveled at how far he could see whenever he turned to face his old home again, especially from up in the pass. And then he could no longer make out the distant sparkle that was Encoutia or the great blue band on the horizon that was the ocean, because they were coming down the other side of the mountain and had entered Torosa Forest._

_Sanosuke had never been in a proper forest before, and found it just as interesting as everything else he'd seen on this journey. The road twisted and turned among the endless trees, and there were squirrels and foxes and deer and everything else, and it went on and on and on. In fact, he could almost say the forest was his favorite thing so far._

_Souzou didn't seem to agree, though. He continued conversing as before, but more quietly now; he rode at a much quicker pace, enough to be rather uncomfortable; and he kept looking around as if the trees made him nervous somehow._

"Just because _one_ person's family dies," Sano went on slowly, "doesn't mean..." It was difficult to explain what he really meant. Hajime and Yahiko still weren't looking at him, and Sano did not hurry to walk close enough that they would have to. "I'm not _that_ selfish," he finally said, and found a touch of Yahiko-like defiance in his tone. "But it happens _all_ the time _everywhere_..." 

_The red devoted of Megumi glanced up and immediately smiled when Sanosuke entered her office in Eloma's little shrine. "What can I do for you, young man?" she asked. She was an old lady with white hair, and moved very slowly, but she had a nice smile._

_"This letter's for you," Sanosuke informed her, holding out the scroll he'd been charged by his parents to deliver, "from my dad. He's the new devoted."_

_"Oh, good," said the old woman. Accepting the rolled paper, she undid the tie that held it closed and set it absently on the table beside her. As she started to read, the tie slid off onto the floor, whence Sanosuke picked it up. "Well, this is quite an adventure for you, isn't it," the devoted remarked after a moment "--to get to come here all alone ahead of your family?"_

_Sanosuke beamed._

_The devoted read on, until she reached part of the letter that made both of her pale eyebrows rise abruptly. "Oh, are there **five** of you?"_

_"Yeah," Sanosuke said a bit proudly: "me and my mom and dad and brother and sister."_

_The devoted laughed. "Did we ever get the wrong impression about the size of your family!" she said, shaking her head with a wrinkled grin. "The house we set up for you will never do!"_

_"Oh..." Sanosuke wasn't sure if this meant he needed to... do something..._

_Observing his uncertainty, she gave him another kind smile. "I'll tell you what," she said, her eyes twinkling. "You can have that house all to yourself until your family comes, and we'll try to figure something else out for all of you in the meantime."_

_Sanosuke's previously concerned face broke into a grin. That was quite possibly the greatest thing he'd ever heard._

"Not people who've done something to deserve it," Sano continued, "but good people -- good, honest people -- people like my family, that was damn near perfect, or your dad, Yahiko, who was just doing his job... suffer and die for no reason at all. _Everywhere_." 

_Sanosuke had taken to sitting just past the bridge that led over the irrigation at the west entrance of town, where the road onto the mountain through the forest took up where it had left off at the east entrance. He didn't **have** to sit there -- there were more comfortable places from which he still could have seen anyone approaching the moment they emerged from the trees -- but if he sat within the boundaries of Eloma, the other kids bugged him to come play, or just bugged him. He didn't have to sit waiting at all, really, but, no matter what else he did, his thoughts and consequently his feet were eventually dragged in this direction._

_Souzou had already come back through, finished with his business out east, and been surprised not to find Sanosuke's family in Eloma yet. He'd stayed for one night more than he'd been planning, out of concern for Sanosuke, but he had his own son and his home business to return to in Encoutia and couldn't extend his trip more than that. His assurance that Sanosuke's family had undoubtedly been delayed for some perfectly legitimate reason and would probably arrive at any time seemed a little flat._

_And that had been twenty-nine days ago._

_So Sanosuke sat by the bridge, waiting for his family, thinking the same thoughts he'd been thinking for weeks now: that traveling with a whole wagon full of stuff had to be slower than just a couple of people on a horse; that Uki was probably being a brat and slowing them up even farther; that baby Outa always needed fussing over and would make their travel time longer yet; that his parents knew what they were doing and wouldn't let him sit here worrying unless they had a really good reason..._

_He played with the wide red tie that had been wrapped around his dad's letter to the local devoted. It hadn't exactly been a gift or anything, but it **had** been the very last thing either of his parents had given him, besides hugs and kisses. It had long since ceased to afford him any comfort, though._

_"Who **is** that little boy?" This was the voice of one of the townswomen; Sanosuke didn't know her name._

_"Which one?" another voice asked. It sounded like they were over by one of the houses in the nearest row._

_"No, there by the bridge," the first voice said. "He's been sitting there every day for more than a week, I think."_

_"Oh, that'll be the new devoted's son," was the answer._

_"Oh! I heard Makai was retiring... when does the new one arrive?"_

_"That's the thing. He and the rest of his family were supposed to be here forever ago. That's probably why the kid's been sitting there."_

_"You don't think... the bandits..." The woman's voice quieted, but not far enough. Adults could be such jerks sometimes._

_Sanosuke jumped up. With a scowl he turned in the direction of the women discussing him and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I can hear you, you know!!" Then, the red tie fluttering like a banner from his clenched hand, he ran as fast as he could back to the little house he had all to himself._

Sano's tone dropped even lower as he finished his explanation. "I just can't believe there's some divine power letting that kind of shit happen." His final statement -- question, rather -- was directed at the ground: "What kind of sick, evil being would create us just to watch us suffer?" 

When he finally looked up again, he found Yahiko's gaze directed toward him now entirely in pity. Having calmed down somewhat, Sano realized as he met the kid's eyes that not only had he been something of an asshole, he'd then acted sad and bereaved as if to justify his attitude and actions by playing the tragic victim. _Way to go, Sano,_ he told himself savagely. Aloud he mumbled, "Sorry about all that shit I said." And while he couldn't quite bring himself to admit that perhaps Yahiko _had_ been comforted at the time of his father's death by something Sano didn't believe in, he genuinely regretted having been so rude about it. 

Yahiko smiled faintly at him, and, reaching back, squeezed Sano's arm in an unmistakable gesture of forgiveness. Then they all walked on in continued silence.


	17. Chapter 12 - Yahiko's Burden

"So what's _your_ excuse?" This question, addressed by Yahiko to Hajime, was the next thing anyone said, and that several minutes later. 

Sano still walked behind the other two, but not at a bad angle to see the quizzical look Hajime gave in return. 

"We heard Sano's," Yahiko explained. "What's yours?" 

Into the silence that followed Sano finally stammered, "Heard my... wait..." As he worked out what Yahiko probably meant, he felt shock creeping over him as slowly and gradually as if he'd just witnessed something so incredible that his brain was struggling to catch up and even believe it had happened. "His excuse??" 

"It's interesting that you can tell," said Hajime at last, in a thoughtful tone that gave no indication how he really felt about the question. 

"Wait, wait, wait." Sano still couldn't entirely grasp what he was hearing, and was almost afraid to demand clarification in case he'd misinterpreted. Almost. "You're a heretic too?" 

"Yes," Hajime replied simply. 

Sano could not but protest this vehemently. "You could damn well have said something!" Part of his interest in the subject, he knew perfectly well, was relief that _he_ was no longer the one under scrutiny, but he was also quite honestly annoyed that he and Hajime had this in common and the knight hadn't bothered to mention it. 

"Some of us don't feel the need to walk around with it written on our chests," said Hajime dryly. 

"And here I was feeling outnumbered," Sano grumbled. His hand went immediately, almost unconsciously, to the front of his shiiya, where there currently rode no heretically empty white teardrop symbol. He hadn't really thought about it since he'd traded garments, but that was only because he'd encountered relatively few other people during that time. If he'd been in a town or if they had met a greater number of travelers on the road, he would undoubtedly have been more bothered by its absence. 

"Don't worry," said the knight. "You're still outnumbered in many ways." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sano demanded. 

At the same moment, however, Yahiko continued with his train of thought, and he seemed to be the one to whom Hajime gave his attention. "There's a feeling about people... I can tell when..." the kid began, then trailed off with a shrug as if the idea wasn't worth completing. "So why don't you believe?" 

"Do I need a reason _not_ to believe?" replied Hajime mildly. "It seems the burden of proof rests on those who do." 

_"Hear, hear,"_ Sano wanted to say, but did not. He found himself quite interested in Hajime's opinion on belief, and didn't want to interrupt again at the moment; besides, he'd probably been belligerent enough to Yahiko for one day. 

"To me," the kid replied slowly, "I can't understand how anyone _could_ not believe." He looked up at Hajime with a serious expression. "So, yeah, you need a reason." 

Hajime gave a brief, faintly amused laugh. "Pretentious child," he said. "Well, then," he went on in the tone of one delivering a much-practiced speech. "It's impossible for me to believe in an organization as corrupt as the church of the divine ladies." 

Immediately Yahiko pointed out, "That's just the human side of things, though..." 

"In case you hadn't noticed," said Hajime, less casually now but still with the ease of much repetition, "we _live_ on the human side of things. The highest officials who serve your ladies and preach their word are rapists, addicts, power-hungry politicians, and worse. If you'd seen what I've seen, you wouldn't be surprised the idea of following people like that leaves a bad taste in my mouth." 

Sano would never have told him, but Hajime made these points sound even more convincing than their innate logic could -- _much_ more convincing than _Sano_ ever could, certainly. He couldn't help admiring Hajime for it, and wondering at the incorrectness of the impressions he'd had about the man. In fact, he felt he _had_ to say something. "And here I've been thinking all along you were another one of those self-righteous bastards who make other people's lives hell and your own easier by quoting writ at just the right moment." 

Hajime threw Sano a skeptical look over his shoulder. "Have you heard me quoting any writ?" 

"Well... no..." Sano admitted. "But I had you pegged as a loyal Kaoru man." 

"If I had to choose," said Hajime, shrugging, "it would be Tomoe." 

"Oh, really?" Sano wondered in some interest. 

But Hajime did not elaborate on why the lady of death would have been his choice, for Yahiko chose that moment to interject, "You don't have to follow the church to follow the ladies," at which Sano was surprised. He was accustomed to myriad responses to a revelation of heresy, but this was perhaps the least common. To most believers, to have faith in the ladies was to have faith in the church, and speaking out against the administration was heresy just as much as was speaking out against the divine. 

Hajime too seemed surprised at Yahiko's words. "You're sounding almost heretical yourself now." 

"Hey, I like the church," Yahiko assured them quickly. "I really do. But it isn't what's really important. So if that's what bothers you, just ignore it." 

"It's not that easy," said Hajime. 

"No, I guess not," Yahiko sighed. 

"Especially when we may have to deal with the church a lot in the next little while to figure out what's going on in Elotica," Sano put in. 

He hadn't really said it with any particular aim beyond expressing the concept, but it seemed to gratify both of his companions, as the conversation could then shift to the arrangement of the divine houses in the capital as far as Hajime knew. This turned out to be a good deal more interesting than Sano had expected -- mostly because 'as far as Hajime knew' was primarily gossip. Like any villager, Sano had a healthy appreciation for gossip, and hearing the rumors about the various high-ranking religious officials in Elotica was very entertaining. 

"So it sounds like the divine houses really _are_ pretty important to what goes on in the royal ones," Sano was musing. 

"You're just now convinced of this?" said Hajime dryly. 

"Yeah, well, forgive me for not caring much what goes on halfway across the kingdom." Sano realized even as he said this that it left him open for some insulting comment about his ignorant country ways, and tensed in readiness for it. 

Hajime, however, evidently decided it wasn't worth it, for all he said was, "Even if it turns out one or more of the divine houses didn't put Soujirou up to this in the first place, they could be serious opposition; we'll need to find out what they think of him and how much support they're offering." 

"Well, we can use Yahiko for that," Sano shrugged. "That's right up his alley." 

After a pensive noise that seemed to express some agreement, Hajime went silent for a while. Finally he said, "There are a number of groups we'll need to research, to find out whose side they're on and what they plan on doing about it, if anything -- but I'm convinced the divine houses are the most important." He almost seemed to be speaking to himself, quietly, thoughtfully, as he went on, "We'll have to find some way to get a reasonable amount of accurate information from all of them without arousing suspicion... without knowing, on the way in, which ones may be on our side, and who among them is trustworthy... And they're all so exclusive in their corners of the city..." 

"Sounds like a pain in the ass," Sano admitted. He'd heard vaguely of the divine houses having their own private plazas in Elotica, and realized as Hajime spoke that it probably _would_ be rather difficult to pick up detailed information from any of them. He had to shrug again, though, as he added, "But as long as we have Lady-Chatter here--" But that was as far as he got. 

For Yahiko interrupted pointedly, "I'm trying to decide which one of you is the bigger jerk." 

"What?!" Sano yelped, turning to face Yahiko in shock. "How could that even be in question? What are you talking about?" 

Yahiko had stopped moving, and looked upset again. He began speaking very quietly. "Every time I save someone's town from guards or heal someone from a coma, people start talking about the amazing prophet boy, and the devoted hear about it, and one of them decides that he just _has_ to have the amazing prophet boy at his shrine, but never bothers to ask the amazing prophet boy how _he_ feels about it, because he's a little orphan kid who obviously can't make his own choices for his own life." 

He turned his angry eyes specifically upon Sano and demanded more loudly, "Why do you think those devoted were _really_ following me that day? You think they chased me _that far_ just because I _stole_ something?" 

Sano opened his mouth to answer, but nothing emerged. He was too surprised. 

"No," Yahiko went on, more loudly still, "they wanted to put me in a floor-length shiiya on a giant chair in a boiling room with a million candles to talk to the divine ladies _all day and all night every day for the rest of my life_!" By now he was almost shouting. "And somehow I thought _you'd_ be better because _you_ don't even _believe_ in any of it, but you're just as bad as any of them!" His gaze took in Hajime as well, but this seemed primarily aimed at Sano. "All you care about is _using_ me for whatever it is _you_ want to do, just like all the rest of them!" 

Somewhat dumbfounded, Sano continued to stand and stare, still unable to say a thing. At the beginning of this little tirade, it had felt like something out of nowhere -- but he realized, as he looked back, it had probably been building up ever since he'd dragged Yahiko to Seijuurou's house, and the conversation just now had simply been the final straw. The unpleasantness earlier probably hadn't helped. And it had never occurred to Sano that Yahiko might feel this way. Of course the kid had a point, but Sano wasn't... he wouldn't... 

"If you're finished," said Hajime coolly, "let's keep moving." 

Now it was Yahiko's turn to appear somewhat dumbfounded. 

In fact his shock at Hajime's cold words was evidently so great it seemed to compel the knight to explain. "I was sent to bring back the great keonmaster Seijuurou," he said flatly, "to assist in a large-scale political struggle, and instead I've got two worthless kids to babysit. But at least two is better than one. You're coming with us and you're going to do your part to restore Kenshin's throne." 

Sano was momentarily distracted from the real issue. "'Worthless kids?'" he demanded irately. 

Yahiko, on the other hand, turned abruptly, his face set, and began walking away from them back up the road. Without thinking, Sano took a step after him, reached out, and put a restraining hand on his arm. Immediately Yahiko tried to pull away, and Sano tightened his grip. 

"Let go!" Yahiko commanded, struggling, and Sano looked around helplessly at Hajime. They couldn't force Yahiko to stay with them if he didn't want to, could they? Hajime's expression was dark, and it looked as if he was about to speak, but the next moment they both heard Yahiko murmuring fiercely, "Kaoru, lady of strength, please give me the power to escape from these two bastards." 

Sano let go of him abruptly and stepped back, almost as much out of shock that his actions had made Yahiko feel the need to pray for 'power to escape' as out of interest in what would happen. He hadn't meant to make Yahiko feel trapped; he hadn't meant to be one of those people Yahiko had described that just wanted to use the kid for their own ends. He got the feeling he'd really fucked things up. 

Not that Hajime had helped. 

Yahiko's eyes were closed, his fists clenched. For a moment he stood utterly still. Then in quick succession his face went pale and then red, and he seemed to tremble as if trying to control some violent emotion. At last he relaxed in a wilting sort of gesture, his hand uncurled, and he opened sorely disappointed eyes to stare sullenly at the ground. 

"Finished?" Hajime wondered mildly. Sano had the urge to punch him. 

"She said I run away too much!" Yahiko burst out. "She'd support me if..." But looking up into their faces caused his to twist into a bitter, miserable expression of helpless anger. "Fuck you both," he muttered as he turned his eyes back toward the road again. 

When it was apparent Yahiko would continue walking with them at least for now, they moved on. Nobody said a word, however, and the atmosphere was tense and unhappy. The kid's steps seemed extremely reluctant, and he continued to stare at the ground. 

He didn't say one single thing to either of them for the rest of the day, and, the moment they stopped to make camp for the night, extracted his blanket from Sano's backpack and curled up underneath it a few yards away with his back to them. When Sano tentatively asked if he wanted something to eat, he pulled the blanket over his head. 

The two men ate their own supper in silence, looking from time to time over at Yahiko, who eventually relaxed, apparently in sleep. At that point Hajime moved to start building a fire, a task Sano impatiently took over. "You didn't have to be such a jerk to him," he said accusingly as he worked. 

Hajime raised a brow. "Neither did you." 

" _I_ didn't call him a 'worthless kid,'" said Sano. 

"No, _you_ said he wasn't even human." 

Sano flushed. "I... I was pissed! I wasn't thinking straight! _And_ I apologized. He knows I didn't mean it. _You_ just say shit all calmly like you mean every word of it." 

"Of course I mean every word of it," Hajime snapped. "Those of us who can control ourselves like reasonable adults have a tendency to do that." 

Brows drawing together, Sano stared at him. "Then you're doing exactly what he said!" he protested. "You're just using him!" 

"I thought that was the understanding from the beginning," said Hajime curtly. "I believe I told him I'd be taking him with me because his power could be _useful_ against our enemies." 

Sano didn't know what to say, so he only scowled. 

"It is... unfortunate..." Hajime went on, seeming to force the words out, "that he feels the way he does about it. But there's nothing I can say to change that, or the situation." 

"You could..." But Sano really had nothing to suggest, and to admit Hajime was probably right. 

"Besides..." Hajime fixed Sano with a very pointed look, and continued in an easier tone, "I plan on using you too, and I don't see _you_ throwing a temper tantrum." 

"I... what?" Sano _had_ been ready to say something, but was put a bit off balance by Hajime's statement -- not least because the phrase 'I plan on using you too' was so rife with meaning. 

Hajime smirked faintly. "What you both apparently need to realize is that there are some causes worth being 'used' for. You'd think his beloved _ladies_ would have told him that," he added with a touch of sarcasm, "in their infinite wisdom." 

"Yeah, funny how _your_ wisdom beats the ladies'," Sano said, though he wasn't sure whether he intended this as an insult directed at Hajime or a derisive comment on the supposedly all-knowing nature of the divine. He was annoyed, partly with himself and partly with the knight; he didn't know what he thought of what Hajime had said, nor how he felt about the situation with Yahiko; and he didn't really want to keep discussing it right now. 

So he pulled out the remaining blanket, since it was his turn tonight, and stretched out on a side of the fire where he could put his back to both of his companions. He didn't want to think about either of them. Of course he _would_ think about _both_ of them, but that didn't mean he had to _look_ at them. 

Eventually he fell asleep, and had a string of hazy, uncomfortable dreams that were full of guilt and pity and irritation, and yet drenched in a sense of inevitability, which was in itself annoying. Needless to say, Yahiko and Hajime featured prominently in these visions, though Sano, upon awakening, could remember very little of what had happened in any of them. Though that might have been because what he found in the morning worked quickly to drive all thoughts of the night's sleep from his mind. 

Yahiko was gone. 

For a moment Sano was surprised, not because Yahiko had chosen to leave at all but because he'd been quiet enough not to rouse either Sano or Hajime in doing so -- but after that moment even that surprise faded. It wasn't the first time Yahiko had done something that seemed completely impossible right before Sano's eyes; anyone that could take out ten armed men in half a minute could sneak away from two others. Even if they'd seen this coming -- which Sano supposed he really had, at least subconsciously; he had no doubt Hajime had -- there was little they could have done about it. 

Yahiko had folded his blanket and left it lying on top of Sano's backpack, the same as he'd done to the bedding he'd used in Sano's house that first night, and looking at it brought an unexpected pain to Sano's heart. He hadn't known him long, and didn't know him very well, but he'd felt genuine interest in Yahiko's situation as a solitary orphan. He definitely thought there must be something wrong with the kid that he believed what he did, but at the same time he regretted a lot of what he'd said to him, and the _way_ he'd said a lot more of it. 

And then there was _still_ the fact that Yahiko was about the same age Outa would have been; and certain similarities of temperament Sano thought he detected between Yahiko and himself made the kid seem all the more like a sort of surrogate brother. But now he was gone and, like Outa, Sano would probably never see him again in this world. What was worse, he was gone thinking badly of Sano, and at least part of it was certainly Sano's fault. 

Today Hajime had awakened before Sano, and had been sitting silently beside the cold fire pit eating an apple while these thoughts went through Sano's head. He was stripping the thing down with vicious teeth, Sano noticed abstractedly, tearing at it with all the method and thoroughness he might have used to pull flesh from bone on a roast chicken leg, leaving as little of the core behind as he could. Sano, finding he had no appetite of his own at the moment, began packing up. He saw out of the corner of his eye Hajime rising and apparently throwing that sliver of a core out into the trees. Sano braced himself for some comment he would rather not hear. 

All Hajime actually said was, "Wouldn't it be better to fold that other blanket too?" 

Sano snorted. Hajime undoubtedly had no idea he was echoing Yahiko, but it was interesting he'd managed to bring up the same concern. As he had then, "Why?" Sano wondered. "We'll just unfold them again later anyway." 

Whether something in Sano's voice or face gave him pause, whether Hajime really did have some sense of empathy somewhere inside him, or whether he simply had nothing to say on the matter, the knight made no comment whatsoever about a third of their party having disappeared during the night; he merely joined Sano in walking away from the little area they'd used for their camp and back onto the road, and together they moved on wordlessly toward Elotica.


	18. Chapter 13 - Enca Inn North

If Sano remembered correctly (and it was not at all unlikely he didn't), Elotica (whose name meant 'beautiful shrine city') had been built by a pious king (so pious he'd actually earned himself the title 'the Pious') for the express purpose of having a bunch of enormous shrines to the divine ladies sitting in the corners of a huge walled enclosure surrounding the new royal palace (which would then, presumably, be all the more holy). 

And this was the _real_ reason Sano had never found his way to the capital. Its being the seat of government did not bother him, but, as the seat of the church and having been designed and commissioned by someone with a name like 'Rionura the Pious,' it just seemed far too religious a place for a heretic to be comfortable in. Thus it was that even the draw of an arms tournament had not been enough to tempt Sano that far south, and that when he and Hajime caught sight of the city down in the hazy distance after rounding one of the mountainous spurs of Lotisa that had previously hidden it from view, it was Sano's first sight of the place. 

Having spent the initial decade of his life (still, technically, the greater part of his life) in a city -- the former capital, in fact -- Sano had thought he knew what to expect. But while his childhood home of Encoutia sprawled lazily along a stretch of Akomera's western coast, expanding haphazardly in whatever direction suited the fancy of its inhabitants, Elotica appeared almost like a fortress behind its high walls, and whatever growth might have taken place since the time of its building had occurred inside. From here it looked very neat and self-contained, almost intimidating. 

Much more familiar and pleasant to observe was the smaller city of Enca, which Hajime identified when Sano inquired about it. From a mid-sized shrine town at the time of Elotica's building, it had grown until its southeastern border was less than an hour's walk from the great walls, and it fit much better Sano's idea of what towns and cities were like than the looming capital. 

"We'll stop at an inn there," Hajime said as they continued down the road after the long pause spent looking out at their destinations. "It's still a little too close to Elotica for comfort, but better than being actually inside the city." 

"So you can keep your head down, and I can go in and find out whatever it is you want to know," Sano finished. 

"Yes." Hajime didn't sound terribly pleased at the prospect. 

"You know," Sano said in some annoyance, "you don't always have to make it seem like I'm imposing on you or something. 

"Do you think you're doing me a favor?" It wasn't exactly a sneer, but neither was it very far from. 

Sano threw him an irritated look. "A little, yeah. You said yourself you can't just walk in there because people will recognize you. I'd like to know who else you think's gonna do it for you." 

"And _you_ as good as said you're doing this as much for yourself as for me, as revenge against Soujirou for your banishment from your hometown." 

"Well, that's definitely part of it." Sano's hands clenched into fists at his side. Even if they were successful in this venture, managed to overthrow the usurper and restore Kenshin's throne, the mindset of the people in Eloma was such that Sano was unlikely to be welcomed back. And while he wasn't entirely sure he _wanted_ to go back to the life he'd had there -- he'd never been entirely sure he'd wanted it in the first place -- he would prefer it to be his choice, not that of some paranoid old man whose opinion he didn't really care about. But that didn't make Hajime less of an ungrateful jerk. "But not all of it!" 

Hajime gave a disinterested noise and kept walking. Sano didn't feel like letting it go, though, and demanded to know why the knight seemed so determined Sano wouldn't be any good to him. It turned out to be the wrong wording entirely, as Hajime then began to enumerate Sano's apparent flaws and why they might prevent him from properly completing the task at hand. Then of course Sano had to defend himself and attempt to return the insults, though how well he did either in the midst of his wrath was anyone's guess. And in this amicable fashion they passed the last two hours or so before reaching Enca. 

This more populated area provided an increasing amount of traffic on the road. Hajime's voice grew quieter and quieter, and his face was turned more and more frequently toward the ground, with every fresh proof that they were penetrating a danger zone. He became visibly tense, too, as if ready for combat or flight at the slightest provocation, and, any and all prior arguments notwithstanding, Sano was a little sorry for him. 

He tried to imagine what it must feel like to be a fugitive in your own town, to have to approach home with your face hidden. Probably very much like his own current circumstances compounded. Nobody, however, appeared to take any particular notice of the knight or give either him or Sano any odd or lengthy scrutiny, so Sano judged they were still safe, even once they'd properly entered Enca. 

"I believe there's an inn near this end," Hajime murmured as Sano began looking around with interest at the buildings that flanked the street in relatively orderly patterns and the city folk going about their business. "Keep your eyes open." 

It was a while since Sano had visited a town this big, but to his understanding there was an inn at _every_ end where travelers might be snagged; it shouldn't be difficult to find. This indeed turned out to be the case, less than half a street along; and as there was sure to be a yard in back, they agreed (or, rather, Hajime ordered and Sano did not object) that the knight would wait there and Sano would come find him once he'd arranged things. 

Most inns were constructed along similar lines, whether they had just two guest rooms like the one in Eloma or three storeys' worth and a couple of wings like this one, and there were always two entrances: one that led through the common room, for those socially inclined, and one that led through the innkeeper's office, for those looking solely or first for a place to sleep or store their luggage. 

Sano didn't remember ever having seen an inn this massive. He was sure he _had_ , back when he'd lived in Encoutia as a child, but he didn't remember it. Still, it was easy to tell which door was the one he wanted: the one that _wasn't_ constantly swinging open at some cheerful person's heels and admitting a tantalizing impression of activity, friendly sounds, and the smell of food. With something of a sigh, he headed for the quieter door. 

A strict-looking woman sat behind a desk in the chamber he entered; she set down the book she'd been reading and asked in a polite but rather rigid tone, "What can I do for you, master?" And in just those few words Sano heard the Elotica accent even stronger than he ever did from Hajime. 

"Got a room for two?" he asked. The woman threw a glance around as if to ask, rather pointedly he thought, where the second person was. Sano didn't like that, but told himself not to be paranoid; it was highly improbable for anyone to know yet that he had the displaced king's chief knight with him, and impossible for anyone to know who _he_ was at all. So he just explained as easily as he could, "My friend'll be around in a while." 

This seemed to satisfy her. "Sure," she said. "How long?" 

"Dunno yet. What's the rate?" 

"Seven and a half azu a day includes a hot meal and bath." 

Sano managed not to wince, but it was a near thing. It wasn't by any means an unreasonable rate, and, if he'd thought about it beforehand, no more than he would have expected -- but also not something they could afford indefinitely. "How much without the meal?" he asked. Innkeepers hated being asked that, but he needed to know. 

"Six." As expected, her tone went a little cold as she said this. 

A meal for two at an azu and a half was not a bad price (though that did rather depend on the quantity and quality of the food), so Sano placated the woman immediately with, "We'll take the whole deal." 

Immediately she thawed, giving him a professional smile and shutting her book. 

Sano dropped to one knee the better to set down and rummage through his backpack. The wadded blankets blocked his access to what he was after, which, he supposed, was a point in favor of folding them, and eventually he had to pull them both out onto the floor. He threw a somewhat embarrassed glance up at the innkeeper as he did so, and found her watching him in bemusement. After a sheepish grin he returned to his pursuit, and now was able to locate and extract the money he sought. After stuffing the blankets away again he stood, resumed the backpack on his shoulders, and moved toward the woman's desk. 

A moment's hesitation accompanied his beginning to count out the cost for the night as he realized he had no idea how long he and Hajime would be here -- specifically, how long they would _both_ be here -- and therefore how long they would need a room for two. In the end he decided on giving the innkeeper only enough for tonight; he could hash out the details with Hajime, and pay the woman more as necessary, later. 

The innkeeper pocketed the money with the same polite smile as before. "Thank you," she said, her chair creaking as she rose. She turned to open a large cupboard mounted on the wall behind her and full of jingling keys on little hooks. Withdrawing a couple of these, "I'll show you up," she said. 

The room was on the second floor in the east wing, and Sano was glad to see, on the way there, another set of stairs leading from the rear yard that offered a greater amount of privacy than the main flight they'd taken. As her brisk innkeeper's tone enumerated the amenities, confirmed with him that they would want their supper brought up, and gave instructions on how to summon available services, he examined the room with an eye to how it would fit the current situation. 

A window looked out, as far as Sano could tell at a glance, over the rear yard and the property next door. Beneath this window, against the wall, stood a small table that seemed like a cramped seat for two but had a pair of stools tucked beneath it. On this side of the room, beside the door, was a stand with a basin (currently empty) and a row of drawers down its front. All of the furniture was old and solid, not particularly decorative but well maintained. And the beds, against the walls to the right and left, looked neat and comfortable. 

Sano wasn't entirely sure why it struck him just at that moment that if Yahiko hadn't left, _someone_ would have had to share a bed with _someone_ in here unless they felt like paying for three, which expenditure he doubted Hajime would have been pleased with. 

"And there's hot water service at dawn," the innkeeper finished up. She handed Sano the room keys. "Please return these or pay for another night by ten in the morning." 

"Thanks," Sano nodded, his eyes for some reason still focused on the beds until long after she left. 

Finally he shook himself, set down his backpack, locked the door, and went looking for Hajime. It took some work to time things correctly so as few people as possible would see the knight's face, since there was the usual coming and going of patrons about the inn, and once they were both safely inside the room Sano breathed a sigh of relief. 

Hajime, as Sano had rather expected, moved immediately to the window and started taking in their surroundings. "How much was this?" he asked. 

"Seven and a half," Sano replied. "And they'll bring us up supper." 

"And how much do we have?" 

Sano grinned wryly. "I don't know how much ' _we_ ' have, but with what Seijuurou gave me, _I_ have a couple hundred azu." 

"That is essentially 'we,'" said Hajime regretfully, "since I only have what I had on me at the time when Soujirou made his move. There's not much reason for a royal knight to carry money around the palace; it's a miracle I had anything at all." 

"A miracle, huh?" 

Hajime turned from the window with a faint smirk. "Lucky," he corrected himself. He hooked a foot around a leg of one of the stools, drew it out from beneath the table, and sat down. 

"How much do royal knights make, anyway?" 

"The other four earn a hundred fifty a week," was Hajime's easy reply. "As the chief, I get a hundred seventy-five." 

"Old week or new week?" Sano had taken a seat on one of the beds, and was already judging its comfort level favorably -- though of course anything would be more comfortable than sleeping on the ground as he had been for the last several days. 

"New." 

"Shit," muttered Sano. "And here I thought I was doing well with twelve azu a day." 

"And we live at the palace." Hajime was clearly rubbing it in. "So that's room and board too." 

Sano _hmph_ ed, but his slight annoyance didn't mean he wasn't interested. To someone that had grown up the way he had -- first in a reasonably comfortable but never opulent household and then in a one-room home that hadn't even, for several years, belonged to him -- the amount of money Hajime had mentioned seemed, for a single person, insanely luxurious. And yet Hajime hadn't struck him as the type to wallow in riches, which prompted him to ask, "Was that much of a change for you?" 

"I was always careful with my money." The very slight emphasis Hajime put on 'I' conveyed clearly the otherwise unspoken sentiment, _"As I'm sure **you** aren't,"_ but he continued before Sano could protest. "A higher wage just means I have more saved; I'm not given to extravagant purchases." 

"No, I bet you aren't. But the palace has gotta be better than wherever you lived before. I mean, the rooms I saw in that memory you showed me and Seijuurou..." 

"The palace does have some needlessly fine rooms, but my quarters, at least, are perfectly reasonable." 

Sano grinned and shook his head. "Of course they are." 

"In general, though," Hajime conceded at last, "life at the palace is on a different level than what I had before." 

"And what was that? What'd you do before this whole knight thing?" Before Hajime could even begin to answer, Sano added, "I mean, not that I can't picture you having been a royal knight since you were about two years old, but still..." 

Though he smirked faintly at the tease, Hajime answered straightforwardly enough. "I came from Emairi when I was twenty-seven, near the end of the Refugee Issue." 

"East coast, huh? No wonder you don't sound much like an Eloticaji. What'd you do in Emairi?" 

"I was in the guard for almost nine years." 

"So you really _have_ always been doing the same kind of work. As long as you've been working, anyway... this kind of watching-out-for-crime sort of job. Only now it's political." 

Hajime nodded with a slight smile. "Something like that, yes. My parents are both in the Emairi guard to this day." 

"Really? But if you were twenty-seven eight or nine years ago... your parents have got to be almost sixty or something!" 

"While I commend your grasp of basic mathematics, I fail to see your point." 

"Well, it's just that..." Really, it was just that Sano's father had married late, and had always seemed like an old man to him -- especially through the distorted perspective of childhood, which was all the chance he'd had to form an impression -- and thus he found it a little difficult to imagine the parents of someone even older than himself, people nearing the ends of their lives, still pursuing such an active career as guard-work. Of course, if Hajime was their son, they were probably made of stone themselves, so it shouldn't have been all that surprising. He shook his head. "Never mind." 

Though he evidently agreed that never minding was the wisest choice, Hajime also appeared, perhaps, a bit disappointed that he wouldn't get a chance to make fun of Sano for whatever erroneous opinion he'd been about to put forward. 

Hoping to eradicate that chance completely, Sano pressed hastily on. "Men or women? Your parents, I mean." 

Hajime raised a brow, but there was no particularly heavy scorn in his tone as he asked, "Why this sudden interest in my family?" 

Sano shrugged, feeling abruptly a little awkward. "Just curious," he replied honestly. "Must've been nice to grow up with a family," he added at a mumble. 

"I don't know that the presence of parents growing up would have saved you from becoming much what you are now." Though it seemed like an insult, Hajime's tone was more solemn than mocking, and Sano wasn't sure how to take the statement. 

Eventually he decided to act as he would have if it had been a more straightforward gibe. "That's probably true, since it's obvious _your_ parents couldn't save _you_." 

Hajime just smirked. 

So they alternately argued, mostly about nothing terribly substantial, and talked rationally, mostly about heredity and genealogy, until interrupted by the arrival of supper. This consisted of spiced pork over rice, seaweed cakes, a tiny sweetbun for each of them, and water to drink, and was tasty and filling enough to make it worth what they'd paid for it -- to Sano, at least; ladies knew how the rich knight saw the matter. Hajime gave his sweetbun to Sano, which wasn't a terribly good sign, but he also didn't complain or make faces about the fare, which probably was. 

This reminded Sano of the questions he'd been pondering earlier, so, after their dishes had been collected by the inn staff, he asked whether Hajime thought they should continue in this room or switch him to a smaller one tomorrow. There was no escaping the circumstance of Hajime's face being seen occasionally by the employees here if he was to remain while Sano was in town, regardless of what room he occupied, and keeping the innkeeper happy and less inclined to pursue the matter seemed optimal; so Hajime judged, at any rate, and decided therefore to retain the larger room, at least for now, despite the cost. 

Sano couldn't help noticing a certain amount of tension in his thoughts dissipate at the announcement of this decision; was that because if they were to take a smaller room, it most likely would have necessitated, eventually, at some point, Sano sharing a bed with Hajime? And where, he wondered in agitated annoyance, struggling to brush these reflections aside, was this _bed_ fixation coming from today? 

This led very naturally to a discussion of the mission on which Sano would be embarking the next day: the layout of Elotica and various localities within it where he might be able to obtain information, what and whom he needed to avoid if he could, and of course, most importantly of all, what he was looking for. 

"Try to find out," Hajime lectured, "which major members of the royal families are in Elotica right now, what their attitudes are, and where their loyalties lie. Find out the same thing about the divine houses." At first he counted points off on his fingers, but eventually stopped, Sano thought because his points were a little too multiform to be numbered by a single standard. "Keep an eye open for signs of any sort of resistance forming, as well as for a good place to meet in secret within the city. It's unlikely you'll be able to find out where Kenshin is being held, but, again, keep your eyes open. And listen for any news of what's happened to the other royal knights." 

"Got it," Sano nodded. 

"Do you?" 

Though Sano did sigh, it was a little less angry and a little more hopeless than it might have been a few days ago, or perhaps even just this morning. He was getting used to Hajime consistently underestimating him. "You think I can't remember all that?" 

"Well, can you?" 

Imitating the knight, Sano raised his hands and began counting on his fingers. "Find out what the royal families and the divine houses think of Soujirou. Look for signs of a resistance forming and a meeting place for that. See if I can figure out where Kenshin and the other knights are. Not that hard." 

"Fine." Hajime appeared grudgingly satisfied, but that didn't mean he had no further instructions. "Don't stand out; don't act suspicious. Try not to ask too many direct questions at this point; just listen as much as you can." 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Sano waved away this obvious advice in some irritation. 

"This is too serious," said Hajime in a tone to match, "for you to take lightly." And as Sano looked at him, he realized in some surprise that the knight was actually trying _not_ to show how worried he was. Worried about the situation in general? Or about trusting Sano with so many important tasks? And in the latter case, did Hajime's attempt to hide his concern mean he was deliberately attempting to be less of an asshole? Or was it because he didn't want to admit even to himself that he had no other options? 

In any case, Sano thought, at least at the moment, he deserved a perfectly level answer. "No, I'm taking this totally seriously," he said. "Seriously. I won't screw it up, I promise." 

Hajime's thin lips pursed briefly before he said a little stiffly, "Thank you." 

Sano grinned. "You know I think that's the first time you've ever said that to me?" 

"It's the first time you've done anything to deserve it." 

"Oh," Sano retorted, half amused and half annoyed, "so saying something in a serious voice is worth more than picking up your unconscious body off the road and taking care of your wounds and getting you to safety, is it?" 

"You should go to bed," was Hajime's only reply. "Get a good night's rest before you leave." 

Sano made a sound that conveyed the same combination of amusement and annoyance as before, and stood up. "First I'm gonna go see what kind of baths they have here; might as well take advantage of it while it's paid for." 

Hajime just nodded; Sano found himself not only surprised but, oddly, a little disappointed that the knight had no teasing remark to make concerning his hygiene or something. He thought about making one himself in response to the lack of a similar declared intention on Hajime's part, but decided against it. Instead, without comment, he just went to do as planned. And when he returned from his ablutionary pursuits, Hajime was asleep, or at least motionless in bed and facing the wall.


	19. >13 Interlude

The scroll had lain untouched on the table for nearly two days when Imau finally decided to open it. Not that she didn't want to hear from her parents; rather, she knew what this particular letter probably said, and wasn't greatly looking forward to it, nor to the task of answering it. 

Her father's elegant handwriting was cramped small across the long paper, and she felt a twinge of guilt as she glanced over the whole before beginning; all the latest news from home was obviously here in addition to the unpleasantness, and she'd put off perusing it simply because of a few lines she knew she wouldn't be happy to read. 

Forcing herself to make her way patiently through the entire thing from its start, she took in all the details of Elotica society and politics her father had thought she needed to know, the account of what her brothers were getting into, and some meaningless description of the reassignment of palace rooms and stable renovations, before reaching the paragraphs she'd been anticipating. 

_Your letter gave us hardly any idea of just how bad the pirate situation is there; you need to be more informative! I can understand, of course, if you're too busy with your training and other pursuits to think much of a threat at sea, but these are things you really should be paying attention to, especially if Hokichi is as busy dealing with it as his reports seem to indicate. I hope at least you're watching his methods and learning more from him than just swordplay._

_And on that topic, your mother and I believe it's time you came home. I know it'll be hard for you to leave the friends you've made in Encoutia, and I know how attached you are to your uncle; but your family here would be much easier if you were a little farther inland. Don't get angry, my dear; I'm sure you're not afraid of pirates. But we landlocked people are, at least when our daughter might be in danger from them. Besides, by the time this letter reaches you, you'll have been there a year, and that's more than enough time spent away from home. We all miss you quite a bit, and I'm sure a year is long enough to solidify the basics of your training so you can continue practicing and learning without your original master._

_So please make plans to come home. We've put off Misseihyou this year, and we're thinking of holding it on New Year's Eve and having a dual celebration for those two days, and we hope you can be home by then._

Imau sighed and closed her eyes, tilting her head back against the chair so that when she looked again she saw the ceiling rather than the letter. After several moments of staring at blank stone, she returned her gaze to the paper and continued. There followed her father's parting remarks and a few amusing paragraphs from her brothers, and lastly her mother's almost harshly strong hand took over for the brief conclusion of the missive: 

_Mother here. Thinking a tournament for the joint holiday; three years since the last one. Ulako sure to take title, but you're old enough to fight if you wish. Please come home. Miss you._

Imau's second sigh was more amused than the first. Though she appreciated the straightforward nature of her father's request, she had to admit that her mother knew far better what was likely to tempt her home; the prospect of fighting in a tournament was almost irresistibly compelling, and Piron knew her daughter would find it so. Of course, that only made it worse that Imau couldn't even think of coming home at this point. 

She tossed the letter from her, watching it float erratically down to the surface of the desk, then stared at the paper and ink she knew she must use to answer it. The one consolation was that it would take days for her reply to reach Elotica, double that time for her family to come up with another and get it back to her here -- but that still didn't make her eager to write out a flat denial to their request that she join them at home in time for two holidays and a tournament. 

But sitting down and taking up the pen at last, she opened the ink and forced herself to begin. 

_Dearest all,_

_I'm glad to hear you are doing so well. It is beautiful here as usual, though we've had some unusually big storms lately. My training is going well, and, yes, father, I am learning more than just swordplay._

She sat back and sighed a third time. She really couldn't bring herself to write about the trivialities she always exchanged with her family, nor to respond to the individual greetings of each, until she'd dealt with the most important subject. 

_As for coming home, I'm afraid that's impossible at this time. I haven't written details on the pirate situation because the situation is not entirely clear even to us, but I'm sure Hokichi's reports filled you in on everything we do know and what we're doing about it. Don't think I'm not paying attention or even not involved. Hokichi and I are working together to end this threat, and though I don't want to go so far as to say I'm invaluable to him at this point, I know he's depending on me a great deal. So you can see how my leaving Encoutia right now would create problems._

Having gotten this far, she sat back again and pondered how to proceed the best to placate her parents' worry and controlling instincts. And while she thus contemplated there came a knock at the door. 

"Come in," Imau called. 

Akemi entered, combing her hair as she walked. "I thought you'd be up," she remarked, moving to stand in front of Imau's mirror. 

"I've been up for hours," Imau replied. "Don't tell me you just got up." 

" _You_ may enjoy getting only half a night's sleep, but _I_ don't want bags under my eyes." Akemi rolled said organs as she made this comment. 

Imau smiled and went back to her letter. _Don't worry about my safety, though,_ she wrote. _Hokichi doesn't have me fighting pirates or anything._

"You finally read that thing?" On hearing the scratching of the pen and observing the princess' activity, Akemi abandoned her toilette for the moment and came to look. Perusing the barely-started reply over Imau's shoulder, she nodded -- Imau could tell by the shifting of the hair that had fallen across her when Akemi bent down -- and made a little _hmm_ ing sound as she went back to the mirror. "I see you're not going to mention what you're doing at night," she said, beginning to comb her masses of hair once again. 

Now it was Imau's turn to roll her eyes. "Of course not," she said. "...Though they may get it from my uncle." 

"Does he know?" Akemi wondered, throwing the locks she'd just finished back over her shoulder and starting on another length. 

"Not that I'm aware of," Imau replied, staring hard at the paper again. "But he's sure to hear about it eventually." 

_What we're concentrating on at the moment is trying to make it impossible to get a good price for stolen goods in the area: working on trade customs and tweaking the import laws, that kind of thing._

"What I do in my spare time is none of his business to be reporting to my parents," she went on once she'd finished this line, "but he might take it upon himself to do it anyway if he's worried about me." 

"And he _will_ be worried about you when he finds out." 

"And I can't blame him for that. He knows how good I've gotten in the last year, and of course I have you with me... but he'll anticipate the worst, and how do you tell the king and queen you've let their daughter get killed by pirates?" 

"Nobody wants to have to write _that_ letter," Akemi agreed. 

_Nothing dangerous_ , she added to her previous paragraph. _But also not something I can abandon him in the middle of. I do miss you all, but I really can't come home right now. I don't know how long it will take to get this situation resolved, but I doubt it will be before New Year. A Misseihyou-New Year festival sounds wonderful, and a tournament sounds even better, but, as I said, I can't leave Hokichi to finish this alone._

"Help me," Akemi bade at that moment, and Imau rose from the desk to assist in fastening the elaborate tail into which her friend had lifted most of her hair. 

"This is going to outweigh you one of these days," Imau remarked as, with the skill of much practice, she tied the three laces required to hold Akemi's hair in place. 

Akemi's pleased smile reflected back from the mirror. "Thank you," she said as Imau finished, and began braiding one of the lengths she'd allowed to hang free. 

Imau returned to the desk. "Now you help me: tell me what else I can say to keep my parents from sending a delegation out here to drag me home." And she read aloud what she'd written since Akemi had looked. 

Akemi, finishing up one braid, shook her head before starting the other. "It sounds like you've said everything you could, and you're already hiding something they probably wouldn't like." 

Imau nodded ruefully and at last pushed the paper away. "I'll just finish it later." 

"What are we doing today?" 

"I've no idea. I practiced for a while, then took a bath, and I've been answering letters since; I haven't heard from my uncle at all." 

"You really have been up for hours!" 

Lifting one of the scrolls she'd dealt with before reading the one from home, Imau glanced over it again briefly and shook her head. "The Etoronaishou are still being unreasonable about this. All of them." 

"Aren't most Etoronaishou actually pirates themselves, though?" Akemi grinned. 

Imau laughed briefly, and stood. "Let's go find Hokichi and see what he has planned for me today." 

As they walked the palace corridors in search of Imau's uncle, the conversation turned, as it often did, to Akemi's favorite topic as she asked if she'd yet shown Imau her new shiiya. 

"The one you bought yesterday?" Imau was still thinking about how to make sure she was allowed to stay in Encoutia until she'd seen the pirate problem dealt with, but she could talk to Akemi about clothes in her sleep if she needed to. "No. You were going to, and then I think we both forgot." 

"It's _flower-cut_." 

"As in, devoted flower-cut?" 

"Almost the same." 

"I think my grandma had something like that..." 

"It's coming back, and I'm glad; I love flower-cut shiiyao." 

"Just hope the sleeves from those days don't come back." 

Akemi lifted her arms with a slight grimace. "What I do hope is that they change the sleeves on _these_ things sometime soon." 

Imau glanced at the rounded, cuffed sleeves in question and nodded with a twisted grin. "Should I put that in my letter?" 

"You _could_..." 

"'It's terribly important that I stay in Encoutia in order to help Hokichi deal with the pirates. Equally important: Akemi was wondering if you could modernize the sleeves of the royal knights' shiiyao; she's embarrassed to be seen in public.'" 

"That would work," Akemi nodded. 

Imau laughed. "I'll change them the moment I'm queen, if they're still the same. You do know you're going to be my chief knight, don't you?" 

"By the time you're queen I'll be too old to be your chief knight." 

"You're only twenty-four." 

"And I hope I'm at least fifty when you become queen, married to a handsome muscular warrior an inch taller than me, and already retired." 

"So you think my mother will live to be at least sixty-seven." 

"I don't see why not." 

"Besides, you can't retire. Who else is going to prowl--" Imau broke off abruptly and somewhat worriedly as they turned a corner and saw her uncle not three steps away coming their direction. Not that the single world 'prowl' was likely to give him ideas, but Imau didn't want to take any chances. 

Hokichi gave her his gentle smile. "Good morning, my dear. I was looking for you." 

Imau returned his greeting. For all she believed current affairs required more active tactics, she greatly respected her uncle and his focus on diplomacy -- and she loved him for his kind-hearted disposition and endless patience. "What do you need from me today?" 

"The representative from Etoronai has arrived early, so we've moved up the meeting with the Merchants' Guild about the merger." 

She repressed a sigh. That sounded very tedious. But she understood the need for a royal presence at a conversation that might have to do with the pirate threat, especially given that Etoronaishou drove such hard bargains. This was something she needed to accustom herself to and learn as much about as she could. It _did_ negate the need to send one of the letters she'd written this morning, and she'd worked hard on that! When Hokichi turned away with a gesture inviting her to follow, she threw Akemi a regretful look, and received a wry smile of sympathy in return.


	20. Chapter 14 - First Report: Kaoru, Tomoe

Just under two weeks later (five-day weeks; being in the capital had resolved him on thinking in modern terms as much as possible, at least until this whole affair ended), Sano returned from Elotica. All things considered, he was in quite a cheerful mood, and even sang a little as he walked the wide road between the two cities -- only a little, though, since the road was fairly busy and he didn't want to attract too much attention. 

Not far inside Enca, on the main market street, his eye caught on a stand of fine-looking fruits in bright pyramids. Mouth beginning to water, he grinned ruefully at the thought that though he'd left the orchards, the orchards apparently never left _him_... a nice big shiny apple would be perfect right about now, regardless of how many times in the past, sweating in the hot sun, arms aching from the tenth bushel he'd hauled in the last couple of hours, he'd cursed the very existence of apples and sworn never to eat one again. 

In order to preserve his dwindling funds (having left much of the money he possessed behind for Hajime to continue paying the inn bill with), he'd limited himself, in the city, to as little food as he could possibly get by on, so he hadn't had breakfast any time recently. It was getting to be nearer lunch time now -- another meal he would probably end up skipping today -- and an apple seemed all the more appetizing in the face of this. Well, he would just have a look at their prices. 

The latter were _so_ reasonable, and the fruit up close _so_ appealing, he simply couldn't resist. And the semi-guilty determination on this extravagance led to another brief internal debate: buy one apple and finish it before he reached the inn so Hajime would never know, or buy two apples and hope the gift would justify the expenditure in the knight's eyes? After not a great deal of thought, he went with the second option. 

He was more eager than he would have expected, he'd discovered since rising today, to get back. Not only had he found out some interesting and probably useful things, which would undoubtedly surprise the skeptical and exacting Hajime, there was also some anxiety that would not be banished about the safety of said Hajime, hiding as he was at a public inn practically on the doorstep of the city he'd fled not too long before. Sano comforted himself with the knowledge that there would surely have been a stir both here and in Elotica if Hajime had been captured, but he also restrained himself from eating his apple until he found out for sure. 

The inn looked as it had two weeks ago, with no more or less bustle, no ominous Elotica city guards or Gontamei knights hanging around, or anything else that might have indicated sinister goings-on in his absence. He took the back stairs up to the east-wing second-floor corridor, and then paused for an embarrassed moment when he realized he didn't remember which room he needed. Looking at the line of doors reminded him the next moment, however (even more embarrassed), that his key had the number painted on its flat bow. With both apples clumsily in one hand, he sought out the key, checked the number, moved to the appropriate door, and began to unlock it. Softly through the expanding aperture as he opened it he called, "It's me." 

Hajime had pushed the table away from the window, and now sat on one of the stools in a position where he could look out the open shutter and, presumably, take some minimal entertainment from whatever went on in the yard and the properties visible nearby. At the moment, it appeared the interest and wariness with which he'd directed his eyes toward the door was the greatest instance of those emotions he'd felt any time in the last eight days; he looked as bored as anyone Sano had ever seen, and there was, for half a second, visible pleasure in his face at the sight of Sano entering. 

"Hey," Sano greeted him, tossing down his backpack onto the bed on the left and stretching. "I'm back." 

"So I see." Hajime's voice gave no hint he was glad to see his companion, and by this time his expression had also adjusted to indifference, which was a little annoying but simultaneously unsurprising. 

"Everything all right here?" 

"Yes," Hajime replied impatiently. "Why wouldn't it be?" 

"Oh, I dunno... because you're a fugitive from the conquering regime, maybe?" Sano was a little stung by the implication that he wasn't allowed to express concern for Hajime and his situation here, but it didn't bother him as much as it would have if it hadn't been _clearly_ obvious Hajime was bored out of his mind and far more eager to hear what Sano had learned than to discuss the last eight days of sitting around looking out the window. 

Hajime relented a little at having it pointed out that Sano had a legitimate reason to ask. "It's been fine. The inn staff are polite and don't ask questions. I've avoided everyone else." 

"Good, good." Sano sat down on the bed. "All right, what do you want to hear first?" 

"That depends on which of our points you managed to find out anything about." 

"All of them, thank you very much!" 

"Even where the king is being held?" 

"Oh, no, not that. Sorry. I forgot about that." 

"How could you forget about that??" Hajime sounded almost horrified. 

"I mean I forgot about it just now," Sano assured him hastily, "not while I was in town." He tried not to sound affronted at the idea he might forget something so important, but couldn't help feeling it a little. 

Irritably Hajime commanded, "Tell me about the royal houses." 

"Fine." Sano let out an annoyed, huffing breath, wondering why their every conversation seemed to go this way. He'd even been glad to see the knight at first -- gladder than he'd expected -- and yet it had taken Hajime less than five minutes to get under his skin again. But he drew the breath back in deeply, forcing calm upon himself before he began. 

"So it was strange. From what I heard, there's hardly anybody from either royal family in town, and the ones that are are staying way the hell out of this. In fact, supposedly some Gontamei princess packed up and left the moment Soujirou did his thing. Of course that was just the gossip I overheard, since I didn't want to come right out and ask anyone, but it still seemed really strange even to me who doesn't know a damn thing about the royal houses." 

Hajime was nodding slowly. "It's a hint that the main push for the usurpation came from somewhere else; the royalty want to make it clear they've had nothing to do with this and aren't taking sides. I thought that might be the case." 

Throwing up a frustrated hand Sano demanded, "Then why'd you ask me to find out about the royal families?" He thought of how long he'd spent hanging around big rich houses pretending to be browsing for work as household staff so he could gossip with the existing household staff, and wondered whether it had all been a waste of time. 

"Don't be stupid," said Hajime dismissively. "Of course we're not going to _ignore_ them even if it seems like the divine houses need more of our attention." 

Well, he did have a point. Again Sano forced himself to remain calm. Seeking something to do with his hands and reminded by his gesture a moment ago of the apples he held, he now began to juggle them as he continued speaking. "Everyone's wondering what's gonna be the reaction from people like Fumio and Shinorutei and Hokichi. I didn't hear any real news about any of them, just a lot of guessing." 

And it had damn well taken him long enough to figure out, without actually asking and thereby making himself look like an idiot, that Fumio was Kenshin's grandfather and a former dantaoji, and Hokichi his great-uncle and prince of Encoutia (which latter fact Sano, having been _born_ in Encoutia, really should already have known). Of course Shinorutei was Kenshin's mother dantaoji, who had acted as regent after his mother the queen had died and before he'd been old enough to rule on his own; Sano knew _that_ much. He was sure Hajime knew _all_ of it, though. Stupid politics. 

"That _will_ be interesting to see," said Hajime in pensive agreement. "None of them will have any material power in this issue, but they all could have considerable influence. They could be in considerable danger as well, since Soujirou and his people will also be aware of that influence... I hope, whatever they do, they do it carefully. I wonder how Houji will react, too." 

"That was another name I heard a lot," Sano nodded. "Most people I heard mention him feel like he's got more right to be offended by Soujirou than even anyone from Barenor'mei." After all, if _any_ Gontameiji had a right to the throne, it would be Houji, the senior prince; Soujirou was something like eighth in line. "No real news about him, though, or any of the others. Not much real news about _anything_ , actually. Everyone's talking, but not actually saying much of anything." 

Sighing, he caught one apple in each hand, flopped onto his back on the bed, and directed his words now toward the ceiling. "You were right about the people... They're like wandering little kids, but not know-it-all kids like Yahiko. They don't know what to think, and they're all looking for someone to tell them. If any resistance is gonna happen, I couldn't figure out where... there was plenty of arguing going on in the inn I stayed at, but it never seemed like it was gonna _go_ anywhere." 

"Typical. What did you find out about the divine houses?" 

"Well, I knocked a Kaoru devoted over the head and took his shiiya--" 

"You have an interesting idea of lying low," murmured Hajime. 

"--and wandered into Kaoru's neighborhood pretending to be some new devoted who just came from a small-town shrine. I played stupid at the first gullible-looking person I met, and the guy showed me around everywhere and answered all my questions." 

Tone unaltered, Hajime remarked, "'...played stupid...'" 

"Yeah, shut up. So Kaoru's white's this girl Ayame, and I guess her gold sister is _always_ with her and they pretty much run the house together. They support Kenshin, and everyone knows it." Hajime had mentioned something like this during their walk to Enca, when he'd been reporting on what gossip he was familiar with about the divine houses, but Sano was determined to be thorough so Hajime could find no fault with his report. 

"Yes..." Hajime sounded as if this was exactly in keeping with what he knew. "Kaoru is Kenshin's lady, and her house has been the highest-favored in Elotica for years." 

"Those girls are interesting, though," Sano mused. "While I was in their plaza they came out and did this thing..." 

_Kaoru's center of worship in Elotica was tiled in red and hung with red and painted red. It didn't look **bad** , necessarily, but Sano couldn't help thinking that anyone living here must, in response, be angry quite a lot of the time. He wondered whether the Kaoru devoted considered themselves closer to the hypothetical lady of righteous wrath whenever they were feeling her emotion. Pissed off though he himself often was, he didn't think he could stand to spend much time here._

_The devoted at his side, wearing, as Sano was, a red shiiya marked with a white teardrop shape containing Kaoru's erupting volcano symbol, chattered away about the plaza they'd just entered. He knew far too much of its history -- primarily the names of what Sano supposed were notable followers of Kaoru and the precise years in which they had done what Sano supposed were notable things here in this very place -- and it was all Sano could manage pretending to be interested. Fortunately, he got the feeling the devoted was trying to impress him -- probably hoping Sano could be enticed into bed later -- and therefore was hypersensitive to encouragement._

_The plaza decorating, Sano had to admit, could be considered somewhat attractive if you liked austere red. It was remarkable how many rocks of that color, great and small, they'd managed to find to fill the plots between the building's walls and the tiled ground. Sano, who hadn't thought rocks could be arranged to nearly such good effect, was impressed at the layout. He couldn't help wondering, though, to what extent weeds poked up among the artistically-arranged stones, and how much service for the populace -- usually an essential function of red devoted -- was being neglected in favor of the maintenance of Kaoru's rock gardens._

_The temple, like most religious establishments, was a five-sided structure surrounding a central space that could be accessed through an opening in the pentagon's base. In this case, the building was so massive that the inside space was the plaza, big enough to hold special fundraising markets and holiday gatherings. A twelve-sided stone platform in the center, two steps above the tiles (undoubtedly intended for preaching from, ritual prayers, and Kaoru knew what else), was at the moment covered with lounging devoted -- mostly reds and first-wash -- enjoying an outside lunch in the pleasant autumn air. With the high walls of the temple all around, midday was probably about their only opportunity for sunlight in here._

_The chatty devoted at his side had started talking about a statue that had previously stood on the platform and the circumstances that had removed it, when he cut off suddenly with, "Oh, look." Following the direction of his gaze, Sano observed, approximately opposite across the plaza, a couple of woman whose attire marked them as the highest officials of this house._

_It gave Sano an odd feeling seeing their shiiyao, one having been washed in a bleaching solution four times until it was off-white and the other only three so it remained a yellowish gold. He hadn't really moved among devoted since his childhood when his father had been alive, didn't believe in anything they did, and had been observing all of this thus far with a detachment half fascinated and half disgusted -- but there was yet something interesting, even exciting, about being so close to the white devoted of any house, if only because he or she was someone most citizens would probably never meet._

_This white devoted was a young woman, no older than Sano himself, carrying a staff the way all whites supposedly did and looking ready to use it cheerfully on anyone that annoyed her -- though the keonblade she wore at her side in a red sheath would probably be more effective. Even from a distance, Sano liked the way she carried herself: determined, one step away from aggressive, and yet, oddly enough, relatively friendly. The third-wash woman beside her, perhaps just a little younger, had the same brown hair, and features similar enough, at least from this far off, to mark the two as close relations._

_Sano considered asking what their names were, whether they were sisters or what, and why they were both so young in positions he generally associated with greybeards, but thought better of it. This was all information he probably should have known if he'd really been a devoted of Kaoru, and he didn't want to make his guide suspicious. He would undoubtedly be able to pick it up along the way._

_"Come on, let's get closer," the red at his side said. Wondering why they, along with several others on the plaza, were now suddenly mobbing their superiors, Sano followed at his gesture._

_"Friends!" the pretty white cried as soon as she was a good distance from the door she'd come out of. She tossed her staff aside without even looking where she threw it, and it was caught so readily by someone nearby that Sano deemed this a regular occurrence. Then she drew her keonblade, letting the energy flash out into a sword-like shape perhaps just a touch longer than was typical, and began swinging it carelessly through the air. "Who will challenge us?" she cried, grinning around at the various approaching devoted._

_The gold, drawing a sword that seemed to be a match to the one the white carried, expanded on her superior's offer. "Any weapons! Any techniques! Bring them all!" And without another word, she and her sister (as Sano, drawing closer, had decided to assume the other must be) fell into a defensive position, back-to-back, just slightly offset so the right hand of each had plenty of room to swing its bright weapon._

_The rasp of swords leaving sheaths suddenly sounded from one end of the plaza to another, and the glow of spiritual energy on keonblades actually seemed to be making a visible difference to the level of light even under the bright sun. It wasn't just keonblades, though: there were standard swords, daggers, staves, a few brass knuckles, and even a couple of weapons Sano didn't recognize offhand. The devoted specifically accompanying Sano had a pair of long knives._

_Those that weren't interested in challenging the white and the gold were moving outward toward the edges of the plaza and the temple walls, some of them grumbling a little but none of them concerned or appearing to think this anything out of the ordinary; and the atmosphere had changed abruptly from business as usual, if perhaps a little more tense than elsewhere in the city, to a jovial combative hum. It was like nothing Sano had ever seen before._

"Yes," Hajime commented, "they do that fairly regularly, I've heard." Once again he sounded as if none of this was in any way news. 

"Misao's lockpicks!" Sano swore in protest. "If you already know everything I found out, why bother me going in to find it?" 

Hajime gave a sarcastic monosyllabic laugh, unexpectedly did _not_ point out that the combative habits of Kaoru's higher-wash wasn't what Sano had gone into town to find out about, and said, "Just go on." 

"Anyway, when I attacked them--" 

This time the knight broke in emphatically enough to force Sano to stop speaking. " _Why_ did you attack them? I _told_ you not to stand out." 

Sano sat up and threw one of the apples he held at Hajime's face. The knight caught the missile only just in time, his expression a mirror of Sano's annoyed glare. "I wasn't standing out!" Sano said. "Plenty of people were attacking them! And if they do that all the time, and people challenge them all the time, wouldn't it look weirder if some guy wearing a fucking sword _didn't_ attack them?" 

After a moment, Hajime's brows loosened their constriction over his eyes, and he said, "Fine," and left it at that. 

"It was amazing." The interest of the memory overrode Sano's irritation, and he continued in a tone of wonder. "Nobody could touch them! They just stayed back-to-back and moved like they were one person, and kept everyone back." He himself had found, and not for the first time on this journey, that he could maintain his energy blade with little trouble for some reason, despite not being angry just then... but his attack had been thrown off with nearly the same level of ease and unconcern as Seijuurou had often shown while sparring with him -- and that was saying something. "I don't know what kind of technique it was, but they were... amazing." 

"I'm sure they were," said Hajime, a little patronizingly. With supercilious eyes he was examining the apple he held. 

"Have _you_ ever tried fighting them?" Sano demanded. "I bet you couldn't touch them either." 

"I'm not a devoted, idiot. They only do it on their own plaza." 

"Riiight." Sano mimicked Hajime's raised brow, but with his version of the expression tried to convey skepticism at this obvious excuse. It didn't much matter, though, since Hajime was looking at the apple and not at him, and presently just ordered him to go on. 

Sano obeyed. "So I hung around there until I found out about Ayame and Suzume and whose side they're on. Seems like nobody was even surprised when they told everyone _officially_ they didn't approve of this stealing-the-throne business; actually I think people'd have been surprised if they _hadn't_. 

"But they're not doing anything about it. At least not openly, not yet. I got the feeling someone there might try something eventually, but they're waiting for something. Waiting for it to feel safe, maybe. And meanwhile all the Kaoru devoted are just going on like they always did, which I think is sending a message to the city people that _they_ should just keep going like they always have." 

Hajime nodded, frowning, still regarding the apple as if it were positively riveting, though Sano didn't think he was really looking at it anymore. "And there's no way to tell whether Kaoru's response is the usual hypocrisy about the divine houses staying out of politics," he murmured, "or a circumspect way of supporting Soujirou while claiming to support Kenshin." 

Sano, to whom this had occurred (not entirely without external prompting), mimicked his nod. After a moment of pensive silence he shook himself and said, "Anyway, so then I went to see about Tomoe." 

"You knocked out another devoted to steal another shiiya, I assume?" Hajime's tone was a little weary as he asked. 

Sano had to admit he didn't feel at all good about having done that -- and not just because it wasn't nearly as subtle as both he and Hajime would have preferred him to be on this venture. But all he said in reply was, "Hey, the bright side is that, now I _have_ the lady-damned things, I won't have to do it again." 

Hajime rolled his eyes. 

Ignoring this, Sano went on. "So I did the same thing that worked at Kaoru, and it worked there too..." 

_Around each of the five temples in Elotica was a neighborhood containing everything related to the running of the religious branch that didn't fit into the temple itself: housing for the devoted and their families -- since only the most highly ranked lived inside the temple -- storage facilities, offices, and Sano knew not what else. The temples nestled in corners of the main city walls, and the associated area had to be traversed to reach each one; fortunately for Sano, who'd already gotten lost more than once in this complex city, the temples themselves were so big that, once you were in their general vicinity, they were impossible to miss._

_Fanatical dedication to lady-specific coloring was apparent the very instant Sano stepped onto the first street of any of these neighborhoods. But whereas Kaoru's color agitated and overwhelmed, Tomoe's dejected him unexpectedly. He didn't know whether brighter purples were more expensive or difficult to come by, or whether the followers of the lady of death thought a hue closer to black was more appropriate to display their zeal, but the entire place was dark and dreary from top to bottom. Among all this gloomy deep purple, Sano's eyes were singularly grateful for the sight of all the red and orange shiiyao of the lower-ranking devoted that comprised most of the traffic in this area._

_His face must have been showing the increasing dismay these surroundings induced, for, as he walked past what was pretty clearly one of the quarters or barracks or whatever they called them, one red devoted broke away from a small group of her fellows talking by the door and came toward him._

_"Good morning!" she said, and there was kindness in her tone, undoubtedly in response to his morbid demeanor._

_"Morning," Sano replied, looking her over. She was slender almost to the point of frailty, with big, liquidy eyes that drooped so far they must surely slide off her face one of these days and gave her a perpetually sad expression -- or perhaps that effect was achieved by all the dark purple. The droopy eyes were that same color; he reflected disrespectfully that this was probably the primary reason she'd become a follower of Tomoe._

_"You must be new," she smiled. "Are you lost?"_

_He took interested note of the fact that she recognized him as a newcomer on sight; he'd thought there must be too many devoted for any one of them to be that familiar with the group. But, he reminded himself, his hair **was** fairly distinctive: he rarely combed it, and it probably couldn't have been more obvious even at a casual glance that he would have hacked it short in an instant if anyone in this narrow-minded society would be willing to do business with him under those shockingly deviant circumstances._

_He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I just got into town today," he answered her assumption. To the question he replied with a forced grin, "I've already gotten lost a couple of times--" which of course was true-- "but right now I'm just looking around this neighborhood." He threw a slightly helpless glance at the buildings that, like shadows themselves in their depressing hues, cast morning shadows over the both of them._

_She smiled again. It was a sad-looking little smile to match her sad-looking eyes. "Well, I could show you around, if you'd like; I have nothing to do until second bell."_

_The regular sound of bells ringing out the hours from the palace in the center of town was something Sano hadn't yet become accustomed to and wasn't entirely sure he liked... but he grudgingly had to admit its usefulness for citywide punctuality. He might even remark upon it at some point, since his cover story was still that he'd just been transferred here from a rural shrine. But at the moment he only said, "Thanks!" in legitimate gratitude and satisfaction. "That'd be great!"_

_Droop-eyes turned out to be every bit as knowledgeable about the neighborhood and plaza, and the goings-on therein, as the Kaoru guy that had given Sano a similar tour over the last couple of days; Sano figured there was probably a helpful know-it-all type ready to escort newcomers around in every corner of town. But whereas that Kaoru guy (whose name Sano had already forgotten) had, to all appearances, been motivated primarily by lechery, this woman (whose name he eventually learned was Toki) seemed to be acting out of genuine kindness. Sano wasn't sure whether, under the circumstances, he preferred an interest he didn't at all return or a kindness he felt a little guilty about taking advantage of._

_His excuse at Kaoru's plaza for why he wouldn't be staying with the other devoted in their quarters had been insubstantial in the extreme, and he'd actually been a little surprised that his amorous guide hadn't pursued the matter, but today he had a much better answer to give to the polite questions Toki asked in her quest to help him out as much as possible._

_Yesterday he'd overheard a Kaoru devoted -- an **actual** newly arrived red from a country village -- grumbling about how quickly upon arrival she'd been assigned to assist the city guards in a sentry job at the other end of town and how she would have to stay there, rather than in Kaoru's neighborhood, for several days. It was easy to regurgitate this, right down to the slightly disgruntled tone of one that would much rather be rooming with fellow devoted during the first nights in a new city. And Toki, glancing at the sword he wore, seemed to think this story perfectly plausible._

_Armaments among the Tomoe devoted were **much** more scarce than among Kaoru's followers. There, nearly everyone had borne a weapon of some sort, and Sano had observed more than a few relatively good-natured spars break out over practically nothing during the last couple of days in the red neighborhood... but here it was almost the complete opposite. Tomoe devoted seemed to strive, rather, to outdo each other in accommodation. Their_ no, after **you** _mentality was somewhat amusing, but Sano didn't think he could stomach it for very long._

_On the way to the plaza, Toki listed the functions of the buildings they passed, as well as some trivia about the plaza itself once they entered it. Completely disinterested in most of this, Sano made a few futile attempts at getting her to talk about house politics and the higher-wash, but she didn't seem to take the hint. Finally, when she'd just finished up a relatively enthusiastic (considering her placid tone) description of their ritual prayer traditions here, Sano applied a blunter force._

_The temple and the plaza were built to precisely the same design as Kaoru's, though with actual gardens of various purple flowers in place of rock gardens, and Sano had his eyes fixed on the door from whose red correspondent at Kaoru's temple he'd seen the white Ayame and the gold Suzume emerge. "Do you think I'm likely ever to meet the fourth-wash?" he asked. "It's not something you ever expect back in Esabanca--" this was the totally made-up town whence he supposedly came-- "but now that I'm here..." He trailed off as if he didn't want to be putting himself forward or soliciting false hope._

_Toki gave him that wan smile of hers again. "I don't see why not... if you're around here long enough, you're sure to meet him eventually. It probably won't be today, though, since the Devoted Council meets on Yum'hyou and I believe Enishi spends the rest of the day taking care of any other business he has at the palace or in that part of town."_

_Sano had never heard of a Devoted Council and didn't know what part of town she meant, but, since a devoted probably **should** have heard and **should** know, he didn't ask. Instead he just nodded._

Obviously Hajime too had never heard of a Devoted Council, but just as obviously had a guess. He broke into Sano's account at this point to demand in a tone of curiosity tinged with something darker, like suspicion or even horror, "Devoted Council?" 

"I'll get to that," Sano assured him; "hang on." 

Hajime took one last bite of the apple he'd mostly finished, then set the core down on the table and chewed with a thoughtful frown as Sano continued his account. 

_Regretting the necessity for such directness but seeing no other way, Sano asked, "Has he had anything to say about the new king?"_

_Fortunately, Toki's expression didn't change; whatever her personal views on the subject, she didn't seem to regard his question as suspicious. "He's issued house-wide instructions that we're to carry on as usual. There's no reason for any of us to concern ourselves with who's king... it doesn't change anything here." She sounded placid enough as she delivered the words, and it seemed a good bet to Sano that she agreed with them._

_Actually, now he thought about it, Tomoe was (among all the other silly things she stood for) the lady of **acceptance** , wasn't she? Tomoe's followers probably had no choice but to accept Soujirou if they didn't want to look like even bigger hypocrites than all devoted already were. Even if this Enishi didn't approve of the change in government, there was nothing he could do about it openly, not even express disapprobation... and if he wanted to do anything about it covertly, this random red off the street undoubtedly wouldn't know._

Even as Sano related these last few thoughts, it struck him suddenly that the official response of the house of Tomoe to the new regime had been the entire point of this part of his story, and it had taken many fewer words to tell than the far-less-necessary rest of it. And before, in his account of his experience in Kaoru's neighborhood, he'd gotten caught up in describing things as he'd seen them and relating his impressions on all manner of only peripherally related aspects of the experience. 

And yet Hajime hadn't stopped him or given any signs of impatience (with Sano's storytelling methods, at least). He'd even nodded subtle agreement at Sano's assessment of the ladies' colors and their probable effect on the moods of their followers, and laughed a little at the description of a woman whose eyes seemed ready to slide off her face at any moment. Perhaps he was humoring Sano; he must realize this was not only Sano's first visit to the capital but his first close contact with the central branches of a religion on which he'd turned his back and by which he'd always felt persecuted. _Of course_ Sano would get a little carried away in describing what he'd seen and heard over the last several days, and perhaps Hajime understood. 

Unsure if he could ascribe to the knight such a generous impulse toward himself, Sano recollected by way of additional explanation that Hajime had been sitting in a small, undecorated room with nothing to do and no one to talk to for almost two weeks, extremely bored in addition to the concern he'd already been feeling for the king and the country's situation. It was no real surprise if he didn't mind a bit of unnecessary elaboration. 

Still, whatever Hajime's reasons for not protesting, Sano didn't want to give the impression that he'd lost track even a little of his real mission in favor of sight-seeing. He didn't want to provide Hajime with any excuse to denounce his efforts. So he resolved to tighten up his narrative, be a little more professional, for the rest of his report. He was going to impress Hajime one of these days if it killed him.


	21. Chapter 15 - First Report: Megumi, Misao, Yumi

_Megumi's yellow gave him a headache. He supposed it was a cheerful color, especially as compared to Tomoe's, but they'd so often used a harsh, eye-straining yellow rather than the soft pastel in which he usually saw the lady herself portrayed in paintings and the like... how could **anyone** live in these religious neighborhoods?_

_Today's know-it-all was actually two know-it-alls, and Sano had quickly decided this was the best way to go about things. The old man, a doctor as were not a few followers of the lady of life, and his daughter of a more researching (if still medical) bent, were both reds and both extremely chatty; Sano could throw out a subject and get them talking, sit back and listen until the information he wanted came up, then insinuate another idea in order to send the conversation in a new direction._

_He didn't make it onto the plaza until late afternoon. The cheerful father-daughter combination took charge of his morning and lunch -- which they insisted he eat with them and several others in a dining room in one of the devoted quarters -- and didn't get around to giving him much of a tour until they'd thoroughly worn out his ears with all sorts of information, useful and otherwise._

_The woman -- little more than a girl, really, even younger than Sano -- explained enthusiastically about the work she was doing and the things she was learning and the results she and her mentor strove for in their research. If Sano was any judge, 'mentor' would not for very long describe what the other researcher was to her; and the father didn't even seem upset at the idea of his daughter leaving the family at the age of seventeen._

_As interesting as were the marital prospects of this complete stranger -- and Sano really was interested (or at least more interested in that than in the largely incomprehensible medical-research talk) -- it wasn't what he was here for. Throughout the day and the various topics that had been discussed in his presence -- not a few of them introduced by himself with a subtlety that rather pleased him -- he'd gotten a pretty strong impression of what the general attitude was around here toward the kingdom's new leadership, and he thought he could guess what the official stance was... but he wasn't about to take a **guess** back to Hajime._

_An afternoon bell had just rung, and Sano and his guides had been standing in silence on the plaza listening with varying degrees of respect to an elderly second-wash reciting a ritual prayer in the shadow of the great statue of Megumi that stood in the center of the pentagonal area. Sano was glad when the tedious kuumaruaya was finished, but, though he didn't much like having to give the ritual response at the end as a good devoted must, he couldn't say he regretted listening: the woman had said something in her prayer about 'guidance toward the good of the kingdom,' and Sano doubted any better opening for what he wanted to talk about was likely present itself._

_"So..." He turned thoughtfully to his companions as if suddenly struck. "What is the official word from the bosses on 'the good of the kingdom?' On the new king, I mean?" He still didn't much like having to ask directly, but at least this time he had **some** excuse._

_At first, though, he feared he'd been too direct, when the young woman and her father exchanged a look he didn't understand. But when the girl said, "Of course you wouldn't have heard," Sano decided he was probably fine._

_"The **official word** is that it's none of our business, and to carry on as usual," the man told Sano in a low tone._

_"But it's hard to believe that's **really** what they mean," the girl added._

_"Of course we do what they've officially told us to do," said the father hastily._

_"Of course," agreed the girl. "But we're still curious what's their real opinion."_

_"Why?" Sano broke in, knowing from the day's prior experience that they might go on talking about this nonstop without providing that crucial detail._

_"Shougo and Sayo," the father answered, still in that hushed, gossipy tone. "The last I heard, nobody's seen them this time for over a week."_

_The girl said, " **I** heard it was going on two."_

_Sano had picked up the mentioned names a few times that day, and was fairly certain he remembered correctly that Shougo and Sayo were brother and sister, and both golds; he didn't dare ask for confirmation, though._

_"Ever since the government change--" this was the polite term for 'usurpation' the wary had adopted-- "they've been acting strange."_

_"It started **just** then. We can't believe it's a coincidence."_

_"They disappear for half a day, or even days at a time, and when they are around they're distant and worried about something."_

_"None of us--" it was clear from the accompanying gesture that this meant 'none of us at the red and first-wash level'-- "know what's going on, but we're all curious."_

_"And worried! What if they're trying to take part in some resistance or something right under Gensai's nose?"_

_Sano couldn't help asking, "Do you think they would?"_

_"I have no idea! To read the journals, you'd get the impression the whole house is pretty evenly divided, and there are some good points on both sides... but who knows what Shougo and Sayo think?"_

_"There was one journal -- by Hanabi from Lotsu, I think -- that made a very good point about the myths people commonly believe about heredity..."_

"And that's one thing," Sano told Hajime, "that I had no idea Megumi people did: they write these journals. All of them are always writing journals, I guess, and then they tack them up in the buildings, and they all read them and talk about them. It's _weird_." 

He'd managed to relay not quite so much unnecessary detail this time, and was disappointed to note that Hajime seemed less invested in the story. Was that because Sano's sparser narrative had been less interesting, or in appropriate professional response to Sano's appropriate professional terseness? There were still a lot of things about Hajime Sano just couldn't figure out. 

"Anyway," he went on, "except for that thing about Shougo and Sayo, it felt just the same as all those people sitting around debating at the inn I was staying at: a lot of talk that's never gonna _go_ anywhere. It's like they feel like they've done everything they need to as soon as they've written a _journal_ about it, and then they can go back to whatever they were doing before." 

"Did you try to contact those two golds?" asked Hajime in a frowning tone. 

"I thought about it..." By this time Sano had lain back down and was looking at the ceiling again. "But I thought, if they _are_ part of some resistance or something, they're doing a really shitty job keeping it secret, and I should probably stay away from them unless I have no other choice." 

A long moment of silence tempted Sano to sit up and see what expression might be on Hajime's face, but he forced himself to remain as he was. He'd made a specific decision for reasons he thought were perfectly rational, and was ready to argue his point if Hajime wanted to condemn him. But eventually Hajime said, "We'll keep them in mind, though." 

"Yeah." Sano was more pleased than he could express at this unspoken approval, and his next statement, incongruously, came out sounding quite cheerful: "So word from Misao was pretty much the same..." 

_This was positively unbelievable. Sano had been assaulted with any number of new sights and experiences over the last few days, but this was by far the most astonishing of all of them. He could barely even begin to give credence to what he saw, and had to work to keep himself from shaking his head at regular intervals trying to get at the truth rather than this impossibility his eyes seemed to be presenting him._

_Misao's neighborhood **looked nice**._

_It wasn't just that they obviously didn't mind using other colors as accents against that of their lady; it wasn't just that, instead of slapping up any and every hue indiscriminately as paint availability allowed, as the devoted in the other religious districts seemed to have done, they had instead carefully combined variations on the color to the best possible effect; it wasn't just that they avoided too much eye-straining use of the brighter, glowing end of that variability, keeping rather to more restful pastels and well-blended gradients for larger spaces and saving the more intense shades for drawing attention to details; it wasn't just that they'd even occasionally allowed the building materials -- usually stone, but sometimes a nicely-treated wood -- to retain their natural hues instead of slathering paint all over every available surface to blare out their devotion to their lady..._

_It was **all** of this, and in addition the fact that they seemed to be **better** at it than anyone from Kaoru, Tomoe, or Megumi. Everything here had been done more adroitly, with a better eye to its effect and greater care for both its individual appearance and its coordination with other structures nearby. Sano would never have been able to believe it of **orange** ; he'd been expecting this area of town to be the absolute worst. It was only after examining and admiring everything around him for more time than his overwrought brain could keep track of that he remembered Misao's status as lady of the visual arts._

_That she was also the lady of thievery he was reminded by being the victim of three pseudo-robberies before he even managed to have one real conversation with anyone._

_The first pickpocket, a red about Sano's age, got his attention by dropping a few coins into his hand with the statement, in a tone of greeting, "You're a little too easy." This remark (and its various possible interpretations) was so unexpected and strange, especially given that the speaker had essentially said it in passing, and when combined with the apparent gift of money out of nowhere so utterly bizarre, that Sano was more or less stunned for a few moments. It took several moments longer for him to realize the coins were **his** , and this, at least, prodded him out of his stupor. The pickpocket had returned exactly as much as he'd taken, Sano determined with a quick count, but how he'd gotten at Sano's belt pouch without alerting him even in the slightest, Sano didn't know._

_What the second had to say was, "You're making yourself a target, you know," as she offered him his very own sword with a cheeky grin. Having thought he'd used all his capacity for astonishment today, what he felt at discovering someone had managed to unsheathe the weapon he wore without his beginning to notice overwhelmed him such that he was unable to say a word in reply. He just took the keonblade and stared as the first-wash winked at him and continued on her way._

_"You must be new around here," was the friendly, sympathetic comment of the third, a man perhaps ten years his senior, as he held up Sano's **entire belt-pouch** in a gesture similar to what he might have used to return something Sano had accidentally dropped rather than something he'd somehow deliberately taken from him._

_Trying not to gape at the man and probably failing, Sano accepted his belonging and struggled for words. Finally he managed, "Yes! And nobody did this back home!"_

_The red devoted laughed and clapped Sano on the back, disrupting for a moment the process of re-fastening the pouch at his waist. "You'd better get used to it; it's tradition around here!" And thence he proceeded to make it obvious that he would be today's know-it-all._

_So interested was Sano in this bizarre tradition, and the nimbleness of finger that allowed the followers of Misao to carry it out, he didn't feel the tiniest bit guilty about pursuing the topic with his new companion before he even started thinking about maneuvering the guy around to talking about Nenji, Misao's white devoted, and what he and the other higher-wash might have had to say about Soujirou._

As fascinating as this had been to Sano, at the moment he decided Hajime didn't need to hear about it, and restrained himself with great force of will from recounting it. All he said was, "They don't officially care, and if they care underneath they're pretending not to. But at Yumi I totally got lucky." 

_Green was by far the most soothing of the five lady colors, and as such Yumi's part of town looked better than anyone else's except Misao's. Which was not to say it looked **good** , just that there was a certain automatic benefit offered to the decor by the combination of coolness and relative brightness of the color. The devoted shiiyao, though, in their spectrum of red bleached to orange and warm yellow, did look rather jarring against it; still, he had to wear one._

_To come across a red devoted in the proper state of solitude and apparent likelihood to recover well from a knock on the head had taken most of the day, so Sano hadn't found his way into the green corner of the city until the sun had already sunk past the great walls and thrown everything into shadow; perhaps that skewed his opinion of the colors, but objective assessment of the decorating skills of the devoted was not what he was here for._

_Knowing Yumi for the lady of love, Sano had somewhat expected to find her followers an unusually romantic lot, but just walking through her neighborhood didn't give him any sign of this; there weren't even any couples kissing in doorways or anything. But he did find that the unforeseen amount of music floating from down alleys, out of doorways, and off balconies, giving the entire walk a pleasant, cheerful feeling and reminding him that Yumi was also the lady of the performing arts, made up for this vague and not terribly important disappointment._

_This neighborhood broke the trend by not supplying a know-it-all, but that might have been because Sano had wandered into it so late in the day... or perhaps merely because he ended up spending so little time there and not needing one at all. For as he was about to enter the plaza to see what kind of flower beds and statuary they had (and whether they might not, perhaps, have couples kissing in **there** ), he happened to have his eye and ear caught by movement and conversation out around the side of the temple._

_So, instead of going through the opening into the space surrounded by the great building, he followed the path that led to the left. He moved quietly at first, just in case this area was off-limits to reds or something, but soon saw it could not be: a wagon full of crates and packages of various shapes and sizes, which had been brought around to a side or back door of the temple, was being unloaded by a few legitimate reds while none other than the white devoted and one of her golds looked on._

_Not yet having been in the capital very long, and having spent the entirety of his adult life in an orchard town some distance from the kingdom's cultural hotspots, Sano had only a vague idea of what might or might not be in fashion at any given moment; he was pretty sure, in fact, that Eloma had always been at least five years behind the times when it came to shiiya cuts and sleeves and hoods. But even **he** could see that Yumi's fourth-wash was about as fashionable as someone limited to a preselected religious outfit could be. From the ornament in her artfully-face-framing burgundy hair to the pointed bareness of her shapely legs to the interesting metallic spiral pattern on the otherwise black staff she held carelessly in one manicured hand, the word 'chic' seemed apropos -- and that wasn't a description Sano frequently employed. 'Attractive,' even -- and he wasn't generally attracted to women._

_Busy in conversation, she didn't even glance at Sano; but her third-wash companion, a short, bald, yellow-toothed man much less worth examining than his superior and a much less likely-looking follower of the lady of beauty, took immediate notice of him. Gesturing to the wagon he ordered, "Come on; give them a hand with this."_

_Obeying, Sano at first had to stifle his annoyance at the apparent assumption on the old man's part that he was either here for this purpose or at least had nothing else pressing to do; but this annoyance quickly faded as he realized he was suddenly in a uniquely advantageous position to eavesdrop on the white devoted's relatively private discourse and hopefully find out what he needed to know without bothering about the type of circumspection he'd been wearying himself with in all the other divine neighborhoods._

_So he quickly discovered where the items were being deposited, and thereafter dawdled as much as possible in retrieving new ones off the wagon in order to hear what he could of what the white had to say. The first partial statement he managed to catch was, "...have more important things to do than make sure all the little people are behaving themselves."_

_"And you think I don't?" The ugly man sounded rather grumpy about this._

_Next was, "...need to be staying out of anything even a little bit political, all right?" Her somewhat low and gravelly voice had a pouty, almost teasing-sounding tone that it was no wonder her subordinate didn't seem to be taking entirely seriously. "It's none of our business."_

_And the third statement, apparently in response to something perhaps somewhat rude from the gold, was, "...just the same thing from another angle! We won't be making a commotion on either side of the issue, so of course I'll do what..."_

_When Sano next emerged, it was to the sound of the gold's surly complaint, "...at the palace as much as possible so you can socialize."_

_"I think you're jealous," the white replied pertly; evidently taking direct criticism from her lower-wash didn't bother her much. "And anyway that has nothing to do with it. Usurper or not, the Devoted Council was a fabulous idea."_

_At that moment her eyes lighted on the package wrapped in paper and string that Sano had just extracted from the wagon. "Ah, there it is!" she cried in delight, and ran forward to take it from him; obviously she'd only been waiting around out here for this, and the conversation had probably been intended merely to pass the time until what she wanted from the delivery was unearthed._

_As the object was quite heavy for its size, Sano warned, "You're gonna need two hands for this."_

_She gave him a smile that managed to be both condescending and flirtatious at once, and said, "You must be new." Then she took the parcel lightly in her free hand, spun it deftly a couple of times on two fingers, winked at the now-gaping Sano, and turned with swaying hips to walk away._

Sano didn't actually narrate quite to the end of this scene, since that last bit had been a little embarrassing and definitely not important. And anyway, Hajime broke in, this time sounding somewhat frustrated, when Sano reached the last item of interest Yumi's gold had mentioned: "What _is_ this 'Devoted Council?'" 

"Almost there," Sano said in reply. "I saved the best for last. Well, it happened last, too. Since I pretty much had exactly what I wanted to know just from that, I went back to the inn instead of wandering Yumi's neighborhood. And while I was sitting there eating supper..." 

_The low, tense chatter filling the common room was growing downright frustrating. After six nights of keeping his ears pricked for any signs of actual resistance against the usurper and hearing only a lot of directionless and often very ill-informed back-and-forth, Sano was sick of listening. He would be glad to leave Elotica in the morning, even if the part of his report regarding the types of things being discussed in the common room of a large inn would be obnoxiously disappointing._

_The one thing that could be said for the ongoing intense discussion was that it allowed a stranger disinterested in interaction at this venue to sit at the bar in solitude and eat his supper without being accosted by anyone for whatever reason. Or, at least, it had up until now. A hand on his shoulder was the first indication anyone here was paying attention to him, and it came almost in conjunction with the quiet statement from behind him, "I knew I'd be running into you pretty soon here."_

_Startled, very worried about who could possibly have recognized him in the capital so far from home, Sano turned swiftly to see whose hand might soon need to be broken if it didn't immediately vacate his shoulder. Hopefully they'd mistaken him for a friend and could be quickly turned away. But his growling reply died in his throat when he saw who it was, and no other sound replaced it there for a long moment._


	22. Chapter 16 - Nine Years Later

_"Katsu?!" He said it overloudly, but he didn't care. He'd jumped from his stool at last and seized both of his old friend's shoulders in his pleasure and sudden surprise. "Holy fuck! What are you doing here?"_

_Katsu, who looked so much like an older version of what Sano specifically remembered that it was almost comical, gave him the same serious smile he'd always used to. " **I've** been living in Elotica almost two years now," he said. "If you weren't such a poor correspondent, you'd know that, but I haven't had a letter from you since before I left Encoutia! A better question is: what are **you** doing here?"_

_This better question was enough to remind Sano forcibly of his situation; he glanced about in some concern to see whether he'd attracted any attention. It didn't seem he had; excited reunions of old friends were probably tolerably common around here. Trying to think how to answer, he cleared his throat._

_"I see that's not a better question." Katsu's tone had dropped as he followed Sano's somewhat paranoid gaze around the room. "Anyway, I have a letter for you."_

_This recaptured Sano's full attention. "What..?"_

_Katsu released Sano's shoulder and slid onto the stool beside his. As Sano retook his abandoned place before his cooling supper, Katsu was pulling a small scroll from his sleeve; Sano accepted it in growing confusion._

For Sano, care of Katsuhiro the printmaker's apprentice, _was the cramped direction. Sano looked up from it to Katsu with knitted brows. "You're a printmaker's apprentice now?" It was a stupid thing to ask first, but at the moment he was torn inside between continued pleasure at seeing his friend again and wonder at the circumstances attending it. "But who could have possibly known we'd run into each other...?"_

_"It was delivered yesterday by a letter carrier," Katsu answered; the look on his face seemed to convey much the same frame of mind as Sano's. "I've been dying of curiosity ever since. Oh, and, yes," he added as a sort of aside, "I am the printmaker's apprentice. Though I think I've learned more than he ever knew, and it's about time for me to move on."_

_Sano wasted no more time in opening and reading the message. The handwriting inside, though a little crowded on the small paper, was neat enough -- certainly neater than his own -- and something about it, from the very beginning, struck him as familiar, though he knew he'd never seen it before. When he realized almost immediately whom the scroll was from, he thought he understood this impression, and he read with increasing wonder._

~~I'm sorry I~~ I apologize for running off, but you have to understand how I was sure it was going to end up. What was I supposed to do? The ladies don't take sides in politics, so should I really? I'm sorry I yelled at you. I think you're really my friend, but it's too bad you don't believe in the ladies. They can help you a lot. They comfort you, like I told you, and they tell you things you need to know -- like where to send a letter -- and they warn you of danger and stuff. But it's not my job to convince you, I guess. I hope I see you again sometime when you're not with that jerk anymore and not working on stuff I shouldn't be involved with. Stay safe. --Yahiko 

_Preceding the words 'that jerk' there was a fairly neat round blotch, as if Yahiko had started to write Hajime's name, realized this could potentially put him and Sano in danger, and completely eradicated what characters he'd already formed. Sano rather thought Yahiko must think **him** the bigger jerk, in any case -- and the forgiveness in this message, only implied though it was, meant more to him than he would have expected._

_Katsu, invoking a privilege of friendship that, even after all these years apart, Sano did not begrudge him, had moved around to look over Sano's shoulder and read the letter at the same time he did. Now he wondered quietly, "Who in the world is this?"_

_Slowly Sano dragged his eyes away and looked his friend over. Really, it was almost unbelievable how little Katsu had changed, at least visually, in the last nine years. His face and body were those of an adult now, of course, and a touch more angular, but he still had his hair cut the same way, and a gaze just as dark and serious as ever. It was as if he'd already been, back then, what he intended to be for the rest of his life, and had no reason thereafter for any alteration._

_"Well, sit down, and I'll tell you," Sano commanded. And as Katsu obeyed, Sano began his tale in the quietest tone Katsu would still be able to hear. "Back home -- in Eloma, you know -- I was on my way home from somewhere, through the forest, and I ran into this kid..."_

_Having no idea who might overhear him despite his efforts at quiet, he decided reluctantly that, just for the moment, he probably shouldn't mention Hajime even obliquely, nor the real reason he'd come to Elotica and what he was doing here. So he made Yahiko the focus of his story, didn't specify the identity of the attackers the kid had helped him fight off, gave the impression that the journey to Elotica had been started on a whim or perhaps in response to his annoyance at Seijuurou's attitudes, and generally managed to give an account with more holes than actual substance, finishing up with, "...and this is the first I've heard from him since."_

_Katsu was shaking his head slowly and gravely. "Poor kid," he remarked._

_"'Poor kid?'" echoed Sano in some irritation. He didn't like withholding so much from his friend, but would quickly get over it if Katsu continued making comments like that. "He's a little brat who hears voices and messes with people's heads!"_

_With a wan smile Katsu said gently, "Sano, whether you believe in the ladies or not, it's obvious from your story -- and that letter! -- that the kid has some real power. You can't just ignore that."_

_"That's what we--" Quickly Sano caught himself, remembering there shouldn't be any 'we' involved in his narrative at this point. "Well, but it doesn't make up for..." But Yahiko hadn't ever really done anything **wrong** , except as far as clinging to the traditional brainwashing of a naïve and repressive religion counted -- which, to Sano, had always been quite a bit... Yahiko, however, was a little different. He hadn't tried to force anything on Sano, and, in fact, had seemed pleased that Sano had real reasons for what he did and didn't believe. He'd been reasonable about the church, too. Sano sighed._

_"You thought you'd found somebody just like you, didn't you? Some orphan who'd lost faith at the same age you had." Katsu sounded sympathetic, and annoyingly certain of his speculation. "That's why this bugs you so much; you thought you'd found a kindred spirit, and then it turned out he was actually almost the opposite."_

_"You're way too fucking smart for your own good, you know that?" Sano turned fully to face his friend with a skeptical and not entirely happy smile._

_"Yeah, I know," said Katsu dismissively. "Now think how the kid must feel."_

_"You're just standing up for him because his mom sounds exactly like yours," Sano grumbled._

_"Well, that might be a coincidence, and it might not. But, no, that's not why I'm standing up for him. Think about it. All that stuff he said to you -- I'm sure it's true: people who are different **always** have a hard time. No wonder he lied to you when he realized you were a heretic! He's probably taken every kind of abuse you can imagine since his dad died; how was he supposed to know you wouldn't treat him even worse because of what he was and what you were?"_

_"Ladies, don't lecture me, Katsu!" In some frustration Sano leaned his face on his hand. Why had he thought Katsu might be on his side? Hell, why had he thought he **had** a side? **Were** there sides in this? Why should there be sides? It was just a matter of being driven apart from someone he might have cared about by their drastically different beliefs. "I'm not really mad at him or nothing," he admitted with another sigh. "But..." He tried to put into words one of the many things that had been bothering him about Yahiko. "If he's so powerful, why would he let **anyone** treat him bad? If I could fight like that when I was his age, **nobody** would've ever kicked **me** around."_

_Now Katsu grinned nostalgically. "I can only imagine," he said with a slight laugh. "Not that I can remember anyone ever kicking you around, back in Encoutia, at least." He sobered again as he continued. "But people are different, you know? **You** might have had the courage to use power like that whenever you wanted, if you'd had it, but it seems like he's afraid of everyone. He hasn't been able to trust anyone since his parents, so all he knows how to do is run away. He'll learn one of these days he can't keep running his whole life, and then he won't get kicked around anymore either."_

_Weakly, helplessly, Sano smiled. "You're still a damn know-it-all. I barely told you about this kid and now you're analyzing his deepest fears and everything..."_

_Katsu shrugged with a faint smile of his own, and turned his attention toward his drink._

_Unrolling the little letter again, Sano reread it._ I'm sorry I yelled at you. I think you're really my friend, _it said. And he couldn't help wondering whether if he hadn't once had a brother Yahiko's age he would have cared quite so much._

_Not wanting to think about Yahiko anymore, "So how about this new king business?" Sano asked at length._

_Katsu didn't look up from his cup, but his sigh was audible and Sano could see the lowering of his brows. In as quiet a tone as Sano had used for his potentially dangerous story, he said, "Kenshin was never a strong enough king for my tastes, but he at least tried. The only reason to seize power from him would be to make certain immediate changes to the bureaucracy. Soujirou's not doing anything of the sort... he has **no** reason for what he's doing, as far as I can tell."_

_Sano tried to move unobtrusively, casually, as he edged toward the left side of his stool and leaned a little closer to Katsu. "You think there's someone behind him, right?"_

_Katsu nodded._

_"But not Gontamei."_

_Finally Katsu looked over at him, appearing surprised and pleased. "Sano, I'm proud of you! I never thought I'd see you paying attention to politics. No, not Gontamei… someone in one of the divine houses. Or some **ones** in **some** of the divine houses."_

_"Not Kaoru, though."_

_Katsu returned his attention to his mostly empty drink. "Don't be too sure of that... those girls' loyalty to Kenshin could be for show."_

_"Well, you seem to know a lot."_

_Again Katsu nodded._

_"Anything interesting?" There was no way for Sano to keep his tone casual; Katsu was bound to pick up that he had a stake in this beyond simple curiosity._

_Whether or not Katsu did, he seemed ready enough to share what he knew. "Have you heard what our new king's first official act was?" At Sano's shake of head he went on, "He started this thing he calls the Devoted Council... It's just like it sounds: a devoted from each house sit council to the king. Supposedly it's 'to ensure the king's decisions are in keeping with the will of the ladies,' but obviously it really comes from whoever in the divine houses is backing him -- to make sure **they** have a say in the rule of the country. Probably a damn big say."_

_"Shit." Sano tried not to look too dark or pensive at this, but knew he was failing. "Thanks for **that** news."_

_"I'm not going to ask questions you don't want to answer, Sano," said Katsu carefully, "but if you need any help, let me know, all right?"_

"So that pretty much confirms it's the divine houses behind this, doesn't it?" was how Sano finished this account of his reunion with Katsu. Including so much detail hadn't bothered him this time, not only because he'd been so pleased with the circumstance but because Katsu had given him so much useful information. Honestly he wished he'd run into him a lot sooner during his trip into the city. 

"It _is_ another good indicator," Hajime agreed. 

"And having Katsu around will be useful." 

"Are you sure you can trust him?" 

Sano had sat up abruptly in response to Hajime's statements so many times during this conversation that now he decided just to stay upright. "What do you mean?" he demanded as he slid until his back touched the wall. "This guy's my best friend!" 

Hajime threw a slightly skeptical look a Sano's legs, which now protruded into space off the edge of the bed. "Your best friend whom you haven't seen in nine years." 

"Hey, I wrote to him!" Sano protested. 

"Only occasionally, from what you just said." 

"Yeah, well..." Even a hint that he might not be able to trust Katsu disturbed him, and Sano couldn't help being annoyed at Hajime for suggesting it. That idea was, however, perfectly reasonable, and one that _needed_ to be suggested at this point. Sano had fallen into such easy camaraderie with his old friend, just as if they'd never been separated, he'd almost automatically begun thinking of him as he had before: as someone with whom he could share anything, someone that would have his back in any scenario... but the truth was he didn't really _know_ Katsu anymore, and couldn't say with any surety that Katsu _would_ be on his side in any given situation. 

Hajime seemed to recognize Sano's understanding, for he only said, "Just be careful." 

Glumly Sano nodded. 

After he'd allowed Sano to stew for a minute or two in doubt, Hajime remarked pensively, "This Devoted Council..." 

Responding to the disapproval in the brief phrase, Sano said, "Yeah, as if the church needed _more_ say in people's lives." 

"Politically it's a good move. It gives an impression of piety and tractability... and it will make people wonder why Kenshin never did something like it." 

"Yeah, but, seriously... _more_ religious influence?" 

Hajime shook his head. 

With a frustrated sigh Sano tried to recall what was left of his report. "Royal knights," he remembered. And at the attentiveness with which Hajime immediately looked at him, Sano felt a little bad having to admit, "I've got practically nothing. I heard some talk about you -- pretty admiring talk, too, you should be glad to know -- and I think at least one of the others is dead--" 

"Who?" 

Sano gave a gesture of helplessness. "Problem is, Soujirou's got a lot of guys running around who he's calling royal knights now, so just listening in to conversations is really confusing because you never know who they mean when they say 'royal knight.' And that's already assuming people know what they're talking about in the first place. But the rumors I heard most said three knights ran off and one was dead; nothing on the last guy." 

" _Who?_ " Hajime muttered intensely, clearly not expecting Sano to answer this time. 

Honestly Sano wished he could... these were Hajime's companions they were discussing, possible allies in the present cause, and maybe even the knight's friends (if such a word could apply to any relationship of Hajime's); it was only natural he would want to know what had become of them specifically. Unfortunately, Sano had never felt safe asking direct questions of anyone he thought might actually have the information; the rumors he'd already relayed were the best he could provide. 

"Sorry," he found himself saying, rather unexpectedly. "Maybe there'll be better stuff later." 

"And I assume if you weren't able to find out much about the royal knights, you found out even less about Kenshin." 

"Nothing," Sano confirmed. "Lots of people are wondering where he is, but of course if anyone knew, they probably wouldn't have been saying it where some random guy like me listening in could hear it." 

Appearing simultaneously annoyed and as if this was exactly what he'd been expecting, Hajime nodded again. "So," he said darkly, "we still know next to nothing about what's actually going on, and we have no advantage." 

"Hey--" Sano was a little stung by his demeanor and its implications-- "that's not my fault!" 

"I didn't say it was." 

"Yeah, well, you _looked_ it." 

Hajime mostly ignored this. "We _do_ know we should focus more on the divine houses than the royal families, and that's a beginning, at least." 

"A beginning," Sano repeated. "Sure." It was a grumble, but there was the dullness of weary disappointment to it as well. He should have known even so many days of effort with no reward and possibly in constant danger, definitely bored and annoyed much of the time, still wouldn't impress or even satisfy the chief of the royal knights. 

But it didn't really matter, he reminded himself. His reason for coming, for doing what he'd been doing, had been to assist in his patriotic duty and get some of his own back against Soujirou, not to impress Hajime. Well, _maybe_ it had been a little of all three. Not necessarily in that order. 

"A beginning is more than we had before," Hajime admitted, to Sano's minor gratification. "But you'll have to go back tomorrow." 

Sharply Sano nodded. "And I can get a little more specific on everything. Drop the royal families, find out more about Shougo and Sayo, that sort of thing." 

With an assessing glance, perhaps somewhat pleased, Hajime also nodded. 

"And for now, I can relax for a while. What is there to do around here for a guy who's _not_ busy spying out shit in the city?" 

At this, Hajime turned slowly from him with a sigh and looked out the window again.


	23. >16 Interlude

Following the direction of Akemi's gesture through the smoke of the low-lit common room, Imau looked toward a nearby table where a small group of sailors sat around a communal supper pot. The animation of their discussion had grown since Imau had last glanced in that direction, and some of it was becoming audible. 

"--wouldn't wait to raise the colors if mine was faster," a disreputable-looking woman with cropped hair was saying. "Let them see the flag and waste their energy abouting to run; they'll be that much less prepared for being grappled." 

Nodding to Akemi, who immediately slipped around to the other side of the table in question, Imau slid off her stool and approached even as one of the other sailors laughed and said, "But most pirates aren't so bright." 

"And what would you do if I ran you through with my sword?" Imau had approached to immediately behind the short-haired woman, drawing her weapon a few inches so the hilt pressed into the sailor's back. 

"I think it would depend on _where_ you ran me through." The woman had stiffened, but her voice held no fear. The five others at the table were warily eyeing Imau -- and Akemi, who had mimicked the princess' movements on the other side. "Somewhere lethal, I'd probable just die. Anywhere else, I'd probable roll around on the floor crying and screaming." 

Imau couldn't help but be slightly amused at this candid answer, not to mention a little thrown off: she wasn't quite sure what to say next, and her pause gave the woman a chance to add, "Why are we running me through, now?" 

This, in turn, created the opening Imau needed. "It's no more than any pirate deserves," she replied harshly. 

Somewhat to her chagrin, all of the strangers began to laugh. A few, probably in response to the seriousness in Imau's tone, attempted to restrain this reaction, or at least to conceal it behind their hands or by looking away. But the woman Imau had at swordpoint numbered among those openly showing her entertainment. 

"Noru, that's your fault for talking like that right out where anyone can hear you," another at the table chuckled. 

"You're right, you're right," the woman called Noru admitted, her laughter calming. Tilting her head back slightly, she addressed Imau. "Mistre, I'm glad to see someone trying to do something about the pirate problem. But it's not bad enough yet that you'll find pirates open discussing piracy in public in an Encoutia inn." 

"Of course not," Imau replied dryly. "Only honest sailors honestly discussing what they _might_ do if ever they _should_ happen to turn pirate... which could happen tomorrow or the next day, depending on when they next cross paths with a rich and underprotected vessel." 

This accusation brought most of the sailors in the blink of an eye from amused to annoyed. But while at least half of them were shifting in their seats, evidently ready at least for an argument if not for a fight, Noru remained perfectly still against the hilt of Imau's sword. When she replied, however, her voice was quieter and more serious than it had been before. "I'm not going to take offense at that because it's true that all this pirate activity late has made more and more ships that _were_ honest decide it's all right just to do a little pillaging on the side, because nobody's like to notice it with _real_ pirates about... but I think you should ask around about people you meet at inns before you go accusing them of things." 

"Well, then, we'll see what the bartender has to say about you," Imau replied, lightening neither her tone nor her grip, gesturing with her free hand at Akemi as she spoke. The knight nodded and withdrew, making her way across the room to find out what she could about this particular group of people. 

"If we was pirates," the man Akemi had been prodding in the back grumbled during the ensuing silence, "it'd be six on two. I can't think what you misses are thinking." 

"We have no worries on that score," Imau answered. "Six or sixty; it makes no difference." This bravado far overstepped her actual personal policy -- for, while she was reasonably certain she and Akemi together could handle six only moderately skilled opponents at once, she definitely didn't _want_ to... especially given the impossibility of knowing they _were_ only moderately skilled. And sixty was out of the question. 

This raised another laugh from nearly every throat at the table. Only Noru and the man across from her that had introduced the topic held their peace. The man was grizzled, probably in his forties, and had the typical leather-skinned look of a sailor for life; his expression was dour and sardonic. 

Noru, on the other hand, though Imau couldn't get a good look at her face at this angle, seemed only to be refraining from laughter out of prudence. She _did_ , however, casually as if merely to pass the time until Akemi returned, make the comment, "And if we _were_ pirates, and even if six on two _is_ no problem for you, what good would it do threatening us? Even if you killed us all--" here her confederates shifted a little nervously, as if merely hearing these words would bring down the fate referred to upon them-- "it wouldn't help with the larger problem." 

Immediately Imau contradicted, " _Every_ pirate's death helps with the larger problem," and hoped it didn't show how very aware she was of the truth in the woman's statement. 

"And how many pirates have you killed so far?" Noru wondered. 

"I haven't counted." Technically the truth -- it wasn't really necessary to count to zero. 

Noru saw through her, it seemed. "When you do start counting," she said softly, "my condolences." 

Imau didn't like the atmosphere; she got the feeling that _she_ , who was doing the threatening and should have this situation completely under her personal control, was being talked down to. But before she could demand to know what Noru meant by that remark or come up with some statement calculated to remind the woman of her current position, the princess caught sight of her knight returning through the crowd. Akemi noticed Imau watching her, and shook her head. 

Stifling a sigh, Imau turned back to the table. Pressing the hilt in her hand more firmly into Noru's back just for a moment, she said harshly, "Just hope you're not in that count." Then she let her weapon slide completely into its sheath and stepped away. 

Akemi joined her at another table not three paces from the sailors. This one stood near the wall, and both women put their backs to the latter in order to face the group they'd been harassing. They must make sure they didn't appear to be retreating, and that the group knew it was still under surveillance. 

"The innkeeper happened to be down just when I went over there," Akemi informed quietly. "Both she _and_ the bartender vouched for them. They're all from a ship called _Yujuui Nikamoru_ under a captain named Ryuutei. The innkeeper even mentioned his family, but I've already forgotten it." 

The sailors had been glancing somewhat uneasily at Imau and Akemi from time to time -- all but Noru, who would have needed to turn completely around in her chair to do so -- and now one of them rose abruptly as if to make a hasty exit. Noru reached out a hand to touch her companion's forearm and said something that induced the other sailor to resume her seat. 

Again Imau shook her head. "It's not important." And now she let free the sigh she'd been restraining. "She was right... we're not going to find any real pirates this way." 

"But it's like you said," reassured Akemi: "with encounters like this, word will get around that pirates are in disfavor. We don't necessarily _need_ to find any, as long as they realize they're being hunted." 

"But will that accomplish anything other than sending them into hiding?" Imau murmured. She'd noticed something she'd missed before, and stared at it thoughtfully as she spoke: the shady-looking Noru had one of her legs, bootless, bandaged from the knee down. 

"I thought that was the point -- not to actually fight pirates. Or are you having second thoughts?" 

Imau tore her eyes from where they'd been absently running over and over the shadowy form of the crutch that lay beneath Noru's chair and table, glancing at her friend with a smile. "You'd prefer to be at home in bed, wouldn't you?" 

Akemi returned the smile with a broader one. "Well, there _is_ that... but if you think I regret this chance to wear something other than a royal knight's shiiya in public, you're mistaken." 

With a chuckle, Imau put her hands behind her head and leaned back against the wall. "I should have known." 

Silence followed as they both watched not only Noru's group but the rest of the room as well. The impression of having failed rather pathetically expanded moment by moment in Imau's consciousness, however, and eventually she was forced to comment on it. "They weren't intimidated." 

"No, I don't think they were." Akemi, whose eyes had been squinting somewhat as they traversed the bar across the room, fixed her gaze once again on the nearby sailors. "They don't seem like fighters, most of them... why should they be so confident?" 

With a wan smile, "Confident in their honesty, I suppose," Imau remarked. She thought it helped that Noru, who seemed to be a leader or at least someone with considerable influence among them, was obviously of a firm, calm temperament. "I don't know that it'll be any use to us even if they do bother to tell anyone about this." 

"Shall we find someone else to threaten?" Akemi suggested. "Another place, maybe?" 

The acquiescence halted on Imau's lips when she saw Noru rise slowly and turn toward them. Even the short walk between one table and the next was evidently an inconvenience in the sailor's current state, but Noru didn't bother to retrieve her crutch for such a negligible distance. She stopped, all her weight poised on her good foot, just before them, surveying them with a neutral expression. "May I join you?" 

Taking her first good look at Noru's face straight on, Imau didn't immediately reply. The sailor was younger than she'd thought, less weather-beaten than she'd expected, and a good deal prettier than she could have imagined any sailor likely to be. Finally the princess nodded. 

"I'd like to know what you're up to here," Noru explained as she settled onto the bench across from Imau. "You can't serious think you're going to do any good threatening random people." 

Akemi's glance at Imau was subtle; she was evidently not entirely sure they could trust this woman, the reassurances of the bartender and innkeeper notwithstanding. Imau, however, had an odd feeling about this Noru, growing gradually as her previous sensation of failure had -- for some reason she couldn't pinpoint, she found she shared the confidence she'd mentioned before: that this was an honest person. Whether it was a good idea to believe in this inexplicable instinct she wasn't sure, however... still, she had to say _something_... 

A few moments' respite were granted her as a barmaid appeared at the table. All offers of refreshment had been turned away since Imau and Akemi had bought their obligatory drinks shortly after entering; not having seen this particular girl tonight, Imau assumed she was just starting her shift and therefore unaware that they didn't need anything. 

Or did they? The moment the impulse arose, she acted on it. "Shall I buy you a drink?" she asked Noru. "As my apology?" 

Noru had a finely-shaped pair of lips the color of a fading sunset, and these moved slightly for a moment, as if indecisive, before curving into a smile. "I wouldn't say no to a suts'giru," she replied. 

Though not much of a drinker herself and not terribly happy with Noru's choice, Imau turned to the barmaid with the order, "Two sutsugiruou, if you please." 

Barely sparing Imau a glance in favor of the apparently much more interesting Akemi, the barmaid confirmed this order. "And what'll _you_ be having?" The girl's tone and expression, especially when combined with the unnecessarily sharp angle at which she bent past Imau and Noru to address the shapely, muscular knight, made the direction of her thoughts all too evident. 

Akemi, however, was disinterested in women to the point of being completely oblivious to their advances, and requested the house specialty without even appearing to notice the not-unattractive cleavage the girl had gone out of her way to display. The barmaid, with the characteristic resilience of her profession, departed to fetch their order seeming undiscouraged. 

With the barmaid gone, Imau could once again see Noru's companions at their table without craning her neck, and couldn't help noticing that the sailors seemed to be watching this table avidly -- a few occasionally trying to pretend they weren't, but most unabashedly staring. 

"Your people aren't happy," Imau said to Noru in a low tone. 

Noru threw a stern glance over her shoulder before answering. "I'm in dry dock for the moment until I'm on both my feet again," she explained. "They're sure I'm going to overdo things and buy myself some extra time on land." 

"You don't seem terribly reckless to me," Imau remarked. 

"I certain don't go around threatening to run innocent strangers through with a sword." 

Imau had to smile at this, and easily made the decision she'd been putting off before; it wasn't as if her objective on these nighttime treks must be kept strictly secret at any rate. "I'm afraid piracy is beginning to be recognized as a legitimate profession," she began seriously, "the same way thievery has been in the past. If pirates get that kind of foothold among the working class, they'll be five times as difficult to get rid of. I'm not here to fight pirates; I'm here to fight the idea that pirates are welcome in public establishments, that piracy will be tolerated by the average citizen. My goal is just to get the word spread, nothing more." 

Noru had listened with an expression of growing skepticism, though not necessarily of displeasure. After Imau finished, she sat silently for a moment before demanding, "Who are you? 'The working class?' 'The average citizen?' You talk like a noblewoman." 

Resisting the paranoid urge to check the bandanna she wore beneath her hood as added protection against anyone recognizing her by the color of her hair, Imau shook her head slightly. "It's not really important." 

Noru studied her with calculating brown eyes. "But now you've made me curious," she admitted. " _Are_ you a noblewoman? Or some merchant whose shipping business is suffering?" She raised a hand to rub thoughtfully at her jawbone with two fingers. 

Imau allowed her to guess, answering only with a slight laugh that she did not extend because it sounded a little too nervous for her tastes. 

"I've dealt with all the big merchants in town," Noru went on, "but I haven't seen you before, and I'd remember a face like yours." 

Finding herself blushing slightly at this, Imau pushed away the urge to ask whether that was supposed to be a compliment, and still said nothing. 

"The smaller companies are suffering even more than the big ones, though," mused the sailor, "and you might--" But here the barmaid returned with their drinks. 

"Suts'giru for you mistres," she announced in an exaggerated fashion, setting down the cups; then, instead of leaning past the two of them again, she circumnavigated Noru and stood directly across the table from Akemi. "And for the fine warrior, house angiruou." She put one foot up on the bench, allowing her shiiya to slide backward along her thigh a few inches. Leaning on the pretty bare knee that showed thus above the level of the table, she bent forward and added the cleavage that had been so blithely ignored on her previous visit to the alluring picture. "Anything else for you, mistress?" she enunciated pointedly. 

And still Akemi didn't notice. "Nothing for me. You two need anything else? What's so funny?" For she'd turned to her two companions and noticed that something seemed to be amusing them unaccountably. 

"No, nothing else right now," Imau said, shooting a sympathetic look at the barmaid. The latter, straightening, appeared more annoyed than disappointed, and, smoothing out her shiiya, turned abruptly and left them without a word. 

"Back to the topic at hand." Noru removed her skeptically amused eyes from Akemi and fixed them on her drink. Imau didn't have long to wonder whether the topic at hand was her identity or how to deal with piracy, for Noru continued with the simple statement, "I like this idea of yours. Everyone helps as they can, right? We sailors fight off the pirates as we have to, if we can, and keep from turning to it ourselves... merchants buy only from verified dealers... and the nobility up at the palace do... whatever it is they do to try to solve problems in the city... but what about everyone else? You seem to have found the solution." 

Not sure whether to smile at this apt summary of the situation or frown at the slight implication that she and the other 'nobility up at the palace' were doing very little to help at the moment, Imau did at least nod. 

"But how many of you are there at this? You and your subujinsh'wai here seem fair formidable, but with only two of you..." 

Prior to this, Akemi's eyes had been turned away from the two of them, still surveying the rest of the room; she had undoubtedly been listening to the exchange, but had deferentially given no indication thereof. Now she turned her gaze, somewhere between skeptical and startled, on Noru. "How ever did you figure that?" 

Noru chuckled. Imau refrained from laughing aloud at her bodyguard, and instead, disregarding Akemi's confusion, answered Noru's question. "Unfortunately, it _is_ only the two of us. I came up with this plan, and my friend agreed to take part it in with me, but that's as far as it goes." 

The sailor seemed to ponder over a pull at her drink. Finally she remarked, "Have you tried recruiting?" 

Uncomfortably Imau admitted, "No. Anyone doing this has to be able to hold their own in a fight if things go wrong, so that eliminates many potential allies." 

"Not necessary." Noru glanced over at the other table. "My crewmates, for example, are fair fighters -- just sailors' skills, mind -- and as a group could undoubted take on most threats to be found in public places. Some of them even enjoy a good brawl," she added with a sardonic smile. 

"Are you volunteering to suggest this to them?" the princess wondered, trying to remain calm and diplomatic but in reality surprised and excited. 

"I think I am." 

In a measured tone, Imau replied, "I appreciate that. But may I ask why you're willing to help me when you've only just learned about this?" 

Noru leaned forward and looked into Imau's face. Her shapely eyes ran up and down the royal features, and Imau found herself blushing again. She wondered if Noru recognized the cosmetics she wore to darken her brows and lashes. She wondered what else Noru saw there. 

"Seems like," Noru said at last, "you feel some responsibility to do this. I respect that, and I admire your consideration for people who can't fight. I figure 'the average citizen' has a responsibility too, and that's me." 

"Then it looks like I'm not the only one here worthy of respect and admiration." This came out somewhat breathless as Imau stared into the brown eyes opposite her. 

Noru chuckled. "You're a noblewoman; no doubt about that." And when Imau had no response to this besides a slightly deeper blush, she went on. "I'd like to see you in action instead of from the other side of your sword. Let me talk to my people, and then let me join you to wherever you go next." 

Here Akemi put in, "You're incapacitated," and Imau had regretfully to agree. 

"I'll stand back and watch." Noru spoke as if everything were settled, and began clumsily to rise and shift her way off the bench. "But let me have that conversation first." 

Imau and Akemi watched her head back to her companions. Quietly, doubtfully, Akemi wondered, "Are we really going to take her with us?" 

"It looks like it," Imau replied in the same tone. She hadn't expected this tonight, or any night.


	24. Chapter 17 - Second Report

"If Katsu _isn't_ on our side, he's going pretty far to make it seem like he is." This was the beginning of Sano's second report on returning to the Enca inn, but it wasn't the first thing he'd said on entering the room. First there had been an awkward greeting during which they'd both, apparently, tried to hide how pleased they were to see each other; and then an argument over how economical it might be to order a meal from the inn staff just then, since Sano hadn't had breakfast but Hajime would prefer to conserve funds and simply wait until supper. 

"Based on what you know of him, can you think of any reason for him to pretend to help you?" 

Sano still didn't like to consider the possibility of Katsu betraying him, didn't really appreciate Hajime bringing it up again, and was already a little annoyed (and hungry) after the previous argument -- but at the same time, Hajime was absolutely right to question everything at this point, especially such a convenient reunion with an old friend. So Sano struggled not to lash out and to give the matter some rational thought. 

Finally he said, "I can think of a reason _someone_ in his position might. We've been talking to people at a few different inns, trying to get a group together who might actually want to _do_ something instead of just chattering about it over drinks, and we've got some people interested. If we got a resistance going and meeting somewhere, and then somebody reported it to Soujirou, that somebody might get a big reward... money or political favor or both or more; I don't know. Thing is, I just don't think Katsu's that kind of person. He watches what's going on, yeah, but he's never shown any interest in getting _involved_ until now. I just don't think he cares that much; he's way more interested in... art... and... making stuff." 

He thought he'd presented a fairly well rounded picture with this statement -- though admittedly his knowledge of Katsu was still based more on the letters they'd exchanged over the last nine years than any newly discovered or rediscovered traits. In any case, he was pleased to see Hajime nodding slowly in a manner suggesting he would accept this perspective for now. "Keep your eyes open, though," the knight said at last. "I know you don't want to think so, but he may still have his own agenda." And that was all it took to keep Sano from getting angry: an acknowledgment that Katsu was his friend and it distressed Sano to think of him as a possible enemy; Hajime _was_ capable of being considerate when he bothered. 

In response to this consideration, Sano decided to give Hajime what he'd brought him now instead of later. Despite this being a very natural reaction, however, he couldn't help sounding a little awkward as he announced, "Hey, I brought you these." Neither gift-giving nor a lot of interpersonal thoughtfulness had been typical of their relationship thus far, after all. 

"Why?" Hajime wondered, perhaps just a little suspicious as he accepted the two books Sano had fished from his backpack. 

"I dunno..." Sano looked away immediately, shrugging. "I thought you'd like them." 

"But how much did you spend on them?" 

Reassured that the financial aspect of this exchange was Hajime's source of concern, Sano replied in some relief, "Oh, they're Katsu's." 

But evidently the other aspects of this exchange were also on Hajime's mind. "So you specifically asked him if you could borrow books for me?" 

"Yeah... well... just it seemed like last time you were going a little stir-crazy in here. Or maybe more than a little." 

"That's no reason to be giving out dangerous information." 

Reflecting that he should have known better than to expect thanks, Sano reassured him somewhat indignantly, "I haven't told anyone about you -- not even Katsu! He thinks I have to hide out a lot and it gets boring." 

"Does he really think that, I wonder...?" 

"Well, even if he doesn't believe that story," Sano protested, "there's no reason for him to think I wanted them for _you_." 

"He probably also has no reason to believe you've really gotten involved in the conflict against Soujirou purely out of your own interests and motives. And the fact you're working with him to try to get a resistant group together will tell him you don't have a group elsewhere. Therefore, it would be logical for him to assume, when you ask for books you're really not the type to read on your own, that you want them for a fugitive you're harboring somewhere. And if you happen to have mentioned my name even one time more than the name of anyone else involved in this affair, it's a good bet he knows who you're working with when you're not working with him." 

"Ladies' fucking tits!" Sano had jumped up from the bed where he'd previously been sitting, and was gaping angrily at Hajime. "Why don't you just say I can't read at all and I'm obviously too stupid to be handling any of this and too unprincipled to care about it anyway?!" 

"As much as I would enjoy saying that," replied Hajime coolly, though with a teasing glint in his eye, "it would be straying from the point. I'm not even trying to insult you at the moment; I'm trying to remind you you need to be careful. If your friend is really on our side, it's fine for him to know about me... but if he's playing his own game throughout all of this, it may be very dangerous." He sounded somewhat bitter as he finished, "I can't do much from here, so practically our entire cause is in your hands." 

Sano's ire, and as a result his glare, had lost some of its intensity as Hajime said this. Problematically, Hajime's rude bluntness was so often perfectly accurate. Sano really _wasn't_ much a reader of books, and probably _wouldn't_ have gotten involved, on his own, in the matter of who ruled the kingdom... and any potential carelessness on his part _could_ get Hajime killed. 

"Besides," Hajime added as Sano stared across the room at him with this equivocal attitude, "I don't doubt your principles." Breaking eye contact with Sano so as to look down at the books again, he continued, "Your motives are always good. It's your methods I doubt." 

Once again, though it rankled to be doubted, Sano couldn't logically protest; Hajime had every right to worry about the performance of the man on whom his personal safety and possibly the future of the king he served rested. Besides that, it was unexpectedly gratifying, even mollifying, to have his principles recognized by this royal knight. So he took a deep breath and, instead of arguing, started trying to ease Hajime's doubts regarding his methods. 

_There was a certain type of blind loyalist they didn't want -- people that, without a great deal of comprehension of what was going on or what had gone before, yet professed strong support for Kenshin. Of course any support was welcome, but people that had actually given the matter some thought, had some reason for their loyalty, were likely to be more reliable._

_The woman they were watching tonight, for example, had established during her supper talk that, while she felt little in relation to Kenshin in specific, she was pretty passionate about changing things via the proper methods -- and usurpation and abduction did not strike her as proper. Katsu and Sano had been particularly pleased with the way she'd worded it to the friend she was discussing the matter with:_ "If someone doesn't like the way you handle your business, and thinks he could sell baked goods better than you do, is he allowed to lock you up in a back room somewhere and just step in and take over your shop?" 

_They'd decided she seemed more Sano's type than Katsu's. Whether or not she **was** Sano's type (and, he being interested only in men, this was unlikely) didn't really matter; it just needed to seem logical, at a glance, that someone like Sano might try to draw her aside for a private conversation._

_Of course this way they risked exposure, but that risk could not be erased, and they had to do **something**. They could only gage people's sincerity as best they were able, and hope any spies sent by Soujirou's people to prevent exactly what they were trying to do would present the sort of supposedly raging loyalty they were already avoiding._

_This particular woman didn't give Sano any convenient opportunity to talk to her inside the inn, which meant he had to follow her out. He didn't much like having to do that, since it made him come across as an overly eager creeper -- not a good way to get someone to trust or want to talk to him. Still, once again, there was no other option if he wanted to try her at all tonight._

_Katsu elbowed him conspicuously in the ribs in a 'Go for it!' sort of gesture. It was part of the act, but Sano hadn't been expecting it, and therefore reacted very naturally by choking on his drink and jumping abruptly away from his seat in an attempt not to spill it all over himself. Then he shot Katsu a dirty look, left him to pay the tab, and headed toward the door after the woman._

_This time he got lucky: nobody else was hanging out around the inn's entrance, which meant he could approach her immediately instead of trying to stalk her to a point where nobody would overhear them. He still started things out in accordance with the deception, however, just in case. "Hey, wait up!"_

_She complied, turning to look at him, her expression curious and slightly skeptical as she glanced up and down his figure. "Yeah?"_

_"I, uh..." He glanced back at the inn's door, probably giving a good impression of bashfulness but actually just to double-check that no one else was close by. "I was listening to you inside, and I was wondering if you might want to--" he lowered his voice-- "team up with some other people who're trying to get our old king back on the throne."_

_After a pronounced blink of eyes, she stared at him in silence. Clearly he'd played his part well, for she looked completely taken by surprise. Finally she said, in as low a tone as his, "You really just walk up to people and ask them that?"_

_"If you can think of a better way to do it," Sano replied with a rueful grin, "I'd love to hear it."_

_Her return smile looked as if it was delivered almost against her will. "Let's walk this way," she said with a gesture. Sano nodded and fell into step beside her, ready to bolt if she gave any indication of turning on him. But as they walked she went on, "I might be interested in... what you suggested... if I thought it had a reasonable chance of success."_

_"Gets more reasonable with every person who joins us."_

_"And how many people is that?"_

_"Not enough yet."_

_She nodded, and that she'd accepted this answer was another good sign. "I'm not any kind of fighter, mind you -- a little self-defense for the streets is all. If flour will help you, I'm a good source, but if you're looking for someone who can hold a sword, look somewhere else."_

_"We're just looking for lots of people," Sano assured her. "The first step is to prove that lots of people don't like this, right? There may be fighting eventually; I don't know. You don't have to commit to anything right now. We're gonna meet in a week -- a couple of weeks, I mean--" Damn the five-day week and that he was used to the ten-- "to see just how many people we've managed to scrape up and what they all can do. We'll talk about some ideas then."_

_Again she nodded. "Sounds like the beginning of a plan. Where and when is this meeting?"_

_"If you come back here in nine days -- Mis'hyou after next -- we'll tell you."_

_She stopped walking and looked him over again, brows slightly lowered. "You're taking a big personal risk here."_

_Sano shrugged. "Like you said, you can't just lock someone up in a back room and then take over their business."_

_With a serious smile, she raised a hand to her forehead in a gesture of courtesy and respect. "I'll see you a week from Mis'hyou, then." Then she turned and hurried away down the street._

Once again Hajime was nodding with seemingly reluctant approbation. It was clear he wouldn't concede verbally in regard to Sano's methods, nor praise his progress, but there was definitely a relenting tone to his subsequent statement, "All right. So we may have a growing number of allies in town, with a date set to find out for sure, and your friend seems like a useful asset for now, whatever he may do later. What else did you find out?" 

"Let's see... knights." 

At this, Hajime looked quickly over at him with an expression of piercing interest. 

"The ones who got away were Sanosuke and Soujirou. You didn't tell me you had knights with the same names as me and the new fake king." 

"That didn't seem a point worth mentioning." Hajime was, however, evidently very pleased to hear which of his subordinates had escaped. "Besides, you've never mentioned that 'Sano' wasn't your full name." 

"Oh. Well. Anyway, yeah, those two apparently escaped. I still don't know about the other two, though; people keep saying they're either dead or joined Soujirou." 

"Well, keep your ears open for where any of them might be." 

Sano nodded. "Still no real idea where Kenshin is, either. The good thing is, I figure if Soujirou had had him killed, I'd have heard about it. Some people wonder _if_ Kenshin might be dead, but nobody's claiming that he definitely is." 

"I doubt he'll have Kenshin killed; he has no excuse to. Claiming he's just trying to improve the kingdom will only work for him as long as he doesn't demonstrate a personal grudge. Executing the previous king for nothing would lose him a lot of support." 

"Yeah, well," said Sano darkly, "we better hope he sticks to that idea. Some people are worried he'll come up with some fake crime Kenshin's committed so he _will_ have an excuse." 

Hajime looked grim, but said nothing. 

Shaking his head to drive away the unpleasant possibilities for now, Sano went on. "I found out some stuff about most of the divine houses; that's where I spent most of my time during the day. It's actually mostly gossip, but that's about all I can get at this point. There's nothing really new about Shougo and Sayo; they haven't stopped acting weird, and they still aren't bothering to hide it at all, so that hasn't changed, except that the Megumi people are starting to say what I already thought: if those two _are_ in some resistance, they're terrible at it." 

Hajime smirked faintly at this assessment. 

"None of the divine houses have had any new announcements about Soujirou, and they're still doing that Devoted Council thing every week. Five-day week. Gossip comes from the servants in the palace about what they've been talking about, and I don't know how true it is, but it seems like the Kaoru girls are serious about not supporting Soujirou's bullshit, since apparently everything Kaoru has to suggest at the Council gets completely ignored." 

"That's useful to know," Hajime said thoughtfully. 

"Yeah. It makes it seem like, if a divine house is behind all of this, it really isn't Kaoru." 

Hajime nodded. 

"After I heard that, I decided not to spend any more time in Kaoru's corner of town unless I had to. So the next interesting thing I noticed was Kamatari kissing someone on a balcony over in Yumi's. I mean serious kissing: hands were going places, and some clothes were already off, and it looked like more clothes were about to come off; they were really into it. This other person didn't have a shiiya on, and the light made it hard to see details, so I don't know who it was... but the first one was definitely Kamatari." Yumi's fourth-wash had been interesting enough (and had embarrassed Sano enough at their first meeting) that he'd easily recognized her again. 

"It may have been Makoto, one of Yumi's golds," Hajime provided, repeating one piece of gossip he'd already shared during their walk to Enca. "But given Kamatari's reputation, it could have been anyone, inside Yumi's house or out of it. According to everything I've heard, Kamatari is a very sexual person." 

It wasn't a point of great significance at the moment, but Sano couldn't help reflecting briefly on the complete lack of any sort of condemnation in Hajime's voice. 

One of many reasons religious folk were such damn hypocrites was that they held themselves to different standards of behavior, particularly when it came to sexuality, than the secular populace; the latter tended to be extremely repressive and prudish about extramarital sex and multiple partners, sometimes even when referring to the devoted among whom such behavior was allowed. To hear a non-devoted speaking without any negativity of a 'very sexual person' (in a tone of understatement, no less) was refreshing. Sano hadn't forgotten the look Hajime had given him on discovering he'd been sleeping with Seijuurou, but, in light of what seemed to be optimistic new information on Hajime's attitudes, Sano thought now the knight had probably been questioning his taste rather than his morals. 

Of course this wasn't the time to discuss such things, and even thinking about it, pleasant as it was, had to wait, since they were in the middle of a conversation. "Yeah," Sano said, more or less smoothly in response to Hajime's last statement, "the only reason this was even interesting is that people are starting to say Kamatari's sleeping with Soujirou now too... but I'm pretty sure this person on the balcony wasn't Soujirou. He wouldn't have been on an open balcony where just anyone could assassinate him, for one thing." 

Hajime made a pensive sound and put a thoughtful hand to his face, obviously struck. When Sano inquired, the knight said slowly, "You're right. It _is_ interesting. Kamatari gets away with plenty of sex with people outside the church because everyone is willing to look the other way to a certain extent -- but the king is too high-profile to ignore. If Kamatari _is_ sleeping with Soujirou, we can expect to see serious repercussions of one type or another eventually." 

"And if we _don't_..." 

Hajime nodded. "Listen for anyone complaining about that; it may be useful to know which house objects most strongly." 

"Right. All right, so, Misao... there was nothing new, actually, around Misao's place. At least I didn't get robbed as much this time, though." Sano shook his head. "They're all so used to stealing shit, they probably didn't think anything of Soujirou stealing the throne. Anyway, nobody seemed like they were thinking about it at all this week." 

Hajime snorted. "It's no wonder the country's in such a state, when the religious leaders people look to for guidance are so indifferent to the government." 

Sano could do nothing but agree. Then he cast about for any other news he hadn't yet relayed and finally, a little reluctantly, brought up what he'd saved for last. "And Tomoe... Tomoe's people..." 

"What?" 

Sano had to force the word out. "Kereme." 

"What about it?" Hajime didn't seem to have much patience for Sano's reluctance to speak, and Sano wasn't sure he would have any more patience once the story was told. 

"Well..."


	25. Chapter 18 - The K

_What he sought at this point was what would under other circumstances have been considered purely social interaction: the opportunity to discuss whatever came up (whatever he could induce to come up) with whomever he met. He hadn't run into his acquaintance Toki so as to have her direct him to the best places for such interaction, so he searched for them on his own._

_The problem with this was that Toki had seemed so pious, not at all the type to enjoy socializing in casual and only moderately religious settings, that Sano doubted he was likely to find the sort of interaction he needed based on what she'd shown him. As such, he mostly wandered blindly through Tomoe's part of town poking his nose into corners where it looked like chatty people might be inclined to congregate (and hopefully share political thoughts and updates with newcomers)._

_Really, it was pure luck that a first-wash, whose name Sano didn't remember but whom he recognized by the guy's frizzy hair as someone to whom Toki had introduced him, happened to notice him poking around and hailed him in a tone of friendly secrecy by the false name he'd been using._

_"Glad I saw you, buddy," he said. "I was just checking the street, about to lock up."_

_"Sounds like I'm just in time for something," Sano replied, having no idea what that something might be but playing along and speaking in the same tone of subdued, clandestine excitement._

_"You sure are." The frizzy-haired devoted's voice dropped. "We're all hitting the K tonight, since we just finished a whole batch of shiiyao and made **sure** we had plenty left. Figured you might want to see how we do it here in the city."_

_The bright-eyed anticipation -- actually, the somewhat disconcertingly wide-eyed, pointed, almost **twitching** anticipation in the man's face would have been impossible to miss, but Sano was so far from any idea what he meant that, though he followed him into the building from which he'd come, it must be inconceivable to play along any further than that._

_Immediately inside the door frizz-hair was now locking stood another first-wash Sano vaguely recognized, and this man too greeted him with an obvious excitement whose source Sano could not place. Though he'd successfully stumbled upon a gathering, he was beginning to think it wasn't the type likely to be exchanging political opinions. What it might actually be he couldn't guess._

_"Look who I found on the street," said the first devoted._

_"It's Sometarou, isn't it?" said the second, whose best identifying feature was a large mole on his jaw on the left._

_"That's right," Sano replied, trying to sound easy and ready for anything._

_"Good timing! But I bet you were probably looking around for it anyway, right?"_

_Evidently Sano's total lack of understanding was glaringly apparent, for the mole-faced devoted burst out laughing. "Oh, man... I heard small-towners didn't do it much, but, seriously..."_

_Frizz-hair clapped Sano on the back with a friendly hand that lingered there a few seconds too long for perfect comfort. "You really **did** come just in time," he said, sounding pleased. "You'll have your first taste of kereme in style."_

_Kereme... that sounded familiar... but no matter how Sano wracked his brains, he couldn't think where he'd heard the word before, or what it might be. So, wondering what the hell these people were on about, and distinctly uneasy about whatever was about to happen to him, he allowed himself to be led down the corridor by the two devoted. The latter moved quickly and quietly, looking around with practiced wariness that did little to make Sano feel any better about any of this._

_"We've got another first-timer here too," said frizz-hair as they entered an antechamber of some sort and there seemed to be security to speak more freely. "So we two'll be keeping a watch all night so you'll be cozy and safe for your fist time."_

_Safe? Keeping a watch? What **was** this?_

_"Don't look like that, master newcomer," mole-face laughed quietly. "There's no way for us to explain it; you just have to experience it yourself."_

_"You'll be closer to Tomoe than you've ever been before," said the first devoted, with a decidedly un-pious grin on his face._

Sure, _Sano remarked silently._ 'Cause that's **exactly** where I wanna be. _Especially given that 'closer to the lady of death' might be a euphemism for more than just religious experience. "All... right..." he finally forced himself to say aloud. "Is it against the rules or something?"_

_"Oh, man, I can't believe you don't know any of this. It's against the **law**... but if that doesn't stop Enishi, why should it stop us?"_

_"Enishi? He does this thing too?"_

_They'd entered another room past the antechamber by now, and those already present had evidently caught the tail-end of this conversation. " **Does** it?" one of them said. "He practically **lives** off the stuff. Gein and Akira complain nonstop about how often they have to cover for him when he's out."_

_"'Out?'" Sano echoed._

_"All right, enough questions." Mole-face was still laughing at Sano's ignorance, though it wasn't a particularly unkind laugh -- more anticipatory than anything, really, as if he sincerely looked forward to introducing Sano to this thing. "You'll get it soon enough," he went on, and gestured to the set of lounge cushions where those present were already seated or sprawled as if ready for a nap. "Just sit there; we've gotta check if everything's safe."_

_Trying simultaneously not to show his reluctance and to decide whether he would go through with this or back out now while he still seemed to have the chance, Sano obeyed. Frizz-hair and mole-face left the room, evidently heading a different direction than that from which they'd come, presumably to ensure doors were locked and no authority figures present -- though if the head of this entire branch of the church partook of this entertainment, how much danger could any of them really be in here tonight?_

_In a confidential tone, "It's my first time too," said the red devoted seated on Sano's left. She didn't sound nearly as uncertain as Sano felt, probably because she actually knew what they would be doing._

_The middle-aged man on the other side of the young woman leaned forward and addressed both her and Sano. "You guys are going to love this." Sano was starting to recognize the bright-eyed excitement surrounding this activity. "I've done it a few times already, and they say eventually you can actually remember what you saw the next morning."_

_"So it's like being drunk?" If that was the case, Sano thought, it probably wouldn't be too bad. He also logged away the fact that an overnight stay was the expected aftermath._

_"Hmm, a little." The older man's thoughtful expression turned to a grin. "Better, though. Much better."_

_"All right, well, that sounds good." Silently Sano added,_ Maybe. 

_They'd barely gotten through introductions -- the woman was called Lioda, the man Korucun; Sano had not really paid any attention to what other information, such as their family names and what they did around here, they'd given him -- before the other two came back._

_"All clear," announced frizz-hair, dropping down at Sano's side opposite Lioda. He held a tray containing a plethora of small cups and two stoppered ceramic bottles very much like the ones Seijuurou made (only, Sano thought with the loyalty of distance from his annoying former master, not quite as well constructed or elegant-looking). The reminder of Seijuurou and the promise of a drink of some sort eased Sano's concerns about this process._

_Mole-face took the last lounge cushion, on frizz-hair's far side, and passed toward the latter a plain wooden box with waxed paper protruding from under its lid such as might be used to hold cosmetics or medicines. Frizz-hair accepted the container and set it down next to the bottles before unstoppering one of the latter and carefully opening the former. As Sano had expected, the small box contained powder: pale pink, appearing uniform in texture, clumped somewhat in spots, and topped by a miniature cup on a handle._

_Though not eager to continue displaying his ignorance, "What is that?" Sano couldn't help asking._

_"Leftover dye," frizz-hair replied, and began pouring out water into cups._

_"Left over because we made too much," mole-face grinned._

_"We'll start the newcomers on one portion," said frizz-hair next, carefully lifting some powder from the box and doling out exactly one scoop each to two of the water-filled cups. "Korucun has graduated to two." He'd set the cups into a line that matched the line of people on cushions, and now he put two scoops of powder into the one on the end. "And the rest of it for the rest of us." He gave a matched number of scoops to the remaining two cups, then lifted the paper lining of the box to tip the last of it into what was presumably his own._

_"You gotta start small," mole-face explained as Sano watched in mystification, "but you'll get up to our level eventually."_

_"Right!" said Lioda breathlessly. Her excitement about doing this was a little creepy._

_The small cups on the tray numbered twelve, and Sano wondered, as he watched frizz-hair fill five more of them from the second bottle, whether they'd expected another person or just grabbed the whole matching set without concern. This second liquid, by its smell, was hard liquor, and one helping went next to each of the previously readied cups to make five pairs._

_"One drink of kereme," frizz-hair instructed as he began distributing the cups, "one drink of ab'giru. Try to keep them even. Don't gulp."_

_"Keeps your mouth from turning bright red," mole-face elaborated. And without further ado, he set the example._

_Sano accepted his cups with mixed feelings. It was probably too late to back out now, but by this point he was curious in addition to a little concerned. This might be strange and illegal, but he wanted to know what its effect would be, so he didn't mind giving it a try._

_He took his first alternating sips._

_The water, into which the powder had dissolved completely, had an unpleasantly bitter, plant-like taste that made Sano assume the dye was derived from some flower leaf or something. The abigiruou was good -- he'd always been fond of this potent potato-based drink, but hadn't always been able to afford it -- and hopefully did its job of washing the dye-suffused water into his throat so it didn't sit around coloring his gums. But that was the extent of the experience until about two thirds of the way down the cups._

_They all imbibed in silence except for the sound of Lioda giggling; perhaps she was more of a lightweight than Sano, who was only just beginning to feel something. He concentrated on the sensation as he made his way through his last few drinks._

_He was starting to feel very easy, very comfortable. This cushion was extremely nice to sit on. And yet there was a lightness to his frame, a floatiness, that suggested he could jump up at any time, that he was ready for any sort of physical exertion. Yes, there was a bit of buzz in his head and warmth suffusing him, but did that come from the kereme or the abigiruou? He didn't really care._

_By the time he'd emptied his cups, he found himself disappointed there was nothing left. Simultaneously, though, to sit here with good friends and feel so light and dreamy was very nice. Lioda's laughter fell melodically from her lips, and the two first-wash had struck up a conversation in pleasant voices. Sano was quite content._

_And then, as if he'd been wading into the ocean and suddenly reached the dropoff into deep water, everything around him seemed to fade and swish and change. Had it been a room made of wood? He wasn't sure, and wasn't sure he cared. Brimful of energy and yet incredibly relaxed, he explored, not quite walking but neither flying; in some manner between the two he moved along, brushing past soft, gentle veils of sweet pastel colors as if he were skimming just above the ground. At the same time he felt as if he were lying down comfortably, both asleep and aware. He smiled lazily._

_Faces peeked from the weave of the veils, nice faces that changed and disappeared and reappeared as if playing hide-and-seek with him. They might have been the source of the gentle voices that filled the air with friendly murmurings, and they might not. Sano didn't really care._

_In that type of sudden, comfortable, heavy gust of warm wind that ruffled his hair and made the long ends of his bandanna snap out joyfully behind him, the veils whipped about as if parting just for him as he advanced at an even greater speed, almost carried by the buoyant air. And through the translucent cloth that seemed to sparkle as it fluttered away from him, he saw an unexpected figure. Unexpected, but far from unwelcome._

_What was Hajime doing here? Sano wondered. And Hajime, stretching his lean body languidly where he lounged on the cushions, told him not to be stupid, that of course he was waiting here for Sano. What had taken so long? He reached out a strong hand, beckoning._

_Hajime was warm and smooth and handsome, and it was lucky and convenient that no rough, troublesome clothing lay between them. Sano couldn't say what **had** taken him so long, but he was sure he made some very insolent reply to the question as he floated into Hajime's arms and into ecstasy._

_He awoke with a muffled start, as if he really was quite startled but didn't have the capacity, at the moment, to feel it as he should. Groggy and hazy-headed, he lay in what he came gradually to realize wasn't a very comfortable position with someone using his thighs as a pillow and his entire upper half lying on the bare floor, and tried to figure out where the hell he was and why._

_His breathing came in uncomfortable wheezes through a congested nose and an incredibly dry mouth, so much that he couldn't even tell whether or not the air had a flavor to it -- which was probably for the best. All his senses seemed dulled, as if each was set apart from the others in thick packing material. And he felt as if he'd had very little actual sleep during his period of unconsciousness. Plenty of time had passed, he believed, but what had gone on during it was a complete blank._

_He had on a few occasions (mostly thanks to Seijuurou's encouragement) been so drunk he'd had a difficult or even impossible time remembering in the morning what he had done the night before, and this was like that in certain respects... The physical symptoms weren't terribly similar to those of a hangover, but the disorientation, complete lack of recollection of how he'd come to be here, and creeping horror of waking up were._

_Traces of sex, he was starting slowly to note, lingered on his nerves, but he couldn't remember a damn thing about what had happened last night. Presumably whoever clung to the bare skin of his legs had been part of it, and his imperfect hearing seemed to be picking up the sounds of someone else snoring nearby. And were there voices somewhere close? Not too close... indistinct... in another room? How many people had he slept with last night?_

_Actually, what, in general, had happened last night? What day was today? What had he been working on, and what should he be thinking -- **worrying** \-- about now? Trying not to panic, he forced himself to lie still and give his best effort to remembering._

_At first what he'd been doing during the entirety of yesterday -- what he assumed had been yesterday, anyway -- was vague and disorganized in his head, but he managed more or less to force it into some kind of focus and meaningful order with strenuous thinking. He recalled wandering around Tomoe's corner looking for people to talk to... he recalled finding people... but they hadn't wanted to talk, exactly, had they?_

_The closer he got to recalling the kereme itself, the more of an empty page his mind was. He remembered some of what had been said about it beforehand, he **thought** he remembered that the actual substance had been a drink of some sort, and... he'd... enjoyed the experience, hadn't he? He couldn't be quite sure, but he thought he had._

_Finally he struggled to look around, finding the room unlit rather than that anything was wrong with his vision. His eyes did adjust gradually to some light from another room -- candleflame, he believed, not daylight; wasn't this an interior chamber? -- and he was able to make out the shapes around him: a woman, her clothing in great disarray and hardly covering anything, was out cold on the next lounge cushion over, except for her head and shoulders that were haphazardly pillowed on Sano's lower half; and a man, almost completely naked, lay close to him on the other side, snoring. Sano's own state of dress looked about as bad: his pants, including his belts and sword, were down around his ankles, his stolen Tomoe shiiya nowhere to be seen (though he assumed it was in the room somewhere); and his shirt had actually been torn down the left side so it sat sadly bunched around his right arm, leaving his chest entirely bare._

_Though not as uptight about casual sex as many people, yet he liked at least to know who someone was before he fucked them. Some manner of introduction had taken place last night, but he didn't remember a word of it now, so that didn't count. Beyond this, he didn't have any idea which of the four people he was fairly sure had been there with him he'd actually had relations with. It didn't bother him that the one he was most certain about was a woman -- though he usually didn't go in for that, whatever you enjoyed at the time, right? -- but it **did** bother him that there were three other strangers that might have taken part, possibly all at once, and he couldn't remember a minute of it. And hadn't that frizz-haired devoted looked at him with... a lot of interest?_

_Actually, the frizz-haired devoted was probably the source of one of the voices coming from the next room, given that he and mole-face had seemed to be the experienced parties and therefore had probably awakened in greater clarity and sense than anyone else. Sano **really** didn't relish the thought of confronting those two, of facing their laughing references to last night and how fun it had been when he couldn't remember it and whether he'd done anything horribly embarrassing. **Somebody** needed to confront those two with the admonishment that 'first-timers' should be **warned** they might be headed for a night of unrecollected sex upon swallowing that stupid dye stuff, but Sano wouldn't be the one to do it. It was about time to untangle himself from this pile, from this highly embarrassing situation, find his missing things, and sneak out of here. Sneak out of here and never look back._

"Kereme," Sano said. 

"What about it?" Hajime demanded impatiently. 

"Well..." 

And all at once, Sano realized there was no way in hell he planned to tell Hajime any of that. There was just no need for the knight to know; ladies could only guess what Hajime would think of him. Even after the indication Hajime had given a few minutes ago of not being nearly so prudish about sexual matters as Sano had expected to find him, he couldn't imagine admitting he might have had a bit of an orgy but knew neither the details nor, for certain, whether it had happened at all. It was too damned embarrassing. Sano didn't think he would even be capable of looking Hajime in the eye and saying it aloud. 

So what he finally decided on was, "It's pretty big in Tomoe's corner, and it seems like her white's whole life revolves around the stuff." 

Hajime nodded. If he'd noticed Sano had just omitted a huge part of his story, he said nothing about it -- which probably meant he hadn't noticed, since Sano couldn't imagine him not insisting on hearing it all if he had. "It's typical for any high-ranking devoted to be suspected of using kereme," the knight said, "but Enishi always did seem the type more than the rest." 

"Yeah." Sano was immensely relieved at having successfully evaded discussing his little kereme 'outing,' and quickly volunteered more information not related to himself in order to hasten past that uncomfortable topic. "Apparently sometimes it even gets in the way of his duties, and his golds have to cover for him. I guess it just figures, for a guy named after a city." 

"Where did you hear this?" 

"From some of the Tomoe lower-wash." Sano tried not to blush or otherwise signal there was more to it than just that. He also tried to reassure himself there was no way Hajime suspected the truth, since Hajime would absolutely say something if he did. And it wasn't as if Sano owed Hajime that kind of personal detail, or owed Hajime any kind of restraint of his sexual behavior. 

Hajime nodded. "I wonder if it's true." 

Interest caught, Sano was distracted from his discomfort and wondered, "Why might it not be?" 

"A rumor like that could provide excellent cover for any number of other activities. If Enishi and his golds are up to something -- they've been secretly supporting or guiding Soujirou's takeover all along, for example -- people are less likely to suspect it if they believe Enishi is out of his mind on kereme half the time and his golds are busy trying to cover it up." 

"Shit," Sano muttered. "You're right." He might have thought of that point himself if he hadn't been so absorbed in other aspects of his own experience. "Sounds like I should try to find out whether Enishi really uses the stuff or not." 

Again Hajime nodded. "I'm not entirely familiar with how kereme works, but the impression I have is that the more someone uses it, the more they need it. If Enishi uses at all, that makes it seem less likely the rumor is just a cover story for something else." 

Sano sincerely hoped this growing need of kereme didn't take any kind of firm hold after only a single instance, but of course said nothing to that effect. He was trying to put the entirety of that night out of his mind, even if he would have to make inquiries about the stuff the next time he was back in the city, and to this end felt they must stop talking about it as soon as possible. So he nodded his understand and said, "I'll see what I can find out. I guess I'll head back in the morning." 

As he'd hoped, this redirected Hajime's thoughts toward plan-making and what they didn't know yet. And though that _did_ involve, again, some at least implied reproof of Sano and disregard for his abilities, that was significantly the lesser of two conversational evils at this point.


	26. Chapter 19 - Tangles

Though there was no doubt that Hajime, impatient for news from the capital and unable to seek it on his own behalf, would not allow Sano to sleep far past the time he arose himself, Hajime hadn't needed to shake or prod Sano awake even once at this inn. Here, something about Hajime being awake had, in turn, awakened Sano even when he might not normally have been inclined to alertness just yet. 

So it was this morning: upon opening his eyes and stretching upward from his prone position, Sano noted Hajime too sitting up and looking as if he'd been awake for a short time already. Only the palest of pre-dawn light framed the closed shutters from outside, and the room was very dim, so when Hajime turned toward Sano, his eyes as he faced away from the window were barely visible beneath his brows. 

Unable though Sano was to remember exactly what he'd been dreaming, yet he was pretty sure Hajime had been there. It couldn't have been too terribly unpleasant, either, since Sano found himself in a reasonably good mood upon awakening -- much better than last night when, even after distracting unrelated conversation and Hajime leaving the room for a while to take a bath, Sano had still bedded down with a worried and embarrassed feeling about what he'd omitted from his report. 

And now he'd gone and thought about that again as pretty much his first reflection of the day. 

"Morning," he said as he pushed the blanket from his naked upper half and swiveled so his legs slid out from under it and off the bed. As a distraction from his unwanted thoughts he added, "Hot water been by yet?" 

"Do you see any hot water in this room?" Hajime replied as he rose and went to open the window. 

"Well, no, but..." Sano's words degenerated into a yawn, and he didn't bother to resume them. Instead he looked around for where he'd dropped last night's shiiya, which turned out to be on the floor in such a spot that it had been kicked mostly under the bed. He picked it up, but decided not to put it on just yet; he wanted to wash up a little first. 

Suddenly, making Sano start, "What happened to your shirt?" Hajime wondered from where Sano had believed him to be looking down into the yard. 

Sano had made sure to get ready for bed last night while Hajime was out of the room so as to hide the damaged state of his shirt from the knight's shrewd eyes, then crumpled the garment up and shoved it into his backpack... but obviously those eyes were even shrewder than he'd realized. Either that or Hajime had noted the unusual circumstance of Sano sleeping entirely bare-chested and was simply curious. No more than simple curiosity sounded in his voice, really, and Sano should probably stop being so paranoid. What, after all, was the worst that could happen if Hajime found out? 

Still, he tried for absolute casualness as he answered, "Oh, it's been threatening to fall apart for months," and just hoped Hajime had never paid too close attention to the actual state of his shirt. There was no reason he should have. 

Hajime's skeptical expression was visible now in the growing light from the window, but if he intended to say anything, he evidently changed his mind when from outside in the hallway came the call -- quiet enough not to be too disturbing to sleepers, but firm enough to be audible to anyone listening for it -- of, "Hot water!" 

After this Sano was safe, since he could tease Hajime about feeling the need to wash his face even though he'd had a bath mere hours before, respond to Hajime's return tease about his own personal hygiene that Hajime had no idea when Sano was or wasn't bathing in town, thank you very much, and generally get ready for the day without further worry. The process overall succeeded fairly well at driving what Sano didn't want to think about out of his mind, at least for now. 

Of course the conversation, as it so often did, shifted gradually to a reiteration of everything they still needed to know that Sano was trying to figure out in town, and, despite the usual apparent lack of confidence on Hajime's part, it was an acceptable topic. Having pretty thoroughly covered any new ideas yesterday after Sano's report, they had no fresh ground to tread, and the familiarity of everything they came up with to say actually, oddly, made the subject more or less comfortable. 

But Sano noticed, while smoothing out his hair as best he could with his fingers and some of the water that had by now settled into tepidity, that Hajime seemed annoyed. Given that the knight not infrequently seemed annoyed about something or other, this didn't immediately strike Sano; but after observing it over the course of the next several comments back and forth between them, he began to wonder why it should be the case now. They weren't discussing anything particularly provoking -- no more provoking than it usually was, anyway. And eventually so much of Sano's attention was bent toward trying to figure out what was bothering Hajime that it caught Hajime's attention. He broke off what he was saying to ask, "What are you making faces about?" 

Abandoning subtlety and settling for asking directly, Sano retorted, "What are _you_ making faces about? What's got you so annoyed?" 

"You think I need a reason beyond your mere presence?" It was the type of exaggerated sarcasm too over the top to be even a little cutting. 

"I _might_ not think so," replied Sano, rolling his eyes, "if you always made that kind of face every time I was around... but these are new annoyed faces today. I can't believe it's just me." 

With a twitch of lips Hajime admitted, "It's your stupid hair that's annoying." And his audible reluctance seemed somewhat at odds with the straightforward insult. The mismatch of sound and statement was so palpable, in fact, that Sano couldn't even get annoyed himself; he was too busy trying, now more intensely than ever, to figure out what was really bothering his companion. 

Hajime, to a certain extent, explained. "Your scraggly hair is too attention-grabbing, and we should have done something about it before the first time you ever went into the city." 

Reflecting hard, adding together the reluctant tone and an irritation that couldn't possibly be centered on this alone, Sano stared at Hajime -- at _his_ hair, long and unbound, clean and still damp but lacking the sleek evenness that had marked it before. 

"Combs aren't expensive," Hajime went on. "We should have bought one the first day here and taken care of your stupid look. It would have made you stand out far less." 

Reaching a conclusion at last, Sano shook his head. "No, this isn't about my hair, is it?" he said pensively. "At least mostly not. This is about _your_ hair." And though Hajime's instant scowl said, _"Don't be stupid,"_ his voice said nothing, so Sano's confidence in the idea increased. "I seriously never figured you for the vain type--" he was grinning now-- "but I guess if I had hair like yours I might be pretty happy with it too -- and maybe want to comb it with an actual comb every once in a while!" 

Perhaps he was merely grasping at what evidence he could of the correctness of his hypothesis (since the knight obviously wasn't going to speak up and offer any verbally), but he thought there was a touch of redness to the irked darkening of Hajime's face. Impetuously he stood, grin undiminished. "So obviously the answer is to run to the market and buy you a comb. I can grab some stuff to mend my shirt at the same time." 

Hajime too got to his feet, and this time he really did say, "Don't be stupid. You need to get back into Elotica." 

"This won't set me back more than an hour, and an hour's not going to hurt anything." 

"Something so frivolous isn't worth even an hour," Hajime insisted irritably. 

Sano wasn't sure why, but he was overcome with a giddy impulse to have his own way in this. Maybe he'd been dedicating himself too completely to following Hajime's orders lately and needed to strike out on his own, however minor the activity. Or maybe he just liked the thought of buying Hajime a present, however insignificant. In any case, he laughed as he reached for the door. " _I'll_ be able to make my hair look more respectable, and _you'll_ have something else to entertain you while I'm in town." 

"I do not entertain myself by combing my hair!" was Hajime's final argument, sounding by now rather exasperated by the absurdity of the situation -- and his own protest -- than truly irritated. He preferred not to be seen outside the inn room more than necessary, though, and certainly wouldn't draw attention to himself by staging a conflict in the hall, so this was as far as he could go. 

Sano too appreciated the absurdity, and was laughing again as he waved a cheeky goodbye to the scowling face watching him through the crack of the door and turned to head toward the stairs. His steps were buoyant as he left the building. 

Though Hajime hadn't actually confirmed Sano's guess, neither had he openly denied it, which was as good as a confession to Sano. And there was something unexpectedly endearing about Hajime longing to give his neglected hair a good combing. Sano loved it when Hajime offered such proofs that he wasn't merely a royal knight dedicated at the expense of everything else to the restoration of Kenshin's throne, but also a normal person with some interests and desires that might be, in his own words, frivolous. And admittedly some really nice hair that probably deserved more attention than he'd been able to give it lately. 

In a town this size, the markets tended to get going quite early, as Sano had already noticed when he'd passed through on his way to and from Elotica. He was certain, as he made his way into the busy, chattering crowd around the various stands lining the streets, that it wouldn't take long -- or too extravagantly much money -- to get exactly what he needed here. He should have told Hajime _half_ an hour. 

He'd become so accustomed, over the last couple of weeks, to listening carefully whenever he was in a group for any even remotely interesting or useful snippet of informative conversation or gossip that he'd started doing it without conscious thought. Only when certain provocative words lodged in his brain too firmly for him not to give them complete and intense attention did he start deliberately listening, and then his attitude changed swiftly from the unaccustomed but welcome cheer of the morning's silliness to one far more somber and intent. He _was_ back to the inn in under an hour, but he brought more than what he'd set out to retrieve. 

Perhaps Hajime hadn't believed Sano's time estimate and had anticipated a longer wait, for he was reading when Sano entered the room. Or maybe the book was just that engrossing, and Hajime couldn't wait to return to it. Sano, not being much of a reader, couldn't guess, and it didn't matter. The instant the door was closed and Sano advancing across the small room, he said in a low tone, "The market's going crazy with news from town. Misao's white's been murdered." 

"What?" Hajime looked up and around with an expression of sudden concern -- not, Sano thought, for the murdered devoted personally, but for what the event implied and what the political ramifications might be. "By whom?" 

"Nobody knows! They can't even agree whether it was one person or a group or a man or a woman or what. _All_ the whites were attacked, people are saying, but all of them are fine except Nenji. And I guess the attacker got away every time." 

"Any more details than that?" 

"No. Not floating around the market, anyway." Sano took the last step forward and set the comb he'd bought down on the table. 

Hajime, his expression very serious, did not reach for it. "And we can't even guess how this may change things. You'll have to be even more careful in town than before." 

"You think so?" Sano retreated to his bed and sat. "I bet everyone'll be talking about it; it won't be a problem for me to ask straight out." 

Swiveling on his stool to face Sano completely, Hajime did not lighten his sober look. "I mean you'll have to be careful about wandering around in a devoted shiiya when there's an assassin loose who's targeting devoted." 

At the concerned sound of the statement, Sano was surprised. "What, you think this guy's gonna come after _me_? When I'm dressed as a _red_? Why?" 

Hajime shook his head as if he either had no concrete reason for his concern or simply didn't want to voice it -- neither of which seemed much like him -- and finally moved to exchange the book in his hand for the comb on the table. Abruptly he stood from the stool and nudged it forward with one foot. "Come sit here," he ordered. 

"You're really going to comb my hair?" Sano wondered skeptically. He couldn't remember the last time someone had performed that service for him, but had an idea it might have been his mother back before she'd died. As such, it felt a little odd to think of Hajime doing the same. 

"It's more important than ever now that you don't stand out too much," the knight replied, gesturing to the stool. 

Figuring he might as well, Sano obeyed. "You _really_ think there's a threat to me," he said as he took the seat in front of Hajime. 

"I think it's a possibility we would be foolish to ignore." 

"I guess..." 

Hajime's fingers working at the knot of Sano's bandanna startled the younger man for only a moment, but then he accepted the loosened red tie and held it on his lap as Hajime began combing. It started out, and remained, a difficult process. 

"When was the last time you took an actual comb to this?" Hajime muttered presently. 

"Uh... before I left Eloma, I think. _Maybe_ at Seijuurou's house..." 

"No wonder, then..." 

The weird feeling of having set Hajime parallel to his mother in his thoughts faded as the gulf of difference between the two experiences rapidly expanded. As a child with attentive parents, Sano had worn his hair as smooth as Hajime's normally was, and the act of combing it had been a soothing morning and bedtime ritual. As an adult with defiantly untamed locks, he found the taming thereof an uncomfortable and wearisomely lengthy business. 

At least Hajime knew what he was doing, starting from the ends and working the tangles out with sure, patient movements. Sano actually wondered a bit what he would look like when the process was finished, but there was no looking glass in the room to consult on the subject and he doubted Hajime would be accurately descriptive. 

After a fairly lengthy silence that was surprisingly free of awkwardness, Hajime returned to their previous topic by asking, "When did the attacks take place?" 

"Yesterday, I think." Sano was continually trying not to grimace at the tugging of his hair. "Maybe the night before? Over the last couple of days, I guess... you know how gossip like that is; nobody knew for sure, and people make shit up when they want to be the first person to tell the news." 

"Hmm." 

"Why? What are you thinking?" 

"You were out in public yesterday _and_ the day before. If any of the attacks took place on those days, why did you only hear about it today?" 

"That's... true..." Sano said slowly. "What does that mean?" 

Hajime also spoke slowly, pensively, as his hand holding the comb continued to move over Sano's head. "If all the attacks occurred at the same time, it would make sense to hear about them all at once as well. It would also indicate a group of enemies able to coordinate their attacks. But if the attacks really did take place over the last couple of days, it could have been the same attacker or attackers every time -- someone talented enough to get at whites wherever they were and escape without leaving much information -- which is worrisome, but probably less worrisome than a larger group with those same skills. But why, in that case, would we only have heard about it today?" 

"Maybe," Sano suggested, "the other whites besides Nenji just didn't bother mentioning they were attacked? They're mostly warriors, or they've got warriors around to keep them safe... maybe they just didn't take it very seriously until someone actually died?" 

"That sounds like how _you_ might respond in that situation," said Hajime dryly. "But all of the current white devoted must be aware of their political importance, especially in the current climate, and wouldn't let an attempt on their lives go unremarked. I think it's more likely that the news came out only when it could no longer be suppressed; or that the gossips are simply wrong about the time frame, and all the attacks happened at about the same time." 

"Which doesn't help us at all," Sano grumbled. 

Darkly Hajime agreed. "Nor," he added, "do we have any idea what this assassin is after or whose side they're on." 

"So add 'anything I can find out about the assassin' to my list of shit to look for." 

"Yes. I think, however..." It seemed clear that Hajime didn't want to say this. "It might be wise if you didn't go back into Elotica immediately." 

Again Sano was startled. "Why?" 

"Even if you are dressed as only a red, we know for a fact that devoted have been attacked. Besides, you're a newcomer who's been asking questions and possibly making people suspicious even if they haven't been showing it to your face. It's probably best if you don't show up again until this news has had time to fade a bit from everyone's mind." 

Though Sano grasped Hajime's meaning, he almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Not even that long ago you were complaining about me taking a whole hour to go buy shit we needed before I headed into town! Now you're saying I should wait -- how long?" 

Hajime sighed in frustration. "I don't like it. But I think you -- and our cause -- will be safer if we give it a day or two before people start noticing you again." 

Sano did not miss the placement of his safety before that of the cause -- or, indeed, that the two were listed separately at all -- but that wasn't the aspect of Hajime's statement he felt the immediate need to comment on. "So today and tomorrow? I know this is going to sound weird from me to you, but do you have the patience for that?" 

Hajime chuckled faintly, darkly. "Even longer would be safer, I think, but, no, I probably wouldn't have the patience for that. This is the best compromise I can come up with." 

And that the single-minded royal knight was willing to compromise at all in this matter that seemed to mean the entire world to him was... significant, Sano thought. Hajime's hands had stilled, and the tugging at his hair had ceased, so Sano twisted where he sat to look up at the other man. He couldn't quite read his expression, except to observe that it was very serious and not very happy. 

Abruptly Sano stood and held out a hand. "So obviously it's pointless for you to be messing with my hair right now." He shook his head, feeling an unusually smooth swishing sensation against his chin and neck, and grinned. "Here, let me do yours instead." 

Hajime raised his brows not so much in his usual disdainful skepticism as in genuine, straightforward surprise. Drawing back he said simply, "Why?" 

"Well, you said earlier that combing your hair doesn't entertain you or whatever, but it obviously needs to be done, and now it turns out I don't have anywhere to be anytime soon. So give it here." 

Hajime's hand holding the comb had pulled back so far now that it actually lay against his chest, and on the man's face was a frown. There was also, however, a discernible touch of reluctant, dubious amusement to demeanor and expression. "I don't believe you even know how to comb hair." 

"That's... fair..." Sano admitted. "But we've got a lot of hours ahead of us that you're _not_ allowed to spend sitting by the window reading books and ignoring me. And, yeah, I've got a shirt to fix, but that's not going to take all that long -- even if I have to pull all the stitches out halfway through because they suck and start over. So we can spend a little while seeing if I'm any good at combing hair, and if I'm balls at it, there's plenty of time for you to teach me how to do it right." 

Sano still believed the theory he'd concocted earlier -- that Hajime was discontented with the state of his hair and would be happier after a good combing -- and for some reason wanted to be part of that... especially now that he wasn't going to be able, any time soon, to contribute to easing the uptight knight's mind with his usual method of searching out information in the capital. 

Whatever Hajime's real thoughts and source of discontentment, by the end of Sano's defiant statement he was smiling with just one corner of his mouth, as if against his will -- as if, in fact, he genuinely couldn't believe he found this funny, and wasn't quite sure what to make of the fact that he did. But at last he held out the comb, and when Sano took it moved forward to sit down on the stool Sano had vacated. "I suppose if you make a hopeless mess of my hair, you can always go back to the market for a pair of shears and some more gossip." His sarcasm took a darker turn as he added, "Brace yourself, though... you don't have any idea just how boring it gets around here during the day."


	27. Chapter 20 - Thirteen Years Ago

Despite Hajime's warning, the first day of waiting wasn't terribly bad to get through. Yes, they argued on and off throughout its extent, but Sano had reached a point where arguing with Hajime felt about the same as having less combative conversations with him, so that didn't matter much. 

He managed to wheedle Hajime into telling him what was so special about the book he was reading, and, though it didn't sound like anything Sano would be even a little interested in reading for himself, he had to admit (not aloud) to a surprising level of enjoyment and interest at hearing Hajime talk about it. However annoying Hajime could be at times, he was also insightful to an impressive degree about a lot of things, and there was an unexpected passion about him -- which perhaps shouldn't have been so unexpected, given Hajime's behavior in relation to the usurpation -- that Sano found very engrossing; besides that, Hajime's sarcasm made his descriptions endlessly interesting. Sano thought he could have listened to Hajime talk about any number of otherwise-boring-sounding books. 

That did not, of course, stop Hajime from making snide comments about Sano's level of literacy and ability to comprehend what he was saying. Which didn't necessarily bother Sano, just led him to retaliate with unflattering suggestions about Hajime's ability to make friends neither fictional nor historical. 

As Sano set about mending his torn shirt and Hajime watched with eyes that expressed skepticism about the younger man's needle skills but no verbal comment on the subject, they considered whether Sano should head back into the market and see if he could hear anything else useful. Sano marveled a little at the way they could turn a discussion without sides into an argument when they both expressed the idea that to seek more information tomorrow -- whether through another trip into the market during a second day of lying low here in Enca, or through the usual methods in Elotica -- would be wiser than to possibly draw attention to himself with a second trip in on the same day that wouldn't end with any purchase as an excuse for his presence. How, he wondered, could they conjure confrontation, this tension between them, when _agreeing_ on something? Sometimes there was no word for their conversations other than 'silly.' 

When supper time eventually rolled around, Hajime again gave Sano his sweetbun, and it occurred to Sano to ask what Hajime did with the things -- which seemed to be a regular fixture of the meal included in the price of the room -- when Sano was not present. And when Hajime grudgingly admitted that he ate them himself under those circumstances, Sano was led to a further set of questions about what meals were like at the royal palace. Did some comparatively spectacular dessert item there render the meager sweetbuns of the Enca Inn North more of a chore than a treat? 

So then Hajime maintained, with an air of perfect disdainful seriousness, that a small-towner like Sano must obviously have no taste whatsoever, and it would be a waste of breath to discuss capitol cuisine with him. Which Sano interpreted (aloud) to mean that there _was_ some dessert concocted by the palace chefs that Hajime was embarrassed to admit his excessive liking for. And Hajime reiterated that Sano, with his penchant for excessive sweetness that led him to actually enjoy the buns at this inn, would not understand the subtle appeal of finer cooking. To which Sano protested that Hajime too had been eating the inn's sweetbuns when Sano wasn't around. And Hajime informed him almost primly that, yes, this was true, but he scraped that overpowering glaze off them first. Then Sano had his really good laugh for the day while Hajime tried to look stern in the wake of that conversation. 

At several moments throughout this downtime, but at greatest length just before bed, their talk came back to the assassin. This was never particularly useful, no matter the length of the conversation, since they'd already touched on every point they could based on what little they knew. Clearly Hajime was torn, longing for more data but worrying about the potential outcome of sending Sano to seek it. Sano continued to feel surprise that Hajime _was_ so worried, but couldn't honestly object to this day of relaxation, nor the one Hajime grudgingly decided he really must take tomorrow as well. So they went to their beds in a strange mixture of emotions and thoughts regarding the future. Or at least Sano did. 

_It was a long, long, high, steep hill, but what he couldn't quite figure out was whether they were at the top or the bottom. They had to get to the other end -- they would, inevitably, get to the other end -- but would that prove a helpless careen or a wearying climb? He supposed it didn't really matter much; they would see everyone along the way in either case. The idea of houses and businesses lined each side of the road and, like some cog-driven mechanism, it was clear that the people would emerge from each of these as Sano and Hajime passed their places of dwelling or employ._

_In fact, the first had already appeared from the small home that was as neat as he could keep it in his near poverty. He was an old man, and clearly defeated. He'd worked hard and honestly all his long life only to receive proof at this late stage that other means might yield greater rewards. He looked at them with dull eyes and said, "I'm ruined."_

_The next, stepping from the door of a boarding house, was a middle-aged woman with a number of responsibilities destined now to be more difficult than ever. She looked at them with weary bitterness and said, "We all trusted him."_

_The next, coming from where he still lived with his parents, was a young man -- very young; a boy, really -- too young, maybe, for romance of any kind, and certainly for coupling with someone much older than himself. He looked at Sano and Hajime with embarrassment and perhaps some shame and said, "I thought I was something special to him."_

_The next was a fellow city guard, as characteristic a citizen of Emairi as could be imagined. He looked at them with anger and said, "It was my entire savings."_

_The next was a draftsman, the leader of a group of builders from Elotica. She looked at them in frustration and said, "He promised us work."_

_On they plodded, up the difficult grade that was almost a climb, lungs and muscles burning. On they plunged, precipitously down the steep decline, loath to see and hear more but unable to stop._

_"His plan sounded like such a good idea."_

_"I thought he really wanted to help."_

_"We trusted him with everything."_

_"He really seemed like he loved me..."_

_The faces blurred together and the voices blended. They were, after all, conveying the same emotions, speaking the same ideas. Every one of these people -- these allies, these relative innocents -- had suffered the same thing. They'd committed time and effort and money to a plausible, desirable project; they'd given trust and love to a man that had promised improvements and services and, in some cases, his love in return. And they'd all been burned when the project had turned out to be a con, the man a fraud, the promises lies._

_Sano felt he could hardly lift his feet to walk further up the tiring slope, so heavily weighed down was he by pity and despair. Simultaneously a burning and growing rage drove him onward, throwing him down the clifflike path as if he were weightless. Besides that, Hajime was obviously desperate to find something -- to find some **one**. None of these people was unimportant -- they had all suffered -- but none of them was the specific victim Hajime needed to reach._

_It was no surprise that their road ended with that specific victim, that she waited at the top or the bottom of the long hill. This house sat squarely, centrally at the cessation of the pavement, bringing their journey to an abrupt and decisive halt. There was something familiar about it -- the kind of deep, aching familiarity that marks an old home under new ownership -- and at the same time a discomfort, almost a horror, that grew as they drew closer. They would find only further suffering inside._

_And she, like the old man that had been their first encounter, was utterly defeated._

_"He made me think I was the only one."_

_Unlike the previous victims, she was cool and calm. She assessed rather than lamenting._

_"I can see now he made everyone feel that way -- like they were the most important contributor, or the one he'd come to care about most."_

_Her strength was remarkable, deeply admirable. She focused on analysis and planning rather than the hurt and betrayal._

_"That's how he got everyone to give just a little bit more... of whatever they were giving."_

_Yet she **had** been hurt. Somehow, even in her placidity, the pain and the resulting bitterness came across even more clearly and intensely than it had from any previous interviewee. Only her strength made it endurable to witness, and that only barely._

_"He acted his part well, but I should have seen through him sooner."_

_Hajime was reaching out to touch her, to embrace her... but his hand never quite made contact with her form. He didn't know how to offer comfort, or feared his efforts might be inadequate, in the face of this disaster._

_"I should have realized that his willingness to be with someone outside the church as a second-wash indicated a disregard for the church's policies and prioritization of his own desires."_

_Hajime's despair and anger at not being able to do even the slightest thing to help in this situation was almost as palpable as the woman's sorrow and sense of betrayal; the calmness that nevertheless somehow expressed these emotions was shared between them._

_"I should have seen what he was; then I could have helped prevent all of this."_

_She put a hand to her belly, where an outward curve was just starting to show even beneath her shiiya._

_"But love really is blind."_

Sano blinked awake as abruptly as if he'd been physically shaken. And though it wasn't the irrational fear-heat of nightmare, still he felt overwarm from his emotional reactions to the dream. His fingers curled into fists in the bedding, but, tempted though he was to throw it off to cool down, he forced himself to remain still and silent. 

As in every dream he'd shared with Hajime since the knight's coma, sensory details had been unclear: the woman's face had not been distinctly delineated, and Sano probably wouldn't know her if he saw her again; the _ideas_ of her calmness, her hurt and bitterness, had been far more present than any specific sound to her voice conveying them; and the mere knowledge of her progressing pregnancy had confirmed the fact better than any hazy visual indicator. The concepts inherent in the dream had been its strongest feature, and those concepts were what stayed with Sano now, firing his emotions. 

He had no way of knowing, in the completely dark and noiseless room, whether Hajime had also awakened, and he wasn't sure he wanted to discuss this with him right away... or ever. He never had been able, after all, to determine to what extent these dreams were a shared experience -- mostly because he'd always felt too embarrassed to ask -- and if it turned out that Hajime _wasn't_ aware of Sano's continued window into his head at night, this particular dream seemed like a bad place to start. Because this one had felt so personal. 

No wonder Hajime disliked the church so much! Reading that dream as a sort of abstract memory or summation of actual events -- and Sano didn't know how else to interpret it -- it became clear that some church official had at some point hurt and taken advantage of Hajime's entire community, including someone he particularly cared about. That might even have been a cornerstone to his heresy, since it had happened so long ago. 

Thirteen years. That this had all occurred thirteen years in the past had been a sense present throughout the dream as well, as if the number was of special significance... or perhaps as if the dreamer was pointedly aware of every year that had gone by since then. Was Hajime deliberately holding onto the bitterness he'd taken from that experience, never wanting to forget? What had happened to that woman he'd loved, who'd been conned and heartbroken? What had happened to that devoted, who had deceived her along with so many others? Had justice ever caught up with him? Had any member of the community besides Hajime ever acknowledged that a religious system full of people like that was both logistically flawed and no indication of a divine guiding hand? 

And why, Sano wondered almost more than anything else, was Hajime dreaming about this _now_? Did that vision come to him intermittently, and this just happened to be the first time Sano had been present for it? Or was there some reason -- beyond Sano's current power to guess -- that it had arisen tonight? He wanted to sit up and ask, to wake Hajime if necessary and ask why he'd had that dream, what it had meant, and whether there was anything Sano could... 

But he couldn't ask. He'd asked Hajime about his parents, he'd talked to him about religious beliefs, he'd discussed his own sex life; hell, he'd _combed_ Hajime's _hair_... but somehow he couldn't pry into the details of an event that had so hurt someone Hajime loved and damaged his community, that Hajime was still carrying with him to this day. 

He felt his fingers clench even more tightly into the bedding, his jaw clench against the pillow. He _wanted_ to be able to ask. Sure, he'd come on this venture to help get Kenshin back onto the throne, to do legwork for Hajime in a (thus far) covert political struggle... but it wasn't unreasonable to want to help Hajime with something a little more personal, was it? After all, Sano and Hajime were both heretics; they should stick together, right? 

Of course if he _were_ to question Hajime on such a subject, to offer good wishes and sympathy, Hajime would probably just snipe at him and refuse to answer straightforwardly. And with this hypothetical reaction in mind, Sano, scowling, wondered why he _was_ interested in asking. 

Yet they _were_ both heretics. Sano certainly knew what it was like to be bitter about the church, if not for exactly the same reasons. Surely there was scope for discussion, for close understanding of each other here. Sano felt that, for some reason or other, he would... like that. 

But Hajime probably wouldn't. So Sano would just stick to the job he'd come to do. 

As such, he felt an abrupt surge of impatience to get back into Elotica, to get on with things. Who was this assassin, this new player that had emerged onto the scene, and whose side were they on? Was Sano really likely to become a target, as Hajime so bizarrely thought possible? 

Some answers -- or at least further information that might suggest some -- might be uncovered tomorrow when he went gossip-hunting at the Enca market again. More answers might be forthcoming when he went back into Elotica the day after. But none of those answers would be about Hajime and that woman he'd loved. Unless Sano could bring himself to ask that personal question, to pry into a matter it was possible he should never have become acquainted with at all, he should probably resign himself to ignorance. 

And that might make tomorrow a good deal more difficult to get through than he'd been anticipating after the relative success of today.


	28. >20 Interlude

Imau had been staring absently for several minutes before she realized what her eyes had fallen on: the letter she'd started to her family. Had it really been just three days ago? It felt like forever since her greatest personal concern had been the demands of her parents that she return to Elotica, when such petty things had seemed at all important. 

_I don't know how long it will take to get this situation resolved, but I doubt it will be before New Year. A Misseihyou-New Year festival sounds wonderful, and a tournament sounds even better, but, as I said, I can't leave Hokichi to finish this alone._

The meetings with the Encoutia Merchants' Guild and the representative from Etoronai's had proven even trickier than expected, and they were far from a solution to the problems that had come up while discussing terms. Imau's peace-loving uncle obviously appreciated the presence of a princess willing to deal more sharply and relentlessly with the group he spent most of his time trying to placate; he clearly couldn't spare her now. She should probably, as her father had suggested, be more informative about the differences in temperament that made them such a good team. 

And at night... 

How, she wondered, had Noru -- whose full name was Shinorutei of family Tal'garou -- made such a drastic difference in her plans? How, in only three nights' time, could she feel her tactics had expanded beyond what she ever could have expected? One woman and three nights... how could so much have changed? 

The truth was, she'd very foolishly never considered the potential benefit of having 'the average citizen' help her in this. She'd concocted a scheme she thought would work, and applied it without much further cogitation on the matter. Out of a desire to keep her goal a secret, she'd sought no outside advice, until a voice of reason had unexpectedly intruded on her private endeavor. 

Noru had friends and acquintances all over Encoutia -- sailors and tradesmen, mostly -- and her straightforward good sense and frank humor allowed her to connect with them in a way Imau, disguised and distant from them, never could. Noru knew whom to entrust with the idea that the people needed to stand together against an anti-social menace. And they listened to her. Imau speculated that her presence, as well as Akemi's, made a difference, helped to reassure those they interacted with that they had warriors on their side; but it was Noru's influence that had won them numerous allies where Imau had never expected any. 

The sailor had made it clear that, though she believed in encouraging the people of Encoutia to show united intolerance of pirates and their ways, she would only take part in this recruiting effort until her injury healed; her place was at sea. That left a few weeks during which she'd promised to meet with Imau as often as possible, but she would eventually board her father Ryuutei's ship and sail away. She seemed to think the true answer lay there anyway. 

The princess had her doubts, but simultaneously had been formulating a new plan. To combat the overwhelming numbers that were pirate ships' primary advantage, a much more aggressive tactic than the political ones Hokichi had thus far adopted seemed necessary. Warriors, weapons, training... she revolved them all in her head, and had even begun jotting down ideas on paper. Of course she had only Akemi's input on this for now, since she couldn't approach her uncle with anything less than a fully developed proposal and hadn't revealed to Noru how much influence she might have over policy, but Akemi was at least a royal knight for a reason. 

Noru had her suspicions, though. She'd declared that first night that Imau (who'd been using the name Penka for her interactions with the woman) _must_ be a noblewoman, and she'd left it at that; but the assessing looks she sometimes gave the princess, and certain remarks that seemed to carry quiet assumptions about her, agitated Imau somewhat. In fact they made her want to confess everything and seek Noru's counsel on her ideas all the way up to the top. 

Beyond a greater and more accomplished armed presence on merchant ships, they needed answers to crucial questions about the pirates themselves: was there any cooperation among them, and, if so, did they have leaders whose removal might weaken their overall effectiveness? What ports did they most frequently use, and in which areas or on which routes did they most frequently appear? To what extent did they terrorize ships from other nearby nations? These questions, as Noru had hinted, might best be answered at sea. 

It seemed a special reconnaissance mission was in order, and Imau already had a ship and crew in mind to undertake it if they would accept the charge. 

And at the same time, political measures should not be neglected; they simply needed to shift to a larger scale. Ayundome was in the middle of another power struggle, but could anything be accomplished working with their governing bodies? Gönst was Akomera's biggest trade partner, and Hokichi might be able to put pressure on the Gönsting to throw in with active anti-pirate policies. Jo'onhkun, for all the strain in its relations with Akomera, might be of service too. Everything needed to escalate, and in quick but regulated manner. 

Which meant Imau really did have only a few weeks to draft out a far more ambitious plan than she'd ever conceived before -- certainly much greater in scope than her little project of prowling inns and taverns! -- light a fire under her uncle so he would be willing to take more drastic steps, and convince Noru of the role she and her people must play. It might have been daunting, but in fact it made Imau feel more like a true princess than she ever had before. 

Foreseeing herself as the spearhead of this effort, she tried to decide where her own talents would be the most useful. She'd come to Encoutia to train in swordsmanship with her uncle and his court, and, though she'd learned plenty about rulership as well, Hokichi's kind-heartedly lackadaisical attitude toward government left something to be desired as an example. Would she do better, despite her state as a political beginner, to stay at his side as the constant galvanizing influence he needed; or to go to sea herself and come to grips with pirates as a model of fearlessness, defiance, and personal royal response for the people of this and other nations? Akemi would stand by her in either scenario, and, as Noru had said, the two of them were fair formidable. 

Her thoughts kept returning to the _Yujuui Nikamoru_ , the special mission she had in mind, and particularly the captain's daughter. With Noru these last three nights, Imau had felt so alive, so much more effective. Noru hadn't only impressed and inspired her; she'd changed Imau's life. She'd spurred the princess to more dedicated and complex reflection and planning, to a greater sense of responsibility even than what Noru had recognized in her when they'd met. In Imau's thoughts, Shinorutei shone and flashed like some kind of beacon. 

She reached for the pen and ink. She must continue listing her ideas, setting them in order, before she spoke to Noru again tonight. Because she fully intended to put everything openly before the sailor and seek her advice in this paramount matter. But first she needed to finish her letter to her family. 

_...as I said, I can't leave Hokichi to finish this alone._

As with her uncle, she believed it would be wisest not to get into detail until her plans were more completely formed. But she knew exactly what to say to placate her parents, to ensure she was allowed to remain in Encoutia as long as she needed to. Such a simple thing, not really a problem at all. Uncapping the ink bottle, she dipped the pen and set it to the paper without hesitation just after the last line she'd written so long ago. 

_Besides_ , she added easily, _I think I'm in love._


	29. Chapter 21 - Third Report: Purple Sky

It wasn't that he hated it when Hajime was right, but in a way, Sano hated it when Hajime was right. Part of this was probably more that he hated the unpleasant and inconvenient circumstances the knight had predicted and warned him about, but merely the fact that Hajime had managed to anticipate something Sano had thought unlikely must be consistently annoying. 

A mere two days in Elotica had proven Hajime's concerns not unfounded. After the news of an assassin targeting devoted, naturally everyone in the religious districts was on edge, but it was worse than just that for Sano: suddenly almost everyone acted differently around him than they had. As Hajime had feared, a mood of mistrust had spread through the devoted, and anyone not long-established was being eyed askance and treated with less friendliness and welcome than before. 

This applied, of course, to others besides Sano -- any newcomer, really -- but Sano, who carried a sword in contexts (such as in Megumi's corner) where it was less than entirely usual to do so, and who'd had very attention-grabbing hair up until this very visit to town, was particularly visible. So he often got the worst of it, which was extremely inconvenient for someone trying not to stand out in order to gather information. 

That wasn't all Hajime had been right about. 

Now Sano hurried back to Enca after those mere two days in the capital, his footsteps occasionally threatening to hasten into a run despite his efforts at keeping to an unsuspicious pace, his heart thudding with a beat far faster than those footsteps and that in part, he thought, served to quicken them past what he wanted, past endurance. The lump in his throat threatened to choke him, or to burst out of him as a hopeless cry, at any moment; and if it weren't for the adrenaline pounding through him to the very tips of his extremities, he feared his entire body would be weighed down with an intolerable heaviness that would have prevented any movement whatsoever, except perhaps uncontrollable shaking. 

Having passed out of sight of the Elotica gate-guards and onto a stretch of road completely untrafficked at this dark hour, Sano felt it safe to release some of his wretched energy in a brief run. It didn't help much. And then forcing himself to slow as he reached a bend, around which he might encounter late-returning farmers or other tradesmen to whom his agitation and haste might appear strange, was tremendously difficult; it seemed his legs would easily continue running until the entirety of his being gave way in exhaustion and he collapsed. Running certainly felt more right at the moment. 

There _were_ a few people on the road outside Enca, and Sano struggled to move with something like calm. He hardly knew how he must look to them. How was he ever supposed to get into town and to the north end without someone taking unnecessary and detrimental notice of him? Or was he worrying too much? His thoughts were in chaos; he had no idea what he should be doing. 

Whether or not he managed it in any way subtly, he did eventually, after what felt like an eternity, get back to the inn. And whether his footsteps on the wooden stairs and upper floor stomped or staggered, he did manage to get inside. 

Hajime had obviously been in bed but not yet asleep, and was on his feet by the time Sano's clumsy hands got the door unlocked and himself inside the room. His tall, wiry form, sword drawn against what he must perceive as an intruder at this unlikely time of night so soon after Sano had left, would have been intimidating -- even terrifying -- to an actual intruder, but to Sano was unexpectedly reassuring. Sano closed the door perhaps too abruptly and loudly, and leaned back against it with a shuddering breath, finally stilling except for the trembling of his body and the pounding of his heart. 

Hajime's sword lowered as quickly as it had risen, and he said somewhat harshly, "What happened? Why are you back here already?" 

"I... shit..." At the thought of answering Hajime's questions, Sano felt suddenly shakier than he had the entire way back to the inn. He moved to the table, dragged a stool out, and sat heavily down. 

"You've got blood on your arm." Later Sano must remember to be gratified in retrospect at the concern in the knight's voice as he said this. "Were you attacked? Are you wounded?" 

"No. Yes." Sano shook his head. "No, I'm not wounded. Yes, I was attacked." 

"What in Yumi's name happened?" demanded Hajime, both speaking and dropping his sword on his bed with evident impatience. "Unless you were attacked in the street right outside the inn, you've had the entire way back to calm down -- so don't just sit there; tell me." 

Sano snorted. "You really know how to comfort a guy." Though the irony was that he _was_ comforted. Somehow, though he hadn't recognized it during the chaotic trip, he'd very much wanted to get back to Hajime. "All right." He sat up straight from where he'd been resting his face on one hand, and took a deep breath, bracing himself to tell his unpleasant story. "I went to Tomoe's plaza..." 

Starting at the beginning helped calm him a little, enough that he was able to leave out the details he didn't want to give. Other details, though, he found himself emphasizing to an unnecessary extent in a pretty obvious attempt to put off the eventual relation of the climax. 

_Hajime would never know just how difficult this was, because Sano would never tell him, because Sano would probably never want to relate the prior circumstances that made it so difficult. And maybe it was childish to keep that hidden, but that was how things were, and therefore led to how things must be._

_He needed to find out more about kereme and whether or not Enishi used the stuff, and figured his best avenue for doing so -- and the most effective use of his time, since, despite the approaching meeting with those he and Katsu had been chatting up lately, he often found himself at loose ends at night after most of the common roomers at the inn had gone home -- was to head back to Tomoe's corner and look around for the same companions with whom he'd had his own kereme experience._

_He really, really didn't want to -- didn't want to see any of them ever again, didn't want to hear anything they might have to say, didn't want to risk getting entangled in another scene like the previous -- and hadn't yet come up with anything logical he could ask that would get him information but keep him from having to partake again... but this was still the surest way he could think of to seek what he needed to know. With anyone else, he would be forced to work his way around to the subject first, and then what if they weren't involved with kereme themselves and had no idea what he was talking about -- or, worse (though probably better for them), were opposed to kereme and tried to get him in trouble for his interest? No, he thought, if he could find one or both of those two guys that had been in charge of the get-together before, that would be his best source of information._

_Largely thanks to the memory gap that persisted of much of the night in question, Sano couldn't be sure in what part of the purple end of town he'd run into them last week, so he was simply moving cautiously and watchfully through the darker and smaller streets of Tomoe's corner, looking for low lights in any of the residences or the furtive movements of someone checking for trouble outside their doors. But thus far he'd seen nothing. It was so dark on this latest street, in fact, that he didn't notice a still-standing figure leaning against the corner of a building until he was startlingly close._

_"Sometarou?" Though there was a slight questioning tone to it, still the speaker detached from the wall and came toward Sano as if he'd been specifically expecting him._

_Hoping his violent start hadn't been visible in the darkness, Sano replied with all the levelness he could command, "Yeah. Is that--" Hair thinning and greying simultaneously, unremarkable face and figure... even in the low light it took only a moment to recognize one of his companions from that night last week, but... "Sorry, I... can't remember your name."_

_"Korucun," the man replied with understanding friendliness. "It **was** your first time, wasn't it?"_

_"Yeah..." Sano tried not to sound as chagrined as he actually felt, especially considering this was one of the people he might very well have slept with on that unfortunate occasion. "I forgot everyone else's names there too."_

_"That's normal," Korucun reassured him. He probably didn't realize, actually, just **how** reassuring was his unpressing and unsuspicious good will; Sano had expected him to be as wary as the rest of the religious folks -- or perhaps, on the other end of the spectrum, given what they'd conceivably done together, leering and overly familiar -- but here he was nothing but welcoming. He did seem a little abstracted, though, glancing around and up into the sky as if specifically waiting or searching for something._

_"Are you looking for them again?" Sano wondered, quiet and conspiratorial. Maybe he could get the information he needed without having to risk another kereme encounter. "Going to hit the K tonight too?"_

_"No," said Korucun, still looking upward. "No. I don't think I'll be doing that again."_

_Though it was a little off-topic, Sano couldn't help asking in genuine curiosity at both words and tone, "Why?"_

_Instead of actually answering, the other man remarked, "Did you notice how purple the sky is tonight?"_

_Sano cast his bemused gaze in the same direction as Korucun's and assessed, but couldn't say he had._

_"I can't wait to meet her," Korucun added softly, maybe even a little shyly._

_"Her?"_

_"Tomoe."_

_And what could Sano say to this? Possible answers in his head ranged from,_ "Are you sure you haven't been hitting the K already?" _to,_ "Do you have to stop existing too, to meet a nonexistent lady?" 

_Korucun was staring upward as if he'd forgotten Sano was there. After a moment he proved he hadn't, however, by asking in the same distant tone, "Have you ever had your death reading done?"_

_Sano didn't really want to know what a death reading was, and certainly couldn't ask while posing as someone who probably should already have known. So he merely answered in the negative, and was a little surprised at how hoarsely the word came out._

_"It's an amazing experience. Yeah, it's scary, but you feel so close to her..."_

_This time Sano didn't bother to ask which 'her' he meant._

_Finally Korucun's eyes dropped from a sky Sano now realized he associated with the divine lady of mysteries and all that, and the look on his shadowed face proved that, however else he felt about it, 'scary' was accurate for his experience of whatever they were talking about. "Though I was a little surprised it was so soon," he said, and there was a slight tremor to his tone._

_Sano had a feeling he knew, now, what this death reading was, and it made him extremely uncomfortable. He was reminded a little of Yahiko claiming his proxy mother had pulled his father's spirit from his body to spare him the pain of death by fire, and that was nothing he wanted to think about. He wondered how he could get out of this insane and unsettling conversation without giving away the fact that he didn't believe in any of it. He cared less about hurting Korucun's feelings than he had about Yahiko's, of course, but here he had more of a cover to maintain..._

_"But I don't think you're the--" Korucun broke off suddenly, drawing in a sharp little breath, and in the shadows the whites of his eyes showed abruptly brighter around his irises. Startled at the expression, Sano whirled to follow the direction of his gaze, and he too found his breath catching when he saw what Korucun had seen._

_There had been no sign of the man's appearance or approach up until now, and he'd already come within a few yards of them. He moved utterly noiselessly, seemingly unaffected by the fact that they'd noticed him, and as he drew closer he also drew a keonblade whose sudden flash into energy momentarily brightened the scene. Though he was fairly clearly a man, judging by the shape of his body, little else could be determined about him; he had a hood pulled low over his face, which was consequently hidden in shadows. But if this wasn't the assassin that had attempted to kill all the white devoted -- and succeeded at one of them -- it was, at least, somebody with a very similar purpose._

_"Korucun," Sano commanded in a low, tense tone, "run."_

"...and the guy came charging at us totally silent; I could barely hear his feet even when he was running. It was pretty creepy, but I drew my sword and got ready to fight him. He didn't say anything -- like, to explain what he was doing or why -- but it wasn't like we couldn't tell he wanted to kill us." 

"Or just you," Hajime speculated. His tone was tight, and he remained standing beside the table, not having found a seat anywhere in the room to listen. He was clearly hanging on Sano's every word, which under other circumstances Sano would have found extremely gratifying. 

Sano took a shaky breath. There were so many ways he could have responded to that brief statement, but some of those options -- the most appealing, really -- were sarcastic, and he didn't have a drop of sarcasm in him at the moment. Probably best just to go on telling his story. 

_As the figure finished its approach, drawing up to Sano with those eerily quiet steps, Sano had a moment of relief and confidence as he reflected,_ Oh, this guy doesn't actually move all that fast. _And it was a moment in which he could easily have died. For what he mistook for slowness was a transition from running to attacking as fluidly smooth as a river that, under its apparent languidness, has a deadly swift current. The backhanded slice of the enemy's sword, taking Sano unawares with its deceptively fast appearance of sluggishness as it did, should have removed him from the battle before he entered it, possibly even killed him immediately if it caught him in the neck rather than the chest. But in an instant of unexpected confusion, and more motion and heat than Sano's awareness of the situation could account for, he felt nothing -- no sudden, precise slice of pain from the energy blade, no blunter strike from the physical sword within -- for it suddenly wasn't **his** chest taking the blow. Nor was it the enemy's body or weapon that met the keonblade Sano was raising in an anticipated attack of his own._

_"Ko--!" Sano's gasped-out cry of surprise and horror only got as far as the first syllable of the man's name as the red devoted of Tomoe collapsed backward onto him, and Sano's sword, abruptly devoid of energy, clattered to the ground._

_Korucun had thrown himself into the middle of this with his back to Sano and arms spread, as if to shield him, but as he tumbled into Sano's fumbling grasp, his head turned enough that Sano could see his expression -- fear, pain... and determination. Maybe a touch of regret, but certainly no surprise. This was what he'd meant when he'd talked about meeting Tomoe. This was what he'd meant when he'd said, 'so soon.' He even made a brave attempt to smile now as he choked out, "Tomoe bless you, my friend."_

_There wasn't time for anything beyond that; just those five words, and he went limp. And Sano was left staggering backward under a suddenly dead weight and an oppressive purple sky._


	30. Chapter 22 - Third Report: Wishes That May Be Prayers

"Fucking... how could he just _do_ that?" It was the first thing Sano said after a long silence following the relation of the event itself. He should probably continue his account, but couldn't help tangenting to express some of his extreme agitation. "Throw himself into the middle of something like that and fucking die smiling? _Knowing_ he would die, for a complete stranger?? He was really hearing something, or thought he was, just like that fucking kid... are they all crazy? Or... I don't know what to think! There must be something there... people don't just... but if there's really something, why would they let..." 

"Maybe there _is_ something there." Hajime's voice, utterly devoid of any emotion, was also, oddly enough, just a touch gentler than usual. 

"You don't believe in them either, though!" 

Hajime shook his head minutely and said in the same somewhat blank tone, "But there's no harm in believing something that helps you make sense of your world." 

"No harm??" Sano jumped up. "That man is _dead_ because the voices in his head told him it was time to die!" 

"And that was his choice. You said he was happy; who are you to question that?" 

"I said he was _smiling_ , not-- what the fuck are you saying? Why are you taking their side?" Sano felt the usual fists forming out of his twitching hands, but in this instance wasn't sure whether Hajime was the true object of his anger. 

"Because while you're confused about this, you're likely to be less useful." With this aloofly pragmatic statement, Hajime sounded more himself. "You need to resolve this and get past it." 

"And you think arguing some stupid devoted bullshit is the way to help?" 

"What do you _want_ me to say?" wondered Hajime irritably. "It's a lot easier to prove something exists than to prove it doesn't." 

"I _want_ you to be less of a patronizing bastard! Don't treat me like a little kid who can't go to bed until daddy's checked the cabinet for monsters! I'm not looking for an easy answer that might not be true but that's all right to believe because it helps me cope!" 

Hajime's annoyance seemed suddenly tempered by surprise, and once again there was an unaccustomed gentleness to his tone as he asked, "Why do you think I have any answers at all?" 

"I..." Sano retreated a few steps, then turned his back entirely and stared down at his own bed. "I don't know." He certainly wasn't going to admit that he'd started to think of Hajime as one of the wisest people he knew. "Just because you're here, I guess." 

"Then don't blame me for offering the only thing I do have." It was a cool reply, and something of a reprimand, but not unkind. Hajime obviously understood how much the events of the evening had shaken Sano. 

"Thank you," Sano said. It didn't even come out grudgingly, for all he had no more answers now than when he'd entered the room. 

Businesslike as ever, without acknowledging Sano's thanks, Hajime returned to the events in Elotica by asking what had happened next. 

With another deep breath, Sano resumed his previous place at the table and looked at his hands. One of the nails on the left had dried blood underneath, and he started picking at it as he spoke. "The assassin backed off a little and just stood there, staring at us. He didn't expect Korucun to do that any more than I did, I guess, and since he _did_ do it, it was like suddenly the assassin just couldn't keep going. He probably could have killed me right then since I was so shocked, but he didn't." 

"Interesting." 

"Then we both heard somebody coming, and the assassin just disappeared. I never saw anyone move like that. I couldn't stand around holding this dead body, so I put him down and ran off too. I just put him down on the ground and... left him there..." 

That utterly heartless and inhumane action on Sano's part had bothered him almost as much as Korucun's random sacrifice -- but he'd had no choice! He, who had already attacked multiple devoted in order to impersonate them, an enemy of the current regime and the confederate of a man in hiding, simply could not be found by anyone holding a corpse in the street with no better explanation than 'A mysterious hooded man did it and ran off before anybody but me saw him.' But he'd just _left him there_ in his own blood, like a sack of spilled goods, to be found without warning possibly by someone that had known and cared about him. 

Yet again he took a deep breath and forced himself to go on. "It's getting harder to pretend to be a devoted. By now everyone's heard about the guy who knocked people over the head and stole their shiiyao, and a lot of them think that guy's the assassin. Nobody I smacked got a good look at me, so they don't know _I'm_ that guy... but they all know I'm a _new_ guy, and some of them have been asking questions about me..." 

"And whoever this assassin is, he's managed to gather enough information to come after you fairly effectively." 

"Yeah. I don't think I can go as a devoted anymore. Even if I really wanted to." 

"You're going to have to go back, though." 

"Yeah... yeah, I know. I shouldn't even have come out here again so quick like I did." 

"No, you shouldn't have." 

"You could be a little more sympathetic." 

"Would that change things? I think you can handle this without it being sugar-coated." 

Sano looked over at him. "Do you really think that? Or are you just saying that to make sure I do go back right away?" 

Hajime replied with a long, calculating look of his own. Finally he said, "Yes, I really do think that. You suffered the loss of your entire family when you were a child, and I think you knew even then that they were killed by bandits. I think you can handle this, no matter how much it's bothering you." 

In a not insignificant amount of shock, Sano stared at the knight. That Hajime had, from the broken mentions of them Sano had made, pieced together the story of his family was not terribly surprising, but for Hajime to base on that circumstance any belief in Sano's current ability to function under emotional stress was almost astonishing. Certainly Hajime had given no greater compliment or vote of confidence! 

But Hajime himself had suffered some kind of pain in earlier life, hadn't he? He'd been unable to deter some devoted from harming and taking advantage of a woman he loved -- and ladies knew what had happened to her thereafter -- and it disturbed him enough that he still dreamed about it to this day. His experience wasn't remotely similar to Sano's, but he must understand well the effect an emotional event would have on someone's later abilities. Which made the fact that he still thought Sano capable of carrying on even more meaningful than it otherwise would have been. 

Sano had no idea what to say next. That plenty remained to be said he felt deeply and intensely, but what it was or how to start he couldn't determine. So he rose once more and began preparing for bed as if he had some illusory notion about lying down and getting a good night's sleep. From behind him he heard Hajime resheathe the sword he'd drawn at Sano's entrance, then sit down again on his own bed, and for several moments both men were wordless. 

Finally, when Sano had removed his shoes and belts and was pulling his shiiya over his head, Hajime said, "From the way you described it, it sounds like that devoted saved your life." 

"Yeah..." Sano stilled for a moment, his vision entirely blocked by grey-blue cloth that looked colorless in the shadows, before resuming his disrobing. "Yeah, I think he did. That assassin's got a way of moving that... I could probably fight him _now_ , now I've seen it and know how much faster he is than you expect... but right at first... yeah, I probably would have died." 

"Do you regret not having died?" 

"Of course I don't!" On the surface it seemed like such a stupid question. Who wouldn't rather be alive than dead? But as he considered further, after his initial growling outburst, doubts crept in -- or, rather, doubts he'd already had solidified into an expressible form. "But... why should _he_ be dead and not me?" Sano threw his shiiya to the floor, kicked it under the bed, and flopped down onto the latter facing the wall. He felt sick and cold, and was glad of the darkness that allowed him to avoid visual focus on anything. 

"Because that's what he chose." This continued tolerance of the unproductive conversation did little to improve Sano's mood, especially since Hajime had already admitted that his patience was aimed merely at trying to put Sano back into a frame of mind more useful for his own purposes. 

"Only because he thought he _had_ to. I mean..." Sano shook a fist that was as imperfectly formed as his uncertain thoughts. "He was _terrified_ \-- he didn't _want_ to die -- he was so surprised and... and... _not happy_ that his stupid death reading told him he was going to die so soon... but he fucking did it anyway! It wasn't like he _knew_ me, or knew anything about what I was doing in town so he could think, 'I gotta save this guy; this is totally worth dying for.' If he didn't already have this idea, 'Oh, hey, I'm going to die on Yumifyo 38,' he wouldn't ever have jumped in the middle of a fucking assassination!" 

"He might have," Hajime replied quietly. "He might have made the same choice." 

"But he _wouldn't_ have! Who would make a choice like that without any lady-damned reason for it? He really believed there was some good reason to get himself slashed and stabbed and bleed out on the street, or else he wouldn't have fucking done it!" 

"And you can't allow him that belief?" 

"I don't want to!" Now Sano felt compelled to sit up again, staring across the space between the beds to where the shadowy figure of Hajime sat just opposite him staring back. "I don't want him or anyone else to believe there's something telling people _they_ should die so someone _else_ can survive! Why should _I_ be the one who gets to live? What kind of monster would whisper _that_ in someone's ear?" 

Hajime's tone was quiet and dark, condemnatory of a distant evil, as he said, "I don't want to believe something like that either." He sounded very serious, his statement coming a bit more slowly, as he went on, "But when someone chooses to give up their life for someone else, that's a choice you have to respect." 

"But it was a choice based on shitty information!" 

"That doesn't change the fact that he saved your life." 

"I know that! I just..." With his elbows on his knees, Sano hung his head and closed his eyes. There was such a maelstrom of emotions inside him -- continued shock at what had happened, rage at the assassin as well as at the system that had been Korucun's _true_ murderer, sorrow that he hadn't been able to prevent a pointless death, confusion about what others believed and how they could possibly do so, and even some loathing of himself under the circumstances -- he feared he would never get it sorted out. "I don't know what to think." 

"Neither do I." Hajime sighed faintly, evidently annoyed -- but Sano thought it was more frustration at his own helplessness in this situation than with Sano. "And we'll never know what was going on in his head. But..." The sound of shifting, of weight leaving a mattress, made Sano look up just in time to see Hajime step over and place a hand on his shoulder. "Don't regret you're alive." 

As Sano met his companion's gaze, little of it as he could see in the dark room, and heard that somber tone, he was shaken for a few moments completely out of his dreary thoughts by the sudden startling realization that Hajime meant what he said on a level totally different from wanting Sano back to work as soon as possible. In fact there even seemed to be an unspoken _"I don't"_ appended to the previous statement. Hajime really wanted to help and comfort Sano on a personal level, and simply didn't know exactly what to say -- who, after all, would? And while Sano rather wished the knight _would_ say that _"I don't"_ aloud and confirm its presence in his head, he was already almost stunned -- and certainly very deeply touched -- by what Hajime _had_ offered. 

"Thank you," he said for a second time, hoarsely, staring Hajime in the eye unblinking for as long as the intense moment lasted before the knight removed his hand and turned back toward his side of the room. And Sano found that, when the previous maelstrom resumed, as if the eye of the storm had passed over him and gone, it was easier to deal with, seemed more likely to shift into perspective at some point. Slowly he turned and lay down on his side again, facing the wall, still glad of the darkness but now with an equally welcome image in it of Hajime's eyes staring so intently into his. 

"Will you be able to go back in the morning?" Of course Hajime would feel the need to return to this point... but at least Sano was certain he had _returned_ to it after having left it for a moment of real camaraderie and goodwill. 

"Yeah," Sano said, more or less in a whisper. "Yeah, I should be fine." For a given value of 'fine.' 

Hajime made no reply, and presently the sounds of his mattress and blanket shifting indicated that he too had lain down again, possibly even facing the wall and away from his companion just as his companion was. 

Though motionless, Sano yet had a feeling of spinning, as if physically in the clutches of that storm he'd envisioned in his head and heart -- perhaps as a reminder of how little control he could ever possibly have when people made insane choices they couldn't take back based on a faith Sano would spend his last breath denying. He had the sense that he could do nothing more than hold on and wait this out... or, rather, since the spinning would never cease, he would simply have to adjust to it -- as Hajime had said, resolve this and get past it. 

And Hajime's words really _had_ helped. Despite the fact that nothing had been resolved, that Sano remained at square one trying to figure this shit out, the knight's unexpected belief that he was strong enough to handle it, as well as his equally unexpected gladness that Sano had survived the attack, made all the difference in the world. Previously, Sano had doubted his ability to shoulder this burden, let alone get it straightened out in his mind; now, he was sure he could, given time. 

He wondered what Hajime was thinking over there right now, if anything at all. It reminded him of lying here just a couple of nights ago pondering the dream he'd seen alongside the other man, wanting but feeling unable to ask, ignorant whether or not Hajime was awake just across from him. 

An old saying kept coming to mind: _Your wishes may be prayers, so make them wisely._ The advice was not to spend a lot of effort longing for frivolities or things you shouldn't have, since the ladies were always listening; aside from the embarrassment of their awareness of your shallow or inappropriate desires, what if they _granted_ your wish as if you really had specifically asked them for it? Sano had never liked the adage, not merely because he didn't pray and didn't believe any supernatural force was taking a hand in his life and arranging events according to some cosmic plan or sense of irony, but also because supernatural forces that couldn't distinguish between wishful thinking and actual requests were even less worthy of faith or worship. But he couldn't help coming back now, again and again, to the idea that some caution was advisable in wishing intensely lest that wish be granted in some unpleasant way. 

He'd wanted to be close enough to Hajime that they could discuss personal things, support each other through personal problems... He'd wished for it, he realized now, more fiercely than he'd had any idea even while lying right here thinking about the personal problem he thought he observed Hajime in the grip of. There had been a sort of ache inside him representing the want of that closeness. 

And then something had happened to demonstrate that they already had it. Surely, therefore, Sano's wish was granted; that particular ache was relieved. Yet the 'something' had shaken him deeply, saddened and confused him, replaced one ache with another and left him agitated and unable to sleep or foresee when he might next be content. Would he have wanted to know the degree to which Hajime was willing to engage with and comfort him if he'd known _how_ he would come to know it? 

And yet, just as being unable to figure out Korucun's mindset didn't change the fact that Korucun had saved his life, the fact that decidedly unpleasant circumstances had brought to light his closeness with Hajime didn't change how much he'd wanted that closeness. He wouldn't have wished -- 'prayed' -- for it to happen like this, but it meant so much to him that it _had_ happened that he couldn't really regret it. What was more, it gave him strength -- or perhaps simply called on the strength Hajime had declared Sano already had -- to lie quiet in the darkness and at least try to start making sense of his whirling thoughts about Korucun, about the divine ladies, about life and death, and how he himself fit into it all.


	31. Chapter 23 - Wanted

Attempting to remain in the same spot long enough to get a good idea of the current setup at the gates while simultaneously blending in was proving ridiculously difficult. Sano found himself repeatedly forced to move along the line in one direction or the other when he saw someone apparently looking at him, which made it difficult not to reach the city entrance or get so far from it that he could no longer see anything useful. 

It _was_ obvious, at least, that everyone entering the capital was now being checked by the gate-guards. Exactly how thorough that examination was Sano had not yet been able to determine, thanks to the aforementioned difficulties getting information and refraining from standing out at the same time. He didn't _think_ they were searching carts and bags and pockets in detail -- the line along the road would have been moving much more slowly in that case -- but he simply couldn't risk having his cache of one red devoted shiiya from each divine house discovered; honestly, he didn't really want guards looking closely in his face and asking him what his business in the city was in any case. But would he be able to sneak in under the cover of some party or other? Were they checking that thoroughly? Three more slow instances of approaching Elotica's high walls and then turning to go back as subtly as he could were required to determine that they were not. 

He should have been well inside the capital by now seeking far more important information, but he supposed such obnoxious circumstances were inevitable whenever an anonymous assassin threatened high-profile targets and had now killed at least two people. Everyone in the crowd pressing along the road was a little on edge, and Sano rather doubted a cursory examination of persons and vehicles was likely to make anybody but whoever had ordered it feel any better. Hell, _he_ knew more about the assassin than anyone else out here (most likely) -- he was trying not to think about that -- and _he_ certainly wasn't comforted by the checkpoint. Though his situation _was_ a little different from that of all these workers trying to reach their jobs inside the city and deliverypeople trying to get their goods to the Elotica markets. 

Without nearly as much consideration as he probably should have given it, he took the first opportunity that presented itself. A particularly long delay in the movement of the line had caused the driver of one wagon to hop down from his perch and move forward a bit trying to see around the bend in the road he'd nearly reached, and the people just behind him had gathered into a cluster at precisely that moment to discuss whether they shouldn't try one of the other city entrances, as inconvenient a walk as that would be. 

This left a tempting wagon bed unwatched for a brief period, without a driver to feel an additional weight added to it, and Sano jumped for it almost instinctively. It was full of -- what else? -- bushels of apples, but they sat atop a loosely placed tarp far larger than the floor it covered so it was bunched up in multiple places between the similarly loosely packed bushels. Shoving his backpack between tarp and wagon floor, within one of these folds so the new presence hopefully wouldn't create an unusual bulge, and then worming his own way after it feet first was the work of less than a minute, and no outcry or approaching footsteps seemed to indicate he'd been spotted. If the guards made as desultory an examination of the interior of this wagon as they had those he'd noted the last time he'd been up near the gates, Sano should be able to slip through unnoticed. 

Unfortunately, the presence of the tarp -- or, rather, its shoddy placement with bushels stacked on top of it without its being smoothed out to accommodate them -- should have told Sano something about the careless nature of the owner or driver of the wagon. The tarp served to separate the bushels from a surprisingly thick layer of grime that covered the floor of the wagon and was comprised, as far as Sano could tell (and he had some experience in this area) of the remains of rotted fruit. He could already feel the sticky goo penetrating his hair and clothing in various places before he was even fully settled, and the smell almost overpowered him. Lucky it was both that his face pointed toward the tented opening -- though he didn't dare stay too close, lest he be seen from without -- and that he wouldn't have to be here very long. 

Of course he could only estimate, with this imperfect view of the world beyond the tarp, how close they drew to the city once the line started moving again in its broken fashion, and, misjudging, he didn't start his agitated anticipation quite as soon as he otherwise would have. In fact it was the voices of the gate-guards that alerted him to how far they'd come, and then Sano, belatedly holding his breath, was startled at how smoothly the entry into the city went. As he'd somewhat expected but mostly hoped, it seemed the guards gave nothing more than a perfunctory glance into the bed of the wagon, not bothering to move the bushels or the tarp in any way; and evidently Sano's presence under the latter presented no visual anomaly worth exploring or commenting on. 

Before he knew it they were inside Elotica, and Sano was edging closer, within his reeking den, to the perimeter of the wagon's bed where he could peer between the slats and try to gage when would be best to wriggle out of here. He didn't want to get all the way to a market street where there would be a crowd, but at the same time preferred to wait as long as possible after passing through the gates. He also wanted a clear and immediate escape route before him when he disembarked. 

Though he _had_ these circumspect plans, once again he acted with little forethought when an opportunity arose. With no one immediately in sight (though admittedly his field of vision was severely limited), and with a narrow side-street -- also apparently empty -- coming into view, he made a break for it. Dragging his backpack behind him, he hauled himself free of the tarp (knocking two bushels askew or completely over in the process), and rather clumsily climbed the wagon's side as quickly as he could. And this time his actions did not go unobserved. 

"Hey!" He thought it was the wagon driver, who'd undoubtedly felt the shifting of Sano's movements this time and turned. "What are you--" The man's voice sounded so surprised, it was no wonder he couldn't finish his sentence. Sano, though he didn't look back as he pelted off with steps that stumbled at first after hitting the ground, had a confused idea that the wagon pulled up short and the horse protested. He couldn't imagine the guy was likely to circle back to the gates and report that he'd apparently accidentally transported someone past the search, but he might mention it to others he encountered today; so Sano ducked his head and tried to put as much space as hastily as he could between the man and any details that could be noticed about the stowaway. 

A couple of zig-zags down the network of alleys into which his chosen escape route had led, when it seemed no one was following and he was approaching another larger street, he slowed, ducked into a corner, and let his breathing settle as he looked around more carefully. Though it _was_ larger, the street ahead wasn't particularly busy -- he'd drawn near the city wall, and this might be considered a back way -- so he felt free to pause and consider what his plans for the day were. Of course first of all -- he wished it could take place even before this cogitation -- he needed to clean off the rancid fruit slime that coated him from head to toe, and that wasn't going to be convenient, but thereafter he could decide where to seek information first. 

Before he'd even finished these thoughts, however -- and he _certainly_ wasn't accustomed, yet, to the smell that clogged his nostrils and only seemed to strengthen with every move he made -- something just across the street from his corner caught his attention, and he was drawn almost inexorably, though not without scanning the area first to ensure his relative safety, to examine it. 

The building on the other side of the larger street had a side-roof creating a little alcove that would doubtless have been used to shade sales stands if this particular area had been more advantageously placed for market purposes. As it was, only a stack of crates and a couple of barrels were tucked away there -- but a number of public postings had been tacked onto the wall beneath the protective overhang as well, and one of these papers bore what appeared to be a very familiar face. 

Sano became more and more convinced with every step that took him across to stand in the shadow of the roof and the crates and stare at the poster, until there could be no doubt. Under the large _Wanted_ text at the top, around a portrait that held Sano's eye far longer than it probably should have at the moment, the sign read, _Royal knight Hajime - Chief of Prince Kenshin's knights - Wanted for inciting rebellion and for the murder of Nenji, white devoted of Misao - Reward for capture or information regarding - Very dangerous: use caution._

As he read this, Sano gaped slightly. Hajime was wanted for _what_? They thought the assassin was _Hajime_? The idea was more than simply ludicrous. He wouldn't have been surprised to find Hajime capable of moving and fighting with a silence and skill just as uncannily quiet and deadly as that of the assassin... but remembering that innocent Tomoe devoted choking on his own blood to wish Sano well as he died in his arms -- something he was _still_ trying not to think about -- he found himself outraged on Hajime's behalf. How could _anyone_ believe Hajime was the assassin? It was absurd; it was insulting; it was... surprisingly painful. Someone so upstanding, someone so applied to righting wrongs -- someone, in short, so _good_ as Hajime was... it was _preposterous_. 

Dragging narrowed eyes beneath lowered brows from that poster with an effort, fighting back the unexpected agitation the reading of it had caused, he forced himself to turn to the next one, which his peripheral vision had informed him might also be of interest. Again he was a little surprised at the accuracy of the face depicted; though it wasn't exactly like gazing into a looking glass, he was pretty sure anyone that happened to walk by at the moment might look twice if they looked once at the man staring at his own image on a wanted poster. 

_Heretic Sanosuke - Rebel spy - May be disguised as a devoted of any house - Reward for capture or information regarding._

"'Rebel spy?'" he muttered. "What the..." Well, technically, he supposed he _was_... It just seemed so overly dramatic when there wasn't really, as far as he knew, a 'rebellion' yet. And he couldn't help being a bit disappointed that, unlike Hajime, he wasn't considered 'very dangerous.' 

The next thing he wondered was how whoever had printed these had gotten his name and the detail that he was a heretic and come up with such an accurate picture of him. It was actually fairly attractive, though his eyes had already wandered back to the one of Hajime (which was even more so). A few moments of consideration reminded him that the false knights he'd fought in Eloma would certainly have had the chance to make some mental notes, and have heard his name and probably his religious status from his neighbors. If that was where the information had come from, it surprised him a little at first that he saw no poster for Yahiko as well... but perhaps those guys hadn't had the nerve to admit they'd been single-handedly defeated in that small town, and the single hand had belonged to a ten-year-old. Sano smirked at the thought, but the expression faded quickly. 

He had no idea what to do now. These things were undoubtedly up all around town, and his picture was accurate enough that, even covered in smelly grime, even with hair far neater than it had been, even with what alterations he could make to his appearance in short order, he would be recognized almost immediately by average citizens in the street. How likely average citizens in the street would be to report his presence was debatable -- though the word 'reward' did figure dismayingly on each poster -- but the chance was better not taken. What to do instead, though... 

The fact was that he just couldn't count himself among the stealthiest people in all of Akomera. Though there had been _some_ eavesdropping, most of his information-gathering had been conducted in a face-to-face manner with him merely being friendly and plausible -- sometimes specifically helpful -- in order to get what he needed out of people. And obviously that wouldn't work anymore; a new plan was absolutely necessary. Should he abandon the efforts he'd made to get into the city today, go straight back to Enca, and discuss this development with Hajime? Or should he take advantage of his presence in Elotica to try to... accomplish something... while he could? Though the idea of returning to Hajime was immediately and almost overwhelmingly appealing, he forced himself to stay calm, stay still, and give the matter some reasoned thought. 

It seemed he was destined _never_ to finish thinking about what he would be doing today, however, as once again he was interrupted -- this time by a quiet voice saying his name just to his right and a little behind. Nearly jumping out of his skin, Sano whirled, his hand going to his sword, his heart racing, but found only Katsu standing nearby. 

"Fucking ladies' tits!" he gasped out. "Give a guy some warning!" 

"Somehow I didn't think shouting out your name from across the street was a good idea," replied Katsu in a low tone, tilting his head indicatively at the posters on the wall. 

"Yeah... yeah..." Sano's breathing was calming, but his heart still raced. "But, fuck, man." 

Katsu cast his dark eyes about to see if anyone was watching. "Come with me. There's a place we can talk safely. What are you covered in?" 

"I had to hide in a dirty-ass wagon to get through the gates." 

"For future reference--" now Katsu tried to repress a smile-- "they're only doing checks at the biggest two entrances. It's just for show; they don't have the manpower to waste on all eight." 

"Oh." Thanks to his still-racing heart, Sano felt more bitter about this even than he might originally have done. "Fuck." 

"You can clean up a little when we get where we're going, and we'll see if we can't find you something else to wear." Katsu glanced around again, then unexpectedly pulled both wanted posters down from the wall in a quick movement that put little slits at the top edge of each where tacks had abruptly vacated the paper. After folding them and tucking them into a pocket somewhere, he gestured briefly and took off at a quick walk up the street. 

Sano hastened after him. "Where _are_ we going?" But Katsu, busy checking every corner carefully and obviously choosing the most back-street route he could find, did not answer. 

Whether he was more tense or relieved during this circuitous walk, Sano couldn't be sure. Katsu too might not have the most stealth in all of Akomera, but in that category -- as well as in cautious forethought, and _certainly_ in familiarity with the Elotica streets -- he easily outranked Sano; and beyond that, his appearance at that precise moment, when Sano had been at a loss what to do, had been amazingly fortuitous. Perhaps, in fact, a little _too_ fortuitous. As they made their especially cautious way to wherever they were going, Sano reflected not only on this phenomenal good luck, but also -- perforce -- on Hajime's doubts regarding his friend. _"Are you sure you can trust him?"_ the knight had asked... and then he'd let it go at Sano's insistence... but the raised point hadn't disappeared merely because Sano had resisted it. 

How had Katsu managed to find Sano just when he had? Where were they going now? He had a feeling Katsu wouldn't answer if he asked, and, at least while stealthily navigating the streets, he agreed that remaining as quiet as possible was wise -- so he didn't ask. But certain disloyal stirrings haunted him all the way there. 

'There' was a grimy yard apparently belonging to a business of some kind, possibly an inn, that they entered via a small side-gate in another tiny back street. It _did_ look like a fairly safe place to have a private conversation, since it sat right up against one of the high main city walls and there were no windows on this side of the building. Katsu evidently wanted even more privacy than only the relatively hidden space behind some of the stacked goods, though, and headed straight for a shed that stood near one of the corners of the yard. Sano, despite feeling this was maybe overkill, followed without question. 

But Katsu did not enter the shed; rather, stopping to one side of it and reaching up into the space beneath the corner of its low-sloping roof, he manipulated something -- something that creaked and turned and squeaked once -- as Sano watched in curiosity and confusion. So intent was Sano, in fact, on this observation, that he didn't at first notice the effect of his friend's movement. When Katsu withdrew his hand and turned slightly, Sano finally caught sight of the purpose of all of this: an opening had appeared in the city wall nearby, a foot or so above the ground and totally black. And though it wasn't enough to make him jump back in astonishment or anything, he did demand in some surprise to know what it was. But of course Katsu merely shook his head and gestured for Sano to follow him. 

Down a grimy ladder into darkness Sano continued tailing his friend with only minimal hesitation, reflecting that whatever this clandestine place might be, it certainly seemed optimal for backstabbing. He felt comforted by the awareness, however, that there wasn't much non-reward-related reason for anyone to do him harm at this point, and logistically it would be very troublesome to get him back _out_ of here, up this ladder and through that smallish opening to somewhere a reward could be collected, either dead or under duress. This could possibly make a pretty decent prison, though... 

"Chou, are you here?" Katsu's voice echoed slightly beneath Sano, and covered up almost completely the sound of another crank working to close the opening above him. At that point it became obvious, as Sano reached the floor and turned away from the ladder, that the space wasn't _entirely_ dark, as flickering candlelight immediately approached around a corner in what appeared to be a multi-roomed space built into and under the great city wall. 

Along with the candlelight came the protesting reply through the damp, musty air, "Not sure where else I'd be..." The speaker emerged around the corner, bringing the light with him, and stopped abruptly. "Who's this?" 

Even through the subsequent explanatory exchange, Sano stared bemusedly at the unexpected figure -- at his impossibly erect hair, his loose pants and shiiya of blues and purples so bright they were clearly discernible even in the dimness, and at his stance that looked like a stationary swagger declaring his ownership of this... dirty underground place? ...as if it were a royal treasure trove and Sano and Katsu supplicants before his throne. 

"Chou," Katsu was saying with an introductory gesture toward the stranger, "is a sword-thief--" 

"Sword- _collector_ ," the man, Chou, broke in. 

Katsu went on as if he hadn't heard him. "--a sword-thief who decided Kenshin's empty sheath is a good target. With the king -- and his sheath -- a prisoner who-knows-where, Chou is a rebel by necessity for now." He gave Chou a calculating look up and down. "I think he's close enough to your size." 

They had all moved forward out of what must be considered the entry, so when Sano gave a convulsive shake of head and took a stumbling step back at Katsu's words, still staring at Chou's hair and the bright blue headband at its base, he found himself suddenly in the doorway near the ladder again. "You're fucking kidding me." 

Chou seemed to divine the exact cause of Sano's chagrin, for he said with a pugnacious sneer, "You got a problem, stinky? How the fuck did you get like that, anyway? Ain't you that heretic spy in the posters?" He turned from examining Sano toward Katsu. "Don't tell me you want me to--" 

A little impatiently, though not without some evident amusement, Katsu broke in. "He _does_ have a problem; he _is_ the spy from the posters, which is how he got like this; and, yes, I do." 

Chou's pointed and very irritated stare dragged out as the artist looked placidly back in the flickering light, as if Chou thought Katsu might change his mind if he only squinted his left eye hard enough at him. Finally, though, clearly realizing he was getting nowhere, the sword-thief made a frustrated noise, turned abruptly, and disappeared. As he was holding the only light extant, this action plunged the room Katsu and Sano occupied into darkness except for the meandering glow from around the corner. 

"Something with a hood!" Katsu called after. 

"Fiiiine," Chou replied petulantly. 

In a lower, conspiratorial tone, Katsu explained, "He can't say no to me since I bring him food." And with as much confidence as if he were in his own home and knew every inch of it, he walked through the darkness. Presently the sound of a fire-starter clicked from the direction he'd gone, and a second candle provided some further illumination. 

"What _is_ this place?" With only a single light, even one more centrally placed than that which Chou had taken away, Sano couldn't make out much more than before of the decent-sized room they stood in except that it held three long tables with attached benches and seemed to have as many gaping doorways into other, mostly blacker spaces. 

It all made sense, though, when Katsu replied, "The old thieves' guild headquarters." He gestured around, sending strange blurry shadows up the walls behind him. "As you can see, it hasn't been used for years." 

"I guess that weirdo found it for you, then?" Sano was still looking around, now in increasing curiosity and interest, little good though the action actually did him. 

"I knew it was here," Katsuo shrugged, "but he reminded me." 

"You already knew where the _thieves' guild_ was?" 

"No, don't come over here yet." Katsu raised his hands in a warding gesture as Sano took a step forward. "Get out of those clothes and use that bucket." He pointed to a squat shape barely visible in the darkness near the bench at one of the tables. "The water's not that clean -- I was using it on some stuff around this place -- but it's better than what you've got all over you now. I'd treat you better, but there aren't many places I can take a wanted man." 

Sano hadn't been sure what to expect from this day, and never had made any concrete plans... but he certainly _hadn't_ anticipated stripping off smelly goo-soaked clothing in a secret chamber hidden inside the city wall with only some incredibly haired eccentric and the longtime best friend whose trustworthiness he didn't want to admit he might be questioning a little for company. But a 'rebel spy' had to take such things as they came, so for now he just obeyed Katsu's injunction and started to get cleaned up.


	32. >23 Interlude

Katsu's gaze snapped back to the street after what had originally been intended as a quick, casual glance. Once he'd confirmed that his eyes really weren't playing tricks on him, he allowed them to follow the walking figure that had caused his double-take. He didn't worry about the rudeness of staring; this particular guy was used to it, as anyone that looked like that must be. Katsu had never seen a more creative (or bizarre) use of hair wax. Sweeping his charcoal sticks into their tin and carefully but quickly rolling up his drawing, he tucked it all under his arm and set off to follow the stranger. 

Skyward hair wasn't the only peculiarity. The lime-green shiiya the guy wore was translucent, displaying the dark aqua of his shirt, which matched his pants; these bright colors were stabilized somewhat by the black of long gloves, boots, and several belts and straps that held at least half a dozen swords. All together it was a strange and attention-grabbing ensemble, which was why Katsu followed. Curiosity would be the death of him one of these days; knowing more than most people did seemed only to heighten proportionally his desire to know even more. 

The newcomer paused at a street intersection, shifting the large leather pack he wore on his shoulders somewhat impatiently as he consulted a sheet of paper and looked back and forth. Katsu nearly laughed aloud when he realized where the guy was headed. Surely this flamboyantly attired and highly obtrusive person didn't consider himself a _thief_...! 

Although the old thieves' guild headquarters was still accessible, as it had always been, through the yard behind a relatively respectable tavern in the green district, Katsu didn't think there were more than a handful of people left in the entire city that were aware of it, and certainly no one used it. The Elotica underworld was so disorganized these days, he suspected half the criminals in town didn't even know what a thieves' guild _was_. Socially this was a mixed blessing -- but there really wasn't time at the moment to ponder that topic if he wanted to continue trailing this guy. 

The stranger's written instructions seemed to be correct, for he was heading exactly the right direction -- without any apparent attempt to make himself less conspicuous or disguise where he was going. That would make sense if he was aware that nobody really remembered the thieves' guild headquarters anymore -- but if he knew that, why would he go there? Any number of logical reasons came to mind, but none of them seemed to be the case. So Katsu just kept following quietly. 

It wasn't difficult, given that the stranger didn't seem to care about pursuit, never looked behind him, only walked along with an energetic, almost cocky step that yet seemed somehow impatient or even angry. Katsu didn't think he _was_ actively angry, but still got an overwhelming impression of that emotion from the guy's bearing. Interesting. 

Once they reached the Green Apple, Katsu had to fall back some distance: no matter how oblivious the other appeared, he was sure to notice someone practically treading on his heels down the little-used alley on the tavern's north side and thence into the yard behind it. Even from the main street, however, the listening Katsu caught the sound of rusty hinges as the gate into the yard screeched open. Surely the stranger must be clued in by _that_... if thieves still used this place, there was not a chance they would leave such a noisy piece of metal unattended nearby. It was useful to Katsu, though, as it told him the guy had entered the yard. After counting to fifteen, he stepped into the alley after him. 

He took note of the high, windowless wall of the building to his left, and that there was another way into (or out of) the alley: a narrow lane between that building and the even higher main city wall that was the rear of this space. The latter was rendered quite shadowy by all these walls, mid-afternoon and cloudless though it was. In the lowest wall, to his right, that of the tavern's yard, the iron gate stood open. Why had the stranger left it standing like that? For a quick getaway? 

Katsu edged to the opening and looked cautiously in. He caught a glimpse of a somewhat dirty enclosure mostly full of crates in neatly-stacked rows, some of them covered with tarps; what looked like a shed nestled right up against the city wall at the back of the yard; and a privy near one of two doors into the establishment. There was no chance to take in details, however, as almost immediately a gloved hand seized his shiiya, pulled him roughly through the open gate, and slammed him into the wall. 

Breathless, he found himself facing the stranger's glower, drawn sword, and abrupt demand, "Why the fuck are you following me?" 

Though he was more concerned for the objects that had been knocked from his grasp to the dirty pavement than that the other would actually harm him, Katsu was at first too startled to speak. He examined the stranger's face wordlessly, his mind momentarily blank. 

The newcomer appeared to be a few years his senior, with features he could not exactly call handsome but that might be pleasant without the scowl and the squint they wore. The eye whose color Katsu could see was grey-brown, and the high blonde hair was even more astonishing up close. 

Finally, getting hold of himself, he realized what he needed to say. "Orange skies' blessings be on you, cousin." 

The grip on his shiiya relaxed, and the tip of the sword left his neck. The stranger didn't sheathe the weapon yet, but he did step back. "Shit," he was remarking, "you guys actually _say_ that here?" 

"Not so much anymore," Katsu replied, bending to gather his fallen supplies, "but it was better than getting stabbed." 

"Aw, I wouldn't have stabbed you." The other was consulting his directions again, and said this somewhat absently. He seemed attentive enough, though, when he pursued, "So why _were_ you following me? Keeping an eye on the new guy?" 

"Something like that." Katsu had located what they needed with a quick glance around, and now pointed. "It's there, up in the shed eaves next to the wall." 

The man, who had been frowning darkly at the paper in his hand, looked up and then along Katsu's extended arm. "Well, I sure as hell am glad _you_ know." He crumpled his instructions and shoved the crackling wad into a pocket, putting his sword away as he did so. Stalking to the shed, he twisted head and neck to look into the eaves where the low end of the roof met the city wall. Katsu, who only had a vague idea of what to expect here, watched with interest as the stranger's face lit up at whatever he saw. The artist took a step closer when the newcomer reached into the recess and began, apparently, turning a crank of some sort -- to judge by the motion and the horrible screeching sound that ensued. 

In the brief space of city wall that stretched between the shed and the yard wall, a dark opening appeared, a low rectangle that had previously seemed just another of the large bricks. It ground backward and down, a subdued grating sound joining the shriek of rusted metal, bits of dirt raining down into the darkness from the widening cracks, and finally stopped. 

The stranger bent and peered into the shadows. "What, do they think we're all midgets?" he demanded. 

"It had to look like the bricks," Katsu supplied. 

The other turned toward him as if he'd forgotten he was not alone. "I'm Chou, by the way." 

"You're from Gönst... by way of Etoronai?" the artist wondered, rather than stating his own name. 

Chou had turned back to the opening and inserted his head, so his reply was somewhat distorted by muffling stone and a slight echo: "Nah, I just talk like it." 

Ignoring this bit of bullshit, Katsu watched as Chou extracted his head and, turning, began to descend what was apparently a ladder leading into the lightless space below. Once the blonde plume had disappeared from sight, Katsu followed. Before he'd even reached the floor ten feet below, he heard Chou exclaiming, "The fuck...?" 

The light from outside was quite limited, even after Katsu left the ladder and stood out of its way, so only the first room was dimly visible -- but the shadows could not hide the fact that the place was completely empty. Some trash lay in one corner, cobwebs stretched across others, and a thick coating of dust or light dirt covered the floor everywhere their feet hadn't touched. The doorway into the next room, devoid even of a door, was a yawning portal of darkness. 

Chou rounded on Katsu, demanding, "What's with this place?" 

"It hasn't been used for years," replied Katsu. 

For a second time the artist found himself slammed up against the wall with one of Chou's swords to his neck; he realized with some amusement that this was not so much because Chou really felt the need to threaten him as that Chou really liked to swing his swords around. "Your behavior is striking me as pretty damn suspicious," the other growled along the drawn blade. "If nobody uses this place, why the fuck did you follow me here and come down with me?" 

"I'd never seen it before," answered Katsu, calm and honest, "and I was curious. Besides, how else would you have gotten your questions answered?" 

Again Chou released him, then swished the sword in his hand in an impatient pattern through the air before resheathing it. Katsu, smoothing out his now rather crumpled shiiya, noticed it was a different sword than the one he'd previously been threatened with. "Well, then, you better have some good answers," Chou grumbled. "Who are you, anyway?" 

"Katsu." The latter held up the drawing he'd been working on earlier, still rolled up though it was, and added, "I'm an artist." 

"An artist?" echoed Chou incredulously. "No wonder this place don't get used, if any old artist person knows it's here." 

"Actually, almost nobody knows it's here," Katsu explained conversationally as he moved forward toward the black doorway. Free hand outstretched, counting on knowing what obstacles were in the next room before he ran into them, he walked slowly on. 

"Wait..." Chou had also come to the door, but (naturally) didn't have Katsu's confidence in a pitch-black unknown space. "If you're just an artist, how'd you know the thief greeting?" 

Katsu rolled his eyes at being referred to as ' _just_ an artist,' and didn't answer the question. Rather, as he made his way around the old wooden tables that still stood in this large chamber, he narrated what he was realizing as it came to him -- as much for his own entertainment as for the edification of the newcomer. "That room there is the entry; there'd have been a guard there just in case anyone made it down who wasn't supposed to. Anyone coming down the ladder would be an easy target if they didn't know the password. This is the common room here..." 

His voice echoed as he approached another doorway into a third empty space. "And back here is where the thief princes did their private business." He didn't enter -- too many spiders -- but recrossed the common room to the final chamber. "And in here they used to practice knife-fighting and pocket-picking and wrestling. It still smells like sweat," he added in mild distaste -- "old sweat. And the sewer... that must be next door... 

"They had doors in the doorways back then," he went on, waving a hand in front of his face in a futile attempt to ward off the smell of the back room, "but those were stolen not long after the guild was scattered. That figures, doesn't it? Nobody bothered to take the tables because they weren't in the best condition and it would have been a pain in the ass to get them out the entrance. " By now he'd come full circle, and with his last statement, "Though I'd think that would apply to the doors too..." was face to face with Chou in the entry once again. 

Chou's squinting eye had loosened, and on his face was an expression of bemusement. "All right," he said, "who the hell are you _really_?" 

Katsu chuckled again. "Just a guy who knows a lot of trivia. Really. Who are _you_ really? You don't much fit my image of a thief." 

"'Cause I ain't. I'm a sword-collector." Chou patted one of the numerous items in question. 

"What are you doing here, then?" 

"Well, I needed a... Why are you asking? You a guard in disguise?" 

Katsu raised a brow. "If I say no, are you going to believe me?" 

With a shrug Chou replied, "Why not? I could kill you up if I had to." 

"Good reasoning," agreed the artist. "No, I'm not a guard in disguise. I really am 'just' an artist. A curious artist." 

"Well, I needed a thief to help me get into the palace and steal that sheath the king supposedly wears, so I got a thief friend back home to give me directions to this place. Too bad he ain't been in town for forty years or some shit... He warned me he'd heard things had slowed down a lot around here, but obviously he didn't know it was like _this_. It's going to be a lot harder than I thought now." 

There were so many interesting aspects to this explanation that Katsu didn't know where to begin. Finally he decided to hit as many as he could in a single reply. "Stealing the king's sheath, which isn't a sword, would _make_ you a thief, and it'll be a lot harder than you thought for more reasons than you think." He was rather proud of this all-encompassing statement once he'd made it, actually. 

This seemed to confuse Chou for a moment, but his eventual response proved he'd unraveled it. "Nah, I ain't a thief. Just 'cause some of my swords are stolen don't make me a thief." This utterly nonsensical declaration baffled Katsu to such an extent that Chou was able to continue uninterrupted. "And I _know_ the king's sheath ain't a sword, but I figure it'll make a great addition to my collection anyway. I like things with some history. Why else is it gonna be hard?" 

With a laugh and a shake of his head, Katsu opted to ignore entirely the 'not a thief' issue. At least for now. Additionally, he chose not to mention the fact that the sheath the king wore was less than four decades old. "It's always fun relating big news someone doesn't know..." was what he decided to say. "You must have _just_ arrived in town if you haven't heard yet." 

"Big news usually doesn't mean shit to me," Chou shrugged. "Unless," he added hopefully, "we're going to war?" 

"Not that I've heard," Katsu chuckled, "but I wouldn't be surprised, at this rate. No, it's just that Kenshin's been usurped. He's being held prisoner by the 'new king,' Soujirou, assuming he's not dead, and nobody knows where." _Not even **I** know,_ he didn't add. 

Chou's eye went wide, and again the other loosened somewhat (though it still did not open). "Shit!" he cried. "He got himself captured and took my nice sheath with him??" 

Yet again Katsu was forced to laugh. It wasn't, he thought, that this Chou _had_ no common sense so much as that he deliberately chose to ignore it. "Yes, so it seems." 

With a long, irritated exhalation, the sword-collector rolled his head from side to side, stretched his arms, and unexpectedly shed his pack onto the floor. "Well, fuck this," he grumbled. "Now I don't know what to do." And, kicking the pack against one of the walls, he threw himself down to lean against that same structure with the abused object between his angled back and the stone. "Had a great plan and everything, and now..." Placing his finger-laced hands behind his head, he proceeded to look darkly contemplative. 

As far as Katsu could tell, Chou's great plan had been to stroll casually into an unfamiliar thieves' guild, give the thief's greeting while claiming he wasn't a thief, and (if he lived that long) request someone's assistance on an impossible and rather pointless venture whose details he didn't himself have in the least worked out. _Now_ his plan seemed to be to sit around in the dark of an abandoned underground room and decide what to do since his _first_ great plan had gone awry through no fault of his own. Katsu wasn't even quite sure what to say. 

"Well," he remarked at last, "it's going to get very dark down here after I leave and close the door. Are you planning on staying?" 

Chou shrugged. "I ain't afraid of the dark." 

"Not that it's any more of my business than any of the rest of this has been," Katsu pursued, "but _why_ are you sitting there? If you think I don't know what I'm talking about and some thief or other might actually show up here... well, I can't really say anything that'll convince you, but..." 

"Truth is, I been walking all day," Chou admitted, "and I'm dead tired. I was counting on some rest and food when I got here, and now this..." He crossed his legs as he looked up at Katsu and finished, "I don't have any money for an inn, so this is as good a place to settle as any." 

"You... don't have any money." 

With another shrug, Chou declined to answer this pseudo-question. Katsu got a sudden mental image of the very important orange and yellow shiiya with tassels that Chou had been unable to resist in Enca that had depleted his funds, and stifled another laugh. Shaking his head, he moved toward the ladder and the light. Then he turned again, thoughtful. "I might be coming back here," he stated. "Don't get startled and stab me, all right?" 

Both of Chou's eyes were closed. "Why?" he wondered. "What's here for you?" 

"I'm not sure yet," Katsu admitted truthfully, "but it's an interesting place. I may clean it up a little in case I want to use it for something later." Because somehow he got the feeling -- not any actual foreknowledge, just an impression -- that it _would_ be useful later. And so would Chou. "If you're lucky, I'll bring you some lunch." 

Chou's right eye cracked open again. "Not that I'm complaining of that idea, but why would you do that?" 

"Well, you're interesting too," was the artist's candid answer. 

"Is that your way of saying I'm hot?" The eye had opened a bit further, and was now accompanied by a crooked smile. 

"Keep dreaming," Katsu grinned, and, turning, began to climb the ladder.


	33. Chapter 24 - Playing Thieves Guild

"So how long _have_ I been a wanted man?" Sano was trying to figure out the best way to remove sticky clothing without getting the actual substance on skin underneath that, though tainted by strike-through, wasn't nearly as actively dirty as the garments. 

"Probably for a while, officially, but the posters just went up yesterday." Katsu sat down on a bench near where the candle stood on one of the tables, leaned an elbow against the latter, and pulled the confiscated documents from his pocket. "They look good, don't they?" 

"Well... I guess..." Sano replied skeptically. 

The artist smoothed out first one and then the other of the folded papers in the light of the small flickering flame. "I made them." 

Sano's shiiya hit the floor with a wet plopping sound that would have been more disgusting if it hadn't been mostly overridden by his demand, "What??" 

"I work for the printmaker, remember?" Katsu didn't lift his eyes from where -- even in the shadows Sano could tell -- they roved critically over the posters. "And we didn't get paid for this job, by the way. Well, not for labor -- just for the supplies, and less than full value at that. I guess we should be grateful the new regime was willing to pay even that much." 

Sano simply couldn't help a resurgence -- now stronger than before -- of the mistrust he'd been trying not to feel earlier. Katsu had made a wanted posted with _his_ face on it. No matter what mild complaints he might have about financial considerations and the courtesy of the new governing body, that was disturbing. Sano struggled not to let discomfort render his movements awkward and give him away. He was working to assess, with some difficulty in the low light and with dirty hands, the status of his shirt and whether he could retain it and keep from having to wear one in bright green or whatever other crazy color Chou eventually showed up with out of the other room. 

Katsu evidently had no idea what was going through his friend's head; in fact he didn't even look at him, but ran his fingers over the printed version of that friend's face on the table in front of him. "I probably should have made yours less accurate, since supposedly I've never seen you -- they gave us a written description -- but I got a little carried away..." 

This statement certainly didn't help with what Sano was thinking. 

The artist's hand drifted to the other poster, and for some reason Sano found himself stiffening in even greater uneasiness than before, pausing in the act of unthreading his belts, as he watched Katsu trace over Hajime's face with a light fingertip. "We still had the blocks I made for the tournament advertisement posters a few months ago, so we just reused those for this one." 

This was ridiculous. In some annoyance Sano pulled the first of his belts free of its loops in a gesture far too quick that ended up splattering fruit goo in all directions. Katsu had brought him to a safe place and was providing him with things he very much needed (even if the clothing would technically be coming from Chou). Katsu had loaned him money to help continue paying the bill at the Enca Inn North. Katsu had been working with him to recruit malcontents toward some kind of actual rebellion so Sano could be a proper 'rebel spy.' And it wasn't as if he could have _refused_ to make these posters if he wanted to stay out of jail, most likely. What was Sano doing with this mistrust of his oldest friend? Just because Katsu had voluntarily printed those awful things about Hajime... 

Well, _that_ , at least, Sano could begin to express aloud. "I can't believe that stuff on there about Hajime! It's a bunch of bullshit! Do they really think _he_ murdered that Misao guy?" 

"Whoever 'they' are," Katsu speculated, "they probably murdered 'that Misao guy' themselves for their own reasons. But you must see the importance of making Hajime look bad." 

In some confusion Sano replied, "Not... more than anyone else... no..." He stepped out of his pants and started examining his drawers. With shiiya, pants, and belts between them and the fruit goo, they were mostly untouched; it was the best news he'd had all day. 

"Haven't you heard the rumors of his daring escape from Soujirou and his men?" 

In fact Sano had _seen_ Hajime's daring escape from Soujirou and his men, via the knight's memories back at Seijuurou's house. Obviously he wasn't about to say this aloud, but now he thought about it, that kind of adventurous exploit -- which certainly wouldn't have _diminished_ in the retelling -- would be pretty exciting to the general public, wouldn't it? 

"Just months after he was the champion of the king's tournament," Katsu went on, "those rumors were enough to make him larger than life. Hajime would be a perfect rallying point for Kenshin's supporters, if they could find him, so of course Soujirou's people are going to do whatever they can to tear down his image. They'd like it even better if they could get their hands on him." 

Sano stilled in dismay, and said softly, "Shit..." 

Finally Katsu looked up from the posters. "You're working with him, aren't you?" 

"How did you know?" Sano tried not to frown. If Katsu _was_ up to something not entirely in line with Hajime's goals -- and the idea of some unknown private motivations and plans was as far as Sano was willing to go even in his head; he _refused_ to believe the artist was aligned with the usurper -- it could be potentially disastrous that Katsu had figured this out. 

Katsu smiled wryly. "That one's pretty obvious." 

Well, the secret was out now; there was nothing to be done about it, except to keep going as he had, keep his eyes peeled for any signs of treachery. He hated even the thought, but this was what things had come to. "I need to get back to him," he said, "and let him know about this 'Wanted' shit. We already knew I couldn't pretend to be a devoted anymore, but now I can't even keep wandering around the city looking for information, so we're gonna have to make another plan." 

"Are the posters going to be a problem for him?" 

"I hope not." Sano bit his lip. "We tried pretty hard not to let anyone see his face... and I _know_ he's careful." That didn't lessen, however, the worry that sat like a dense stone at the bottom of Sano's gut. Still, he wasn't going to give Katsu any details he didn't have to about Hajime's current situation. Katsu would probably guess them anyway. 

Whatever he did or did not conjecture, the artist seemed to realize that everything to be said on this topic had been. "Well, don't forget we have meetings the next few nights." 

Sano had, in fact, entirely forgotten how near was the date of the first gathering of those from the red district that might be interested in opposing Soujirou's rule, and wasn't even sure how he could reach that gathering in the current climate. He stepped away from his discarded clothing and squatted down beside the bucket, examining its contents that were his only current options for ablution. Then neither man said anything for several moments -- Katsu pensive, possibly considering, as Sano had just been, how they were to get a wanted man to a meeting that was already supposed to be a careful secret; Sano still trying to avoid contemplating the suspicions about Katsu that had arisen in the last hour. 

Finally, with an effort, he made an attempt at a more light-hearted comment in order to send his thoughts in a less unpleasant direction. "I don't think you and me ever did in Encoutia, but after I finally started playing with the other kids in Eloma, we used to love to play thieves' guild." 

"I can't say I'm surprised." Despite never having taken part in this game with his friend, Katsu sounded reminiscent, as if fondly recalling more general memories of the young Sanosuke and their time together. 

"Yeah, we'd set a place to be the thieves' guild, and try to sneak around and steal shit and then get back there and 'sell' it." Sano started swabbing mess from his body, beginning with the arms that had been bare and therefore the most susceptible. 

Katsu's smile widened. "I bet _you_ weren't very good at it." 

"No, not very." Ruefully Sano returned the grin as he looked away from his sticky limbs. "But it's kinda fun to be in a real thieves' guild, even if it's completely abandoned." 

"I'm glad you like it..." Katsu's tone was now as rueful as Sano's expression. "Because it's probably the best place for you to stay while you're in the city." 

"I was afraid of that." Sano cast another look around, specifically at the hard, dirty floors. "But it might not be a bad place for more people than just us, you know?" 

Katsu put a pensive hand to his chin. "I've been thinking about that, and I'm not sure. I've been cleaning it up a little for that exact reason, but... how many people in the city know about this place? Doesn't it seem like a very _obvious_ meeting-place? If Soujirou's people get wind of meetings taking place anywhere, aren't they likely to check here first?" 

"Yeah, I guess that's true..." The wet cloth Katsu had been using for aforementioned purpose ran next over Sano's head, trying to get the worst of the stuff out of his hair. "But that means it's just as dangerous for me -- and you, and that other guy -- as it would be for a bigger group of people." 

Katsu nodded. "My point is that it may not be the best idea to bring Hajime here." 

Sano didn't want to talk about Hajime any more right now. If, after all, Katsu's knowledge of his association with the knight _did_ turn out to be dangerous, there was little Sano could do to counter that danger, so it was better not to think about it. It seemed he had far too many things he was trying not to think about lately. And it was also somewhat disconcerting, maybe even worrisome, the way Katsu had immediately picked up on the idea in the back of Sano's mind -- to get Hajime out of that inn to somewhere less public (and less expensive). Of course in _this_ place the poor guy would only be able to read by eye-straining candlelight, wouldn't even have a window to look out of to stave off boredom, _and_ would have to put up with that Chou person, but it seemed safer in some ways. Except that Katsu did have a point. 

Still trying not to think about it, "Well," he requested, "tell me all the news... about the Devoted Club and shit." 

"The Devoted Council haven't officially publicized their discussions, but they haven't made much effort to keep them secret either, so what we have to go on is the rumors from people working in the palace. Apparently they started out with a lot of insignificant proposed changes to the divine houses and the way they run, but then it got bigger. They've talked about legalizing kereme... an entire rethinking of the criminal trial system... opening the country up to Essentialists... legalizing brother-sister incest... I think that's all the big stuff. Whoever has Soujirou's ear seems to have built up quite a list of things they wanted to change, and they've gotten right on it." 

"Wait..." The wrinkling of Sano's nose in distaste arose not entirely from the lack of clarity in the water he was using to bathe. "The brother-sister thing... is that common enough for anybody to care...? Do that many people really want to get with their own family members?" 

"Or," Katsu said, pointedly enough to indicate this was more than blind guessing, "is there someone in an influential position who would appreciate it being legalized?" 

"Like who, though?" 

"Like a Megumi third-wash who just showed up after yet another extended absence _with her brother_ , mysteriously pregnant?" 

"Shit..." Sano recalled what he'd heard about Shougou and Sayo and their disappearances, and the prevailing thought that, if they were part of a resistance of any sort, they were terrible at keeping it any kind of secret. That the secret might be completely unrelated -- if still not very well kept -- Sano had not considered; but evidently others had. 

"As you say, I don't think there are enough people in the general population that this change in law would benefit to make it seem like anyone but those two Megumi golds are the specific beneficiaries. Though I'm sure," Katsu added thoughtfully, "some people would appreciate the stigma lessening in cases like adopted siblings or distant cousins. But I doubt that would change with the law -- at least not for a long time." 

Whether the stigma against male-female incest was fair or unreasonable in whatever case, it was certainly an attitude Sano had never questioned throughout his life. The whole topic made him uncomfortable -- what was with this day and things he didn't want to think about?? 

"So I wonder where the push came from," Katsu went on, either oblivious or indifferent to Sano's discomfort. "The rumors don't say who suggested what, or what arguments were made in favor or against it... was it Gensai trying to keep his golds out of trouble, or was it one of the other houses trying to get Megumi's devoted on their side or in their debt?" 

It was a good point. As Katsu had said, it seemed unlikely the proposal had been made in any light besides as a specific aid to Shougou and Sayo -- but who had made it, and what were their motives in so doing? "Hajime'll know," Sano muttered when he found he couldn't decide on his own. "He figures everything out just by hearing about it." 

"Oh, is he a damn know-it-all too?" 

Though Sano wasn't looking at Katsu, he could hear the grin in his tone. And he couldn't help returning it as he answered, "Well... yeah." He might have elaborated on other things Hajime was if he hadn't been so reluctant to discuss the knight with his supposed friend. "So what else do I need to know?" he asked instead. 

Katsu sighed faintly. "Just that they're trying to outlaw heresy." 

"What??" In his surprise and anger, Sano dropped the cloth that by now he was using on his legs. It didn't even manage to fall into the bucket, but hit the floor with a wet plopping sound similar to that of his shiiya earlier. "They're gonna force people to-- how do they think they're even gonna _do_ that?" 

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like a very enforceable law." 

"It's bullshit, is what it is!" Sano bent, seized the cloth, and thrust it into the bucket with a vigor that splashed dirty water over the wooden edge and onto the floor. He wrung it out with just as much energy before returning to his task. "Why don't these people try going through what some of us have been through and _then_ say they have to pretend to believe in the fucking _ladies_?" 

Sympathetically Katsu shook his head. "Even Kenshin was never _that_ bad. He's always been very open about his devotion to Kaoru, to the point where some of us thought he must be exaggerating for show, but he never had anything to say against non-believers." 

"Not like we got any respect anyway," Sano grumbled. 

"Not getting respect and getting throw in jail on sight -- or worse -- are totally different things. If you weren't already wanted specifically, I'd tell you to keep your head down now people know you're a heretic." 

The words 'you're a heretic' seemed to echo strangely in Sano's ears, and it occurred to him that, in all the years he and Katsu had corresponded, he had never once thought to ask... "And what about you? What do you believe?" 

"I follow Misao." This answer was so quick and decisive, so unexpectedly _passionate_ , that Sano was startled into looking over at where Katsu stared down again, with a small but intense frown as if of concentration, at the posters he'd made. And Sano found his heart sinking. 

Katsu had probably never brought this up before because he he'd seen how determined in heresy Sano was becoming -- during the same years Katsu himself had been developing this determination toward Misao? -- and didn't want to start an argument a friendship maintained via letter might not be hardy enough to withstand. But for Sano to be hit with this revelation just when he'd already been beginning to doubt Katsu...! He wasn't about to deny that he categorically and probably often unfairly mistrusted those that professed strong religious conviction, and that made this particularly bad timing for such a strong statement from his friend about the supposed patroness of artists and the like. 

Still, he _had_ been the one to ask. 

"I can't disbelieve in Misao," Katsu reiterated, more quietly but essentially with the same passion as before. "But I reserve judgment on the other ladies. And as for the rest... the whole church and all its prayers and shrines and writ..." He shrugged and sighed. "I'm more than a little dubious. So I'd probably keep you company in jail." 

This admission of lack of knowledge in some areas and skepticism in others did little to comfort Sano after the completely confident declaration of belief in Misao, and it was all he could do to make his reply, "Or on the block," more sardonic than a totally serious expression of his unhappiness. 

"We may both end up there anyway." Katsu too, in his attempt at relative lightness, sounded bleak. 

They both fell silent again, perhaps in greater darkness but no less pensiveness than before. Nothing had improved during the course of this conversation; even the cleanup work Sano was doing on himself had accomplished not so much the removal of the fragrant slime as its fairly even redistribution, so he felt slightly sticky all over instead of intensely so in certain spots. He was about as clean as he was going to get for the moment, however, so he dropped the loathsome cloth and came to sit beside Katsu. 

Katsu looked him over in the faint light. "Better," he said, though his unenthusiastic tone indicated his recognition of the mere redistribution and the lingering scent. 

"Yeah, thanks for the..." Sano gestured vaguely in the direction of the bucket. He found he didn't want to meet Katsu's eyes right now, either because it disturbed him or because he didn't want Katsu to guess at any potential change in their relationship -- maybe both -- so he wasn't surprised when his gaze locked onto the printed version of Hajime's face lying on the table. Katsu was right; he really _had_ done well on the portrait. Even if the text was complete and painful bullshit. With a deep breath and an effort but without looking up from an image that, unexpectedly, seemed to give him strength, Sano asked, "So how am I gonna get to the meetings and back without getting arrested or whatever?" 

"I think it's going to be a matter of hiding in plain sight." 

"How?" 

Before Katsu could elaborate, the answer came in a different fashion. The light increased as Chou reappeared from the other room, finally -- tardy no doubt due to deliberate sluggishness rather than because his task had legitimately taken that long -- carrying a candle in one hand, as before, and a couple of folded garments on his other arm. In the glow of two separate flames, especially as Chou drew nearer, Sano could make out powder blue and bright salmon-orange, and with a lump in his throat thought he saw Katsu's point: sheer audacity might take him wherever he needed to go, since nobody with any sense would _ever_ believe a 'rebel spy' would parade around in clothing so ridiculously eye-catching. 

Chou stopped in front of Sano and, in a pained movement, extended the arm over which the articles were draped, looking abruptly away as if he couldn't stand to see Sano take them. "I can't _believe_ you're making me do this," he grumbled loudly in the direction of Katsu, toward whom his face now pointed. 

Half tempted to look away in a very similar motion, Sano reached out a reluctant hand for the just-as-reluctantly offered garments, and couldn't help replying, "I totally agree."


	34. Chapter 25 - A Small Gathering of Malcontents

"You don't know what it's _been like_." Sano tried not to evoke the image of a petulant child complaining about having to play with the least popular kid in the village, but it wasn't working very well. "He just goes on and on and on about his fucking _swords_ and how he got every single fucking _one_ of them _all fucking day_." 

Katsu, often morose, excelled at keeping a straight face even under provocation, but that wasn't working very well either. This was essentially the first thing Sano had said to him tonight, after they'd walked together in tense silence -- giving the 'hiding in plain sight' theory its initial test -- from the thieves' guild headquarters through town to the inn where the meeting was to take place; Sano hadn't dared speak until they were upstairs in the privacy of the rented room they'd decided was the best place to hold a small gathering of malcontents, and that he'd chosen this complaint to get started with lent it even greater strength (and probably amusement to Katsu). 

"Even if I try to change the subject, he drags it back to _fucking swords_ after not too long; it's the _only thing_ he wants to talk about!" Sano was watching as Katsu examined the room carefully and checked for any defect of layout that might be problematic for their secrecy, but he wasn't paying close attention to the details of Katsu's actions in his frustration and the relief of getting this all out into the open after what had felt like the longest evening, night, and ensuing day of his life. 

"He'll talk about swords in general, or other people's swords, for a little -- swords he'd like to steal, or swords he's heard of in history or whatever -- but then he goes _right back_ to his _own_ fucking swords, and it is _the most boring_ bullshit I've ever heard in my lady-damned life!" 

And of course what Sano couldn't mention was how much he really needed conversation that _wasn't_ boring to stave off things he didn't want to be thinking about. Whenever his mind wandered from Chou's sword-talk -- which happened, or at least threatened to happen, _very_ frequently in light of how dreadfully uninteresting that talk was -- it tended to alight on the memory of Korucun's weak smile as he died, his bloody figure on the ground where Sano had left him, and the still-looming question of why the hell he had sacrificed himself for a stranger. The shadows of the thieves' guild even somewhat resembled the shadows in the street that night, dredging up all the emotions of those events poignantly in Sano's heart. 

Finished and seemingly satisfied with his inspection of the room, Katsu came to face Sano and wait patiently for the end of the rant. 

"I thought being a 'rebel spy' would be exciting and dangerous, even though some of what I've been doing so far _has_ been a little boring -- talking to people looking for information for days and days and shit -- but I never thought I'd end up in some cellar in Yumi's armpit listening to some moron Schoukaff guy who crawled out of Misao's ass going on and on all fucking day about his Kaoru-damned swords!" 

Katsu's previous expression of repressed amusement had turned skeptical now, and Sano realized the reference to Misao's ass might strike the friend that had expressed himself unable to disbelieve in that particular lady as at least somewhat offensive. How frustrating it was to have to consider such things! 

"Sorry," he muttered. "Just... how did you deal with that guy for so long already?" 

Katsu shook his head. "Just be glad he didn't want to come to the meetings." Chou had stated he would be happy to take part in any endeavor that would help get Kenshin out of captivity and back into the open where his sheath could possibly be stolen, so long as that endeavor was fun in and of itself -- and evidently he didn't think these meetings were likely to be all that entertaining, and had opted to sit around in the dark (probably talking to _himself_ about his swords) until there was something more interesting to be done. 

With a frustrated sigh, Sano finally took his own careful look around the chamber. It was the inn's biggest, and in addition to the usual accouterments of such accommodations -- including, in this case, four beds -- was also fitted with a larger table than usual in the resultantly larger space. It would still be crowded if all the people that had agreed to come actually showed up, but better than trying to talk privately down in the common room. 

"This'll work," Sano said belatedly. "Thanks for renting it." 

Katsu nodded, and moved to take a seat at the table. About half an hour remained before he needed to go downstairs and start directing people to the appropriate place. "If there are any problems," he remarked as he settled, "probably the best way to get out of here will be the main hallway and the stairs down into the common room. Anyone waiting in the street outside would probably expect you to come out the side entrance or even the window." 

"Just me?" Sano wondered, joining him at the table. 

"Well, you're the wanted one. The rest of us could hopefully blend in with the inn patrons or claim some other reason for meeting." 

Dourly Sano nodded, glad to have that plan in place. Careful as they'd been, it was impossible to say whether or not everyone they'd talked to was really on their side. Any one of the attendees could be leading Soujirou's people here tonight in the hopes of getting a reward out of it. Of course, _Katsu_ could have arranged for Soujirou's people to be here tonight in the hopes of getting a reward out of it. But Sano was still trying to avoid such suspicions. 

"Take a look at this," Katsu said next, pulling from somewhere -- Sano thought he kept stuff in his hanging sleeves -- a folded piece of paper and offering it over. 

Upon opening the thing, Sano found it to be a work order for another set of posters, and for half an instant his heart clenched... but it wasn't as if he and Hajime could be _doubly_ wanted, after all. "Festival of the Divine," he read out. "King Soujirou I of house Gontamei will do honor to our patronesses Yumi, Misao, Megumi, Tomoe, and Kaoru at the opening ceremonies of a daylong festival on Yumifyo 55, a Mis'hyou. Come to the palace plaza and witness the faith of the king and the blessing of the Divine Ladies, then join in the feasting and revelry." He looked up at Katsu with a frown. 

"They delivered the order this morning, so that's what we've been working on today. We'll have them up tomorrow sometime, so people will have a good three weeks to get ready for the festival." 

"Including us," said Sano grimly. 

"I thought this might be a good time to target Soujirou." 

"Not just that..." Sano stared at the order, still frowning, particularly at one specific line, which he presently reread aloud: "'Witness the blessing of the Divine Ladies...' Hajime _knew_ this was going to happen..." 

Katsu's curiosity as he asked, "What?" seemed inspired by the somewhat wondering tone that had colored Sano's last statement. 

"He said whoever was behind all this would have to make some kind of show of the ladies' approval to make sure everyone was willing to follow Soujirou." He jabbed a finger down at the text in question. "This is it. This 'opening ceremony' thing is going to convince everyone the ladies are on Soujirou's side and it'd be blasphemy to oppose him. That'll be the end of anyone going up against him, if it's convincing enough." 

Katsu was frowning now too. "That's an excellent point, and I think you're right." His eyes fell to the work order as if it would give him answers, and he finally shook his head and said, "We can't let it happen." 

"Got any ideas?" 

They both sat silently for several moments, thinking, and finally it was Sano that spoke again. "I guess there'll be a lot of guards and knights there at the ceremony, and we'll need them to be occupied if we're going to get at Soujirou. We're gonna have to ask people to fight, aren't we?" 

Katsu nodded grimly. "I thought it would come to that." 

"But a lot of people don't normally carry weapons..." Sano's tone, like his thoughts, was a mixture of musing and dismayed. "How are we gonna get a bunch of armed people onto that plaza without it looking suspicious? And how will we keep Soujirou from just running right back into the palace? And how--" 

Firmly Katsu cut him off. "We need more details before we can make definite plans. We'll have to see what information we can get out of people who work at the palace, and anyone working with Soujirou's people on festival setup. We should be able to figure out how things will be laid out and what the order of the day is going to be, and then we can decide how to move." 

Seeing the wisdom in this -- though it _did_ mean another tedious span of waiting for information, undoubtedly broken up only by Chou's sword-talk all over again -- Sano took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, you're right." 

"And I think you should bring Hajime into the city." 

Though Sano's heart gave a little leap at the idea, still he couldn't entirely keep off a dubious tone as he said, "Just yesterday you were saying I _shouldn't_ do that." 

"I know." Katsu looked conflicted. "But I've been thinking about it further today, and... it's a risk you're going to have to take eventually, and I think now's the time. We're going to need him to help us plan the attack on Soujirou, and for the people we'll be meeting with we're going to need him as a rallying point now more than ever. _You'll_ help with that, of course, but if--" 

"Me?" Sano broke in, surprised, distracted for a moment from the topic of Hajime. "How will I help?" 

Katsu smiled. "You're a rebel spy whose face is on posters all over town. And in that outfit--" he gestured with evident amusement-- "I don't think you can help being something of an icon." 

Sano took the cuff of one sleeve in his hand and scowled down at the shiny blue trim against the translucent orange body of the garment. Irritably he began slapping the sleeve against the table. He couldn't think of anything to say, either about the shiiya (or the orange-striped blue pants that went with it) or about his supposed status as a rebel icon. 

"If," Katsu resumed, still smiling, "we can promise these people Hajime will be present at our next meeting, that will be even better. I think that will really solidify our efforts." 

Sano remained silent, busy with unpleasant thoughts. Katsu was right about a number of things: bringing Hajime into the city _was_ a risk they had to take eventually; and Sano would _love_ to be hiding out with Hajime instead of just Chou, to have someone rational to wile away the dull hours talking to instead of listening to tall tales about stolen swords and blacksmiths' touch-ups while they waited for the information Katsu would now be their primary resource seeking. And Hajime's input on the festival matter _would_ be invaluable, and the promise of his presence undoubtedly _would_ be an excellent benefit to the meetings they would be having over the next few days. 

But this could also be an excuse to entice Hajime out of hiding so he could be arrested. Katsu could have been working with Sano, putting up a front of loyalty, only because he was after a bigger fish. Surely the reward for Hajime, and the accompanying prestige of having been the one to bring him in, would be far greater than for a mere rebel spy in a stupid outfit. Though Katsu might indeed be angling for both. 

Sano just didn't know what to do with these suspicions. There was no logical reason to entertain them, but simultaneously he couldn't seem to shake them. He hated himself for doubting his friend, as well as for lingering in an emotional state that might be specifically detrimental to their efforts, but he couldn't stop. Though the fear that Katsu might betray _him_ seemed abstract and incredible, the fear that Katsu might betray _Hajime_ was concrete, cold, and consistently present. Would Sano be contributing to that betrayal if he brought the knight into the city now? 

Katsu reached out all of a sudden to arrest the perseverent motion of Sano's hand. Sano relinquished the slapping of his sleeve and dropped the latter to hang as usual, looking across into the artist's face. What else was there for him to do at this point besides go along with Katsu's plan? Nothing, he supposed. So finally he said, "After all the meetings I'll go talk to Hajime. See if he feels like it's a good idea for him to come into town." 

"If we ever feel like the thieves' guild is too dangerous, we can relocate to the printmaker's." Katsu seemed to recognize Sano's need for reassurance, though whether he read the emotions behind that need was a matter of question. "I'd rather not go there, since I doubt Deikon or his family or his other apprentice are going to be on our side." Here he held up the work order he'd re-folded, and shook it slightly before replacing it in his sleeve. "Though if the new regime keeps demanding projects at a discount, even Deikon may come around eventually. Probably not soon enough. But at least his shop has a big cellar with room for a few people to hide out in at a pinch." 

Sano nodded. Katsu had mentioned before where the printmaker's shop was located, and it was good to have this option in reserve. Everything was starting to feel precarious and uncertain, and the meeting hadn't even begun. 

As if reading his mind, Katsu stirred. "The bell's going to ring soon and I'll have to go down. We need to decide how we're going to handle things tonight." 

Again Sano nodded, and Katsu launched into a list of suggestions on what topics, specifically, they should cover, in what order these should be discussed, what arrangements needed to be made, and what to do in the event (not unlikely, he believed) talk started to get out of hand or arguments sprang up. Sano mostly just agreed with everything -- including, grudgingly, the idea that Katsu would have to reference some religious nonsense -- and found himself somewhat unexpectedly reassured. He wouldn't have known where to start arranging a gathering like this, and his friend's detailed proposals made him feel a lot better not only about the meeting, but about Katsu's intentions. 

Katsu rose at last and went down to the common room, leaving Sano impatient and nervous for what was to come. Before he could even pace the room twice, however, he heard the five knocks (had Katsu deliberately chosen that damned religious number?) of the first person up the stairs. It turned out to be the first _people_ up the stairs -- there were three of them -- and they'd barely had time to give Sano's borrowed outfit some surprised looks of assessment, and comment that they'd recognized his face on the wanted posters, before the next person arrived. 

Any awkwardness Sano might have felt at the unusual circumstances of semi-introduction and waiting around for the night's doings to start was dispelled by the fairly steady stream of newly arriving others. The chamber became more and more crowded and warm, but at least the group had the sense -- probably prompted by Katsu below -- to keep their conversations relatively quiet as they waited. That many even relatively quiet conversations, however, in such close proximity, made for an agitating buzz of sound Sano intensely hoped wouldn't be heard from outside. 

Eventually twenty other people were packed in with him, lined up against the walls, seated on the beds and at the table, or just awkwardly standing next to each other facing Sano, who was consequently trying to avoid fidgeting and to appear calm and in control. Not a small amount of relief filled him when Katsu at last appeared with the final attendees. Any latecomers, with no guide remaining in the common room, would not be participating, but having two dozen people here to discuss things was not only a pretty good turnout, it was about as much as the rented room could handle. 

"Thank you all for coming," Katsu began as he made his way through the quieting crowd to the table, onto which he climbed to stand above the heads of the gathering for maximum visibility and audibility. Sano, wondering why his agitation was only increasing even though Katsu had rejoined him, followed him up. Looking around at the many eyes watching them curiously, Sano thought this was probably the scariest thing he'd ever done. 

"Thank you all for coming," Katsu repeated. It was a predictable greeting, and his tone seemed to indicate he might be just as nervous as Sano about addressing so many people on such an uncertain topic. But he went on without hesitation to assure everyone, "Your presence here does not commit you to anything. We are making plans, yes, but all you're agreeing to do right now is talk. Even so, we ask that you keep quiet about this, for obvious reasons." 

A lot of nodding and a murmur of assent and appreciation moved through the room. So far, at least, everyone seemed pleased to be here and eager to hear what Katsu and Sano had to say. 

Katsu cleared his throat, even more obviously than before trying not to appear apprehensive. "The issue is," he began, "that not everybody in the city is happy about the new king. I would guess not everybody in the _kingdom_ is happy about it, but _we're_ here in Elotica where something can possibly be done about it." 

More agreement from the group. Sano considered this a good sign, a good start. 

"As a king, Kenshin has always been a little too easy-going. I think we all know that." As Katsu began with the agreed-upon opening topic, 'what we like about Kenshin,' he started to ease into his role of public speaker a little more. "He lets criminals off too lightly, he's a little too content for people to police themselves in most matters, and even his lawmaking process sometimes seems a little..." 

"Lazy," someone supplied from the crowd. There was general laughter, but Sano was heartened to notice it sounded good-natured. 

Katsu nodded his acknowledgment. "These are absolutely problems. Nobody is going to claim Kenshin was ever a perfect king. But not only do these defects have very little negative effect on the kingdom as a whole, we have to keep in mind the reason behind them: that Kenshin believes in the goodness of people. He believes even criminals deserve a second chance, that people have the capacity to behave well in their various fields, and that laws are more of a last resort than an immediate necessity. 

"This may be a weakness in some areas, but in others it is specifically a strength. Kenshin is motivated by kindness and trust, and a king that loves and trusts his people is a good king who will do what is best for them." 

There was some uncertain murmuring, and Sano, though not really wanting to speak, felt he had to jump in. "The point is, Kenshin's a good man. He might not be the best king ever, but, hell, which of us would be? He was trying his best, and he knew what was right and what was wrong, and he had good people around him to help out." Of course much of this was drawn from what Hajime had said about his deposed superior rather than any personal experience on Sano's part, but he thought it worth offering nonetheless. 

There followed a discussion of various impressions of and experiences with Kenshin during his time as king and even before. It was rather incoherent -- no surprise, given the number of people in the room -- but seemed to bear out the general point. Then Katsu waved for silence, and moved on to the details Sano had been less looking forward to: Kenshin's level of religious devotion. Though at least this was a fairly solid topic in favor of the former king, since that devotion was evidently significant and generally acknowledged. 

It _did_ start another complicated discussion, however, this one much closer to an argument than previously, when somebody wondered whether Katsu wasn't a heretic just as Sano was and trying to score cheap points by referencing a religion he didn't actually subscribe to. Then they had to debate the question of whether and to what extent a heretic could possibly support a religious king, discussing the hypothetical motivations of such a heretic as if Sano weren't standing right there in front of them and capable of answering any questions they might have. Eventually Katsu had to oil the waters by bringing up the rather loathsome point that Kenshin had always allowed a certain amount of freedom in religious observance, no doubt trusting in the goodness of the human heart to bring all heretics back eventually to where they needed to be, and that therefore even so devout a man would have no qualms being assisted by a nonbeliever in the matter of regaining his throne. 

"And I hear the new guys are trying to make laws about that," Sano said. Though still nervous, he too had relaxed a trifle as the meeting had really gotten going, and he spoke now more or less with ease. "They may end up wanting to kill people like me, but it won't just be heretics that kind of bullshit hurts. I don't know exactly what they're planning, but do you really want somebody up at the palace telling you how to worship? What you are and aren't allowed to do, how often you have to go to services, that kind of thing?" 

Katsu used the discontented muttering that filled the room in response to this as a means of transitioning to the second point, 'what we don't like about the new regime.' "And that isn't the only suggested change to national policy we've heard about. As you can see, Soujirou wants to tighten things up -- more regulations, more _restrictive_ regulations, perhaps a complete overhaul to our legal system. This may or may not be a good thing in general or in specific, but what's evident is that he _isn't_ coming from that place of kindness and trust that Kenshin always was. We may have been longing for a more efficient bureaucracy, but we can't count on Soujirou to have the people's best interest in mind." 

They wasted some time then on incredibly and unnecessarily detailed tangents regarding legal minutiae -- both laws in existence the company wasn't fond of, and laws hypothetical the company would like to see in place. Eventually Sano felt the need to break in again, once more with ideas he'd originally gotten from Hajime. "And even if he does make a couple of good changes, we can't forget he was willing to throw Kenshin into prison somewhere and just take over, going against all the laws and traditions _I_ can think of. That makes him a criminal, and a criminal's always going to commit another crime sooner or later. Do we really want someone like that ruling the country?" 

This, of course, led to a divergent debate that was half about criminals and whether they should be welcomed into various social roles (and whether, as Kenshin seemed to believe, they deserved a second chance; and whether it wasn't hypocritical to excuse some flaws of character in the previous king while condemning the usurper for others), and half about Soujirou personally. Though the young prince _had_ made a charitable pilgrimage to the town of Enatio some months back, and apparently done a lot of good there, which everyone present remembered -- that and not a lot of the repressed details about his kidnapping as a child -- it seemed the general impression of Soujirou was neither particularly good nor particularly bad: he was just another rich noble. 

Eventually, though, Katsu and Sano did manage to move on to the third point on their list, 'what we fear may happen if things go on like this.' It was a vague subtopic, which might have actually been for the better in this case: more effectively than knowing exactly what was coming, shadowy concerns about too-restrictive laws and as-yet-unknown criminal behaviors on the part of the very ruler of the nation helped to make the point that things were likely to deteriorate rather than improve under Soujirou's rule. Few members of the group had anything concrete or particularly useful to add -- for all they tried to add it insistently and at great length -- except for one woman with a specific concern she didn't hesitate to lay before the company. 

She didn't give her name, probably in the interest of safety, but Sano thought he would remember her face: a round, friendly visage that looked all innocent pleasantness except when, every once in a while, it took on a shrewd, calculating expression that was a sudden window into the canniness and determination underneath. She was, she told them, an officer of the Etoronai merchant's guild here in Elotica on a (now very extended) business trip aimed at organizing a branch of the guild here in the capital. Not only was all the negotiation progress she'd made at the palace now lost, necessitating she start entirely over once things had calmed down, she couldn't be sure how receptive the new regime would be to the terms she and her associates back home had so carefully drawn up to appeal especially to Kenshin. If the previous status quo could possibly be restored, things would be a lot easier for her. And this wasn't merely a complaint aired with no action taken: she had, she assured them, a decent amount of influence among merchants across the kingdom, including here in the city, and would gladly bring to bear that influence as needed in this conflict. Sano and Katsu were surprised and pleased. 

The penultimate list item, 'the need to gather weapons and be ready for a fight,' was perhaps the most difficult to insinuate into the minds of those that had committed to nothing by being here. In fact, it was this point in particular that demonstrated to Sano exactly how lukewarm the general reception here was. Yes, a lot of discussion had gone on during the last two hours, but as it turned out, most of it had been exactly like all the talk leading nowhere he'd observed in the inn common rooms he'd been frequenting during his trips into the city all along. This was extremely discouraging. 

He'd determined gradually during the course of the meeting that maybe nine of those present were individuals he and Katsu had spoken to and specifically invited, with the other thirteen being guests brought by the initial set. Since they'd done most of their recruiting here in the red district, it seemed likely that perhaps half as many people would show up to each of the other meetings. And if that estimate was correct, they would end up talking to around sixty people total. How many would actually commit to the cause? Half of that? A third of that? It seemed this grand resistance was likely to consist of no more than twenty or thirty people. Whatever they eventually decided to do had better not be anything on a particularly large scale. 

They didn't mention the other four meetings just like this (not _just_ like this, Sano fervently hoped) planned for the immediate future, but anyone with an ounce of sense must have anticipated them. What they _did_ announce was a larger assemblage to be held two weeks from now on or around Yumifyo 50 -- exact time and place to be determined, and that information to be disseminated to everyone currently present at a later date -- whereat more solid plans for disrupting Soujirou's rule would be discussed. Though no one protested the idea, neither did anyone seem particularly enthusiastic about it... until they learned that royal knight Hajime would be present at that time. 

It was a risk making this promise at all, since Sano hadn't had a chance to talk to the knight just yet, but it seemed Katsu had been right: though Sano obviously intrigued this crowd, Hajime was a source of significantly greater interest and possibly inspiration. Voices sounded more enthusiastic and assenting, comments about upcoming events more engaged and proactive, and there were even some definite promises of attendance regarding that bigger meeting, once the royal knight's name had been brought up. And it wasn't as if Sano didn't agree; he too was inspired and proactive in response to his involvement with Hajime... and in fact might have felt, unexpectedly, a little jealous at everyone else's show of interest in the man that had been his companion (sometimes exclusively) ever since he started this venture. But the point was that they _were_ engaged; that was all that really mattered 

Eventually the whole thing broke up, without ever having been raided or otherwise threatened in any way. The group dispersed gradually in small portions out various entrances, as subtly as it was capable of doing, leaving the exhausted Katsu and Sano behind in a room that now felt overly large and seemed to echo with the many tones and schemes that had previously filled it. They'd survived the process. They'd taken their first real step toward forming a serious resistance, however small it might turn out to be. 

And now they had to spend the rest of the week repeating the performance four times over.


	35. Chapter 26 - The Visitant

The sky was a milky blue that promised later cloud cover and rain, and Sano's steps were light beneath it. Not Chou's stupid sword talk nor the memory of four meetings essentially the same as the first (if less heavily attended), not his concerns about Katsu or his very different concerns about Korucun nor his underlying uncertainty and agitation about the situation as a whole with Soujirou's festival looming and probably only a very small group of people to resist it -- none of these could dampen Sano's mood as he made his way out of the troublesome capital and back into Enca to rejoin Hajime. 

Despite the success thus far of the borrowed outfit at preventing people from suspecting him of anything but phenomenally poor taste, he was glad it was accompanied by a hood, be that article ever so translucent to match the shiiya, especially on the more sparsely trafficked path -- where he certainly stood out -- from one of the non-checkpoint Elotica entrances around to the smaller town. His biggest challenge was to refrain from walking as if fully aware of his absurdity of attire in addition to his wanted status and drawing even more eyes than he was already destined to. 

In fact that was not true. It was perfectly simple to walk as if he felt exactly the way he did: happier than he'd been in a week and eager to get back to the inn. But he didn't think _that_ walk was likely to do him any disservice; it fit with his bright colors. 

It hardly seemed a matter of question, today, whether or not to stop in the market for some breakfast, and Sano found himself traversing the busiest street looking for the freshest stack of fruit almost without even thinking about it. He occasioned some smiles as he made his cheerful purchase, then had to work hard to restrain himself from juggling the shining apples as he moved on through the crowd. The ridiculously delicious scent emanating from a baker's shop tempted him soon afterward, but, preferring to avoid the notice of the red devoted currently examining the steaming wares held by an employee on a large tray just outside the building, he didn't stop even to look. 

"--so much more shopping to do all of a sudden," the devoted was remarking in a wry tone. 

"Yes, I heard about your last-minute guests at the shrine," the baker sympathized. "What a hassle for you." 

"Well, you can't say no to the white, but those four men he brought with him are likely to eat a year's donations in a day -- or at least two of them are." 

Interested, Sano had slowed to listen, but, feeling conspicuous, now moved on before he could catch the rest of the red's complaint. He hadn't heard anything in Elotica about Misao's new white devoted being in Enca; it must indeed be a last-minute visit! Scant sympathy as he felt for any devoted, he couldn't really blame the guy: he too might want to get out of a place where people of the rank he'd just assumed had recently been attacked and the one closest to him murdered. He did wonder, though, which lower-ranking follower of Misao that left to sit on the Devoted Council. Had Soujirou and his people had anything to do with this? If so, what did they gain from it? Sano knew nothing about the Misao golds, nor which of them had been made the new fourth-wash, and therefore had no guesses. He would have to talk to Hajime about it. That and any number of other things. 

But he didn't need the unoccupied inn chamber with its beds stripped of linens to tell him Hajime was gone; the cracked door that swung open without requiring a key in its broken lock alerted him even before he burst into the room and looked frantically around. And it took no more than an instant for his heartbeat to accelerate to a gallop. Blood roaring in his ears and a coldness in the pit of his stomach, he tore down the hall and the steps -- the main staircase this time -- straight for the innkeeper's office. The door slammed violently back against the wall as he rushed in bellowing somewhat incoherently, "Where is he? What happened??" 

Immediately on her feet, visage dark, the innkeeper responded to his presence with every bit as much intensity as Sano himself could command: "You get out of my inn! I don't ever want to see you around here again!" 

Fists clenched, Sano advanced on her. " _Where is he?_ " 

"Before dawn, four men came and--" 

"Bullshit!" He hardly knew what he shouted into her face, and only a barely conscious awareness that she was no warrior kept him from taking hold of her shiiya and shaking her. "As if just four men could ever--" 

"For your information, you trash," she yelled right back at him, "they dragged my wife up there and threatened to kill her if he didn't go with them! That's what I get for looking the other way and renting rooms to suspicious people! I want you out of here _now_ , and don't you or any of your criminal friends come back here looking for service, 'cause I'll send for the guards if I ever see your lousy faces again!" 

Horrified, Sano took a step back and stared at the woman. There was no reason to think she might be lying, and her emotionality seemed perfectly justified under the circumstances. In fact it was pretty impressive for her to be standing up, without a weapon in sight, to a raging Sano whom she believed to be a criminal. But fury still sounded in his voice as he demanded, "Who were they? Where did they take him?" 

"I don't know and I don't care." She pointed vehemently. "Get out!" 

Sano was surprised to find the door the woman indicated already under his fingertips, as if, anticipating her lack of useful information, he'd already moved without realizing it. He paused, though, and took a deep breath. "Is your wife all right?" 

The innkeeper too calmed just a trifle, perhaps realizing he was sincere in his inquiry. "She's fine. Your friend surrendered as soon as they threatened her." 

"Of course he did," Sano muttered, and left the inn. 

Still irate and aghast and now dizzy as well, as if he'd taken a blow to the head, he staggered out into the street, wondering what the hell to do next. The thought that he had to find Hajime reiterated itself so continually that it got tripped up by its own repetition and didn't allow any subsequent reflections as to the _how_ of the matter. He must, he must, he _must_... but he couldn't get any farther than that. It would help if his heart would beat properly and the world's spinning would diminish. 

Between buildings and around corners at random he stumbled, probably drawing all the attention he'd managed to avoid earlier by crashing into people he didn't see and whose indignant remonstrances he barely even heard, and with an agonizing slowness recovered his presence of mind. Yes, he had to find Hajime. And this wasn't helping him do so. He looked around sluggishly -- he would have expected his movements to be so much quicker, what with all this frantic energy pounding through his veins -- and began to take stock of both his surroundings and what he knew of the situation. 

Someone had known where to find Hajime. Just as the assassin had been well enough informed to locate a rebel spy in the purple district of Elotica, so these four men had managed eventually to pinpoint the location of the deposed king's chief knight. And they'd known how difficult it might be to capture him; they'd taken the precaution of securing a hostage before approaching, and even then had felt it expedient to break open the door to his room and give him as little time as possible to respond. They'd known their business. But where would they have taken him from there? Surely four men with a fifth held captive among them, even before dawn, must have turned some heads throughout town... 

Four men... 

_"I heard about your last-minute guests at the shrine..."_

From the ground he'd been staring at intently, Sano's gaze rose and turned to where, mostly obscured by buildings from this vantage point, Enca's aged shrine of Misao yet rose tall and orange in the distance. Was that the real reason the newly made fourth-wash had left the capital -- to apprehend a fugitive on Soujirou's behalf? Was Hajime over there even now, bound and gagged, awaiting transport to his doom inside the city? 

It was the only idea Sano had at the moment, so he followed the urging of his racing blood and headed in that direction. 

The shrine had originally been a monastery, until some religious leader or other -- probably Rionura the Pious; everything was Rionura the Pious -- had discouraged asceticism throughout the kingdom. This pointless trivia would surely never have entered Sano's head at such a time, irritating him that he knew it at all, if it hadn't been the explanation for the high walls, definitely unclimbable, that surrounded the place. Sano spent a very agitated half hour circling the shrine and discovering only a few entrances, none of which he could get through unobserved. It was like the Elotica checkpoint problem all over again -- but here were no unattended wagons to help him on his way. He really had only one option. 

Little as he fancied the lack of privacy on any of these streets around the orange walls, he couldn't bring himself to stray far from the shrine, and had nowhere better to go in any case. So he chose a spot that struck the best balance he could manage at such short notice between 'least frequented street' and 'closeness to a shrine entrance,' knelt down in a dirty corner after ensuring no windows immediately overlooked him, and opened his backpack. It would be disastrous if anyone saw this, yet his movements were far more hasty than careful as he dug through his collection of devoted shiiyao looking for the one with Misao's rabbit symbol on the chest. 

He had no idea what he would say. He had already posed as a devoted on numerous occasions, but that had been wandering the religious districts like a gormless newcomer. Could he imitate the speech and bearing of someone with a specific purpose that knew exactly what he was doing? And what purpose, indeed, could he claim? What would get him inside so he could search the shrine unaccompanied? Could he pretend to have a message for the white devoted that must be delivered in person and in private? But then if the fourth-wash turned out not to be involved, what could Sano say that would allow him to remain in the shrine unhindered? He tried to come up with a coherent plan as he finally located and drew out his Misao shiiya, but he still couldn't think entirely clearly. 

And that was when the entire world abruptly turned upside-down. Or, rather, _Sano_ turned upside-down, or _was_ turned upside-down out of nowhere by the application of skilled hands whose owner's approach he hadn't heard or suspected. Blows landed, torque was made use of, Sano was suddenly much closer to prone than he had been half a moment before, pain had arisen, and a harsh voice was speaking somewhere above him: 

"Give me a good reason not to kill you." 

Not precisely flat on his back but close enough, head spinning even more severely than it had been for the last hour, Sano struggled against the urge to struggle against the sharp metallic object that now lay threateningly on his neck. A knee, bearing most of the weight of a decent-sized woman, pressed painfully into his stomach; he could probably have thrown her off if not for the very inconvenient position of the blade she held, with which she could cut his throat in less time than it would take him to tense his muscles for the effort. 

This didn't mean he felt any need to remain silent, though. 

"What the fuck? Who are you? Where do you get off jumping on random people without warning? Where did you even come from?" 

"Give me a good reason not to kill you," the woman repeated. Her face was set in a hard, unforgiving frown as she stared down unrelentingly from her advantageous position above him. 

"Why don't _you_ fucking give _me_ a good reason _to_ kill me!" Sano demanded. 

Immediately she complied. "Because you're obviously planning to sneak into a shrine dressed as a devoted." 

While the woman did have a point, "Since when is that a capital offense?" wondered Sano. "Who the fuck are you, anyway?" 

The hard metal on his neck pushed down more bitingly; blood was sure to run soon if she didn't let up. "You've got five seconds to explain yourself." 

Irritated as he was with this situation, Sano couldn't really argue with that weapon. "Fine, all right, fine," he said, trying to decide quickly how much he could safely tell and still placate the stranger. "Misao's white devoted's in here after the old one got assassinated, and I think the new guy's taken my friend prisoner. I can't just walk up to the door and ask if they have him; sneaking in's my only option!" 

For a few moments after this account (fairly neat and concise, he thought), there was pensive silence above him. Finally the uncomfortable knee was removed from his stomach, though the hard blade against his flesh did not retreat. "Get up," the woman ordered. "Slowly." As if there was any other way he would move with her threatening to cut his throat! Painstakingly, with the woman's weapon never much farther from his neck than it had been all along, Sano sat up and then climbed awkwardly to his feet. As he did so, the woman said in a businesslike tone, "We'll go in there together and see if any of your story is true." 

" _Any_ of it?" Sano wondered. "You've gotta know Misao's white was assassinated! Haven't you heard what's going on in Elotica?" 

"I'm not the one whose actions need to be explained here." 

"Not from where I'm standing," Sano replied, somewhat surly. He was trying to calculate whether it would be possible for him to spring backward and draw his own sword without her detecting his intention and severely injuring him. If whatever she had at his neck was a keonblade, she could easily extend the energy blade and kill him outright before he was halfway through his jump; better not try it. 

The woman tilted her head in what seemed to be a specific gesture (though one Sano did not at first understand), and commanded, "Take his sword-belt." 

"What?" Sano hadn't realized the woman had anyone else with her; it was a good thing he'd decided against attempting to break free. But he didn't much like the thought of being thus disarmed. "You can't--" 

"You're not in any position to argue," she interrupted him. 

"Says you." 

She was right, though. "I could just kill you without testing your absurd story, if that's what you want." 

"Fine." He felt hands lifting the hem of the blue and orange shiiya he never had managed to switch out and unfastening the belt on which he wore his keonblade; looking carefully toward the movements, he was surprised to find them being performed by a boy of perhaps twelve. 

"You'll get it back when I feel it's appropriate," the woman said as the boy finished his task; then both of them took a step away from Sano, and he was able to look them over a bit better. 

The woman had the type of face that was usually called 'handsome' rather than 'beautiful,' with hard eyes generally dark despite their light brown color and a disapproving set to her lips. The similarity to hers in the boy's appearance, coupled with what Sano guessed to be around a twenty-year age difference, made him assume they were mother and son. The boy had slung Sano's belt over his shoulder in a movement indicating he was not entirely unfamiliar with such accouterments, and the woman was returning to its sheath the long knife -- not, in fact, a keonblade -- with which she'd been threatening Sano. 

The most eye-catching thing about either of them was the woman's shiiya. Off-white like that of a fourth-wash devoted, it had the same flower-cut hem, and even a teardrop-shaped device on the chest. But this device, unlike that worn by devoted, was not white: it had a blue outer band, and, instead of an image in its center to indicate which of the divine ladies she served, its inner portion held five horizontal sections, each a different color. 

Blue, Sano recalled, mostly from statements made by his father so many years ago, represented the unity of the divine and eternity, which was why the sky was blue or some such nonsense. The other colors in the teardrop, he was unsurprised to note, were the green of Yumi, the yellow of Megumi, the orange of Misao, the red of Kaoru, and the purple of Tomoe. Who _was_ this woman?? And how in the world had someone that had previously worn an _empty_ device on _his_ shiiya to signify his disbelief in _any_ of the divine ladies happened across someone that apparently served _all_ of them? 

She didn't comment on the continual, startled attention he gave her chest. What she said was, "Now come with me, and don't say a word; you can bring your things with you." 

"Megumi," Sano swore (perhaps prompted just a little by his hypothesis about what this woman was), "you're worse than--" 

She cut him off, with no sign that his irreverence specifically had bothered her. "What did I just say?" 

He looked around: at the woman, at the boy, at his fallen backpack, at the shrine's entrance down the street. He could probably make a break for it right now and escape, but that would involve leaving everything he possessed behind. He might be able to dash for his sword and get at it before either of them could react, but not only did he dislike the idea of possibly hurting a kid, he wasn't entirely confident in his ability to meet this woman even in a fair fight even just against a dagger. She had an air about her of absolutely infallible competence. 

And beyond all this, there was the question of Hajime. The woman had told him not to say anything, which he tentatively thought meant she didn't intend to march over there and announce to the shrine attendants he'd been planning on conning his way inside. She might have been taking his story more seriously than he'd thought, and did actually plan to find out whether it was true. In any case, if he ran away now, he might discard his only chance at discovering whether Hajime really was a prisoner in there, and he couldn't stand that idea. It seemed he had no choice but to go with her. 

As he turned, still somewhat surly, toward his backpack to gather up his spilled things, he thought he saw a corner of the woman's mouth twitch upward as if he was behaving exactly as she'd thought he would, and he added on to everything else he'd been wondering, _How do I keep finding these condescending jerks?_

Awkward as he felt moving in the wake of this unknown intimidating woman, beside the little boy that looked so much like her and held Sano's only weapon, not knowing whether he would be betrayed and possibly taken (more) into custody at any time, Sano had to admit he was glad the stranger and not he did the talking when they reached the entrance. An elderly red devoted seated in the shadow of the open gate seemed to function more as a receiver of guests than a warder-off of intruders, but Sano would still have been forced to come up with a story. As it was, the woman walked up to the old man as if she owned the place and said, "I am the Visitant, here to inspect this shrine on my way to Elotica." 

The man rose, touched his forehead courteously, and stared at the stranger's chest exactly as Sano had -- though evidently with different emotions involved. "We are honored to have you here, mistress." There was a touch of wonder to his tone. 

More polite than Sano had expected, the woman returned the red's salute. "Who is currently presiding here?" 

"You've arrived at just the right time." The red seemed delighted to be able to relay this information. "The new white devoted has retreated here from the city to meditate on his new position." 

"I've been carrying out an inspection tour in the coastal towns," the so-called Visitant replied. "I had not heard a new white devoted of Misao had been instated." 

The red's face clouded, and he hesitated a moment before speaking again. "Then it's probably best you hear about it from him." 

The woman nodded. Her gaze didn't even twitch in Sano's direction, but surely she must see now that at least part of his report had been accurate. "I will do so." 

"I believe he's in the sanctum." 

"Thank you." 

Though older and smaller, this shrine still very much resembled the temples of the divine ladies in the five corners of Elotica, so Sano was unsurprised at the direction in which the Visitant led them: past a twelve-sided dais bearing a statue of Misao, who Sano had always thought looked more impish than stately in many of her portrayals, under a mess of crisscrossing ropes from which hung a variety of homemade artwork dedicated as offerings, through the gap in the great five-sided building into a smaller courtyard featuring another, more petite statue of Misao, and across this toward a door into the shrine itself. 

And as they walked, the very instant they were out of earshot of the devoted at the gate and another that had been present in the outer yard, Sano wondered, "Who _are_ you? What's a Visitant?" 

The woman barely turned her head to admonish him, "I told you to keep quiet." 

Scowling, Sano turned to the boy at his side and whispered, "Seriously, what's a Visitant?" 

Skeptically -- perhaps even a little scornfully -- the kid whispered back, "What are you, a heretic or something?" 

"For your information--" But Sano cut off his growling retort at a harsh sound from the woman; they were entering the building. It was time to keep his eyes open for any signs of Hajime.


	36. Chapter 27 - At the Sanctum Doors

For all his posing and playacting lately, Sano had never actually been inside one of these big religious institutes, and couldn't help looking around with some curiosity now. The murals painted directly onto the stone bricks of the walls in the room they entered reminded him of those he'd seen in Hajime's memory of a certain palace chamber, though these were far older and looked as if they could do with some restoration. So too did the piece in the middle -- yet another statue of Misao, this one in a much more antiquated style -- though the cushions arranged around it, presumably for prayer and meditation, looked recent and functional enough. That was all he had a chance to observe, for the Visitant unhesitatingly led them through an archway into a claustrophobic hall significantly dimmer than the previous space had been. Though weavings of bright colors hung so close together that barely an inch of stone showed between them, still there was a draft and a consequent feeling of chill and darkness. The Visitant seemed to know exactly where she was going, though, so Sano saw this and two other, similar connected hallways only briefly. 

The wider corridor they eventually emerged into was longer and taller, but that just made it feel even draftier. Evidently they were nearing their destination as they walked its length, for the Visitant slowed as they approached a pair of large doors, carved around the edges and painted in their centers with further images of the lady of quick thinking and deception, flanked by a pair of second-wash. Whatever lay beyond these was probably the far back of the shrine, if Sano had his bearings right; it must be the sanctum. 

Before either of the men could hail her, the woman asked, "Is the white devoted inside?" 

The two door-guards studied the Visitant's shiiya without visible reaction, and in turn Sano, at least, was studying them. He remembered the comments of the red he'd overheard in the market -- _"Those four men he brought with him are likely to eat a year’s donations in a day -- or at least two of them are"_ \-- and believed he'd found the subjects of that statement. The one on the left was hugely fat, which almost drew attention entirely away from how tall he was; he was just really big in general. The design of a shiiya as an outer garment intended to be worn over a smaller, more form-fitting shirt accommodated it to a number of body shapes... but this guy must have his specially made. 

The man to the right of the doors was shorter and took up less space overall, but was no less imposing: the broadness of his chest and thickness of his arms where they showed outside his orange hanging sleeves seemed to imply he did little in his life besides exercises tailored to the development of this extremely visible style of musculature. He reminded Sano of Seijuurou; though the keonmaster was wider in the shoulders and a little taller, and therefore perhaps just slightly bigger in general, this man _bulged_ more and was as a consequence more incredible and conspicuous. And the number of scars crisscrossing his visible skin, including his face, spoke of a greater number of deep wounds received over the course of his life than Seijuurou had ever taken. Seijuurou might appreciate the guy's surprisingly luxurious unbound hair, though, and its waviness that was atypical in this region. Seijuurou had never been able to get his hair to wave. 

In any case, the two men side by side like this did indeed look as if they could eat a significant amount of donated food in a single day, and formed a formidable barrier to entrance into the presumed sanctum. And just the fact that there _were_ such intimidating guards outside these doors said something about what might wait inside. 

"He is," the man on the right answered the Visitant's question at last. "But he's not to be disturbed. He's meditating and praying trying to heal a man who was brought in with some unknown disease." 

The Visitant's brows rose in a skeptical gesture worthy of Hajime. "A _Misao_ devoted doing healing work?" 

"There's no time to send for someone from Megumi; the man may die." 

Sano shifted inadvertently. It might be a lie in its entirety, but he couldn't possibly be pleased at hearing that a man inside with the white devoted might die. The muscular second-wash certainly seemed untroubled by the prospect, however. 

The Visitant's demeanor had stiffened somewhat, and Sano guessed she was starting to believe what he'd told her -- or at the very least that something weird was going on here. She still sounded relatively polite, though, if as authoritative as ever, when she said, "Perhaps I can be of assistance. I am the Visitant." 

"Thought that's what that device meant." The fat man sounded childishly pleased, much as that old devoted at the gate had been at the opportunity to meet this Visitant person, and more than a little stupid. Sano wondered how he'd made it to this rank. 

The muscular man threw his companion a brief look of patient, comradely disdain, and told the woman, "The fourth-wash ordered that nobody should disturb him." 

"And _I_ ," replied the Visitant almost pleasantly, "am ordering you to stand aside and let me pass." 

The muscular man shook his head. "I'm afraid his orders came first, mistress." 

"Specific loyalty to individual superiors rather than the church." The Visitant said this as if making a note for later. Then, examining each of the door-guards thoughtfully in turn, she commented, "I don't believe what you've told me. I think your white devoted has some other reason for wanting visitors kept out of the sanctum at this time. As the royally appointed inspector of church affairs it is my duty to determine what that reason is. Now either step aside or give me a good explanation." 

Inspector of church affairs? Sano wondered when _that_ had happened. There certainly hadn't been such a person back when he'd lived with his devoted father, yet the folks at this shrine seemed tolerably familiar with the position. Tolerably respectful of it, too... stopping just short of actually doing what the Visitant commanded. 

"I'm sorry, mistress," said the muscular man with a shake of his head, "I can't let you inside, and I can't tell you anything more than what I've already told you." 

"You realize you're only giving me greater reason to insist on being let in," the Visitant said quietly, and now there was a touch of threat to her tone. 

The muscular man nodded. "We all do our duty as we see it." And as he made this statement he made also a subtle shift to his stance -- and the atmosphere in the drafty corridor had suddenly changed. 

Sano, who by now doubted very little that Hajime was beyond these doors and whose mood had become more and more tense as the seemingly pointless conversation progressed, now felt his fists clenching and his body stiffening in response to the combative aura surrounding the two men that stood between him and his goal. 

"Eiji, stand back." The Visitant's tone was cool and calm, but Sano thought she too was ready for a fight. If so, he couldn't help reflecting, she might have had the boy return his weapon to him rather than merely 'standing back,' but at least the kid would be out of harm's way. 

No further signal or statement was given to turn the verbal conflict into a physical one; as the muscular man had implied, they must carry out their conflicting duties, and there seemed little point in further debate. And it was at that same man in that same wordless state that Sano now threw himself, he having been to the Visitant's right all this time and therefore closer to this particular enemy. How she dealt with the fat man on the left was not Sano's concern as long as that battle did not encroach upon this one. 

Unfortunately, under the current circumstances, there was no way to take his opponent off guard. Sano knew this as he advanced, and certainly anticipated a challenging conflict he would not be able to end with the first strike, but he didn't expect the response he got: the man caught in his left palm the punch aimed at him, despite its having the entirety of Sano's weight behind it, slapped his right hand against Sano's forearm, and used the momentum of Sano's charge to swing the smaller man's body continually forward and around into the wall beside the door. If the building were newer, its interior might be plastered as had become the trend throughout the kingdom; as it was, the tapestry that was the only thing between Sano and the structure with which he now became intimate did little to cushion the blow. 

Brain rattled and wind knocked out of him, Sano slumped to the floor; pain ran up and down his back, lightning seem to flicker through his skull, and for a moment he couldn't even see what else might be going on around him. And all he could think of was that, though it came as no surprise to find someone so extravagantly bulky such a master of brute force, he couldn't allow himself to be beaten like this -- not when Hajime, beyond these doors, might die. Therefore, earlier than was probably wise, he dragged himself up and struggled back to his feet. 

Though his spinning head attempted to prevent him from focusing on the corridor before him, Sano noted that the muscular man had already begun to turn away, as if confident having thrown him into the wall would be enough -- as, under many circumstances, it would in fact have been. Now the orange-clad devoted paused in his shifting of attention toward the other skirmish, and watched with some surprise as Sano staggered up. "Visitant's got herself a pretty good bodyguard," he muttered, sounding faintly impressed, as he drew near again with fists clenched. 

Sano's hands too, though trembling slightly, reformed the only weapons he could count on right now. And as the big man approached, Sano's returning coherence informed him he must at all costs avoid allowing this enemy to take hold of him again; he couldn't afford to be slammed into another wall. He also wanted to correct the man's mistake, so he said, "I don't work for her. I'm here for the guy you've got inside." 

The muscular man paused in his advance and studied Sano for a moment. "You're that heretic spy, aren't you?" One side of his big mouth twisted up into a half grin, distorting his scarred features bizarrely. "Well, let's see what you've got." 

They closed again, bodies dancing and fists flying. Sano realized almost immediately that nothing short of a hard knock to the head would be enough to deal with this monster; contact with any other point on his body felt like punching a sack full of rocks, and did about as much good. He was reminded again of Seijuurou, a sparring partner against whom he'd had no qualms throwing the entirety of his power since there had never been any realistic concerns for the master's safety. Sano didn't think this guy could possibly be _that_ strong, but the conflict was not without its difficulties nonetheless. 

"My fourth-wash will be pleased to present you to the king," the man said as he peppered Sano with painful blows to the chest and face. 

"Why your fourth-wash, and not you?" Sano gasped as he attempted to return the hits, aiming for the head every time, and was continually thwarted by the man's meaty palms that never seemed to tire of catching his full-strength attacks. 

"I don't care about the king," the man answered simply. "I follow the white devoted of Misao." 

So the Visitant's assessment of 'specific loyalty to individual superiors rather than the church' had been accurate. Sano wondered how that would figure into her inspection; did she consider it a good or a bad thing? He had to admit _he_ respected it more than blind devotion to some invisible woman in the sky. "So we've each got someone in there who's really important to us," he said as his enemy again caught one of his punches and Sano quickly jerked his fist away to prevent the man from taking hold of his arm once more. And this gave him an idea. "Which of us you think's gonna fight harder for that?" 

The man appeared not so much angry as determined, as if taking Sano's question as a specific challenge, and threw another punch. This time Sano grabbed the flying fist in his own right hand. He couldn't mimic his opponent's opening technique by taking hold of him and flinging his entire body into the wall -- the guy was far too large and solid for that -- but he might be able to stop him catching his every blow; if he could get in just a _single_ good hit to the head... 

Since the big man also undoubtedly knew Sano couldn't hope to use the same method he had, he didn't withdraw the fist Sano had caught nearly as quickly as Sano had been doing with his own all along, and his eyes went wide with surprise when Sano clamped down hard on the big, solid knuckles and applied every bit of pressure his grip could command. No matter how strong someone was, after all, the hand had a limited amount of musculature, and must be a vulnerable point to someone with as strong a hold as Sano was capable of. He felt grinding and crunching inside his tight squeeze -- whether the breaking of bones or the painful realignment of tendons he didn't know -- before the man's hand was wrenched from his grasp. 

His enemy backed away a pace, letting out a grunt of shock and discomfort, holding up for inspection fingers that did not all point the directions they should; and Sano pressed his advantage, rushing in for the long-desired blow. The man clumsily attempted to block with his damaged hand, but perhaps pain rendered him incapable of holding as steady as before; Sano's attack brushed right past the beefy arm, and he felt the shudder of contact all the way down into his shoulder as he connected with the man's temple. The punch made satisfyingly more noise than any previously delivered to that massive form, and the man crumpled in response and hit the floor like the aforementioned sack of rocks. 

Sano almost fell immediately on top of him; aside from his earlier abrupt meeting with a stone wall, he'd taken a number of hits to places far more sensitive than the corresponding points on the body of his opponent. He was dizzy and aching, but he forced himself to remain upright; he had to see what was going on between the Visitant and the other door-guard. 

Though he'd abstractedly noticed something burning off to his right during the previous conflict, he started now at finding it the left shoulder of the woman's shiiya. Whence the fire had come he could not guess, since the fat man was at the moment empty-handed, but it seemed to be flickering more lustily by means of some type of oil that had been spilled or sprayed onto her. Even as he watched, she took a step backward and, shifting her long knife from her dominant hand into the unoccupied left, clapped the right down over her shoulder to squelch the flames with a wincing hiss. 

Though disarmed -- assuming he'd carried equipment in the first place -- and bearing three or four shallow bleeding cuts across his arms and chest, the fat man didn't seem ready to go down anytime soon. And indeed, without outright killing him (or at least wounding him to the point where he might die later, either of which could be considered overstepping a bit for an inspector of church business toward a devoted), what could the woman do to defeat him decisively? The behemoth probably weighed twice as much as Sano did, so the tricky throw and knee to the stomach she'd used on him outside the shrine wouldn't be very effective; and was she capable of delivering a blow to the man's fat head that would render him unconscious so as to end this battle? Sano thought it might be best, while he still had the strength, to help her out here. He _could_ just enter the sanctum on his own while the sole remaining guard was busy, but he probably wouldn't have gotten this far without the Visitant, and anyway it would be a shame to force her to kill this guy. 

The fat man didn't expect an attack from a third party, probably not having noticed his comrade had fallen, and barely had time for a stupid surprised expression on his enormous face when Sano came flying at him. And though the building didn't exactly shake when the giant frame hit the ground, the air kicked up by the motion did flutter the tapestries on the wall nearby. And then Sano sank to his knees, breathing hard, seeing stars, ready for a long moment to compose himself. 

The corridor around them was eerily silent now -- in fact it seemed a little odd no one had come to investigate the sounds of battle outside the sanctum doors, and Sano wondered whether the various devoted that would normally be hanging around here had been dismissed for the duration of whatever the white was up to -- and the boy's footsteps returning from wherever he'd taken shelter were startlingly loud all of a sudden. So was his query, "Do you need help?" 

"No, thank you." The Visitant was every bit as breathless as Sano, and evidently she too was taking a few moments to recuperate. "I don't think we have anything with us to treat burns anyway." 

"You're right," said the boy reluctantly, and his concern for his mother -- at least Sano still assumed she was his mother -- sounded clearly in his voice. 

Further, heavier footsteps came across the floor at last, and Sano raised his eyes to find the Visitant standing beside him. Looking her over, Sano saw a number of scorch marks on her clothing, and one stretching down her left arm that appeared particularly uncomfortable. The fat man must have fought with an interesting technique, but Sano had no room in his head to give that much consideration. With a deep breath, struggling for calm, he stood up. 

"'Heretic spy?'" The woman gave him another once-over such as he was giving her. 

Sano shook his head and turned. "I'm surprised you caught that in the middle of fighting and shit." 

"It's my job to catch religious deviation." She said it with a faint touch of humor to her tone that made it seem she was not so much accusing Sano of something as admitting she'd walked into a situation more complicated than she'd had any idea of at the outset. 

"Well, it's a long story," Sano said as he reached for one of the carved handles in front of him. "I don't think we have time for it right now." 

"Yes," the Visitant said darkly. "Let's see what they were so determined to keep hidden in there." 

And they walked through the sanctum doors into the middle of another battle.


	37. >27 Interlude

The lock had crumpled under heavy blows from Shikijou's iron knuckles, and now the ruined door swung inward to reveal a small atrium hung with the poorest examples of woven tapestries depicting the divine lady Misao that Shikijou had ever seen. They didn't even have a statue; this really was a wretched little shrine. 

Doubtless in response to the noise he'd made beating in the lock of the foolishly un-barred entrance, two figures appeared in the doorway that led further into the building (not that there was much further in to go, the place was so small). As Shikijou took in the details of their appearance -- red shiiya on one, indicating the lowest rank, and no shiiya on the other, indicating she'd probably been in bed or about to be -- a broad grin spread across his face, and he drew himself up to his full, impressive height. 

"They were right," he said smugly: "one old woman, one young man. Not much of a defense for all those supplies you just got in." 

Instead of cowering before his bulk as they should have done, the devoted glanced at each other -- she with a frown, he with a seemingly indifferent blankness. "It must've been the delivery men," the woman sighed -- and in fact it _had_ been the drivers of the recently arrived wagons that had tipped Shikijou off about the significant amount of food and other goods this understaffed shrine had recently had delivered. "Maybe we shouldn't have ordered so much all at once." 

"It will be fine," the young man replied in a tone far more even than reassuring or confident. 

"It _will_ be fine," Shikijou echoed cheerfully, "as long as you cooperate." He advanced a few more steps into the room, slamming his fists together so the iron he wore made a dull clinking sound. "Misao's the lady of thieves, right? I'm doing her work here. This'll practically be a religious experience for you guys!" 

And again instead of backing off the way they should have done, stepping aside to let him past or even showing him the way to their storeroom themselves, the two devoted... Well, actually, Shikijou wasn't entirely certain what they did. For the next instant, before he could take another step, blows every bit as iron-hard as the devices he wore on his own hands slammed into him at multiple points, and he was staggering back with only a confused glimpse of the young man that seemed to have crossed the room without even moving. He was knocked sideways, knocked _down_ , knocked silly before any of his own suddenly clumsy punches could strike outward far enough to hope to connect. And he found himself on his stomach on the floor, flailing, while a slender weight pressed down on him and deft hands yanked his arms back, seized his wrists, and tied them quickly with what must be a rope conjured out of nowhere. 

Though he kicked upward and otherwise struggled for a few moments, Shikijou gradually fell relatively still. The awareness of his defeat sank in slowly and confusedly, since it had taken less than fifteen seconds for the unexpectedly skillful young man to break his concentration with a series of well placed hits and then use his weight against him to bring him down. So it was in some bafflement Shikijou finally went quiescent, unable quite to believe what had just happened. 

And then a calm, somewhat dark voice spoke in his ear every bit as emotionlessly as it had made its previous comments to the old woman. "Misao is the lady of thieves, but not the lady of armed robbery. For you to walk in here carrying weapons and claim to be doing her work is blasphemy." 

"Misao devoted use weapons all the time!" Shikijou protested. "I've seen them all over the place!" 

"We do," the young man agreed. "She has nothing against the use of weapons." And to demonstrate this point, there came the sound of blade leaving sheath, and the next moment what felt like a short sword -- possibly a keonblade -- pressed threateningly to Shikijou's neck. "But she values stealth and cunning more than straightforward combat." 

Shikijou snorted, both at the sentiment and to express just how intimidated he wasn't by this barely adult lightweight on top of him, no matter how he might be armed. "Me and my guys go through a lot of food, you know. And straightforward combat's a much easier way to get it than trying to sneak around." 

To Shikijou's surprise, the young man didn't even sound particularly disapproving as he replied, "I have no doubt that's true." But a harder, less forgiving note crept into his tone as he added, "Only don't claim to have Misao's blessing in an endeavor she would never bless." 

Shikijou had still been making token struggles during this exchange, but now even these ceased in his surprise. "Does it really bother you more that I claimed this was a Misao thing than that I was trying to rob you in the first place?" 

From across the room the old woman put in gently, "Of course it does. We're Misao's servants. What did you expect from us?" 

And the young man remarked, still perfectly calm but now slightly more conversational than before, "If you had come in here while we slept and stolen our supplies without waking us, _then_ we would have believed you had Misao's blessing. You would have been welcome to anything you could take." 

It was a totally incredible statement, yet Shikijou found he couldn't disbelieve it. They truly would make no attempt at recovery or retaliation if he managed to get the stuff away from them in a manner approved by the divine lady they served. The idea affected him strangely, and he found his own tone low and husky as he asked, "You really believe in her, don't you?" 

A long, pregnant silence followed before the young man said, low and measured, "Don't you?" And there was, somehow, a subtle threat to that demand that intimidated Shikijou far more than the mere presence of an unexpected warrior on his back with a drawn blade could ever have done. 

And he was left to ponder in silence: _did_ he believe in Misao? In his life of banditry, of taking what he could get from wherever he found it and using it to carouse with his companions until it ran out and he was forced to look to the next venture that would feed them for the next however long, the divine ladies weren't something he routinely bent his mind toward. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of them, or the idea of their blessings when he needed them... it was mostly just that he didn't _care_. And now here was this boy with his deadly earnest voice and his ridiculous combative abilities sitting on top of Shikijou and urging him to think seriously about something he hadn't given this much attention since his distant childhood. 

Before he had a chance to answer -- indeed, before he had a chance to _decide_ \-- the young man was speaking again, this time clearly not to Shikijou, and in a tone even more low and serious than before: "Misao, lady of quickness and brightness, let this doubting man for just one moment feel the vigor and joy that you bring. Hear my prayer." 

"Hear my prayer," the old woman echoed at a murmur. 

And Shikijou _felt it_. 

There was a rush of energy so stimulating it would undoubtedly have lifted him immediately to his feet had he not been encumbered by another human body. And along with this came a bubbling feeling of pleasure and contentment that would surely have prompted gleeful laughter if it had lasted for more than the single moment the young man had specified. But for as brief as the sensations were, they were _real_ ; they were undeniable. 

"You do believe," said the quiet voice above. And as if he felt safe now leaving Shikijou to thrash about on the floor as he would, the red devoted got lightly to his feet, removing his weight from the bigger man and replacing his weapon audibly in its sheath that must be concealed beneath his shiiya. 

Shikijou didn't know what to say. Everything had changed, somehow, in the presence of this sedulous young man and the belief he both expressed for his own part and stimulated in another. 

"You came here tonight unaware there was a warrior at this shrine." Skilled hands were once again working the ties at Shikijou's wrists, this time loosening them. "I offer you this bargain: fight me knowing what I am, and if you defeat me, the supplies are yours." 

Now able to move freely, Shikijou got quickly to his feet and looked suspiciously at the two devoted. It appeared he'd been tied with the drawstring of one of the room's curtains; that was nearly as good as a rope conjured out of nowhere. The young man didn't seem to think he would need it again, though, for now he tossed it aside onto the floor. Shikijou observed the motion, as well as the young man's stance, from beneath lowered brows. "Thought you said Misao doesn't like straightforward combat much." 

"She _is_ fond of bargains, though." The old woman appeared amused, and not particularly worried about the outcome of the contest. Couldn't a guy get _any_ appreciation for his solid musculature? 

"And what happens if you beat me?" Shikijou wondered, even more suspicious than before. 

"You stay here," replied the young man simply. 

Shikijou blinked. "As a devoted?" 

The young man nodded. 

"And what about my guys?" 

"They're welcome to join us too." 

For a moment Shikijou simply stared. The offer seemed every bit as bizarre as this entire encounter had been, and sparked strange thoughts in his head: thoughts of what it would be like to serve alongside (or under) this somber youth so unlike what he considered typical of Misao's followers yet clearly so dedicated to her; thoughts of what he'd just felt while lying on the floor that had supposedly hailed from the divine patroness of such energy and joy but that he was almost more inclined to attribute to that same young man; thoughts of how his own faith, never a particularly intense flame, had been fanned so expertly and so unexpectedly here. Of course he considered his people back home, too, and how in the world they would react to the tale of this evening, no matter how it turned out... 

He slammed his iron knuckles together once more and, with a sharp downward motion, flung them clattering to the floor. He fought just as well bare-fisted in any case, and was sure these rabbits would interpret the gesture as exactly what it was -- a symbol of respect for a fellow warrior that had chided him for embarking on his errand to this place bearing weapons. He clenched both his hands and lifted his arms, falling into a combative stance. 

"Sounds like a good deal either way."


	38. Chapter 28 - Twitch

Overall the sanctum was smaller than Sano had expected -- certainly cramped for the fight taking place there now -- but admittedly he didn't know what type of religious activities the room was intended for under normal circumstances. It had an odd feeling to it -- if any feeling could be admitted other than those occasioned by the action in front of him -- with its two storeys' worth of height but conspicuous lack of breadth, its floor-to-ceiling orange hangings creating an almost claustrophobic effect despite the openness above. A full-length painting of Misao, making use of the vertical space to stand larger than life on a recessed wall behind the plain altar, looked out with that impish smile of hers again on the violence going on in her most sacred of chambers. 

Sano, the Visitant, and the boy Eiji had emerged onto a narrow balcony overlooking the sanctum's only slightly less narrow floorspace. Down there, a set of cushions that must originally have been arranged in a semi-circle before the altar -- there were perhaps five of them; more would not have fit -- had been kicked aside and trampled by the inconsiderate feet of the two combatants now ranging the limited area where they had rested. One of them had been so displaced as to fly past the altar into the alcove that held the painting of the divine lady, and now slumped forlornly at her unshod feet. Sano started forward to grip the railing of the little balcony and stare down breathlessly in a mixture of anxiety and relief that should have canceled itself out but somehow was all the stronger for being so contradictory. 

Hajime must have wrested one of the white devoted's own weapons away from him, for the slender keonblade he now fought with was identical to the one in the hand of the other man. He bore no visible wounds, and moved as if unhurt and unimpeded, though Sano could see the remains of at least one of the ropes that had held him still dangling from his right wrist. How he'd initially freed himself from those Sano had no idea. The white devoted of Misao, on the other hand, moved with an uncanny swiftness masquerading as languor that Sano, though he'd observed it only once before, would never forget. His eyes went even wider as unpleasant memories and a more intense worry arose within him. 

"That's him," he choked out. "That's the fucking assassin." 

Her grimness having faded into resignation and possibly even something like mild amusement -- in any case, a marvelous lack of concern -- the Visitant leaned on the railing beside him. "And _that's_ the man you were so desperate to rescue?" She gestured at Hajime, who was busy blocking a series of deceptively quick blows delivered by the stranger. 

Feeling his face go hot at her tone, Sano mumbled, "Yeah... he doesn't really look like he needs..." 

Her eyes rolled toward him condescendingly. "You don't know him very well, do you?" 

Sano wasn't sure how to respond to that, and didn't have a chance in any case. The combatants, obviously aware of the new presence in the room though they hadn't looked up, had slowed a trifle, and now Hajime spoke in a tone indicating he found this as good a moment as any to put an end to the proceedings: "This is pointless. Do you think I can't tell when my enemy's heart isn't in his attacks? You can't defeat me fighting like that." 

Though he said nothing, and his startlingly handsome face beneath eye-shading black bangs did not change, the white devoted appeared to falter slightly; it seemed his heart really _wasn't_ in this. Sano wondered what it was about this guy the muscular guard at the door was so excessively loyal to. Hajime, conversely, did not hesitate; he took advantage of the momentary wavering his words seemed to have caused to press forward with a few twisting blows that struck the weapon out of the devoted's hand. With a full-body advance, he backed his opponent up against the wall, crumpling the hanging behind him, and laid the unfamiliar keonblade against the devoted's neck. He had allowed the energy to recede; all it would take was flashing it out again by an inch or two and the man would die. 

The room went utterly still and silent: the three people on the balcony watching intently, Hajime staring searchingly into the devoted's face, and the devoted himself carefully motionless and unblinking in Hajime's grip. Finally the knight said, "You murdered your own superior and tried to kill all the other whites." 

The fourth-wash did not react. 

"And in attempting to kill my associate, you murdered an innocent Tomoe man in the street." 

Sano felt his gut clench at the words, but Misao's white did not react. 

"But you never wanted to kill anyone," Hajime went on speculatively. "You couldn't even bring yourself to fight me properly here today. We would have been much better matched if you had." 

Still no hint of a reaction from the stranger. 

"None of this was your idea, so whose was it? Whom are you taking orders from?" 

Not a shift of frame, not a fraction of muscular movement in that impassive face, gave any indication what the fourth-wash might be thinking. 

Sano could see Hajime's hand on the keonblade pressing just slightly harder. "Who put that little snake Soujirou up to his tricks at the palace?" 

If he hadn't previously been so consummately motionless, the twitch the devoted's body gave at this moment might not have been visible -- or at least not so eye-catchingly noticeable. As it was, Sano could stand it no longer; fearing what that twitch portended and feeling more than ever the need to be at Hajime's side with whatever assistance he could offer against this enemy, he vaulted over the balcony's railing, ignoring the narrow staircase that curved down to the wrong side of the room, and landed near the knight. One of his feet came to rest on one of the smashed cushions, causing him to stumble slightly, and that seemed to be all the diversion the fourth-wash required: he jerked to the side at great risk to himself, given the position of Hajime's blade, wrenching free of the knight's right hand that had grasped his arm, and ducked behind another of the orange hangings. From behind it came the noise of creaking hinges; then there was a brief draft that sent the cloth rippling even more than had the advent of a body behind it, the closing of a door, the muffled slamming of a bar on the other side, and quick, light receding footsteps that echoed slightly and faded swiftly from hearing. 

Wordlessly Hajime watched the fluttering tapestry settle, then began to turn toward Sano. The younger man braced himself for a reproof he couldn't deny he deserved for having provided the distraction their enemy needed in order to make his escape, but it did not come. For the knight's path of rotation brought his eyes first to rest on the Visitant who, with Eiji behind her, now descended from the balcony by more conventional means than Sano had used, and Hajime looked genuinely surprised to see her. Before he could say anything, however, she spoke: 

"You're not going after him?" 

Seemingly recovered from his moment of startlement, Hajime turned his attention to removing the last of his bonds from his wrist with his stolen keon weapon. "That's your job, not mine." He let the energy blade fade entirely before tucking the short sword beneath his belt; presumably he meant to keep it, as he'd undoubtedly been relieved of the long standard sword Seijuurou had provided him. "It seems as if I'd have to torture him to get anything more out of him anyway, and shrines aren't usually equipped for that." 

The Visitant chuckled as she drew nearer, and then, to Sano's utter astonishment, threw her arms unhesitatingly around Hajime for a close embrace. What was even more baffling was that _his_ arms immediately rose to clasp her in return. 

Sano stared at them, unable to blink and, inexplicably, unable to breathe -- at the unhesitating way they, _obviously_ well acquainted, greeted each other with a gesture Sano honestly hadn't ever expected to see from the royal knight. If he'd considered the matter (unlikely as he was to have done so), he wouldn't have expected it of this harsh woman either, little as he knew about her at this point. And surely a church inspector... and a committed heretic... 

Motion in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and it was with a curious blend of reluctance and a sense of reprieve his gaze left what he was watching to look at Eiji, who had stepped forward from the bottom of the stairs. He studied the kid's face as Eiji too observed this apparently affectionate reunion... the kid's _familiar_ face... that faint smile, that angle of brow, those dark smooth lashes... 

It was a shock so palpable that Sano's entire body twitched in very much the same manner the white devoted's had a minute before. For some reason he still couldn't breathe. 

"I thought you were in the border towns for the rest of the year." Whether or not Hajime had withdrawn from the hug, Sano didn't know. 

"I heard rumors about what's going on in Elotica," the Visitant replied, "and thought it would be best if I was there. I ran into your friend here getting ready to sneak into this place." 

Knowing the woman must be gesturing at him, knowing Hajime must finally turn fully in his direction, Sano almost reflexively broke away from the kid that so resembled both of the other adults in the room and looked the royal knight in the face at last. The moment of gold meeting brown seemed to drag out far longer than it actually lasted. It wasn't only that Sano was ridiculously relieved to see Hajime unhurt and free of captivity; it wasn't only that Sano was absurdly glad to see Hajime _at all_ ; it was as if something fundamental had altered in the way he looked at him, as if he was seeing him for the first time. 

_"You told me about your family,"_ he couldn't help accusing silently. _"Why didn't you tell me about this?"_ Not that Hajime was under any obligation, or would have had any need to mention these people if not specifically inclined to do so. Not that Sano had any reason to care. But somehow things had changed. He remembered his worries -- stupid and meaningless they seemed now -- that Hajime might discover Sano had possibly slept with a group of random strangers, and trying to reassure himself defiantly that he owed the knight neither restraint nor explanation in such matters. It wasn't heartening to find that went both ways. 

And all Hajime said, looking him up and down, was, "What in Kaoru's name are you wearing?" 

"Language, Hajime..." the Visitant reproved, demonstrating (as if that were needed) she knew his name without having to be told. 

Hajime's roll of eyes might have been promising, but the half smile that accompanied it made the gesture seem more fond than exasperated. He turned away from Sano as if their locked gaze hadn't meant a thing, and said, "How are you, Eiji?" -- demonstrating (as if that were needed) _he_ knew _his_ name without having to be told. 

Sano was glad no one was watching him now as Hajime and his... and Eiji had a brief moment of catching up. He wouldn't have liked them to see the way he trembled as if from some great exertion -- and not from the battle in front of the sanctum doors, either; it had started when Hajime had withdrawn his eyes. As he struggled to regain control, he fought against rising anger and despair. Of course it made sense for Hajime to comment on the stupid outfit he still wore; what else had he expected from him? An explanation? An apology? Even just a _"Thanks for trying to rescue me"_ would have been nice. But once again, Hajime didn't owe him anything, and Sano needed to conquer this before he made a fool of himself. 

Fortunately for his dignity, he _did_ have an excuse for the turmoil he was undoubtedly displaying in spite of his best efforts; and in fact the results of the aforementioned battle, completely forgotten as he'd anxiously followed Hajime's conflict with the white devoted, were practically screaming aloud now. His entire right side throbbed from where he'd hit the wall, and a pattern of spots like a constellation across his figure, including on his face, had commenced a deep, stinging ache as they remembered fists slamming into them. His lungs pulsated not so much with pain as with lingering aftershock from the long moments during which he'd had no breath after hard stone had knocked it out of him. No wonder he was so emotionally distressed! His _body_ was certainly in no position to contribute to personal strength and discipline. 

Hajime had asked Eiji a couple of questions Sano hadn't wanted to listen to, but now was looking around at the room -- most specifically at the hanging behind which the fourth-wash had disappeared -- with anticipatory impatience. "I'm surprised Aoshi isn't back yet with his minions." 

In a relatively impassive part of his brain that Sano was astonished still existed, he filed away the name 'Aoshi,' which he did remember having heard at some point in relation to the higher-wash of Misao. But that didn't mean he could speak yet, and it was the Visitant that replied to Hajime's statement: "We left two of them unconscious outside the doors." She waved to her left, and Hajime, following her hand, evidently had his eyes caught by Sano as they would have passed him upward to the little balcony and the room's traditional exit. His gaze moved from head to toe again, and, though he gave a little shake of head surely in continued baffled response to the blue and orange outfit, this time he also seemed to take in more details than merely that. And when he turned back toward the Visitant, he appeared to be assessing her injuries as well. 

"You're both all right, it seems." Then solely to the Visitant, in that smirking tone Sano thought he knew so intimately but that the woman presumably knew better, he added, "You must have been practicing with that little knife of yours." 

"I have the ladies' blessing on that little knife of mine," the Visitant replied. And though she spoke in a tone of piety, there was a touch of sarcasm to it as well; Sano realized with a sinking of heart that she had deliberately made the religious reference in order to annoy Hajime and pay him back for the tease about her weapon and combative abilities. She _did_ know him well. Then she added in a more reasonable tone, "Your friend here actually threw the last punch both times, though." 

Hajime gave Sano another meaningless glance and said briefly, "Well done, Sano." 

And in response to this commendation that would have meant the world to him just yesterday, Sano was tempted to reply, _"Too little, too late, your knightliness."_

Looking immediately away from him again, Hajime said, "I expected another fight, but if you cut his little team in half, it may take Aoshi longer than I thought to rally his forces. We _may_ be able to get out of here without encountering him again." His eyes flicked once more to the hanging that concealed the back door, then up at the main ones, pensive. Finally he said, "The shrine's eastern entrance is the closest to a street that will take us out of town; we need to get away from Enca as soon as possible." 

Finding his voice at last, Sano protested, "But that'll put pretty much the whole town between us and Elotica!" 

Hajime looked at him and away, and now Sano started to get the feeling he was _deliberately_ avoiding meeting his gaze for more than an instant. "We can't just go straight into the capital, idiot. It won't take long for Aoshi to get someone on our trail -- maybe even guards from the capital; he must have sent word hours ago, and they could be here any time. We have to shake any pursuit before we can even think about getting into Elotica." 

Surly, Sano had no response for this reasonable point. 

Apparently sensing his capitulation rather than reading it on the face he seemingly now refused to look at, Hajime nodded sharply. "We'll need to get out of this building quickly. They brought me in through the back ways and this door--" he gestured over his shoulder-- "which won't be available to us now. Tokio, do you remember the way you came in?" 

The Visitant nodded. "It shouldn't be too much trouble to retrace our steps, but I think the middle entrance of the shrine will be easiest to get out of from there. We may have to make our way through more streets than you were planning." 

Hajime's nod was identical to Tokio's. "Fine. But the east end of town is still closest. If we get separated..." He appeared frustrated, probably because he didn't know the environs of Enca well enough to suggest a rendezvous point in this eventuality. 

"We'll find each other." Tokio laid a hand briefly on Hajime's arm in another gesture Sano would not have expected to see him accept so readily. And again Hajime nodded, then moved past her toward the stairs. 

To a certain extent, despite the slew of negative and tempestuous emotions Sano had been struggling against in here, the room had come to feel a bit like what it actually was: a sanctuary from the world. They had no idea what they would find outside the doors -- their previous enemies awakened, fresh enemies appearing, or just an empty corridor -- and the very instant they set foot out there they would be on the run from as-yet-unknown powers. Whether that was better than skulking in here with the knight disinclined to look at him and a bizarre new set of sentiments Sano didn't want to face threatening every instant to burst out of him, he couldn't really be sure. It didn't matter, since it was obviously time to go. 

Not wanting to talk to the kid -- or anyone at the moment, really -- Sano got Eiji's attention somewhat rudely with a rough wave, then pushed his hand palm-upward toward him in a gesture of demand. Eiji hesitated briefly, glancing at his mother, who was following Hajime to the stairs, but then shrugged a bit and relinquished the belt and sheathed weapon he still had draped over his shoulder. He would be freer to move without it anyway, and he must recognize by now that Sano was an ally of his... of Hajime. 

The latter, taking the lead as naturally as if he'd been chosen by general consensus, ascended and grasped one of the door handles. Leaning close, he listened intently, and Sano from two steps down the staircase did the same, for whatever danger might lie without that Hajime by his own choice would be the first to face. His slight frown indicated nothing of what he might be hearing out there, but as he drew the confiscated keonblade from his belt -- carefully; it seemed to be unusually sharp -- the rest of them readied for further movement. 

The doors opened outward from here -- wide as they were, there wouldn't have been space for them to swing inward onto the narrow balcony -- and this was a tactical advantage in the current circumstances. With a swift motion and no warning, Hajime flung them both open, one with a kick and the other with his arm, hopefully breaking the nose of or smashing against the wall anyone lying in wait for them outside. The door on the left _did_ strike something, and only opened halfway, but Sano remembered leaving the muscular second-wash lying pretty close to it before, so that could mean nothing. Quickly, single file, they all darted out after Hajime. 

Was it a disappointment to find the drafty corridor exactly as they'd left it? The two orange-clad devoted still prone, and not another person -- another _enemy_ \-- in sight? It was. Despite being well aware that their current goal was quiet escape, Sano found he _longed_ for further combat. Only the heat of battle, he thought, could distract him from what he experienced internally right now, and his hands and arms seemed to ache with more than the actual pain they felt -- with desire for the shock of impact, the sensation of something first resisting and then giving way beneath his attack. He would like to haul that muscular devoted to his feet (near-impossible an undertaking as that would undoubtedly be) and shake him awake, challenge him, _"Why don't you throw me into another wall?"_

Yet earlier he'd said to him, _"So we've each got someone in there who's really important to us. Which of us you think's gonna fight harder for that?"_ And then it had turned out that what he'd been fighting for was-- 

"This way." Tokio directed them without hesitation, and they all followed at a jog. Maybe there was an enemy lurking around the next corner, and Sano could be satisfied then. 

There wasn't, and he couldn't. Just as on the way in, the chambers and corridors were eerily noiseless and empty as they made their way out, and Sano continued to speculate, with the portion of his brain not occupied by bitterer thoughts, that the mundanes had been temporarily banished for the duration of the intended prisoner transfer. They arrived at what he remembered as the first room they'd entered, with its old statue of Misao surrounded by cushions, without incident, but as they crossed it they could hear the distant sound of numerous footsteps echoing down some deeper hallway. 

Again Hajime took the lead, setting the door ajar and peering through before gesturing them all onward. Sano was surprised, when he stepped out after Tokio and Eiji, to find they were by no means alone in the courtyard inside the main building's pentagon: it appeared the entire population of the shrine had gathered in some agitation where they'd presumably been ordered to stay, and now a shifting and a murmur of surprise rippled through them at the appearance of the fugitives from within. Sano wondered Hajime had chosen to emerge when he'd seen this, but supposed retreating and looking for another exit might have been even more hazardous when someone was evidently in there now searching for them. 

They had begun pushing their way through the crowd before anyone could properly react, banking on the hope that none of these people really knew what was going on or would be inclined to stop them; but in fact it worked out better than that. For almost as soon as Tokio's shiiya caught the grey light of the now-overcast sky, the murmuring became more pointed, and Sano could even make out some of it. It seemed the individual loyalty to the current white devoted of Misao she'd remarked upon outside the sanctum doors was limited to the specific warriors they'd met, or at the very least not shared by the members of this group. _They_ had found Aoshi's behavior troublesome and questionable from almost the moment he'd arrived here, and the appearance of the inspector of church affairs shortly thereafter seemed to confirm their suspicions. Something strange was going on, especially now Elotica city guards had entered the shrine in pursuit of someone and the rightful residents and employees -- some of whom had lived here all their lives, and never before been subjected to such an indignity -- had been ousted without explanation. They only hoped _they_ would not be the ones to suffer when the Visitant reported on the untoward happenings and came down as hard as was rumored to be her wont on the wrongdoers. 

Tokio obviously picked up on this atmosphere as well, for as she pushed her way through the agitated devoted she called out, "There's no need for concern! Just let us through!" And the crowd parted as if by magic, creating a path the fugitives did not hesitate to take advantage of. As they ran, the space closed behind them, to which movement there was almost a feeling of support, of solidarity. When Aoshi and whichever of his loyalists remained to him and the city guards eventually emerged from the empty building and inquired of the assembly where the escapees had gone, Sano didn't think anyone would be very forthcoming with the answer. 

The old man at the gate, who had not abandoned his post even in the midst of this inexplicable chaos, saluted as the four of them hastened past, a gesture Sano believed was aimed specifically at the Visitant he'd shown so much respect earlier. And Sano couldn't help wondering breathlessly, "Why are you so famous when I've never heard of you?" The question of why he'd never heard of this woman being presently one rather close to his heart, after all. 

He could see the smirk on her face as she turned it slightly to offer him the semi-answer, "Maybe I'll tell you once we're somewhere safe." 

Sano huffed, but said nothing more. They were in the street by now, heading toward the intersection of this road and another that would take them out of town. Despite the cooperation of the group of devoted behind them, they could be followed at any moment, and needed to put as much distance between them and both pursuers and witnesses as soon as they possibly could. So Sano concentrated on dodging pedestrians and vehicles, matching his pace as his companions did to that of the slowest of them -- Eiji -- keeping his eyes open for anyone coming behind, and generally bringing up an effective rear.


	39. Chapter 29 - As-Yet-Unknown Powers

Enca had no coherent shape, and at this east end of the small city the neighborhood devolved into a sort of shantytown that hugged the road for a considerable distance ahead. Sano hadn't previously visited this area, and found it eerily like a tighter-packed and much dirtier version of his longtime home of Eloma. Disreputable-looking loafers, myriad unkempt children, dogs and cats and tied-up livestock (not to mention totally unrestrained chickens) eyed them from doorways or seats under roofs or merely where they stood or ambled in the tiny lanes among the clustered buildings with expressions ranging from curious and wary to completely disinterested. It seemed unlikely this was the favored route in and out of town, which was perhaps promising in terms of escaping unseen.

When cries arose behind them, however, indicating the direction of their flight had been noted, it was remarkable how quickly everyone in the immediate vicinity disappeared, leaving behind a somewhat disconcerting collection of empty alleys, closed doors, and a few remaining nervous animals for good measure. These folks probably represented the poorest selection of the Enca population, and it was understandable that even the slightest hint of a chase, even the distant sight of a city guard's shiiya would send them scurrying. Of course, it had a similar effect on those actually pursued.

"This way," was all the warning Hajime gave before making a right angle off the road into the nearest little twisting street between the crooked, unpainted structures built entirely of wood here where masonry was undoubtedly too expensive. As the other three followed his lead, changing direction frequently but in general moving away from Enca proper, darting among the grungy houses and workshops and sheds and who knew what else that comprised this part of town, Sano could feel unwelcoming eyes on them from cracked doors and windows and around corners. He hoped the denizens of the area would be no friendlier to those that came after.

Eiji was slowing them up. He obeyed Hajime's instructions without hesitation, and seemed sufficiently athletic, but the fact remained that he wore a large backpack and simply couldn't be as fast as the three adults -- and also that those following undoubtedly _didn't_ have a twelve-year-old in their party to keep pace with. Since feelings of hostility would only provide another obstacle, Sano attempted to avoid them; it wasn't the kid's fault he was twelve. It wasn't his fault he was who he was. But he definitely wouldn't have been Sano's companion of choice on such an adventure.

It proved wise to have entered the shantytown, where between trying to determine which turn their quarry had taken and to dodge crates and trash heaps and water troughs and the occasional oblivious resident the guards too were delayed, though maybe not enough. Sano could hear them behind -- they didn't shout except when surprised by some aspect of the environment through which they ran, but their footsteps pounded unsubtly against the unpaved earth -- but fortunately, whenever he risked a brief look rearward, those giving chase were not yet visible. Thus he couldn't be sure how many there were, nor exactly what the group was composed of -- Elotica guards? Soujirou's knights? Misao devoted? In any case, though they hadn't caught up, neither did they seem to be falling behind.

At the front of their little party, Hajime's head turned from side to side; undoubtedly he sought anything that would give them an advantage, and perhaps was considering the possibility of attempting to hide rather than continuing to run. These environs provided plenty of potential places of concealment, assuming the inhabitants didn't oust or betray them... but with their enemies so close on their heels, would that be at all effective? Surely the guards would recognize the general area where they'd stopped running, and search so exhaustively that they would all quickly be found. And what then would happen to the kid? It was no fun envisioning what _Hajime's_ fate might be if recaptured, or Sano's, but at least they two were active participants in the struggle against Soujirou's regime and had entered into this business prepared for all contingencies. The knight couldn't possibly be pleased that Tokio and Eiji -- the latter of whom, at the very least, was completely unrelated to this business -- had chosen just this moment to show up.

Sano couldn't be quite sure how pleased _he_ was that they'd chosen just this moment to show up. That they existed at all it was better for him to know than be ignorant of, and Tokio had been instrumental in gaining access to the shrine... but he didn't like having them around, being persistently reminded of that existence of which he'd been unaware until earlier this very day. But discontented as he might be on the topic, he didn't want to see an innocent kid taken captive, handled roughly, maybe separated from his mother, simply because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time... and perhaps related to the wrong people.

Whatever Hajime considered the best course, they needed to take it in a hurry; it was evident from the sounds behind them that their pursuers were gaining ground. Besides that, the previously cramped streets were beginning to widen, and the light grew brighter as the buildings drew farther apart; the city was petering out in earnest now, and they would soon be required to turn back toward its depths, which were presumably inhabited by more enemies, or lose this cover entirely. At certain turns Sano could see opener spaces ahead; Hajime, observing the same, put his hand briefly to the hilt of his confiscated keonblade, as if his next idea was to turn and fight... but almost immediately released it. They didn't know the number or strength of their hunters, and there was still Eiji to think of.

Before any other decision could be made, a new set of noises suddenly erupted behind them: shouts and crashes and the clash of weapons. Hajime skidded to a stop as abruptly as the din had begun, and so unexpectedly that Tokio ran into him. He caught her shoulders to steady her, but he was staring in the direction they'd come, eyes wide. Eiji and Sano too stumbled to a halt and looked back, but they could see nothing -- only hear the indications of a sudden, unforeseen skirmish in their wake.

"They're buying us time," Hajime said, shaking off his surprise. "Come on."

"Who?" Tokio wondered as she joined him running again.

"It may just be some of the locals." And it might merely have been Sano's imagination -- he _was_ at the end of the line, and couldn't hear very clearly with Hajime facing ahead like that -- but it didn't sound as if the knight believed this.

To the distant, fading noises of altercation behind them, with one voice rising tauntingly above the rest though still unintelligible from here, their route now took them directly out of the shantytown to the very edge of Enca and beyond. A stream, thigh-deep at its center and dismayingly filthy as it made its way alongside the dirtiest part of the city, seemed to mark the final boundary, and once they'd waded this their next step was to climb a fence into a hayfield and set off across it as quickly as possible. The field had recently been harvested, so the only cover here was the intermittent stacks held down by tarps staked to the ground, but if they could reach the opposite end without being seen, they could disappear pretty effectively in farmland, thanks to the unknown parties that had evidently attacked and certainly slowed their pursuers.

The sky had clouded halfway over while they'd been inside the shrine, but the smell of impending rain was completely overridden by the pleasant but overwhelmingly rich scent of fresh hay, and Sano sneezed more than once as they made their way across the lengthy field. He only glanced around a couple of times, abandoning the action eventually in favor of speed when he saw nothing to alarm him between the dingy buildings that grew more and more distant with every step. Then they had only to cross another fence and a narrow ditch with muddy water at its bottom before they emerged into a cypress-lined lane where they were completely hidden from the sight of anyone within the borders of Enca. Here they were able to pause, catch their breaths, and consider where to go next.

"Let me wear that backpack," Tokio said at once to the panting Eiji, reaching out a hand.

He did not immediately comply. "But what if you need to fight? It'll get in your way."

She pursed her lips, obviously seeing the sense in this argument but still wanting to make the journey easier on him. Sano, not particularly caring who wore the thing nor liking to watch either of them, looked around instead.

The lane, wide enough for a cart but no bigger, ran roughly north to south, though in the latter direction it curved slightly so the cypresses running along it hid its course from view; it probably connected with the road out of Enca in that direction -- meaning, though Sano would prefer to turn south since there Elotica lay, it would be unwise to do so at the moment.

"It shouldn't come to that," Hajime was saying; "let her have it." He seemed to direct his next words, pitched low, to Tokio specifically. "Fighting degenerate devoted is one thing; city guards or false knights are a little outside your job description."

On the opposite side of the lane, a neat wall rose up over whose top the heads of trees were visible. Sano recognized an orchard when he saw one, but guessed those boughs to be full of olives, a harvest he was not familiar with. Whatever grew there, though, the fugitives might conceivably search out the opening leading inside and make their way through that private space to wherever its far end might be; but not only was he unhappy at the thought of encountering orchard workers, he didn't much like the idea of being surrounded by walls should their pursuers happen to follow them inside.

"They are well within yours, though," said Tokio, "and I'm certainly not going to let you face them alone."

"Not alone," Sano muttered sourly; but as his back was to them, they either didn't hear him or chose to ignore his words.

Past the nearest corner of the orchard walls, some distance away up the lane to the north, he could discern an opener area through the line of trees where a shorter crop seemed to be growing in rows. Anyone working that plot could see them if they went that direction, but if they hugged the orchard wall, kept low, and hurried, it might be some time before anyone paid them significant attention. He would still much rather head south, but Hajime had been correct earlier -- damn his constant correctness -- in saying they needed to shake pursuit before they attempted to return to the capital.

"I won't hesitate to kill anyone who gets too close," the knight was warning.

"Then I'll speak their death rites," she replied just as grimly.

"Fine." Sano suspected Hajime would prefer Tokio keep entirely clear of any fighting that might happen from here on out -- the comment earlier about 'practicing with that little knife' hadn't suggested a great deal of confidence in her combative abilities -- but didn't feel he had time to argue.

Looking back over at the knight, Sano found him too examining their surroundings. The younger man gestured and suggested what he had in mind: "Along that wall there?"

At the first sound of his voice, Hajime met his eyes very naturally as he might have under normal circumstances prior to the appearance of the Visitant and her son; as he'd been doing all day, however, he removed his gaze with awkward immediacy and looked where Sano indicated. He gave a sharp nod, and, somewhat to Sano's surprise, responded specifically to the proposal: "Good idea, Sano." This was the second time he'd needlessly tacked Sano's name onto the end of an unexpected commendation; Sano simply didn't understand his current behavior. Not that he needed to. There'd been a time when he'd thought it might be a useful skill for his future to understand Hajime; that time had passed.

The knight glanced at Eiji as if to check whether he was ready and that the discussed gear transfer had taken place. Then he commanded, "Let's go."

They set off now at a slower pace -- still quick, but more of a cross-country speed that could be maintained -- and in the same order as before: Hajime leading, keeping a sharp eye out for trouble ahead; Tokio wearing the backpack in which she and Eiji presumably kept supplies for their journeys from town to town inspecting shrines and devoted; Eiji silent and intent, even somewhat dour at the potentially dangerous situation in which he found himself; and Sano in the rear carrying out his disconsolate self-appointed task of checking behind from time to time for signs of pursuit.

Reminded by thoughts of what might be in the Visitant's backpack, he wondered what had happened to those apples he'd bought this morning. Had he lost them when Tokio had attacked him? Or had he dropped them in the street while he'd been so incoherent trying to decide what to do? Perhaps even earlier than that -- in that horrible empty inn room with its broken door? He'd been so worried. _So_ worried -- and now he knew exactly why -- and it had turned out Hajime not only didn't need rescuing, but wouldn't meet Sano's eye for any reasonable length of time, and was, in fact...

There really was nothing to do but continually look behind in case they were being followed. Looking ahead was too bleak.

Yet as they moved on, coming eventually to the end of the orchard wall, carefully crossing another lane, and beginning to pick their way over a field of what seemed like unnecessarily huge lettuces, he couldn't help _listening_ ahead. For Tokio seemed to believe they were safe to converse, and Hajime conveyed his agreement by answering. Sano's position rendered them continually difficult to hear, no matter how tight he strove to keep the line, especially given the cautious volume used by each, but he struggled to catch everything out of an almost masochistic jealousy.

Yes, jealousy. That was the word; he might as well own it. But it was, and had been since its inception, the jealousy of despair. He hadn't know he might be jealous until he'd known there was something to be jealous _of_... and by then it was too late for hope.

"What do that white devoted and his fanatical followers have to do with all of this?" Tokio was wondering.

"I don't believe Soujirou's takeover was carried out entirely under his own motivation," Hajime replied. "Any number of devoted may be involved, but Aoshi, at least, is loyal to our new king."

"How do you know? His second-wash seemed exclusively loyal to _him_."

"Aoshi delayed sending to Elotica for a force to take me into custody because he wanted to question me personally first -- which was foolish of him, since keeping drawn blades nearby for an extended period of time when he wasn't actually inclined to kill me just gave me more opportunity to get the rope cut and attack him."

"You're going to be famous for your daring escapes," Tokio laughed. "I hope you know one of the rumors out of the capital that brought me this direction was something ridiculous about you evading Soujirou by jumping through a second-floor glass window and vanishing into thin air."

Hajime snorted, and didn't bother to admit how much of this was true.

She let it go. "But why didn't the rabbits take you in themselves instead of sending for someone?"

Hajime's answering tone was a combination of annoyance and disdain he not infrequently used to discuss religious topics. "I think Aoshi really did go there to meditate. I believe he wants to seek forgiveness with his lady." Sano knew his eyes were rolling without having to see them. "He certainly looked forward to sending me to Soujirou, and before that he wanted to find out what threat I and my allies are to his precious new king, but I think he truly regrets the murders he's committed so far."

"He may find forgiveness from Misao," Tokio said sternly, "but that doesn't absolve him of blame on the mortal level."

"He'll never face justice under Soujirou's rule."

"Then we'd better get Kenshin reinstated." At least that was what Sano thought she said; rain had begun to pour from the darkening sky, and he could no longer make out anything clearly from up ahead. He couldn't decide whether he preferred it this way. They'd only been discussing the situation -- nothing particularly private -- and Sano himself had been curious about Aoshi and the circumstances of Hajime's brief captivity at the shrine... but he disliked hearing them talking together at all, petty as he knew that was. In any case, he couldn't stop the rain from falling, so it didn't signify how he felt about the conversation -- potentially much more personal now -- that might or might not still be going on in front of him.

They proceeded through various fields and pastures, actively encountering no one but observing workers, eyes averted against the shower, frequently enough -- and once, down a small road they subsequently crossed in haste, distant figures in white on horseback. Recalling how persistently the mounted 'knights' had followed Hajime when he'd fled the city after his first daring escape (the one he already _was_ famous for), Sano couldn't be pleased at this sight, even though it was entirely possible the riders had nothing to do with them.

The rain kept up heartily for at least an hour, and after not too long Sano was as miserable physically as he had been mentally for some time. Eiji too, plodding through the wetness before him, seemed far from happy with the situation, but Sano couldn't bring himself to feel much sympathy. How the man and woman in front were faring Sano didn't know; he tried to tell himself he didn't care.

They'd avoided farm buildings thus far, but in the afternoon when Sano believed his flesh and muscle as well as every stitch of his clothing was finally soaked completely through, Hajime seemed to be heading more or less directly toward the latest cluster of houses, barns, and sheds. At the last fence they would need to climb to make their final approach, he stopped and gestured for a huddled conversation.

"We'll hide somewhere over there. Once the sun goes down, it may be safe to start making our way around to Elotica."

"What about the farmers?" Sano wondered. He saw little motion among the buildings through the haze -- and one instance of what he did see moving was an enclosed group of pigs apparently enjoying the rain very much -- but there were still sure to be people about all day that might very well stumble upon them, and how they would react he couldn't guess.

"It's a chance we'll have to take," replied Hajime without looking at Sano. "We can't keep heading away from Elotica, but I don't think it's safe to go south just yet; we need to get under cover for a while and lie low. For one thing, I assume you have a report for me; for another--" with a glance at Eiji, whom he _was_ willing to look at-- "we need to get out of the rain and rest."

Somewhat to Sano's amusement -- certainly the first instance of _that_ emotion he'd felt all day -- Eiji appeared a little annoyed at this evident concern for his youthful health. If he was anything at all like Sano had been as a twelve-year-old, he would much rather demonstrate his ability to continue on across whatever terrain and through whatever weather for as long as necessary... but this would not be countenanced by the adults watching over him -- in which number, at least to a certain extent, Sano grudgingly had to include himself. It was an earlier proposed rest than any taken between Eloma and Enca, but if Hajime was more concerned about Eiji's wellbeing than he had been about Yahiko's, that was only to be (cheerlessly) expected. And perhaps there was a little unspoken concern for Tokio's wellbeing too; Sano had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate the gesture any more that her son did.

"That shed there." She pointed. "It's the only building I can see whose door doesn't face in toward the farmhouse. It's probably the safest place for us to break into."

"Breaking into farm sheds," Hajime commented with a smirk and a sidelong glance at her. "What kind of church official are you?"

"One who serves _all_ the divine ladies," she retorted, voice much drier than their surroundings, "including Misao."

"But has she forgiven you for beating up her devoted? Is she likely to help you break into anything at this point?"

Tokio rolled her eyes. "Spare me your disbelief, at least until I've had a chance to dry off." She moved forward and placed her hands on the top slat of the rain-slick fence.

They did, in fact, have to destroy the lock on the shed door -- this was one of many things a keonblade was useful for, along with doubling as a lamp in the unlit interior -- but besides that they reached and entered the place without any trouble. Whether its current uninhabited state would continue was anyone's guess, but at least for now they were out of the weather and out of sight.

It was a wide, flat structure half sunken into the earth, with walls made entirely of stone to retain as much cool air as possible, and its dirt floor was reached by several steps leading down from the door; this rendered it somewhat difficult to hold the latter closed once it would no longer latch properly after their vandalism, but a couple of sacks of potatoes propped against the ingress and each other eventually did the trick.

In fact the entire place was full of vegetables, and its atmosphere overwhelmingly that of earth and carrots and cabbage, not all of the scents fresh. Without even discussing the matter they headed immediately toward the far end -- where Sano was disappointed to find no back door, which would have been terribly convenient for their purposes if not those of the farmers hoping to keep off thieves -- past floor-to-ceiling racks of vegetables laid out or hung up in bunches that made the place feel like a dark, fragrant forest comprised of unfamiliar trees.

There was no particularly convenient place for them to stop, given that the rows of stored produce ran all the way to the rear wall, and the space available in the aisle was limited, so eventually they just settled onto the floor in the same line they'd maintained all along, wet and tired and still slightly paranoid about their chosen hiding place, and attempted to get the best rest they could out of these uncertain circumstances.


	40. Chapter 30 - Unoppressed Light

"Come on, city boy." It couldn't really be called 'grumbling' because it was so much more intense, though the words seemed frivolous enough. "These aren't the carrots we want." He addressed himself to Hajime specifically despite believing the other two just as ignorant of farming as the knight; he didn't want to talk to the other two. But they all three followed without any verbal question when he rose after only a few minutes seated and insisted they relocate to a different row.

As they settled again, Hajime remarked seemingly with more curiosity than irritation, "I fail to see the difference in these carrots." Other items lined the shelves and dangled from the racks around them too, of course, but carrots _were_ what Sano had specifically mentioned.

"Over there--" Sano jerked his thumb at the area they'd previously occupied-- "looks like the oldest stuff in here. If anyone comes in to load up vegetables to sell, they're gonna grab the oldest stuff first. We've got a better chance of them not catching us if we're here with the newer shit. Probably not the next row over, though," he added, craning his neck but unable to see much of the referenced lane; "the freshest row is where they'll put anything they've just picked."

The others stared at him, and Sano hoped they wouldn't ask why he'd gone into such unnecessary detail about the relative freshness of the surrounding produce. Why he seemed to be showing off as best he could and that best was _still_ limited to the most tedious knowledge of a displaced orchard hand. Finally Hajime remarked with sarcasm disguised as interest, "I didn't realize carrots were your area of expertise."

"Just common sense," Sano muttered, pulling his heavy wet shiiya over his head and preparing to wring it out. At least fleeing through the rain could more or less pass for bathing, something he hadn't done in far too many days. Katsu had brought fresh water to the thieves' guild for Sano to wipe off with on a couple of occasions, but the limited amount he could carry up and down the ladder through that narrow opening was a far cry from being covered and soaked the way rain allowed for.

Tokio had a couple of spare garments tucked away in her backpack, and as she drew them out as towels for herself and Eiji, it reminded Sano of what he carried himself. Not blankets, unfortunately -- back in Elotica, he'd been using the ones he'd stolen from Seijuurou's house what felt like forever ago to make the thieves' guild a slightly more comfortable place to sleep. They would have been useful here, but he'd returned to Enca to bring Hajime into the capital with him, not to make camp again (or so he'd believed), and therefore hadn't brought them.

He did, however, retain his five stolen devoted shiiyao, which represented a significant amount of dry cloth. Or at least mostly dry; it appeared that, after being forced by the harassing Tokio to stuff all his costumes haphazardly back into the bag, he hadn't closed the latter as thoroughly as he normally would have. Rainwater had leaked in and dampened the shiiya on top (ironically, the one bearing the image of a volcano), but the rest seemed to be dry enough. He ascertained this as he extracted them and tossed them to the floor in a heap with a rough motion, saying as he did so, "Here," in an ungracious grunt.

Jealously interested though he was in hearing everything Hajime and Tokio said to each other -- it was mostly logistical at this point, having to do with ridding themselves of excess rainwater and what supplies they had and why Sano was carrying five red devoted shiiyao around with him -- he was equally _dis_ interested in taking any part in the discussion, so as he worked on getting himself dried off (he'd grabbed the Yumi garment completely at random) he scooted a pace or two away from them so he could put his back to the cold stone wall at the far end of the row. And once he'd wrung out his hair, wiped himself down with red cloth that swiftly became thoroughly damp from seam to seam, and risen briefly to hang his blue and orange thing from the corner of one of the nearby shelves -- it would smell like carrots after not too long -- he sat back and, rather than observing a scene he didn't want to contemplate, stared upward toward the highest hanging vegetables and the ceiling dim in little more than the light from Hajime's keonblade.

_The garden stretched out expansively, opulently, threaded through with silver waterways gleaming in the warm, pervasive light, yet somehow lay entirely indoors. As such there was an oppressive, claustrophobic feel even to its great size, and the sunlight seemed trapped as if it had nowhere to go and wasn't even sure how it had gotten in here in the first place._

_Lilies floated on the rippling water, and the land between the little walking paths was a rainbow of other flowers: oleander, jasmine, dahlia, crocus, bougainvillea, cornflower... The chaos of hue boggled the eye, every bit as oppressive as the sense of invisible walls around him, and their earthy, edible fragrance was thick and overwhelming._

_Hajime didn't seem to think so; his movements were nothing but casual and leisurely as, hand-in-hand with Tokio, he ambled down the paved lane among the beds and bushes of passionate color. Even as Sano watched, unable to lift a foot to follow them, Hajime turned toward her with an open smile and leaned in slightly, making some comment Sano could not catch that ended on a carefree laugh. The two of them were clad in blue from head to toe._

_"You don't know him very well, do you?" Though the voice was Tokio's, the words rang from some unknown source outside of her, reverberating off walls and ceiling throughout the great room and echoing continually back in Sano's direction in cool, largely indifferent mockery. "You don't know him very well, do you? You don't know him very well... You don't know him..."_

_Hajime and Tokio drew farther and farther away, for Sano still couldn't move after. But they hadn't grown so distant and small that he couldn't easily see what was going on when Eiji, in the same true-blue attire, came running eagerly up to show off the astonishingly huge oleander blossom he'd plucked somewhere in the vicinity. He lifted the bright pink flower like an offering toward his mother, who accepted it and brought it to her face to inhale. As she drew back from it, Hajime's strong hand reached out and took it, then threaded it through the unbound hair behind her ear._

_It looked absurd sitting there, half as big as her head, a brilliant discordant note with her blue garments, but Tokio merely laughed as she turned fully to face Hajime, and leaned up to press her parted lips against his. There was something immediately horrific about this movement, something every bit as oppressive as the enclosed garden and its eye-assaulting colors._

Sano jerked awake as if from a nightmare, and experienced a startling moment of déjà vu: leaning not very comfortably against a hard surface, damp with rainwater, dreaming about Hajime, feeling a fundamental sense of wrongness... But he was fairly sure the original sense of wrongness had been his mind's attempt to reject the weird connection he and Hajime had somehow developed -- people weren't _supposed_ to share dreams the way they did -- not from what he specifically, pettily considered inappropriate in this situation. And besides, this hadn't felt like that shared type of dream; it had been full of the sensory detail that marked the visions he had when Hajime wasn't asleep nearby rather than the conceptual detail his connection with Hajime brought.

In fact there had been rather _too much_ sensory detail: the cloying scents of the flowers -- which, Sano realized now, had been an enhanced loan from reality, merely the smell of the vegetables around him augmented almost beyond endurance -- the leadenness of his feet, and, most of all, the visual specifics of Tokio's face as she gazed up at Hajime with love and belonging. This last represented an almost _aggressive_ wealth of detail, as if in his dream she looked even realer than in reality. Every line of her face was carved into his brain now as if with hammer and chisel; he would never forget that expression she'd worn, though it was purely a jealous invention of his subconscious.

He jumped to his feet and made his way up the row, pushing rudely past the others in the limited space with no regard to what they might think of this behavior. He couldn't stay near them -- near _her_ \-- for one instant longer.

Free of the restrictive lanes full of vegetables though never free of their atmosphere, Sano looked around the small open space in front of the exit. He was a little surprised, he considered vaguely, that none of the others had pointed out the flaw in his 'We've got a better chance of them not catching us' lecture: if anyone _did_ enter the shed, they would notice immediately that the lock on the door had been broken and the door itself held closed by sacks of potatoes piled at the top of the stairs.

More such sacks were heaped up to the left of the entrance, and beside them hulked a great lumpy pile of empty bags waiting to be filled and carted off somewhere. On the other side of the door stood a series of troughs surrounding a large tub where vegetables could be washed before being bagged up. This really wasn't an ideal hiding place, but they'd lacked a variety of options.

Given the building's style of construction, there were no proper windows, but narrow horizontal slits at roof level let in a little light and sound from outside. Sano moved to the tub and hauled himself up onto its lip closest to the wall so he could peer out at the rainy farm and have something else to contemplate than what he'd just seen in his doze and what lay behind him. This could double as keeping watch, despite very few people being out and about in the continual downpour.

His mind busied itself very little, though -- its inactivity reminded him of his breathlessness and difficult moving after that devoted had slammed him into a wall, leaving him with a pervasive ache -- and he was more conscious of the faintly rainbow sheen on the back of a black beetle crawling along the stone nearby that he was of any coherent thought. He only knew what he felt: empty, betrayed, hopeless, tired.

How long he stood there he couldn't be sure. How long he'd napped before he couldn't be sure. He didn't know what time of day it might be or what he -- or _they_ , if he could allow for that plural at the moment -- should do next. In any case, the rain outside was beginning to let up and his confidante the beetle had long since moved on when he heard footsteps on the dirt floor behind him. He stiffened slightly, unwilling to countenance what whoever it was would have to say. He should have just left. He should have gone outside.

"Hey." Had the others realized the kid was the least likely to send Sano into a tantrum? Not that Sano wanted to see or talk to him even so. "We're going to discuss what to do, and probably eat some stolen vegetables."

Though slightly tempted to laugh at the latter half of the statement, all Sano could come up with in response was a somewhat bitter, "That's great." He didn't move.

"You're not coming?" Eiji sounded skeptical rather than demanding.

Sano, meanwhile, sounded downright surly. "Maybe. Leave me the fuck alone." And he kicked out blindly with one foot in the direction of the voice behind him. He regretted the motion immediately, but couldn't retract it, and he hadn't connected with anything anyway. Behind him, steps retreated back to the rows of produce and then fell silent.

Presently a much quieter walk -- so soft he might have been imagining it -- made its way over to him before the newcomer seemed to stand contemplatively still nearby for several seconds. Next, _very_ unexpectedly, something completely unidentifiable for the moment but that made a loud and startling snapping sound in the heavy air stung him so hard and fiercely on his left buttock that he gave an inadvertent yelp and a body-wide jerk that plunged him from where he stood straight into the tub that had previously supported him. He splashed into a thin layer of dirty water at the bottom and knocked various parts of himself against its sides, but the vicious stinging sensation in his ass was his greatest concern at the moment. And it was through sharp tears that he saw Hajime, armed with a wet garment twisted tightly into a lethal weapon ready for a second strike, leaning down to look at him in his new pathetic position.

"What the fuck was that for?" Sano demanded, twisting around to rub at the smarting spot where he'd been hit before he could even consider doing anything else.

"For bullying my nephew," Hajime replied.

"Why don't you just go--" The massaging motion of Sano's fingers against the new wound on his ass stilled abruptly, and he shifted violently around through the muddy water into a clumsy seated position. "Your _nephew_??" Shock almost completely overrode the pain Hajime had just occasioned, and Sano stared up at him in baffled astonishment.

Hajime lowered the twisted shiiya in his hands and raised a brow at Sano. "Even an idiot should be able to see the family resemblance."

"I saw it; I just thought..." In his sudden daze, Sano continued to sit still in the muddy inch of water at the bottom of the basin. "Then that woman is..."

And a scene came back to him all at once: an occurrence from a dream Hajime had never explained and Sano had never had the nerve to ask about, in which a beloved woman, pregnant with the child of a con artist, had demonstrated both her unhappiness and her strength of character, and Hajime had been unable to offer the comfort he'd so desperately wanted to provide. Why hadn't that dream identified her as his _sister_? Because she represented the suffering of the community as a whole? Because Hajime had been upset on behalf of more victims than only her, unwilling to claim that his personal connection to one of them was more important than the larger scale infamy of the anonymous churchman? Sano supposed it didn't matter now.

" _She's_ the one who..." But after breathing these words, he trailed off into silence.

Hajime's expression, its details obscured by shadow in the imperfectly lit shed, was nevertheless recognizable as dour as he came to lean against the side of the tub, facing away from Sano. "Tokio had an unpleasant experience with a devoted when she was younger," he said quietly. "She vowed to put an end to that kind of corruption in the church. She came with me to Elotica when I joined the royal knights, and when the king heard her story, he created the position of Visitant specifically for her. She travels the kingdom and inspects the shrines and the devoted; she has administrative authority equal to that of a fourth-wash."

That explained the reverence in which the Enca shrine people had seemed to hold her. Sano still hadn't quite wrapped his head around the fact that she was Hajime's _sister_ , but, trying to shake off his stupefaction, he took a deep breath and asked, "And the kid... does he know his dad was--"

"I don't know, and it's not my place to ask. You'd better not mention it either." There was definitely some threat to the admonishment.

"Right." After giving this affirmation that was essentially a promise, Sano sat silent for several moments, turning things over and not sure exactly how he felt anymore -- a condition just the opposite of not long earlier: busy with thought but befuddled as to emotion. Finally the unpleasantness of his particular surroundings started to actively bother him, and he hauled himself up and out of the tub. He came to rest leaning against it next to Hajime, who did not move and was therefore evidently amenable to further conversation. So Sano asked what he'd wanted to know all day, though some of its specifics were now slightly altered: "You... you talked about your parents before... why didn't you mention Tokio then?" It was the first time he'd said her name aloud. Not a bad name, really.

Hajime's answer sounded just a little stiff. "With what you and I both are, does it surprise you I didn't want to mention that my sister is a high-ranking religious official?"

"I guess not," Sano admitted. "But you knew my dad was a devoted..."

"And I also saw how you treated Yahiko."

This serious statement stung perhaps as much as the wet cloth snap had a minute before. "You were worried I'd talk shit about your sister?"

"I wouldn't have wanted to be forced to kill you." And though the knight's tone as he said this was light, facetious, Sano's heart sank as he realized exactly how reasonable Hajime's reluctance had been.

"You could have just let _her_ kill me," he mumbled. "That's how we met, you know: her threatening to kill me. She could have done it, too."

Hajime smiled.

After another moment of silence, Sano sighed and then muttered, "I really _am_ an asshole..." Then louder, though still in the low tone they'd both adopted to keep this exchange private, "Is that why you've been treating me weird today? You were afraid I was going to say something rude to her face?"

Now Hajime looked over at him, appearing a bit surprised. " _You've_ been looking at _me_ like you wanted to start a fight. There wasn't time for that."

"Right," Sano said again, and yet another silence fell.

From the anarchy his emotions had become in the last few minutes, some sense was beginning to emerge; he was starting to realize more clearly and precisely what his own feelings were... and he wasn't sure what to do about them. It had been with abandon, with indifference toward its implications, that he'd admitted his jealousy of Tokio to himself earlier today. What did it matter, he'd subconsciously thought, if he envied the wife of someone that hadn't seen fit to tell him he was married? It meant nothing; it required nothing of him.

But now, to admit he'd been jealous over his erroneous assumption about a woman's relationship with someone that turned out to be uncommitted after all... That meant _everything_ , and required everything of him. Was he ready for the confession, even internally, demanded of him by the new information Hajime had presented? Here was a complex emotional state he didn't know how to deal with -- a state he hadn't been compelled to deal with before but now had to shoulder the entire driving weight of.

Beside him, though he hadn't moved any closer, the knight suddenly seemed palpably, obtrusively near.

But Hajime hadn't given any signs... He'd only come over here to swat Sano on the ass as retaliation for his attempted kick against Eiji, and had only disclosed his life-altering information because Sano had asked a stupid question. And he'd thought Sano had wanted to _fight_ him all day. Clearly emotions were divided unequally between them.

Besides, weren't they in the middle of something big? Getting back into Elotica and figuring out how to overthrow Soujirou must be their top priority right now. They probably didn't have time for confessions, if Sano could even work up the nerve to make one.

At last Hajime stood straight and turned fully to face the younger man. "Are you ready to act like an adult yet?"

Confession or no confession, Sano was suddenly happier than he had been for quite some time. The facts Hajime had revealed had relieved him almost to the point of dizziness, and the ensuing recognition of his own state had left him almost giddy. He would go over there and look at Tokio and Eiji in a completely new light -- a free, unoppressed, unjealous light. He liked that thought.

"Ready to eat stolen vegetables?" he wondered with a grin.

And to his delight, Hajime gave him a smirk in return. "That and give me your report. We need to make plans."

Sano too stood straight, pushing away from the tub against which he'd been leaning in an almost bouncing motion. He turned toward the dark rows of vegetables that filled most of the building and inhaled once again the earthy scent of the harvest. "Let's do this!"


	41. Chapter 31 - Final Report

"So that's where we were at the last time I went into Elotica." Sano punctuated the end of his summary, into which Hajime had made occasional, amusingly insulting interjections, with an almost explosively loud bite on the vegetable he held. Carrots had never before in his life tasted this good. 

"And you're sure you can trust this artist friend of yours?" 

Sano wished Tokio hadn't said this. He'd been watching her reactions to his tale and thinking how reasonable they were, how wrong he'd been to begrudge her involvement in this affair... Now for her first comment on his report to be this same old frustrating question made him almost resent her all over again. He _had_ forgiven Hajime for making the same point in an earlier instance, however, so there was no reason to get upset and defensive now. Besides, further information would surely clear this matter up definitively, both for Tokio and her brother. "Well, when I went back into town this last time..." 

Here was a lengthier explanation than before, since Hajime hadn't heard about Sano's activities during his latest foray into the capital, and Sano remained inclined toward some extravagance in the telling. Hajime received the news that his face was tacked up on wanted posters all around town with a dour expression, and rolled his eyes when Sano informed him Katsu had used the same image as for the tournament some months before. The description of not-a-sword-thief Chou and the revelation that he was the source of Sano's ridiculous outfit won some laughs and a teasing comment or two that didn't sting. He couldn't remember when he'd last heard Hajime laugh, but hadn't forgotten what a pleasant sound it was. 

But Hajime became somber again upon hearing about the upcoming festival and the poster's suggestive wording regarding the apparently religious nature of the opening ceremonies. He didn't mention that he'd known this would happen, but Sano assumed he must be thinking it. The general unease filling the entire party during their brief discussion of this looming event indicated clearly their agreement with Sano's initial thought when he'd first seen Katsu's work order: those opening ceremonies couldn't be allowed to occur. In an attempt at reassurance, Sano hastened on to describe the five meetings he and Katsu had taken part in -- this was the information he was sure would allay any suspicions regarding his friend -- as well as the scheduled larger gathering where, assuming they could get back into Elotica in time and uncaptured, they would solidify their plans for disrupting the festival. 

"Sano's been talking you up," Tokio told her brother with a smirk. And Sano couldn't help feeling a new, different type of uneasiness at this. He believed he'd spoken naturally all along, hadn't looked at Hajime any differently or any more frequently than he normally would have, hadn't given himself away... but she'd been watching him with some apparent interest, and to what extent this interest was limited to his report on the political situation and plans for dealing with it he couldn't be entirely sure. 

"So I noticed," was all Hajime said in response. He turned toward Sano, who had a sudden, giddy mental image of the knight asking him something to the effect of, _"Are you sure you only just realized? It seems like you've known for quite some time."_ For indeed, numerous bygone instances in which he'd responded to what he saw now had been a long-present subconscious awareness had intruded on his notice throughout his description of recent days. But of course Hajime said no such thing. Instead he commented, "We'd better hope what you promised doesn't disappoint; it already sounds as if we can't count on a lot of people being there." 

"We can't," Sano said regretfully. It felt even worse than usual to admit this imperfect result to his efforts. 

"We'll make do with whatever we have." Intentional or otherwise, there was a note of consolation in the grimness of Hajime's tone, as if declaring that, though the situation wasn't optimal, he attached no blame to his companion for it. Sano, at least, chose to interpret it that way. "What I still want to know," the knight continued, "is who's behind all this. Even if we stop this ceremony of Soujirou's, even if we depose him and put Kenshin back on the throne, the real troublemaker may escape us if we have no idea who they are." 

"And you don't think it's Aoshi." Tokio could obviously tell he didn't; her statement had no questioning intonation to it. 

Hajime shook his head, and with the direction his thoughtful gaze then turned it almost seemed his following remarks were aimed at the small red potato in his hand. "Aoshi is unmistakably loyal to Soujirou, but I believe he has reasons for that other than the political or even the religious. He mentioned him several times in my presence, and his attitude never struck me as that of the power behind the throne." And he bit pensively into his potato. 

Tokio gave an equally pensive nod. Neither she nor Sano could contribute much on this point, as they'd barely even seen Aoshi themselves, but both willingly accepted Hajime's assessment, at least for the moment. What Sano _could_ offer was, "Well, I know some of what the Devoted Council has been up to... There may be more answers there." 

Though not overly fond of raw potatoes himself, Sano found he very much enjoyed watching Hajime eat one, and even more the expectant expression he pointed in Sano's direction while doing so. Hajime's cheekbones were riveting; they always had been, but Sano hadn't allowed himself to truly absorb the fact before. He _had_ been long aware of the piercing, almost glowing quality of the man's bright eyes set off so well by their dark, smooth lashes; and he'd watched Hajime eat before, had already noted the even whiteness of his teeth and the finely cut lines of his thin, dexterous lips. And those remarkably expressive eyebrows... Sano didn't need the reminder they gave now, one tilting and the other rising, to know they could convey a world of thought with only the minutest gesture. 

Tokio cleared her throat, and Sano realized abruptly he'd been giving Hajime the lengthy and concerted stare he'd been attempting to avoid this entire time -- just because the knight was eating a potato, for Kaoru's sake. With a burning face whose sudden redness he hoped wouldn't show in the limited light, he tried to look at something else -- anything else -- and went on with his report. "They, uh... They've been talking about changing the criminal trial system..." 

"Changing it how?" Though Hajime had obviously been wondering before what was taking Sano so long getting started, he had nothing to say now about that awkward moment. 

"Katsu said something about 'completely rethinking' it, but he didn't have any details." 

"Yumi knows it _needs_ rethinking..." Hajime twisted his shoulder aside to dodge the blow Tokio aimed at him in retribution for his language. 

"So Soujirou might actually accomplish something good here," Sano said. He didn't fear he might get caught up in staring at Hajime's face again as he turned back toward him, for he was truly interested in the answer to his implied question. 

Indisposition toward a reply he felt logic-bound to make sounded in Hajime's voice. "It seems difficult to imagine a ruler -- even a usurper -- not managing _something_ good during the time they're in charge. That doesn't make what he's done acceptable." 

"Yeah..." Sano frowned. "He's been in and out of the palace for years, from what I've heard... He may be only eighth in line for the throne, but he's still a prince of Gontamei... He could've suggested changing the criminal trial system, or any of this other shit, any time before, couldn't he? He didn't have to put himself in charge to try to change shit." 

"Which certainly supports your theory that someone is directing his actions," said Tokio. "Probably someone who _couldn't_ have suggested any of this any time -- someone who assumed they would never have any direct political authority, and thought this was the only way to accomplish what they wanted." 

Hajime swallowed the last of his potato and said, "Exactly. And I would add to that: someone who knew they could never marry their way into that political authority, but who was still in a position of limited social influence over a prince of Gontamei." 

"A higher-wash in one of the divine houses, in other words." Tokio had retrieved a potato of her own from the pile they'd gathered, but instead of eating it was pressing it between her two hands as if doing so facilitated reflection. "But which?" 

"That's what we need to figure out." Hajime looked expectantly at Sano again. "What else has the Devoted Council discussed?" 

Considering more specifically the implications of his news, Sano spoke more thoughtfully as he replied, "Legalizing kereme." 

"That will make a lot of devoted very happy," was Tokio's sardonic comment. Though she personally seemed far above such sordid lifestyle choices as kereme outings, she was certainly in a position, better than the rest of them, to be familiar with devoted habits. 

"And one in particular?" Once more Hajime glanced at Sano, seeking answers. "Enishi?" 

And once more Sano had to admit to imperfect results. "I never did find out for sure whether he uses the stuff. There's all sorts of rumors, of course, but the night I was really working on that was when--" 

"Of course," Hajime cut him off. Tone and expression were both serious, but not with the grimness of earlier; rather, it was as if he sought to assure Sano with his interruption that they didn't have to talk about the murder of Korucun in front of those unfamiliar with the trauma Sano had taken from that occurrence. He found himself as grateful for this as he had been for Hajime's somewhat unexpected compassion in discussing that horrible night in the first place. "I doubt we would ever have gotten anything more than rumors anyway. But assuming they are true, it seems possible that whoever's behind the usurpation is pushing for the legalization of kereme in order to conciliate Enishi, to keep him happy with the new regime, or even actively get him on their side. They've bought the house of Tomoe this way, or they're in the process of doing so." When Tokio and Sano both nodded their agreement with this very reasonable assessment, Hajime asked Sano, "What else?" 

"Something about opening the country up to essentialists." 

"Interesting," said Tokio. "I wonder why." 

"If I'm on the right track with all of this," Hajime mused, "allowing them into the country would benefit at least one of the divine houses." 

"Most of the whites are warriors, aren't they?" Sano thought back to what he knew about each of them, and nodded a response to his own query. "Magical elemental powers or whatever would be useful to any of them, even if it's not anywhere near as strong as the crazy stories say." 

Tokio suggested, "Or it might be a gesture of openness toward other religions. Dyongushou, whether they're essentialists or not, don't believe in the divine ladies -- they follow a completely different set of beliefs -- which is why the border's been closed for so long. Maybe whoever's behind this wants to change that." 

Now Sano shook his head. "I don't think so. They're talking about outlawing heresy, however they think they're going to manage that. That doesn't sound like they've got religious freedom in mind." 

"Someone involved in this must secretly be an essentialist," Hajime declared, "and this proposed change that would allow them to practice their magic openly is intended to buy their loyalty and that of any group they happen to be a part of." He met Sano's eyes again. Why did Sano find that so thrilling? Simply because Hajime was turning to him for answers? Or because the knight had spent the first half of the day unwilling to look at him for more than a second? "Have you heard any rumors in Elotica that might indicate who this secret essentialist is?" 

Again, and again regretful, Sano shook his head. "Not a single word about that. Actually when Katsu mentioned the letting-essentialists-in thing, it came completely out of nowhere for me." 

"And outlawing heresy?" Tokio wondered. "Whom does that benefit?" She'd taken one bite of her potato, and now, having raised it halfway to her face for a second, pursed her lips in disapproval -- evidently she'd decided she felt the same about raw potatoes as Sano did -- and let her hand fall again. 

As for Sano, it was with some embarrassment that he answered her question. "I, uh, think that's actually aimed at me. Makes me more of an enemy of the regime, you know?" 

Hajime had relieved Tokio of the potato she obviously didn't intend to finish, and now as he lifted it to his mouth he murmured sardonically into it, "It's a shame they aren't familiar with _my_ religious inclinations. It could be aimed at both of us, and doubly effective." 

"Then our wanted posters could match even better," Sano agreed with a grin, feeling a glorious sense of solidarity with this man he so admired. 

"It's probably for the best that you keep quiet about your nonbelief." Tokio sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's much less embarrassing for Kenshin that way with you as his chief knight." 

"And for you with me as your brother." And Hajime bit once again into the potato. 

"Speaking of brothers and sisters..." Actually this was a pretty terrible way to bring up the next point, but Sano had blurted it out before he had a chance to think. "Those two Megumi golds Mutou and Sayo showed up again eventually, and we were right: they weren't involved in any kind of resistance or anything like that; they were..." When it came to saying it out loud, especially after that blundering lead-in, he found he didn't quite know how. Eventually, given that both Tokio and Hajime regarded him with some curiosity -- Eiji probably did too, making things a hundred times more awkward, but at least he'd remained silent throughout this discussion -- Sano settled on, "They were involved with... each other. I guess the woman's pregnant, and everybody thinks they know who the father is." 

"And?" Clearly Hajime wondered why Sano had considered this uncomfortable information worth relating. 

And at least Sano _did_ have a reason. "Well, it's another Devoted Council thing: they're talking about legalizing that. The brother-sister thing, I mean." 

Hajime nodded slowly. Tokio said, "And there's the loyalty of _that_ house." 

"Right," said Sano, relieved to return to the larger political discussion and avoid distasteful details. 

"So we have Aoshi, who I don't believe is behind this, keeping the house of Misao loyal with his personal loyalty to Soujirou; we have the legalization of kereme for Enishi, which buys the loyalty of Tomoe; and the legalization of brother-sister relations so Mutou and Sayo can continue what they're doing, which buys the loyalty of Megumi." There was distaste in Hajime's tone, though about which topic wasn't evident. Sano would _definitely_ never tell him either that he'd been out on kereme himself or that he'd dreamed about Hajime kissing his own sister. The knight continued his summary. "The house of Kaoru will probably never support Soujirou, and no effort has been made to conciliate them, which could conceivably be for show; but if someone from Kaoru were behind this, they could have worked on Kenshin instead of putting a puppet in his place. And of course there's our unknown essentialist, but we already have four out of five houses accounted for." 

"You think it's Kamatari, don't you?" Sano heard a certain measure of wonder in his own voice as he asked this, and had to admit to a kind of awe at pinning down a name at last. "And she hasn't done anything that benefits Yumi's house because this _whole thing_ is the benefit." 

"It's only a theory," Hajime cautioned, "but it seems believable." 

They all sat in silence for a moment, possibly pondering in the same atmosphere of awe Sano had just noted. He was thinking back to his one real encounter with the beautiful and surprisingly strong white devoted of Yumi, going through what he'd heard her say at that time, recalling everything he knew about her. Finally he shook his head and muttered, "She probably really likes the idea of sleeping with a king, but couldn't get Kenshin into bed... Making one of her other boyfriends steal the throne was really her only choice." 

Despite the shallowness of this joke, Hajime chuckled. Then he asked, "How sure are you that she _is_ sleeping with Soujirou?" 

Sano shrugged. "Obviously I can't _know_. But from the rumors, it's the worst-kept secret in the city." 

"That's often the case with higher-wash breaking that particular rule," said Tokio disapprovingly. "Those that should be most careful to set a good example often turn out to be those with the least shame." 

"Well, it's a stupid rule in the first place," was Sano's critical reply. 

Tokio obviously would have taken this challenge if Hajime hadn't interjected, "And you notice there's been no attempt at changing it. Unless they've discussed this and we just haven't heard about it, there's been no suggestion to start allowing the higher-wash to sleep with non-devoted... and not even some kind of quiet exception to the rule to allow Kamatari to keep sleeping with Soujirou." 

Interested, Sano postponed the debate on religious policy and sexual freedom. "What does that mean? Is Kamatari trying to throw everyone off the track by _not_ proposing something that would benefit the house of Yumi?" 

"I don't know," Hajime said slowly. And was it merely Sano's imagination, or did he seem to have a theory? It was probably one of those half formed ideas you don't want to commit to without further information, since all the knight did was shake his head and repeat, "I don't know." 

"Everything seems a lot clearer now, anyway," said Tokio, "and we can make more solid plans." She gave a smile both stern and predatory; it made Sano wonder how he could ever have missed that she was related to Hajime. "Now no matter what happens, I know I need to look into the house of Yumi very carefully. I can ensure the scenario you mentioned earlier -- of whoever's behind this escaping even if we managed to get Kenshin reinstated -- won't happen." 

Hajime returned her smile; really, the expressions were almost identical. "I look forward to seeing that." 

"Meanwhile, though," said Sano, "if we're actually _gonna_ get Kenshin reinstated, we should think about how to get back into Elotica so we can get to the meeting in time and deal with Soujirou's festival. That's our best chance at this point; if we miss that, shit's gonna get a hell of a lot harder." 

"You're right." Hajime examined their surroundings. Though the clouds outside had evidently begun to clear, still the light remained dim as afternoon turned to evening. "It's not dark enough yet, but soon we should be able to leave here in relative safety." 

Tokio too looked around, her lips pursed very much as they had been in response to the raw potato her brother had then eaten. Her glance, rather than touching on the high windows under the eaves as Hajime's had done, moved from one to another of the shiiyao they'd hung up to dry before sitting down in just their shirts. "I would feel safer making our way into the capital if we had something else to wear. My device--" she gestured to her chest, devoid though it currently was of the multi-colored teardrop symbol of her office-- "is very recognizable, even from a distance. And Sano's outfit..." Her serious expression pulled upward into a smile seemingly against her will. 

"I have a bunch of devoted shiiyao," Sano pointed out, not eager to discuss the blue and orange ensemble -- and be laughed at -- yet again. 

"That wouldn't exactly make us less obtrusive," Tokio said. "And deep hoods for the two of you whose faces are all over Elotica on wanted posters would be nice too." 

"I see what you're saying." It was the first time Eiji had spoken for quite a while, and he sounded more pleased than anything else. Doubtless he'd been a bit frustrated at his inability to take part in the previous discussion, and was now happy at the prospect of doing something useful. He stood and moved to where the backpack he shared with his mother gaped open nearby, and began rummaging through it. 

Hajime watched with more than a hint of disapproval. "Do you even know where the closest town is that we haven't just run from?" 

"That's what the map is for." In this statement and the glance Eiji threw his uncle, Sano could easily see a certain sarcastic family resemblance. 

They all crowded around as Eiji found a relatively dry patch on the dirt floor to spread out a heavy roll of paper on, and in order to read it better Hajime caused bright energy to shine from the edge of his stolen keonblade as he'd done earlier. Then, as Eiji's small finger jabbed down on a dot labeled 'Ekoren,' Sano remarked in dismay, "It'd take you at least a couple of hours to get there and buy stuff and come back here." He wanted to set out for Elotica as soon as possible; he didn't like this development. 

Hajime seemed to be in agreement as he asked his sister, "Is it safe for him to travel that far alone?" Sano didn't miss the scowl that crossed Eiji's face as his kinsman thus simultaneously questioned his abilities and talked right over his head. 

"There's certainly a risk involved." To judge by her somber tone, Tokio was weighing this minutely. "Our pursuers know we were a group of three adults and one child, so if a child shows up at a village in the area to buy three adult shiiyao, it could arouse suspicion. But of all of us, it's safest for him to go, and if he gets in and out quickly, they may only get suspicious when it's already too late. In any case, _that's_ the risk, not his traveling alone. Eiji is an excellent traveler." 

"But is new clothing worth any risk at all?" Hajime persisted. 

"We're going to need it once we get into Elotica anyway." 

Hajime was frowning, and from the glance he threw at his nephew, it seemed Eiji's safety was his top concern in this situation; if the prospective messenger hadn't been so young and his sister's son, he probably would have accepted her point more easily. Yet he offered no suggestion on how to improve the arrangement. 

"I'll be fine," Eiji assured them, letting the map reroll and beginning to dig through the backpack again. Next he withdrew what Sano assumed was a purse; he obviously had no misgivings whatsoever about the part he was to play. "I'll go as quick as I can." 

Now Tokio too stood and accompanied her son along the row between the hanging vegetables toward the exit; what words of caution, advice, or encouragement she might give him at the door Sano couldn't guess. But like Hajime, he didn't feel entirely right about this scheme, and swiftly turned to his remaining companion once the other two were out of earshot. "Do you want me to go instead?" Reminded of the time he, Hajime, and Yahiko had approached Egato and discussed the purchase of supplies, he added with a touch of facetiousness, "I might still be the 'less valuable fugitive.'" 

Hajime's frown deepened. "You're a very valuable fugitive," he said unexpectedly, causing a shiver to run up and down Sano's spine. What did he mean by that, exactly? He hadn't even responded jokingly as Sano had expected him to. But there was no time to consider this, for Hajime immediately went on, "But she's right: Eiji is the safest of all of us for an errand like this. And," he added grudgingly, "it _is_ a good idea to change our appearances as much as possible." 

Sano nodded reluctantly, not entirely satisfied but now, at least, distracted by other thoughts. 

Presently Tokio returned, sat where she'd been before, and began poking through what remained of their little stack of purloined food. "We have a few hours," she announced coolly as she examined a tomato in the reinstated light of her brother's keonblade. Sano thought he recognized her frame of mind: it wasn't that she had no concerns about their situation or about her son heading out alone through an area their pursuers might still be searching; it was just that she'd done what she believed necessary, without reference to personal feelings -- something Sano was beginning to believe absolutely typical of her. She looked over at him suddenly. "So, Sano, why don't you tell me about yourself? You're a heretic, like Hajime, but that's about all I know." 

Although 'like Hajime' pleased him, for a moment Sano hesitated, unsure whether he wouldn't be opening himself to sarcasm from both sister _and_ brother in elaborating as requested; besides that, he would much rather sit in silence and consider what Hajime had meant by 'a very valuable fugitive.' But engrossing conversation of one sort or another was probably exactly what they all needed right now -- Tokio especially -- as they tried not to worry too intensely or irrationally about the child they'd allowed to take on an adult's errand. So he began talking about himself, doing her the unplanned favor of starting even earlier in his life than he otherwise might have, deliberately phrasing the story so as to invite questioning just in case either of the others wanted to vent their feelings by demanding unimportant details, trying to keep them all occupied while they waited for Eiji to return.


	42. Chapter 32 - Known Powers

Hajime had lain down on his side, head pillowed on one outstretched arm, for a nap he probably seriously needed after a day of having been taken prisoner, tied up and held captive, forced to fight a proficient warrior for his freedom, pursued by unseen enemies, and further worn out by a cross-country escape. Tokio too -- she lying flat on her back, seemingly indifferent to the solidity of the dirt floor beneath her -- had gone to sleep, while Sano remained alert as a watchman that admittedly could do little more than awaken his companions should some undesirable party enter the shed. 

He had volunteered for this task for a few reasons: first, because, despite his soreness after battle, he suspected his day hadn't been as tiring as that of the other two; second, because, though of course he felt _some_ concern, he wasn't nearly as worried about Eiji's safety as they must be, and thought sleep might prove a welcome distraction for the mother and the uncle; third, because he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to sleep near Hajime just at the moment. 

He'd never been able to control his dreams, nor influence the topics his subconscious decided to ruminate about at night, and he couldn't be certain right now that his new emotional awareness wouldn't make itself perfectly, undeniably clear the very next time he closed his eyes, if not during the course of every dream he ever had for the rest of his life. And was that the way he wanted to share his feelings with their object? 

Even after all this time, he remained in the dark on whether or not Hajime knew they had the same sleeping experiences when they made their beds close to each other. While information only Hajime could reveal had at times come up and confirmed to _Sano_ that these dreams were not merely _his_ , he could remember no instance of the reverse... so Hajime, though he must be conscious of a change to what he saw in his head at night, might not be aware this change had come about because the contents of a new head had been added to the mix. 

And if, believing simply that a dream version of Sano was unusually prevalent in his subconscious (though how he would interpret that apparent fixation was already a matter of interesting question), Hajime were to encounter that supposedly unreal Sanosuke in his sleep in this shed with the 'real' Sano sleeping a few feet away, and were to hear from him during the course of that dream... 

...if Sano were to tell him... 

...to confess to him at last... 

... if that dream-Sano were to say, _"I love you... I think I've been in love with you since you collapsed in front of me in Torosa Forest and I dragged your ass off the road and cut your clothing up for bandages... I love you so much I seriously don't even know what to do with it right now..."_

...or if that dream-Sano were to fling himself on Hajime and passionately kiss the visionary version of those dexterous lips; or get down on one knee and propose marriage to him, offering his entire life and begging for Hajime's in return; or conjure up a false Tokio, still in this dream-world married rather than related to Hajime, and challenge her to combat to the death in an old-fashioned and these days entirely illegal dual for Hajime's hand... 

...how would the knight react to that? If he believed it a product of his subconscious, what would he make of it? 

Or if he _did_ know their dreams were shared, and recognized Sano's sleeping declaration for the waking truth it was, what then? Would that really be the best way to tell him? It seemed almost cowardly, leaving it up to a dream like that. And what Hajime's reaction would be, whether he knew of their dream-link or not, came back to how he felt about Sano in return -- which remained an unknown factor Sano feared to face. 

And they were still in the middle of a significant political conflict that Hajime would probably prioritize over anything else. Whatever Sano believed about Hajime's awareness and frame of mind, this still seemed like the wrong time to confess -- and therefore not a good moment to sleep near the knight and risk inadvertently doing so. He would undoubtedly have to sleep near him again eventually, but that time would not be now, and he would worry about it only when it came. 

His own mental state was going to be hell until then, though. 

The sun had gone down, the moon not yet risen, and starlight through the small, overhung windows had barely any effect on the resultant blackness. So, although Sano sat unmoving in the vegetable-scented darkness staring at where he knew Hajime lay, he could see almost nothing and had no source of visual distraction in his long vigil. Nor, in this lightless environment, could he have tracked the passage of time even had he possessed the means to do so, unless he wanted to disturb his companions' sleep with light from his keonblade. 

He'd never owned an hourglass back in Eloma, always having been content to show up for his orchard shifts as soon as he was awake and ready; and his employers had never minded as long as it wasn't too much later than usual. In fact the whole town, though hard-working, had been pretty easy-going about exact times; he didn't think there'd been more than two hourglasses in the entire village. And in Elotica, the great bells that sang out from the palace at regular intervals during the day made it easy for people to be punctual without ever needing to consult hourglasses at their home or anywhere. 

He'd heard of special mechanical devices for telling time that rich people bought from Gönsting traders and worked by means of keys somehow, but he'd never seen one and probably never would. There was certainly no such device in this country farm shed... and he wouldn't have been able to see it anyway if there had been. And his thoughts were getting silly; he seemed to be in some danger of dozing off after all. He rose and, glad events had put him this time on the outer end of the row so he didn't have to pick his way over his sleeping comrades, started to pace the fragrant space beyond with the slowness of blind-walking care. 

They'd all three assumed their shiiyao again, and packed away any loose articles they had about them, just in case a hasty exit from the shed became necessary. What they'd hung up to dry hadn't, really, so now Sano felt chilly and uncomfortable as he made circles in the dark in his wet outer garment. At least he couldn't see its stupid colors under these circumstances... and hopefully when Eiji returned -- _if_ Eiji returned safely and had completed his errand -- Sano would be able to change out of the thing for good. 

Hourglass or no hourglass, it felt as if eons had passed by the time he heard sounds of motion outside. He tensed and felt his heart rate increase as if in response to a much more exciting stimulus, and, drawing his keonblade, gave himself a little light with its energy, moved quickly toward the door, and hissed over his shoulder, "Somebody's here." 

Before he reached the entrance, he could hear Hajime and Tokio (who must be light sleepers, at the very least under these circumstances) coming toward him, and then the knock they'd agreed upon with Eiji at the door. Sano let out a relieved breath and increase the light from his sword, while Tokio hastened forward to shift aside the sacks in order to allow her son to enter. 

Sano's relief turned to consternation, however, and his relaxation reverted into stiffness the next moment when Eiji was followed into the shed by two complete strangers. 

He lengthened his energy blade out and fell into a combative stance, while Tokio took a step back and eyed the newcomers warily. Hajime, however, pushed past all of them to greet the men with almost more enthusiasm than Sano had ever seen him show for anything. He couldn't even wait until they'd descended the stairs to the sunken dirt floor before grasping them each by the arm in turn. And as he did so he was asking, "Where have you been? Are you both uninjured? How did you escape Soujirou? How did you meet up with Eiji?" 

One of the men gave a laugh that managed to sound almost bubbly in its cheer and yet simultaneously sardonic. "One question at a time, maybe?" And, freed from Hajime's arm-clasp, he reached out to give Hajime's shoulder a little squeeze and shake of his own, clearly glad to see him. 

"And I can't believe the first thing you said to us wasn't a great big 'thank you' for getting those fake-o's off your tail back in Enca!" The other man made this jovial accusation as he closed the door behind him and examined the potato-filled doorstops for a moment to determine how they had previously been arranged. 

Tokio, now with an arm around the shoulders of her son that hadn't said anything yet, was nodding thoughtfully as if in confirmation of her own recognition of the two strangers. Hajime, obviously their friend -- and that fact alone gave Sano some idea who they must be -- answered the statement of the second with, "I thought I recognized your stupid shouting back there." 

"It's a _battle cry_ ," the second man corrected him, in a tone suggesting he'd made this protest on multiple occasions in the past. And that he had this inside joke with Hajime indicated his identity all the more clearly. "It's a tradition of my people." 

Sano rejoiced to see Hajime so obviously happy at this reunion, and was interested in how Hajime displayed that happiness, but he more than a little expected... 

"Your people?" Hajime replied very sarcastically. "I wasn't aware the rice-farmers outside Emikara had ancient battle traditions." 

...and, yes, there it was: jealousy again. It had been forced to abandon Tokio, so now it latched onto the next people closely connected to Hajime. _That_ would surely become inconvenient after not too long. 

"Anyway," said the first man with a roll of eyes, "we've been hiding out in a shack at the edge of Enca ever since we left the palace. When you four came tearing through with a bunch of false knights at your heels, we stepped in to slow them up. Of course then _we_ had to get away from them, but at least none of us knew where you all had gone. We thought you might head for Ekoren, so as soon as we shook the false knights we went there ourselves -- and we ran into your nephew here." 

"I'm surprised you recognized him," Hajime remarked. "You can't have seen him more than twice, and I think the last time must have been at least three years ago." 

"Yeah, but he's got your eyes," said the second man, narrowing his own in scowling demonstration. 

The first man chuckled, then cast a calculating glance around the entire party. "And Eiji wasn't joking about you all needing new clothing." His gaze fixed on Sano's orange and blue ensemble, and his sardonic smile widened into one of scorn that Sano could only describe as 'catty.' Sano found his own eyes narrowing a trifle. 

Eiji tried to hide his smirk at this further teasing of Sano about his stupid outfit by shrugging off his backpack and dropping to his knees beside it. As he began handing up its new contents to his mother for examination, his uncle turned to Sano and made formal introductions. "These are royal knights under my command: Soujirou and Sanosuke." And Sano's heart thrilled when Hajime added with a slight smile, "You've commented on their names before, I believe." It made him want to stick his tongue out at the knights and say, _"See? **We** have a history too."_

"Commented what?" the one Hajime had indicated was Sanosuke asked as he stepped forward and reached out. "And who are you?" And as Sano clasped forearms with him, he studied the stocky, muscular frame, the purple-black hair almost as jagged as (though a little more kempt than) his own used to be, and the rugged, easy demeanor, and wondered whether he was imagining the jovial threat in the man's expression and tone and the grip of his hand. 

"This is another idiot Sano," Hajime informed his subordinates. "He's been helping me gather information about Soujirou's regime, and putting together a resistance group we'll meet with when we get back into the capital." 

And in having his absolute best accomplishments of recent days mentioned like this (and his humble antecedents conveniently neglected, especially now he knew this other Sanosuke hailed from a family of rice-farmers), Sano didn't even a little bit mind being referred to as 'another idiot.' Besides, he couldn't help but notice that Hajime had introduced the others to him first as if he were the more intimate acquaintance. 

Still, he wondered if he was the only one to notice the tension in this Soujirou's bearing as they too clasped wrists. The man had a round, smooth, femininely beautiful face beneath dark hair almost as luxurious as Seijuurou's and above a petite body that yet exuded a wiry strength; and his big, deep eyes that should have given him an expression of childlike innocence helped rather to convey more of the sharpness and cutting amusement that seemed to show in the rest of his demeanor. 

Was Sano imagining the sudden feeling of rivalry between himself and these two men he'd only just met? Was he letting his desire to share the same type of camaraderie with Hajime affect his impression of them -- and how they reacted to him -- right from the off? Or was there really some sense of competition already growing among them? He couldn't be sure. 

At this juncture Tokio began handing out new shiiyao, narrating as she did so. "For you--" to Hajime-- "something with a nice deep hood -- good find, Eiji -- and for me, something without an easily recognizable device on the chest. You two--" she gave a nod of acknowledgment and a slight smile in response to the flippant salute the knight Sanosuke gave her, and looked over the patched and dirty outfits the newcomers wore-- "are fine the way you are. For you..." And she turned toward Sano. 

"Something less like a circus performer?" Soujirou suggested with slicing sweetness. 

"Something less like an invitation to be stabbed?" the traitorous Hajime put in. 

The other Sanosuke unexpectedly stood up for him with, "I don't think it's _that_ bad..." 

"No, of course _you_ don't," Soujirou said contemptuously. 

And the scowling Sano protested, "I didn't pick the outfit, all right?" 

Tokio cleared her throat, unable to repress a smile herself, and held out a brown shiiya in Sano's direction. 

As those that needed to change clothing did so, and both Sano and Eiji subsequently stored away the previous shiiyao in their backpacks (and Sano absolutely did maneuver to get Hajime's in his rather than let kid take it), the chief knight questioned the other two about their movements since the takeover. 

They both looked dark as Soujirou explained, "The others switched sides. We had to fight them just to get away--" 

"And because they were treacherous little shits," Sanosuke put in darkly. Sano believed that, if he didn't already feel so much at odds with this guy, he might really like him. 

Soujirou gave a vicious smile. "That too," he said. "We left Keisuke dead and Kanryuusai wounded." 

Hajime, expression grim, bowed his head. 

"And I lost my fucking spear," Sanosuke grumbled, apropos of nothing. 

"Which he hasn't stopped mentioning since." Soujirou's tone was even more sugary than before, his smile tight. 

Hajime said nothing. 

After a few moments Soujirou went on. "We wanted to find you, but nobody knew where you'd gone. Elotica was too hot for us, so we went to Enca... but even there there wasn't much we could do with our recognizable faces." 

"Yeah," Sanosuke said with an infuriating grin, "good thing you had this nobody here to help you gather information." 

Again Soujirou gave his incongruously cheerful-sounding laugh of derision. 

Sano could remain silent no longer. "Ladies, Hajime, are _all_ royal knights this big of assholes?" 

Hajime finally raised his face again, now wearing a very bitter smile of his own. "Yes," he said. Then he pursed his lips, took an almost angry-sounding breath, and looked at the aforementioned assholes. "So you two have no idea what's been going on in the capital since the usurpation?" 

Soujirou shook his head. "Listening to gossip was all we could do, and that got us exactly nowhere." 

"Yeah, Hajime, you know there's a rumor that you're secretly a paruseji and grew wings to fly away from Prince Soujirou?" Sanosuke rolled his eyes as he tried to remember more. "Oh, and that you blinded some city guards with mist to get away from them?" 

"A mist of blood from the Tomoe devoted you'd just murdered in the street," Soujirou elaborated helpfully. 

Sano went from fondly remembering the dream he and Hajime had shared about flying with swans' wings paruseji-style to sadly remembering the Tomoe devoted that had been murdered in the street, and didn't appreciate the transition. 

Hajime, finished rolling his own eyes, shifted the subject. "Soujirou has been--" 

But here the other Soujirou broke in. "You know what? Call me Souji from now on. It's getting confusing, and I don't want to share his name anyway." 

Suspicious and indignant, the knight Sanosuke protested, "Just don't expect _me_ to change _my_ name just because there's another Sano around." 

"What," Sano wanted to know, every bit as indignant, "are you putting me in the same class as Soujirou? 

"Something wrong with that?" Soujirou's words were like shiny daggers. 

"I mean the other Soujirou," Sano explained impatiently. 

"Maybe I am," Sanosuke shot back. 

Now it was Tokio's turn to chuckle from where she'd gone to lean against the tub Sano had fallen into earlier as she waited for this conversation to wrap up. Eiji merely watched them all with the patience of a child that knows pretty well he is in some ways a lot smarter than the adults around him. 

"Shut up, all of you," Hajime said irritably. "Souji, it's a good idea to get these names organized. _You_ \--" he pointed an authoritative finger at Sano-- "will remain 'Sano' until further notice while _you_ \--" and here he gestured at the other one-- "will be identified by your family name, Harada, as long as this Sano is around." 

Harada evidently wasn't very good at staying shut up, for now he demanded hotly, "Why me and not him?" 

"Because I don't know his family name," was Hajime's brief reply. 

Though unsurprised at this -- family names weren't used much in day-to-day life -- Sano was also a bit disappointed that Hajime could rattle off the appellation of one of his knights but had never heard Sano's. He found himself murmuring, "Higashidani," a little wistfully under his breath even as Hajime went on to explain what they knew or suspected of the activities and plans of Prince Soujirou, now more easily distinguishable from a member of their party by a couple of syllables, and the white devoted Kamatari, as well as their own intentions. 

Concise as Hajime had the power to be, by the time his update was finished, they were all long since ready to depart, and Sano far more comfortable than he'd been all day in his new, dry garment. Of course 'new' was a misnomer: to obtain shiiyao with attached hoods this deep, Eiji must have had to look for used, outdated pieces (probably pretending that was all he could afford), and the collection he'd brought back was worn thin in places and fraying. Still, Sano considered himself one up on Souji and Harada in this, since they'd evidently been out in the rain all day too and had nothing to change into from the damp, ragged clothing, more patches than shiiyao, they'd been hiding out in all this time. But everyone, whatever they wore, had grown equally antsy to evacuate this latest hiding place. 

With the help of Tokio's map, Sano's knowledge of which city entrances had checkpoints, and a couple of keonblades for light, Hajime was planning the best route toward and into the capital from here so they could leave within the next few minutes, when Souji, who'd been frowning pensively at the unrolled paper all this time, came out with a suggestion: 

"We've spent weeks in the poor end of Enca... I think some of the people in that area might be convinced to come to the meeting at least. A week from now, you said?" 

"That's right." Hajime turned toward him thoughtfully, though his expression still held that touch of darkness it had worn ever since he'd heard two of his knights had deserted him and one had died. "Not more fans of my magical escapes, I hope." 

"Nah, they're fans of Souji," Harada interjected jovially. When Souji glanced sharply at him he said, "What? I'm allowed to call you that now, aren't I?" 

Despite the general impatience to get going, Souji obviously felt he had time for a long, narrow-eyed, assessing look up and down Harada's figure as if searching for some change he'd long been awaiting. "I suppose so," he said at last, frostily, and Sano was instantly curious. He wondered if he hadn't been misjudging the source and nature of the tension he'd felt upon meeting these two men. He wondered why Harada hadn't been allowed to call Souji by a nickname prior to this. He wondered why Hajime seemed to sigh very faintly at this exchange. 

Harada's grin widened, showing a gap where a premolar should have sat on the upper left. "Souji's got a silver tongue; I think everyone hanging out at that end of Enca lately's in love with him." 

Hajime lifted a brow, at which Souji rolled his eyes. "Nobody there is likely to bring much loyalty," the beautiful knight went on without bothering to respond to or offer any explanation for the 'silver tongue' comment. "They're paupers and criminals, and if they do come, it'll be in the hopes of getting something out of it -- rewards, pardons, more of Kenshin's attention to poorer parts of town..." 

"...a kiss from Souji..." Harada put in sotto voce. 

Possibly in irritation of his own, possibly in response to the lethal smile that had sprung up on Souji's face, Hajime commanded, "No more of that. Souji, promise them we'll talk to the king on their behalf if he's restored to power -- nothing more. Sound them out very carefully, though; if they're willing to throw in with us for a reward, they'll be just as willing to accept a better deal from our enemies. Emphasize the importance of caution and secrecy for anyone planning to attend the meeting. Get in touch with as many people as you think is safe, then meet us in Elotica no later than the 49th four days from now." 

Souji nodded sharply. Harada, on the other hand, made a skeptical grumbling sound. "After we _just_ found Hajime, we're going back into the ass-crack of Enca to talk to the grungy crazy people again?" 

"Who said anything about 'we?'" Souji's full lips, of a perfect pale pinkish brown, somehow managed to form the sharpest line Sano had ever seen as they smiled condescendingly over at his fellow. 

"Well, of course I'm coming with you," Harada said, as if this were a given. 

"Of course he is," Hajime reiterated. "You two will need to meet us at the old thieves' guild headquarters in Elotica, and the rest of us--" he looked around at his sister and nephew-- "if we're separated, need to meet there as well. Sano, describe in detail where it's located and how to get inside." 

As Sano did so, and followed it up with the exact time and place of the upcoming meeting so Souji could better inform the paupers and criminals that were apparently in love with him, the somewhat dark cheer of both the newcomer knights seemed to be restored. There was certainly a spring in each step as, finally finished reconnoitering, they left the shed at last and moved quietly out onto the nighttime farm. Perhaps having orders and deadlines and facts to work with helped to distract them from... whatever had been happening in there. 

The moon popped up above the horizon with a startling suddenness as, confident they hadn't attracted any attention yet, they quickly climbed the fence to leave the property some of them had inhabited for several tense hours. A dog let out a brief, barking howl from the other side of the buildings behind them, prompting the travelers to greater speed toward the nearest farm lane. Once there, with firm-packed earth beneath their feet again, they took their leave as Souji and Harada were to head west back toward Enca -- the way the others had come earlier, in fact -- while Hajime and the rest followed this lane for as long as it ran so directly south. 

"Misao bless you sneaking into Elotica." Souji must know how little Hajime would appreciate this low-voiced goodbye, for his sardonic bubbliness sounded again as he said it. 

And Hajime seemed to be taking specific revenge as he replied in just as low and sardonic a tone, "And Yumi's blessing on you two." 

Harada chuckled. "See you in a week," he said, repeating his lackadaisical salute from earlier in the light of the waning moon, and turned to walk away. 

"Four days," Souji corrected, following. "Pay attention." 

"It'd be easier if I had my spear," Harada grumbled nonsensically. And then they'd gone too far for their murmured conversation to remain audible. 

Still curious about a number of things, Sano watched them disappear into the shadows, then faced Hajime, whom he would rather look at in any case. The chief knight was shaking his head, expression invisible with his back to the moon, but when he saw Sano's eyes on him he gestured silently down the lane. Sano, in this instance unwilling to bring up the rear or be any farther from Hajime than he had to, took his place directly behind him as they set out on their nighttime walk, heading back to Elotica for perhaps the last time.


	43. Chapter 33 - Before (or After) the Storm

Though Tokio and Hajime had conversed, despite the difficulty in the rain, during their trek away from Enca toward the farm shed they'd eventually inhabited, it seemed the entire party felt satisfied with what discussion they'd had therein; for now, in the quiet night when speech would have been so much easier, they largely remained silent. 

The dark countryside was quiet and cool, full of the varied scents of farmland on each territorial breeze, and the sky seemed to stretch, starry and silent, into infinity above them. Perhaps they feared subconsciously to break that silence with their insignificant human noise; Sano knew _he_ at least had a sense of surreality about the scene, as if in a sort of calm before the storm (though in reality after it) he'd been granted something peaceful, joyful, and teasingly similar to what he really wanted. 

This time he kept no rigid order in their line as he had before, but simply remained close to Hajime. That the knight gave no indication of wishing him elsewhere played into the surreality, into what Sano really wanted. The few words they exchanged (some of them, yes, insulting on Hajime's part) pleased him, and everything seemed as close to perfect as it could be in the middle of a struggle to put the rightful king back on the usurped throne. 

He marveled a bit at Eiji's fortitude, and not only his walking so steadfastly after having already walked for hours earlier. Eiji seemed content enough with whatever thoughts he entertained that he had no need to solicit conversation from the adults; he never appeared bored by or resentful of their trip, as Sano believed _he_ would have been at that age under these circumstances. Now the former orchard-hand knew Eiji not to be Hajime's son, he was rather inclined to admire him. Like his mother, the boy evidently possessed a rock-hard strength and mettle Sano couldn't help but appreciate. 

When Elotica became visible as a swallowing-up of the horizon with only a few lights -- guards' lanterns high on the wall -- imitating the stars the city's bulk had blotted out, Sano shivered with a certain measure of awe. He'd entered the capital alone so often in recent weeks; entering now with Hajime at his side and an intention to finish this filled him with a solemn excitement not untouched by dread. 

Hajime gazed up at the stars, taking his bearings as best he could with a frown, and drew to a halt. The others grouped around him, Sano glancing back over his shoulder at the looming city as if it might come closer on its own while unwatched. But no such superstitious impulse moved the others, evidently, and Hajime spoke in a lowered tone. "If I have this right, we're pointed toward the Knights' Gate, on the northeastern face, though it depends on what turns this lane takes." 

Sano might have teased Hajime about the existence of a small city entrance called 'the Knights' Gate,' a term he'd never heard during his time in the city and might have thought Hajime had invented; but for the moment he held his peace, admired the voice that matched the darkness around them, and nodded to show he was paying attention. 

"It's best we split up to get into the city, in case our numbers have been reported. Sano, you and Tokio take the Knight's Gate. Eiji and I will head west past the north point and use the Warriors' Door." 

This time Sano couldn't restrain himself. "Man, it musta been tough for you to choose between those." 

Hajime had no difficulty with a comeback. "Unfortunately, there's no Idiot's Gate for you." 

Sano only grinned, and wondered, "Should I hold Tokio's hand? Pretend we're a couple?" 

"What?" Hajime demanded, sounding startled and annoyed. "Absolutely not." And Sano wondered, perhaps with some misplaced glee, at so forceful an answer. "We may be later than you to the meeting place by some time, since it's going to be cross-country for at least us. If the time frame seems unreasonable, Sano, you're more likely to know where to go looking for news or rumors of what's happened to us... but don't put yourself at risk. Do you understand?" 

Sano studied Hajime's face in the starlight. "Do you think there's a danger of that?" 

"Not particularly, but we need a plan in case it happens." 

"And what if something happens to _us_?" 

Hajime held his gaze for a moment, then shifted to his sister. "Then I'll find you." 

Both Sano and Tokio nodded. Then the Visitant moved to say goodbye to her son for the second time in less than a day. Since, despite its practicality, it sounded religious, Sano took a few steps away. He threw a glance at Hajime, and tried not to sound awkward as he bade him, "Be safe." 

Hajime nodded. "We'll see you inside." 

Finished with her farewells, Tokio seized Sano's hand from behind and said in a dictatorial tone that sounded spine-shiveringly like Hajime's, "Come, my romantic partner." 

With a snort, Hajime turned and started immediately toward the edge of the lane. As he and Eiji climbed the fence and rustled through whatever foliage lay beyond, Sano, chuckling, forced himself to drag his eyes away. They would be invisible soon enough anyway. And when Tokio released his hand, he followed her without a look back. 

For a while they walked side by side in silence, Sano considering Tokio every bit as much as he was Hajime. Finally, hesitatingly, he ventured, "You act different around him than when he's not there." 

"I trust him," she replied shortly. "I don't trust most people." 

Sano didn't know what to say in response to that; he felt it would be too awkward to mention he knew why that was. 

But then she added in a relenting tone, "Besides, it's a younger sister's duty to tease her brother." And even when she spoke more casually, she still mentioned this facetious duty as if it were a solemn and serious task. 

The memory of Uki's effective habit of annoying him stabbed at Sano, but he pushed it aside. No use thinking about that now. He wondered, rather, whether Tokio might ever trust _him_ ; and what, if she were against all odds to become an _older_ sister, his duty toward her would be. 

Eventually he asked, deeming it safer than any other topic that particularly engrossed him, "What was he like as a kid?" 

She remained silent for a moment, and Sano hoped he wasn't too high up the list of people she mistrusted to get an answer. At last she said, "Driven. Determined. That was my first impression of him as I became old enough to understand." 

"That..." He'd been seeking something more along the lines of childhood foolishness _he_ could use to tease Hajime later. "Yeah, that makes sense." 

"He was always selective," she went on slowly, elaborating cautiously, "about the tasks he took on. But once he decided to do something, or accepted an order, he never quit. I think, even as a child, he would rather have died than face the disgrace of giving up on something he believed in." 

Sano let out a soft breath of admiration, and at the same time felt the spark of hope. "That musta gotten him into some funny situations, though." 

"Oh, are funny stories all you want? You _are_ shallow." 

Sano cleared his throat, unsure if he could contradict that and knowing she would probably beat him in an argument about it. 

"Well, when I was six years old and Hajime nine....." 

The remainder of the walk seemed to pass with unbelievable swiftness. 

Sano had learned that the government of Elotica -- whether specifically Kenshin or the guard or some other body -- had always cracked down hard on anyone trying to live outside the city in the vicinity of its walls, undoubtedly the reason the nearby Enca had such extensive slums. So the only warning he and Tokio had that they approached their destination was the sense that the looming walls had drawn very near, blotting out all visibility in three directions, and the gradually growing shape of an opening delineated by greater light within. The lane, as Hajime had speculated, led directly to the gate, and the travelers hastened their pace. 

He hadn't known the slang for the small northwest gate when he'd used it before to bypass the checkpoints (though for all he knew, 'Warriors' Door' might be the official name, and 'small northwest gate' was the slang), but he remained familiar enough with the shape of these lesser entrances to refrain from examining this one and act as he believed was normal while they approached. Some disaster appeared to have befallen this one at some point, and it had been rebuilt in an ugly rectangle unlike the arches the others formed. But the iron doors within stood open, and Sano still managed not to stare. 

As they made to step through, Tokio unexpectedly took Sano's hand again and moved closer to him. The tunnel piercing the thick outer wall, darker than any spot they'd yet crossed, chilled him significantly, but he doubted she'd grabbed his hand seeking warmth. This was confirmed when, emerging into the light of two lamps at either side of the opening, Tokio nodded politely to the guard leaning against the wall beneath one of them. It had originally been a joke, but now pretending to be a couple did seem the wisest way to provide an explanation for what they'd been out doing -- and an excuse of sorts for Sano's hood being drawn so far down across his face: if the guard suspected them of an illicit romantic affair, she wouldn't think twice about one of them wanting his identity to remain unknown. 

Again they quickened their pace, and Tokio didn't release his hand until they'd turned a corner. There, Sano paused for a moment to get their location in his head, and then they set off across town toward the green corner and the old thieves' guild. This trip wracked his nerves a bit, though why he should fear identification any more with a hood than he had in the blue and orange shiiya (whose matching striped pants he still wore), he didn't know. Perhaps worry for Hajime and Eiji put him on edge. 

Tokio remarked at one point, as they kept to the narrower, worse-lit streets heading south and tried not to attract the attention of anyone out at this late hour, "I look forward to meeting this Chou you described." 

"Why?" wondered Sano incredulously. 

"He sounds like an oddity." 

"Yeah, an _annoying_ oddity." 

"Yes, I'm looking forward to seeing him annoy you, too." 

Sano snorted, and they spoke no more. 

She got her wish soon enough. They slipped into the street off of which the Green Apple's yard opened without, Sano believed, anyone seeing them, and the pure darkness in the yard reassured him further. Everything seemed to be in order -- the crank in the eaves of the shed, the opening in the wall, the ladder -- and when he'd called a quiet greeting down into the blackness, Chou replied as if he'd been awakened abruptly. 

"This is smaller than I expected," Tokio remarked, looking around in the glow of Sano's keonblade once they'd closed the entrance behind them. 

Sano joined her. "Yeah, I guess it _is_ kinda small for a whole city. I wonder if there's another one somewhere. Hey, Chou, you seen Katsu?" 

The same incoherent grumbling came from the next room. 

"He's not gonna be much use right now," Sano concluded. 

Tokio took a seat at the table. "Then all we can do now is wait." 

"Yeah, like I haven't had enough of _that_." But Sano joined her without further complaint, and considered how to bring up the next topic he wanted to discuss. 

"And you say your friend Katsu discovered this place?" She remained leery of Katsu; maybe when she met him in person some of her worry would be assuaged. Sano had little hope of this, though, since Katsu was supposedly his best friend and his _own_ worry about him had yet to be fully assuaged. 

"He found it following Chou." 

Tokio nodded, and kept her own counsel on that matter. 

Leaning forward slightly, Sano began in a low tone, "So I didn't want to ask out in the open..." Whether she'd be willing (or able) to answer at all he couldn't guess, but he believed it worth a try. "Do you know what's going on with Souji and Harada?" 

Her brows, so like Hajime's, rose in surprise at the question. "Is that any of your business?" 

"Uh, no..." Sano scratched his head. "I'm just curious." 

She smirked. "You _must_ come from a small town." 

"City people gossip too!" he protested. "I should know: I've spent the last two weeks -- uh, four weeks -- poking around for it around here!" 

She studied him, her mouth still quirked. "I suppose it can't hurt to tell you," she said at last. And did this mean she'd begun to trust him? "Based on the letters I've received from Hajime," she went on, but here Sano interrupted: 

"Hajime _gossips_ to you in _letters_?" 

She gave a brief laugh. "Fine. You've made your point." And she went on without further comment on that sub-topic. "When Souji first became a royal knight and met Sanosuke -- excuse me; Harada -- he expressed immediate interest in him. Harada didn't like him at first, and turned him down. If Souji hadn't moved so quickly, it might have gone differently." 

"Huh." Sano wouldn't have thought that all there was to it -- and in fact couldn't believe it. "But they still act like--" 

"It didn't end there. According to Hajime, Harada has developed a reciprocal interest in Souji over the last two years, but now Souji is holding a grudge. You saw the way Harada acts; Souji can't believe he's not mocking him for his original interest. And Harada probably believes it's a lost cause by now. So they behave like an old married couple with none of the benefits of an actual relationship. I've only met them a few times, but they've always acted like that in my presence." 

"Oh, shit, that makes so much sense," Sano chuckled. "Yeah, that's exactly how they acted." 

With another, faint smirk she added, "It irritates Hajime, but he refuses to mediate." 

"That's what it's gonna take, though, isn't it?" 

She shrugged. "That, or someone else intervening. _I'm_ certainly not going to, and I'd advise you to stay out of it as well." 

"Ladies, you people are so loud," came Chou's voice from the doorway into the next room. He entered, yawning, eyes fixed on Sano's glowing blade rather than on either of the living humans in the main chamber, and plopped down onto the bench at the table next to Sano. He wore a bright yellow shiiya with a wide red stripe down the neckline decorated with orange tassels, and his hair, though a mess, stood up as persistently as ever. Tokio's eyes narrowed with interest as she looked at him. 

"Tokio," Sano said, catching Chou's yawn and speaking through it, "this is Chou from Etoronai. Chou, this is Tokio, the Visitant." 

Tokio restrained her own yawn and said, "Ladies' blessings on you." 

"Sure, sure. Lemme see your keonblade, Sano." 

"Have you seen Katsu?" Sano wondered as he handed it over. The light went out immediately and did not reappear; Chou, no keonmaster, would have a hard time examining it in the dark. 

"Yeah, he was by earlier. Worried as shit about you." It sounded as if Chou's currently ungloved hands slid over the blade he couldn't see. "Why don't you keep this sharp?" 

Needled by the accusatory tone, Sano replied, "What do _you_ know about keonblades?" 

It had been unfortunately worded, for Chou immediately began to tell them. 

Sano's head drooped like his stinging eyelids, and Tokio (perhaps in the same state) hadn't said a word in he couldn't remember how long, by the time a nearby sound interrupted the lecture and sent all their attention toward the entry. Sano felt the hilt of his sword pressed reluctantly back into his hand (though it hit his unseen elbow first), but didn't relight it until he heard the voice his heart yearned for call down, "Are you all sitting in the dark?" 

"Yes," Tokio replied. "Come join us." Then she, along with Chou, grunted in annoyance as the keonblade flared bright with Sano's joy that Hajime had made it here safely. 

Sano restrained himself from jumping up and running to Hajime as his form became visible descending the ladder followed by Eiji, but he studied him carefully for signs of how his trip had gone. There were none beyond a blade of ryegrass adhering to his pants, and Sano then had to restrain himself from letting out a loud sigh of relief. 

With the secret opening closed again, Hajime added the light of his own (stolen) keonblade to Sano's, and Eiji came to sit beside his mother. The kid appeared wearier now than earlier, and Sano guessed the tramp across rougher country had worn him out far more than long walks on flattish roads generally did. Tokio put her arm around his shoulders, and he leaned against her. 

Chou got in before anyone else could speak. "So you're Hajime, huh? You won that big tournament a while back?" 

Hajime looked at him, scrutinized him up and down, and with a raised brow said, "And you must be Chou." 

"Yeah. Lemme see your keonblade." 

The knight turned from him without responding, toward Sano and his sister. 

"Chou has been educating us on the history and maintenance of keonblades," Tokio said, with a solemnity a touch different than her usual seriousness. 

"Hn." Whether this sound expressed amusement or disdain, Sano didn't know. 

Next Hajime moved around the main room and put his head (and light) into the other chambers. "This is smaller than I expected," he remarked. 

Sano laughed quietly. 

Returning to the table, Hajime looked down at them all again, though he didn't take a seat. "We need to make specific plans. Sano, when is your friend likely to appear?" 

It was Chou that answered, still eyeing covetously the blade that had come from the first-wash of Misao. "He usually comes in the evening, after work. Sometimes he's here in the morning before work, but if he doesn't know fruit-boy's back, he probably won't tomorrow." Maybe he thought that by providing real information, he could convince Hajime to let him examine the short sword. 

But Hajime only nodded. "Then there's no use sitting up and trying to make plans now. Let's all get some rest." 

Tokio mimicked the nod and stood. Eiji swayed when her support was removed from beside him. 

Sano hesitated. There was the matter of 'fruit-boy' to deal with, but that could wait. Right now, it appeared, doom had come upon him: the time when he would first sleep near Hajime after having realized the depth and nature of his feelings. He rose slowly, thoughts in a whirl. 

That he absolutely would reveal the truth in a shared dream was not guaranteed, but he believed it a pretty sure thing. He couldn't refrain from sleeping: the day had completely worn him out, as his wounds from the scuffle with that third-wash let him know in no uncertain terms. He couldn't go somewhere else to sleep. He couldn't (and wouldn't want to) convince Hajime to do so. What it came down to was tied hands: he couldn't do anything about this. He could only get it over with and weather the result. 

He lifted his head, and found the knight looking at him. Sano _knew_ he blushed, but hoped the imperfect light would hide it. And abruptly a fear he hadn't considered before hit him right in the gut. 

Did Hajime even take _any_ interest in romance? Let alone what he thought of Sano specifically, this point had yet to be resolved. And the irritation he demonstrated regarding his subordinate knights' proto-relationship, his unwillingness to prod them where he could, suggested not only that _he_ put duty first (which Sano had already known) but that he expected others around him to keep their romantic drama out of his way. Would he gain an unprecedented level of irritation with his companion when he learned how Sano felt? 

And then, out of nowhere, Hajime smiled at him. A brief expression, yes, immediately replaced by his usual dark thoughtfulness... but Sano suddenly understood what people meant when they talked about fluttering hearts and knees going weak. Hajime's smile was... was... there was no word for it. 

"If I'm not mistaken, the blankets in there--" Hajime gestured at the gaping hole that was the doorway into the next room-- "are the same you took from Seijuurou's house and never folded once all the way to Enca." 

Stumbling from the bench and struggling to regain his balance, Sano found himself smiling as well as he agreed hoarsely, "Yeah. Yeah, they're the same ones." 

"We'll let Eiji use one. I assume you'd like to fight for the other." 

His smile widening into a grin, Sano replied, "Afraid you'll have to fight Chou for it; he's been using them both when I'm not here." 

Hajime's eyes narrowed as he turned toward the doorway. "We'll see about that." 

How ironic that Hajime himself, at the last minute, should strengthen Sano's resolve to deal with the knight's potential disapproval and annoyance! Sano followed him, now determined. What would happen would happen, and he would shy away from it no longer.


	44. Chapter 34 - Converging Forces

_Soujirou had always been his friend; Sano knew that. In childhood they had guarded the streets of Emairi together and slept in the same crack in the old oak tree in the park at the center of town. They were like brothers, which was why Sano had loaned him his belt. Such a favorite belt, decorated with shining stripes of red and with a matching sheath for his keonblade, could only be loaned to someone so close to his heart._

_Hajime had advised against it, though, and Sano knew Hajime to be irritatingly, endearingly right most of the time. And he was even closer to Sano's heart, if in a different way. But for now he only stood back and watched, disapproval filling the palace room._

_Soujirou looked handsome and fashionable in a long royal shiiya whose bright bands so perfectly complemented those on the belt around his waist, and Sano gazed at him with satisfaction and pride. His dear friend, his beloved prince._

_"No," said Hajime._

_Soujirou smiled beautifully and reached down to unclasp the belt. Sano held his hand out to recieve it. But Soujirou's smile turned sharp and false, reminding Sano of another Soujirou and his biting, venomously sweet expression. And Sano looked into the prince's eyes and saw that they were empty._

_"I'm making new laws," Soujirou announced. "Five times five times five." And he slashed his sword at the dangling belt, cutting it into five times five times five pieces. Last of all he pointed the blade at Sano. "I'm making a law against **you**."_

_The sword tore a hole in Sano's chest, and the pain was beyond enduring. His best friend, his best friend... how could he have done something so cruel? How could he have betrayed Sano like this? Someone he loved... The void ached and throbbed and filled with dark, venomously sweet blood._

_Hajime's hands were immediately on his shoulders. He spun Sano around so quickly that they both stumbled, but ended up looking into each other's face as the knight thrust his fist deep into Sano's chest. And he was so much **better** : his unassuming white shiiya, his expression so real._

_" **I'm** your true friend," Hajime said, dictatorial. "I gave you this." He held out the yards and yards of smooth brown cloth he'd given Sano. It rippled from his grasp into a pool that smelled of vanilla and in which Sano floated, soft and comfortable and whole. The surge of satisfaction and pride returned, now purified._

_The knight sat up, dripping earth-colored material, as the orchard-hand swam through the gift toward him. "You **are** my true friend," Sano agreed. "And maybe..." He reached out._

_"We have to defeat Soujirou."_

_Resolve flowed into him from Hajime's hand draped in brown. "Yeah, of course we do. He stole my bricks." The house had no wall now, and the cold air ran all through it. But... "We just... have to beat him." It wasn't because of the bricks; they simply had to._

_Hajime smiled and faded away into silky nothingness._

Cold, hard stone replaced the warm and pleasant sensations, and the dark space on which Sano opened his eyes smelled of smoke and sewage and unwashed bodies. Flickering light from the next room, brighter than usual, yet did little to illuminate anything in here, but he recognized his solitude in the side chamber. Which meant Hajime hadn't waited for him in order to hasten the talk Sano both craved and dreaded. 

He sat up and stretched his arms out, hearing his elbows creak, then began rolling his shoulders. Lying on such a flat, solid surface had done nothing for his injuries, and his pants (Chou's stupid pants) _still_ hadn't fully dried at the crotch from his trek through the rain yesterday. He shivered and yawned, surprised he'd managed to get any sleep in which he could dream. And such a dream! 

He had never _met_ Soujirou, let alone been friends with him, but the depths of his mind could manufacture surprisingly intense emotions out of nothing sometimes. An excuse for a feeling of betrayal, perhaps hailing more from Hajime than Sano, directed toward the man that had usurped the throne? He didn't even know what Soujirou _looked_ like, being unable to remember, from the scene Hajime had shown him back in Seijuurou's house, his details of appearance; and the knight's influence on the dream, as always more full of concepts than physical senses, hadn't provided a clear visual. 

What _had_ been clear was Sano's love for Hajime. The idea and the feeling of it, his yearning for him and his desire to make him more than a 'true friend' had been interwoven through all the other aspects of the vision. It had been as good as a declaration. But Hajime had interrupted his attempt at bringing up the subject verbally. Did that mean he truly didn't or couldn't care for Sano that way? And what would he say about it today? 

Abruptly Sano realized that one of the voices from the other room, one that had just spoken his name, was Katsu's, and this brought him immediately to his feet. He seemed to be weighed down with forlornness, and certainly felt antsy about facing Hajime, but it seemed the day had started. However, standing upright revealed a crick in his upper back and a desperate need to stretch a bit more, so he worked on that for a few moments while listening hard. 

"--had no sleep the night before last." Hajime's voice. "He's earned some laziness." 

"He's all right, though?" Katsu sounded concerned. 

"More or less." Was that a reference to Sano's current emotional state as revealed in the dream they'd shared? 

"I'm sorry, but I need to see him." 

"There's no reason to wake him up right now." Dictatorial as always. 

Sano stepped into the light, which turned out to come from a lantern Katsu hadn't set down yet; he must have only just arrived, and had probably awakened the others with his advent. "It's fine, Katsu; I'm fine." 

"Sano!" Katsu hastily unburdened himself and moved to clasp forearms with his friend. "I was worried." Though his shadow now fell directly onto Sano, he did his best to look him over. "You're covered in bruises." For a moment it appeared he would demand an explanation, but he fell silent without asking anything. 

"We have a lot to discuss," Hajime declared. "Sano, since you're awake at last, sit down and introduce us, and we'll get started." 

"Oh, yeah, like you got up so much earlier than me." Actually Sano couldn't be certain of this, since the timing of dreams before waking was difficult to determine. But he met Hajime's gaze as he said it, and found there merely the usual hard, mocking expression -- no indication that anything significant had occurred. He dragged his eyes away, unsure how he felt about that, and moved toward the table. "All right." He yawned again. "Katsu, this is royal knight Hajime. And this--" pointing at the others already seated-- "is Visitant Tokio and her son Eiji." He ignored Chou sitting opposite the woman. "Guys, this is my friend Katsu." 

Positioning himself across from Hajime might not have been the best idea, but it would look strange if he tried to rearrange now, since Katsu had taken a place at the other end of the bench. "I'm honored to meet you all," the artist said politely, with an accompanying gesture that his new acquaintances returned. 

"Did you bring food?" Chou eyed the box Katsu had apparently already deposited on the table. 

"It's going to be tight for five," said Katsu ruefully, opening the box. This turned out to be divided into small compartments squashed full of buns and pieces of fruit. "I can't be seen carrying a lot of food around, so I emptied most of my drawing supplies out of here and filled it as best I could." 

"This is more than you would have brought for only Chou, though." Hajime sounded a little suspicious, and Sano shifted uncomfortably. Of course Hajime (and probably Tokio as well) would feel the need to test Katsu on his loyalty to the cause, and it would hurt less if they did it than if Sano had to... but it still hurt. Or was that only because Hajime hadn't said anything to him about that dream? 

Katsu shrugged. "I knew you all would show up sooner or later." 

"All of us?" Tokio wondered. 

"I heard about you storming Misao's shrine in Enca." Producing a rolled piece of paper, Katsu leaned across the table and offered it to her. "If you'd come a day earlier, this wouldn't look so awful." 

"If we'd come a day earlier, we wouldn't have 'stormed' Misao's shrine in Enca." She studied the unfurled sheet critically. "You made me look like Hajime with different hair." 

"I used the same blocks for everything but the hair," Katsu admitted as he watched her hand the paper to her brother. Hajime actually let out a short laugh looking at it, then passed it to Sano. 

_Wanted for questioning on rebel activities,_ it read - _Visitant Tokio, sister to traitor former royal knight Hajime - Travels the country with her 12-year-old son Eiji, and has been seen lately in the Elotica area - Reward for information concerning._ Distressing as this must be, the picture _did_ strike Sano as pretty funny. Katsu had gotten her bangs right, but those were Hajime's eyes staring up at him and saying nothing about the dream. 

"You've been demoted to 'ob'dant'chenji,'" was Tokio's sly remark to Hajime, though in reality the word referred to a last-generation royal knight, one attached to the predecessor of the current ruler -- a position still generally considered high and honorable. 

"No, I've been promoted to 'traitor,'" the knight replied. " _You_ haven't even gained the rank of 'rebel spy.'" 

"I don't think they would dare label a church official a rebel or a spy," said Katsu seriously. "Not yet, anyway, in this climate. They need to demonstrate their respect for the church if they want people to 'witness the faith of the king and the blessing of the divine ladies' on the 55th." 

Hajime nodded. Chou, who'd already busied himself with stuffing his face, snatched the paper and gave a muffled chortle as he compared it to Tokio. 

"This was a rush job," Katsu went on, "which was why I had no time to carve more blocks for it. I was supposed to be off work today, but now I have to help put these up after they're all printed, so I only have a few hours. The good news is that Yukir'no, the other printmaking apprentice -- he'll be at the press all morning, and he's outraged. The representative from the palace didn't pay us at all for this one, but insisted we prioritize it over any other jobs. I think I can convince Yukir'no to join us, which will make the cellar of the printmaker's shop a sure hiding place secondary to this one." 

"Well, this is already boring," Chou announced, pushing at the bench on which he sat between Katsu and Sano. He jogged the table as he stood up and climbed free. "I'm gonna go check out the weapons vendors in the red district." 

"Remember to be careful leaving and entering," Katsu said, "and don't steal anything, or I'll let you starve." 

"Yes, _mom_ ," Chou replied belligerently, and gave them all a rude gesture as he headed for the ladder alcove. He'd used a slangy term for 'second mother,' and Sano wondered briefly if his parents were women and the younger of them the more disciplinary. 

Once the light of the opening had faded as the secret door cranked back into place, Tokio asked, "Can we trust him?" 

"I believe so." Katsu frowned. "He's crazy, but his motives seem fairly straightforward. And he seems very disinterested in seditious talk." 

"No shit," Sano agreed through a mouthful of pork bun, remembering the hours and hours of sword-nonsense Chou had subjected him to. 

Sister and brother shared a suspicious look. Since Tokio's mouth had also become occupied, Hajime spoke. "We'll have to watch him and assess for ourselves." Tokio nodded. 

Katsu mimicked the gesture and said, "In the meantime, let me fill you in on what I've heard since Sano left." 

Everyone else focused on their diminishing breakfast as the artist related the rumors circulating about the arrangements for Soujirou's festival. These painted a fairly detailed picture, but Katsu also, when they'd finished eating and swept the table free of crumbs, diagrammed the layout for them with the few drawing supplies remaining in his box. This led to a discussion of how many people they might count on to occupy or detain the city guard and Soujirou's knights, so the most proficient warriors had a clear path to the false king and Kamatari, and where such allies would be best placed to do so. The question of how to arm them remained unanswered. 

Of course Katsu wondered at the specification of Kamatari as an important enemy, so he had to be brought up to speed on the conclusion the others had come to. He agreed with them only slowly, but proposed no alternative solution to the mystery of who had been behind the stolen throne all along. 

They went back to hashing out a strategy for the festival. The loyalties of the city guard came up, in addition to their level of willingness to use deadly force against civilians, but went largely unresolved. The loyalties of the white devoted, who were to stand on the plaza at the palace gates with Soujirou, were easier to speculate on: Aoshi would certainly throw in with his 'king,' and they guessed Enishi would as well; Ayame would side with an endeavor to depose the usurper; while Gensai, no warrior, would stand aside. The alignment of the lower-level devoted (besides the specific beneficiaries of the Devoted Council proposals) must be mostly a frustratingly unknown element until the time actually came. 

Sano contributed little to any of this. Occasionally he had points he might have raised, but always decided it wasn't worth the effort. In fact eventually he found himself listening less to the words spoken and more to the intent behind them and their manner of presentation. For throughout the conversation, Hajime and Tokio pressed Katsu at every turn. How did he know what he knew? What would he do in such-and-such a situation? What led him to believe this or that, and why was he so certain? Sano had anticipated something like this, and even recognized its necessity -- at least its necessity in the minds of his companions -- but to observe such an exacting gauntlet disheartened him even further. His emotional state differed as night from day between last evening's sanguinity and resolve and this morning's lowness and lack of confidence. 

He wondered if Katsu recognized the interrogation for what it was. He wondered if Eiji, who'd been studying his mother's poster, regarded the scene in the same light Chou had -- as intolerably boring. He wondered what Tokio thought of being wanted for questioning. He wondered why Hajime treated him absolutely no differently than he had on any other day before that revealing dream. 

After a while he realized vaguely that he'd ceased paying _any_ attention to the discussion. They'd all fastened their shiiya sleeves against the underground chill, and Sano had been studying the buttons on his for a while, thinking about nothing except, somewhat blurrily, that last question. He wanted to lean against Hajime and fall asleep. He imagined the knight putting an arm around him and pulling him close, allowing Sano to lay his head on his chest while the strategizing continued. 

Abruptly Hajime gave him a sharp look, and Sano felt his face go red. Just as in the last instance of blushing under that gaze, he hoped the low lighting would hide the shift in his coloring. And why would Hajime so suddenly scrutinize him anyway? He hadn't shown one single sign over the last couple hours of recognizing Sano's changed (or lately acknowledged) attitude toward him, so why now? Had Sano made some movement in his direction that indicated his current longing, and Hajime felt that had crossed a line? 

The knight answered the unspoken questions with the observation, "You're still wounded and exhausted." He gestured toward the blackness of the next room. "Go back to bed." 

"'Bed,'" Sano snorted. Though both blankets would be available now, that hardly upgraded the frigid stone floor to a piece of furniture. "I'm fine," he added. 

"Idiot." The word came fondly from Katsu and harshly from Hajime. The latter continued, "You're no use to any of us like this." 

The thoughts simultaneously crossed Sano's mind that he wanted to be more than 'of use' to Hajime, reminding him fleetingly of Yahiko's protestations on the subject; and that Katsu had been of far more use than he had all along, if they could only trust him. 

His friend had moved closer when Chou had vacated the bench, and now he put a hand lightly on Sano's shoulder. "You're obviously worn out. You really should go get some rest." Then, in response to the look of defiance Sano had mustered with some effort, he assured him, "You won't miss much. I have to leave at the next bell anyway. I'll come back tonight after work." 

"How much sleep are _you_ getting?" Sano countered. He felt a childish desire not to be dismissed, to remain near Hajime despite his weariness and despite Hajime's silence on certain subjects. 

" _I_ didn't get the brains beaten out of me by a pillar of muscle yesterday." 

"Yeah, lucky you." 

"Someone's grouchy when he's tired," Tokio murmured. 

Sano scanned the group. They were all against him, it seemed. Eiji hadn't voiced his opinion (and indeed hadn't spoken for at least an hour), but he would surely take his mother's side. And Hajime gave Sano a stern look. "Go to bed," he reiterated. 

With a muttered profanity, Sano rose, shaking the table as much as Chou had when he'd done the same. He went to retrieve one blanket from the third room where Eiji and Tokio had been using it, and found his gait somewhat shuffling toward the second room where he'd slept before. 

Deep down he knew they were right: he would have preferred not to rise so early, and would benefit from further sleep now, even on stone. He hadn't, in his fuzzy frame of mind, been providing valuable support anyway, but perhaps he would have more to say tonight with a clearer head. He might even feel less depressed after another rest, though his solitary dreams were likely to be far more explicit than the ones Hajime had any say in, and he couldn't be sure how that would affect him emotionally. 

As he settled down uncomfortably onto the folded blanket he'd laid on top of all the dry shiiyao he owned, and drew the other around himself, he heard the conversation resume. They'd lowered their voices, but Sano thought the topic changed to Katsu's schedule and personal resources. How long could he continue buying extra food and visiting this location unnoticed? 

And he wondered suddenly, lying still at last, whether he'd ever given Katsu any details on that 'pillar of muscle' to prompt such a description. Maybe it truly was best for the interrogation to continue in there without him, and without his being able to catch any potential unfavorable outcome.


End file.
